


a (number) neighborhood of seven

by BookRockShooter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Canon-Typical Behavior, Eventual Friendship, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Group chat, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Texting, also they're texting on whatsapp bc that's my main messaging app, bc they're strangers at the beginning, ft cameos from the stranger things kids bc why not, i.e. swearing and jokes yknow, maybe some, number neighbors au, or bi bc i said so thanks, pennywise doesn't exist thanks, richie texting a bunch of strangers i.e. his number neighbors seems like something he'd do, these tags are a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 61,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Richie decides to text his number neighbors - all at once. Thus, the "number neighbors wassup" group chat is born.-modern day au where richie literally just makes a gc with his number neighbors and it's the losers, but they don't know each other irl... yet





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gc fics are overdone but they're FUN okay
> 
> so yeah if y'all've seen that number neighbor trend going around on twitter this is essentially what this is skjsks i though it'd be interesting if that's how the losers met yknow
> 
> also everything is from richie's phone's pov since he makes the gc
> 
> also also as i mentioned in the tags the losers dont technically know each other irl yet but they Could yeet
> 
> this first ch might be kinda short whoops,, enjoy!
> 
> -  
#s:  
207-xxx-1112: Eddie  
207-xxx-1113: Bill  
207-xxx-1114: Mike  
207-xxx-1115: Stan  
207-xxx-1116: Beverly  
207-xxx-1117: Ben

**AUGUST 9, 2019**

**You created group “number neighborhood wassup”**

**You changed this group’s icon**

**You changed this group’s subject to “were number neighbors yall”**

**Richie:** sup B)

**207-xxx-1112:** what the fuck

**207-xxx-1112:** who are u ppl

**Richie:** read the subject bro

**Richie:** were # neighbors

**207-xxx-1115:** You forgot the apostrophe.

**207-xxx-1114:** oh, is this that twitter thing???

**207-xxx-1117:** I thought you were only supposed to text one person tho?

**Richie:** thats boring i wanted a whole STREET

**207-xxx-1114:** why 7 tho

**Richie:** lucky number ig lmao

**207-xxx-1116:** uhh hi?? lmao

**Richie:** finally someone said it back

**207-xxx-1113:** do… do I know u people?

**Richie:** probably not if u dont recognize the #s lmao

**Richie:** hey can i learn ur names real quick so i can add yall to my contacts

**207-xxx-1112:** what the fuck no

**207-xxx-1116:** yeah why not my names bev

**Richie:** cool cool thx

**Bev:** wby??

**Richie:** my names richie lmao

**207-xxx-1114:** im mike :)

**Richie:** noted B)

**207-xxx-1113:** is that the only emoji u use

**207-xxx-1113:** also uh im bill

**207-xxx-1117:** im ben!

**207-xxx-1112:** wtf yall are just giving him ur names

**207-xxx-1112:** what if hes like a serial killer

**Richie:** I literally dont know any of u but go off ig -3-

**Bill:** I mean…

**Bev:** u could be a stalker

**Mike:** we do live in the same area after all…

**Ben:** suspicious

**Richie:** wait

**Richie:** no were just neighbors >:(

**207-xxx-1112:** we’re literally not we probably dont even live in the same state

**207-xxx-1115:** We all have the same area code.

**207-xxx-1112:** wait

**207-xxx-1112:** jesus christ im a dumbass

**207-xxx-1112:** time to move

**Bev:** SKSKSKSKSK

**Richie:** its okay neighbor im sure were all dumb B)

**207-xxx-1112:** fuck u dickwad im not dumb

**Mike:** you just said-

**207-xxx-1112:** also i have a name that’s not “neighbor” thank u

**Bill:** but we haven’t heard it

**Richie:** good point bill

**Bill:** thanks richie

**Richie:** Expose Urselves Pls

**207-xxx-1115:** If I state my name, can you please use proper grammar?

**Richie:** hmm maybe

**207-xxx-1115:** I’m Stan.

**Richie:** col thx mn

**Stan:** What the fuck

**207-xxx-1112:** fuck im the last one

**Richie:** now u have to oh mysterious one

**Ben:** yeah cmon! we’re all friends here :)

**207-xxx-1112:** I dont know any of u tf

**Mike:** do we seem that bad :(

**207-xxx-1112:** I mean

**207-xxx-1112:** not really i guess

**Richie:** come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**207-xxx-1112:** ugh whatever ig if u were a serial killer u wouldve gotten me already

**207-xxx-1112:** im eddie

**Richie:** nice nice

**Richie:** welcome to the neighborhood eds B)

**Eds:** dont call me that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet there's that, hopefully it was enjoyable! i wanna continue this silly thing if people like it sksks
> 
> again ik gc fics are overdone but like,,, i Love them sksks
> 
> also bc richie only knew their phone #s at the beginning i added a quick guide so you know who's who! hopefully it wasn't too confusing otherwise ah
> 
> anyway yeah there's that! lemme know if you enjoyed and have a good day/night <3


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig people like this yay sksks here's more-
> 
> idk if im gonna have an upload schedule or not yet?? i have Nothing to do so chapters will probably come at random when i have ideas sdsjdls im having fun with this ngl
> 
> anyway this ch is just them lowkey learning a bit about each other yeet hope yall enjoy!!

**“number neighborhood wassup”**

**AUGUST 10, 2019**

**Richie:** so like

**Richie:** what do yall do

**Bev:** im in school lmao

**Mike:** like,, middle school??

**Bev:** do

**Bev:** do I give off middle school vibes

**Bev:** oh god

**Mike:** I mean not really I just assume everyone is younger than me

**Eds:** how old are u tf

**Mike:** 19 lmao

**Eds:** oh are u in college too then??

**Mike:** yeah! second year

**Bev:** ooh me too

**Richie:** same rip

**Richie:** fuk skool B)

**Stan:** You clearly need more of it.

**Richie:** i

**Bill:** ksjkjdks

**Bill:** Im in college too

**Ben:** me too!

**Ben:** did you guys stay in state?

**Richie:** community college yeet

**Eds:** oh fuck no

**Eds:** I refused to stay at home any longer than I had to

**Bev:** lol same

**Richie:** oof

**Richie:** whatre yall in college for

**Mike:** teaching :)

**Bev:** cute :’)

**Bev:** im in for fashion design uwu

**Bill:** mostly the basics

**Bill:** I wanna be an author

**Ben:** architecture!! I love making things

**Stan:** Accounting.

**Richie:** SDKSDJSDSKJD

**Stan:** What?

**Richie:** sorry that just makes so much sense

**Stan:** Okay??

**Richie:** anyway im gonna be a comedian

**Eds:** ur not even funny

**Richie:** ouch eds way to hurt my feelings :’)

**Eds:** dont call me that

**Richie:** anyway u just havent known me long enough ;)

**Richie:** im fuckin hilarious

**Eds:** yeah sure tell a joke then

**Richie:** ur mom

**Bev:** we-

**Eds:** thats so old shut the fuck up

**Stan:** I can see your career as a comedian going down in flames already.

**Richie:** jesus the fact that u type perfectly™ makes that wayyy more threatening

**Richie:** anyway I dont usually do jokes

**Eds:** what kinda comedian doesnt tell jokes-

**Richie:** I do Voices™ tyvm

**Eds:** what

**Eds:** tf does that mean

**Mike:** voices like,, how

**Ben:** like a ventriloquist?

**Richie:** ur onto something my dear benjamin

**Richie:** but not quite

**Richie:** I cant throw my voice yet v.v

**Stan:** Is that meant to be an emoticon.

**Richie:** yah

**Stan:** Alright.

**Bill:** what do you wanna be eddie?

**Eds:** oh I dunno yet

**Eds:** im focusing on basics too

**Eds:** maybe something that involves travelling tho?

**Mike:** youll figure something out!

**Eds:** ur so positive how

**Ben:** omg I wonder if any of us go to the same college

**Bill:** thatd be interesting tbh

**Bill:** we wouldnt recognize each other tho

**Richie:** we should send ~selfies~

**Stan:** Ew

**Mike:** maybe in the future??

**Mike:** weve only been neighbors for like

**Mike:** a day

**Ben:** less than a day actually

**Richie:** fine fine

**Richie:** ur all missing out tho ;)

**Stan:** Somehow I doubt that.

**Eds:** yeah im with stan on this one

**Richie:** this is MY neighborhood and I WILL kick yall out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet there's that
> 
> so yeah they're all soon starting their second year of college so theyre all like 19 idk i havent put much thought into this yet
> 
> rn the dates are just based on the day that im writing the chapters sksksk but we'll see how long that stays
> 
> anyway yeah i hope yall enjoyed! have a good day/night <3


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive literally done nothing but write for this, this is my main source of joy now,
> 
> anyway yay here's More i'm having fun writing this honestly sksksk
> 
> so in This ch they discuss siblings and continue to learn about each other idk sksks they're not quite friends yet but that's okay
> 
> also a dog appears
> 
> enjoy!

**“number neighborhood wassup”**

**AUGUST 11, 2019**

**Bill:** do any of you have younger siblings

**Bill:** I need someone to Relate To 

**Ben:** no sorry bill :(

**Bill:** kskdjsk it’s okay

**Richie:** im like 99% sure I have a feral twin brother that my parents keep in our basement but they haven’t admitted anything yet

**Eds:** w h a t

**Richie:** also i have a baby sister 

**Mike:** excuse me can we rewind a bit

**Mike:** feral twin?????

**Mike:** what?????????????

**Richie:** i have proof

**Eds:** u are the most confusing person ive ever met

**Eds:** well technically

**Richie:** fuck yeah I am B)

**Bev:** I dont have any siblings thank fuck

**Ben:** I have a cousin but thats it

**Bill:** how old is your sister richie

**Richie:** like 3

**Richie:** she doesnt do anything except yell and throw things at me

**Richie:** idk why bc i never do anything to her??

**Stan:** Somehow, I’m sure she has her reasons.

**Richie:** bitch

**Stan:** Bitch.

**Bill:** oh yeah toddlers are just

**Bill:** Like That

**Bill:** georgies ten and i love him dont get me wrong but hes a handful

**Bill:** until the new school years start for us both im his babysitter

**Eds:** rip bill

**Eds:** i cant wait to go back to college

**Richie:** who Wants to go to school

**Eds:** me dumbass i just said so

**Richie:** hmm okay okay

**Bev:** me too eddie

**Bev:** i like to be ~alone~

**Eds:** ~same~

**Richie:** ~understandable have a nice day~

**Mike:** ~what are we doing~

**Ben:** ~who knows anymore~

**Stan:** What is ~ ?

**Mike:** its ~

**Bev:** ~~~

**Stan:** What

**Bill:** so georgie just brought home a dog

**Bill:** i let him go play outside for like 10 minutes and he just

**Bill:** walked in with a dog????

**Eds:** SEND PICS PLS

**Ben:** omg yes

**Bill:** ksdkjskdk okay

**Bill sent a picture.**

**Bev:** AHHHHH

**Bev:** Y E S

**Eds:** BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!

**Mike:** OH MY GODDD

**Stan:** Cute :)

**Richie:** SDSKDJSDJSD D O G

**Richie:** also stans first emoticon omg

**Stan:** And my last.

**Richie:** uh huh

**Ben:** I LOVE HER

**Ben:** OMG

**Bill:** georgies just holding her kjskjs

**Bill sent a video.**

**Eds:** i love that dog oh my FUCK

**Bill:** the dog doesnt have a collar?? who is she

**Richie:** KEEP HER

**Richie:** and name her after me B)

**Eds:** she doesnt deserve that

**Richie:** ill have u kNOW that being named after mE would be a Privelege™ thankyou

**Stan:** You spelled privilege wrong.

**Richie:** okay and

**Bev:** bill

**Bev:** send more dog pics

**Ben:** please :)

**Bill sent a picture.**

**Ben:** thank you omg

**Mike:** I love her,,, oh my god,,

**Mike: **also your brothers adorable omg

**Mike:** wait is that weird ahh im sorry

**Bill:** no its fine kjsdkdj he said thanks

**Mike:** okay yay omg

**Stan:** Does he look like you at all?

**Bill:** oh no hes way more blond than i am

**Bill:** and smaller

**Bill:** which im sure you already assumed

**Bill:** but anyway

**Richie:** hes tiny for a 10yo wtf

**Bill:** oh wait he wants to say hi apparently??

**Bill:** im gonna give him the phone ksjdskd

**Bev:** omg ive never spoken to a child before

**Stan:** You make it sound like they’re rare creatures or something

**Bev:** thats bc they Are

**Bill:** hi billys friends i hope your havin a good day!!!

**Bev:** SKSKSKSKS A BABY

**Bev:** I LOVE YOU GEORGIE

**Ben:** oh my god :')

**Mike:** omg georgie is adorable please

**Stan:** Tell Georgie to have a good day as well, Bill 

**Eds:** wait that was so cute what the fuck

**Richie:** georgie i would die for u

**Richie:** bill can we trade siblings

**Bill:** no sorry

**Richie:** damn

**Richie:** also were your friends?? nice B)

**Bill:** id say acquaintances but sure

**Eds:** if this is a friendship its like

**Eds:** a level 1 friendship

**Richie:** how to unlock more friendship levels

**Richie:** wait this isnt google

**Eds:** no im only friends with bill sorry

**Richie:** r00d

**Bill:** its bc of the dog isnt it

**Eds:** yeah sorry bill

**Bill:** damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the losers would absolutely love georgie immediately i just know it
> 
> so yeet there's that sksksk i hope yall like this chapter!!
> 
> have a good day/night <3


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more gc nonsense bless
> 
> this is the ch where richie changes their contact names (bc i got bored just writing their real names lmao) so hopefully the change isn't too weird sksks oof
> 
> also they're all Not Straight so there's that uwu
> 
> enjoy!!

**“number neighborhood wassup”**

**AUGUST 12, 2019**

**Richie:** ive decided to change yalls contact names

**Richie:** just ur names is boring

**Richie:** what should they be

**Eds:** idfk

**Eds:** why not just stick with our names??

**Richie:** b o r i n g

**Richie:** whats mine in urs eds

**Eds:** dont call me that

**Eds:** and originally it was just “weirdo” but now

**Eds:** i think itll be “fucking weirdo”

**Richie:** okay so urs will be eddie spaghetti then

**eddie spaghetti:** theres??? no correlation there?????

**Richie:** i dont believe in correlation

**Stan:** Why.

**Richie:** stan ur new name is stan the man

**stan the man:** Again - why?

**Richie:** why Not

**Richie:** bill is big bill

**big bill:** i guess thats not horrible

**Richie:** bev whaddya want ur name to be

**Bev:** queen bev

**Richie:** perfect

**queen bev:** its what i deserve!

**Richie:** now for mike and ben

**Mike:** can i be something nice pls

**Richie:** naturally

**Richie:** ull be

**Richie:** mikey

**mikey:** nice and normal thank you

**Richie:** and ben is benjamin

**benjamin:** cant complain with that :)

**eddie spaghetti:** okay but why did i get the weirdest fucking name

**Richie:** i think it fits

**eddie spaghetti:** how?????

**Richie:** it just does dont question me spaghetti man

**eddie spaghetti:** im?????

**Richie:** omg should i change my own name too

**benjamin:** you can do that??

**Richie:** yah

**eddie spaghetti:** make it trashmouth

**trashmouth™:** perfect thanks eddie spaghetti

**eddie spaghetti:** :|

**queen bev:** anyway hows everyone doing today

**benjamin:** im good! how are you?

**queen bev:** tired as FUCK but thats normal

**queen bev:** thanks for asking tho ben uwu

**benjamin:** of course :)

**stan the man:** I’m well

**stan the man:** I saw a dog earlier and it made my day

**mikey:** god me

**mikey:** speaking of dogs bill what happened to georgies?

**big bill:** oh yeah! my parents got home and took her to the vet

**big bill:** turns out she was just a stray and pretty healthy so they were like “guess we’ll keep her”

**eddie spaghetti:** GOOD

**benjamin:** oh my god yay :’)

**queen bev:** that means u can send more pics bless

**mikey:** okay but does she have a name yet

**mikey:** she Needs one

**big bill:** georgies just calling her “dog” for now

**trashmouth™:** big good omens energy

**mikey:** omg yes

**eddie spaghetti:** wait i love that show

**trashmouth™:** as you should

**stan the man:** What’s Good Omens?

**mikey:** it’s a show about this angel and demon whove been friends for thousands of years and they try to stop the apocalypse together

**queen bev:** the angel and demon are also really gay so like

**eddie spaghetti:** bevs an intellectual

**stan the man:** I’m intrigued. Maybe I’ll watch it

**trashmouth™:** okay is it invasive to ask yalls opinions abt the gays™

**trashmouth™:** cause tbh if any of yall are homophobic yall gotta go

**queen bev:** im bi as fuck are u kidding

**trashmouth™:** bitch me too the fuck!!

**queen bev:** omg twins uwu

**mikey:** im gay lmao

**eddie spaghetti:** me too

**benjamin:** im not sure really?? but im definitely an ally :)

**big bill:** im bi

**queen bev:** triplets sksksks hell yeah

**stan the man:** I don’t really know either.

**stan the man:** I’m definitely not homophobic though

**trashmouth™:** i love my neighbors

**benjamin:** :)

**queen bev:** this is v wholesome uwu

**mikey:** bill can we have more dog pics pls

**big bill:** hell yeah

**big bill sent a picture.**

**big bill sent a picture.**

**big bill sent a picture.**

**eddie spaghetti:** I LOVE THIS CONTENT

**queen bev:** i!! love!! her!!!!!!!!

**mikey:** shes suddenly the only dog ever

**mikey:** bill pls hug her for me

**big bill:** okay ksjdksd

**trashmouth™:** kiss her head for me B)

**big bill:** SHE LCIKED MY FACEE

**queen bev:** SKSKSKSKSK

**stan the man:** Yes, dogs tend to do that

**big bill:** that was so gross ew

**big bill:** georgies laughing at me what an evil child

**eddie spaghetti:** bc its funny

**big bill:** >:(

**big bill:** haha she licked georgie too

**trashmouth™:** name her lickitung

**mikey:** a pokemon name omg yes

**eddie spaghetti:** richie had a good idea wow incredible

**trashmouth™:** ALL of my ideas are incredible eddie spaghetti

**eddie spaghetti:** debatable

**big bill:** georgie said that name sucks sorry richie

**trashmouth™:** WHAT THE FUCK

**queen bev:** wow sad

**queen bev:** tell georgie I support whatever name he chooses uwu

**big bill:** he said thanks sdjsldjs

**big bill:** I think hes finally decided??

**stan the man:** What is it?

**big bill:** he

**big bill:** hes calling it turtle???

**queen bev:** SKSKSJSK WELL OKAY

**mikey:** turtle it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Literally couldnt think of a name for the dog so its turtle for now bc ~references~ (also shout out to anyone who's also watched/read good omens i fuckin love it)
> 
> also their sexualities are my personal headcanons!! pls dont be offended h
> 
> also also stan isnt straight but ive decided he just - doesnt know yet but he will sksksks
> 
> okay yeet theres that i hope it was enjoyable!! have a good day/night <3


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more sksks yeet
> 
> okay s o this one is kinda short bc the ch i wanna upload tomorrow is super long?? bc thats the one where they do ~face reveals~ and it ended up really long sksks omg
> 
> this still isnt super plot-y yet but like?? is it ever gonna end up plot-y? probably not its just a gc fic about a bunch of gays becoming friends yeet
> 
> anywho!! i hope yall enjoy~

**“number neighborhood wassup”**

**AUGUST 13, 2019**

**big bill:** can we change the chat name

**trashmouth™:** why tho

**big bill:** its old

**trashmouth™:** its been less than a w e e k

**big bill:** but like

**big bill:** its o l d

**trashmouth™:** it’s a perfect chat name

**trashmouth™:** ur just a coward

**queen bev:** idk mayhaps bill has a point

**trashmouth™:** this neighborhood sucks im moving

**mikey:** who will our landlord be now

**trashmouth™:** im passing landlord duties to eds

**eddie spaghetti:** stop calling me that

**eddie spaghetti:** and do neighborhoods even have landlords

**benjamin:** i think so??

**trashmouth™:** if not well be the first

**mikey:** okay but back to the chat name

**mikey:** what should it be

**mikey:** personally im all for calling us The Gays

**trashmouth™:** mike u fuckin intellectual

**You changed the name from “number neighborhood wassup” to “the gays™”**

**trashmouth™:** this fits much better

**mikey:** hell yeah it does

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah i can get behind this

**queen bev:** guys do any of u have good music suggestions

**queen bev:** i Need new songs

**benjamin:** new kids on the block are really good!!

**queen bev:** ben ur so valid ty

**trashmouth™:** NEW KDIS ON THE BCLKO ASLJASKLDJSLD

**benjamin:** theyre good-

**eddie spaghetti:** i bet richie listens to fuckin rick astley or something

**trashmouth™:** how dare u insult me like that

**stan the man:** What’s wrong with Rick Astley? I listen to him sometimes.

**trashmouth™:** ofc u do

**mikey:** is

**mikey:** is “never gonna give you up” your favorite song by him

**stan the man:** Yes?

**mikey:** o k a y

**big bill:** the songs not That bad

**big bill:** I like it

**stan the man:** Bill has good taste

**big bill:** ksdksdj thanks stan

**queen bev:** only ben and eddie can give me suggestions fuck the rest of yall

**mikey:** >:(

**queen bev:** >:)

**eddie spaghetti:** queen

**eddie spaghetti:** david bowie

**eddie spaghetti:** acdc is kinda good

**queen bev:** thank you eddie uwu

**trashmouth™:** wait why is ur music taste actually good

**mikey:** okay but like who Doesnt listen to at least queen

**stan the man:** Even I do

**trashmouth™:** finally, stan has taste

**big bill:** okay but whats the best song ever tho

**big bill:** i wanna see what yall think

**trashmouth™:** africa by toto

**eddie spaghetti:** africa by toto

**stan the man:** Africa by Toto

**stan the man:** Oh

**trashmouth™:** OUR MINDS

**stan the man:** I can’t believe I’m agreeing with Richie

**stan the man:** Disgusting

**trashmouth™:** listen

**benjamin:** I wonder if we’ll ever see richie and stan agree again

**stan the man:** No, never again

**trashmouth™:** bet

**queen bev:** nkotb actually arent bad

**mikey:** maybe ill listen too :)

**benjamin:** you should!! theyre my fave group

**eddie spaghetti:** does ben deserve rights? no

**queen bev:** nobodys allowed to take bens rights hush eddie

**benjamin:** thanks bev sksksk

**queen bev:** of course ben uwu

**eddie spaghetti:** okay but can we at least agree that richie has no rights

**queen bev:** oh yeah definitely

**stan the man:** Yes

**trashmouth™:** im Right Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their music tastes are based entirely on the movie-made spotify playlists sksksks
> 
> anyway so Yee i hope yall liked this one!! and hopefully yall are excited about the Face Reveals chapter sksks
> 
> alrighty sksks have a good day/night yall <3


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i had so much fun writing this ch yall sksksk i think it's pretty in character but like?? if not oh Well
> 
> so quick note sksks: their reactions are entirely based off my experiences in gcs on stan twitter bc this is Exactly how people react upon ~face reveals~ there so hopefully it's not like?? weird?? idk if it is just remember that this is completely au so there are No Rules
> 
> also thank you to everyone who's commented so far omg! to anyone who looks forward to new chapters on this little thing Thank You omg they make my day sksks :')
> 
> again this isn't super plot-y yet but i Want it to be it'll get there eventually i think rn it's just a fun little thing we'll see where this goes bc like,, i'm writing it for fun but idk we'll see sksksk
> 
> enjoy the ~face reveals~!

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 14, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** hey

**trashmouth™:** hey

**trashmouth™:** hey

**trashmouth™:** ehy

**trashmouth™:** wait fuvk

**eddie spaghetti:** what the fuck richie

**trashmouth™:** oh my god finally,,,,,

**trashmouth™:** after so many long,,, lonely years,,,,,

**mikey:** sksksjks u good richie

**trashmouth™:** ive recieved an answer,,,

**trashmouth™:** also no mike but thx for asking B)

**queen bev:** god mood

**trashmouth™:** anyway can we finally do face reveals™

**trashmouth™:** i wanna see my neighbors

**big bill:** i mean

**big bill:** youve already seen my brother so

**big bill:** i guess it wouldnt hurt??

**queen bev:** yeah ill send a selfie sksksk

**queen bev:** yall have to promise to only say Nice Things tho

**queen bev:** i love validation uwu

**benjamin:** of course!!

**benjamin:** and

**benjamin:** maybe ill send one too

**benjamin:** im bad at taking pictures tho lol

**mikey:** im sure youre great!!

**mikey:** and yeah sure im cool with face reveals

**queen bev:** im excited tbh sksksks 

**mikey:** same actually skdjksd

**eddie spaghetti:** ill,, consider it

**stan the man:** Me too

**trashmouth™:** aw cmon were all curious

**trashmouth™:** i bet yall are cute B)

**eddie spaghetti:** shut the fuck up

**trashmouth™:** sad yeehaw

**stan the man:** Literally what the fuck

**trashmouth™:** why is that the only thing you can say to me

**stan the man:** Gee, I wonder

**queen bev:** k im gonna send a pic now nobody laugh or im moving far far away

**benjamin:** we wont!!

**queen bev sent a picture.**

**benjamin:** bev youre so pretty omg! i love your hair :D

**queen bev:** ben omg ty :’) i cut it myself~

**trashmouth™:** okay how dramatic can i get with compliments

**queen bev:** im good with anything not creepy

**trashmouth™:** okay good bc WHAT THE HELL UR HOT

**queen bev:** SKSKKSKSKSK THANKS

**big bill:** you look amazing bev!

**eddie spaghetti:** okay im gay but ur v pretty

**mikey:** bev wtf!! ur an Actual Queen love that

**mikey:** ur hair is so good?? and u cut it??? amazing

**queen bev:** yall are so nice shut up omg

**stan the man:** You look very pretty

**queen bev:** okay im validated thank you guys omg :’)

**big bill:** ill send mine now if yall want

**mikey:** yeah go for it bill!!

**big bill:** oof okay

**big bill sent a picture.**

**trashmouth™:** ur hot too wtf

**queen bev:** BILL UR SO CUTE

**eddie spaghetti:** my self esteem,,,

**trashmouth™:** MOOD

**big bill:** ksjdksd

**mikey:** bill your little smile!!! congrats u own my heart now

**big bill:** mike u have mine too omg ksjdksdj

**benjamin:** your eyes are so nice omg!

**stan the man:** Oh wow

**big bill:** is that a good oh wow or

**stan the man:** Yes

**big bill:** okay kjsdksd

**mikey:** its really gay in here rn and im Not complaining

**mikey:** im gonna send my pic now hang on

**queen bev:** YES MIKE LETS GO

**mikey sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** MIKE!! HELLO!! UR BEAUTIFUL

**trashmouth™:** WHY IS EVWRYPNE SO HOT WTF

**mikey:** SKSKJSJKSJ TY

**big bill:** wow okay mike okay

**big bill:** okay

**trashmouth™:** bigbill.exe has stopped working

**queen bev:** SKSKSKSK

**stan the man:** Oh… wow

**stan the man:** Yes that’s also a good wow

**benjamin:** you look so nice mike what!!

**eddie spaghetti:** mike ur so attractive im OFFENDED

**mikey:** im crying yall are sweet omg

**benjamin:** should i send a picture lol

**queen bev:** UH OF COURSE?? CMON BEN

**trashmouth™:** BEN BEN BEN BEN EBN

**mikey:** EBN SDSJDLSD

**benjamin:** okay 

**benjamin:** sorry in advance-

**benjamin sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**queen bev:** UR ADORABLE??? WHO ALLOWED THIS

**trashmouth™:** LITERALLY WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD LOOK SO CUTE

**mikey:** bEN YOU LOOK SO SOFT

**benjamin:** THANK YOU GUYS!! WHAT 

**big bill:** aw omg ben!

**stan the man:** You look great, there’s no need to apologize

**eddie spaghetti:** BEN UR CUTE TF

**benjamin:** AH THANK YOU!!

**stan the man:** Maybe I’ll send a picture too

**big bill:** yes please

**mikey:** I agree yes

**stan the man:** Okay

**stan the man:** Give me a minute

**trashmouth™:** hell yeah lets go stan the man

**stan the man sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** STANNN OKAY UR C U T E

**big bill:** your hair looks so soft omg I love it

**mikey:** ur adORABLE WTF

**mikey:** happy to announce again that im gay

**stan the man:** :)

**trashmouth™:** BITCH W H Y ARE U CUTE

**eddie spaghetti:** stans cute omg

**benjamin:** your smile is so nice omg!!

**trashmouth™:** ben out here with the Normal Compliments 

**eddie spaghetti:** should i send one now

**trashmouth™:** yes do it eds

**eddie spaghetti:** dont call me that

**eddie spaghetti:** but okay

**queen bev:** YAY

**eddie spaghetti sent a picture.**

**trashmouth™:** WHAT THE FUCK

**trashmouth™:** UR SO FUCKIN CUTE????

**trashmouth™:** WHAT THE FCUK

**eddie spaghetti:** THATS EXTREME BUT OKAY

**trashmouth™:** NO IT ISNT THE FUCK

**trashmouth:** richie.exe haS D I E D

**eddie spaghetti:** SHUT THE FUCK UP SKDJSKDJSK

**queen bev:** eddie ur ADORABLE WHAT

**stan the man:** Cute 

**big bill:** youre adorable omg

**mikey:** SMALL AND CUTE TF

**benjamin:** you look great omg!!

**eddie spaghetti:** THANK YALL WOW

**eddie spaghetti:** i can die happy

**trashmouth™:** yes join me in the afterlife where im still recovering from ur CUTENESS

**eddie spaghetti:** IM-

**queen bev:** okay richie ur the last one

**queen bev:** show us ur f a c e

**trashmouth™:** oh no i cant

**eddie spaghetti:** bitch why

**trashmouth™:** 1\. bc im dead

**trashmouth™:** 2\. im literally a troll compared to yall lmao

**big bill:** i doubt that smh come on richie

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah wtf

**eddie spaghetti:** i wanna know what ur annoying ass looks like

**trashmouth™:** maybe

**trashmouth™:** hm okay hang on

**trashmouth™ sent a picture.**

**mikey:** WHY DID YOU SEND A PICTURE OF DWAYNE THE ROCK JOHNSON JDKSDLSJLJSJLFS

**queen bev:** RICHIESKJDLSJDSLJDSLD

**trashmouth™:** what no thats totally a pic of me

**stan the man:** If we sent real pictures, then you have to, too.

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah richie u started this anyway

**trashmouth™:** ugh fine but if yall make fun of me this neighborhood will be Demolished

**trashmouth™:** prepare for ur screens to crack!!1!

**trashmouth™ sent a picture.**

**eddie spaghetti:** wait is that actually u

**trashmouth™:** yah

**eddie spaghetti:** okay that’s fucking NOT ALLOWED

**eddie spaghetti:** why the FUCK are you ACTUALLY HOT

**trashmouth™:** OH SHIT REALLY

**eddie spaghetti:** YEAH WTF???

**queen bev:** RICHIE UR FUCKIN CUTE WHAT

**big bill:** your hair is so Fluffy omg

**mikey:** OKAY YOURE ADORABLE

**benjamin:** richie i love your glasses!!

**stan the man:** Huh, you’re actually not ugly

**trashmouth™:** stan ur this close to getting evicted

**stan the man:** Try me bitch

**trashmouth™:** b i t c h

**trashmouth™:** BUT THX GUYS WOW

**trashmouth™:** my bi ass can die happy now <3

**eddie spaghetti:** ur so dramatic shut up

**trashmouth™:** u said the same tHING???

**eddie spaghetti:** okay and

**trashmouth™:** why are the cute people always so mean -3-

**eddie spaghetti:** why are the hot people always ANNOYING

**trashmouth™:** ill never get tired of hearing eddie call me hot

**eddie spaghetti:** never again

**trashmouth™:** s a d y e e h a w

**queen bev:** why are richie and eddie Like That

**mikey:** it’s a real mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bev and richie are Exactly the kinda people to hype their friends up like this i'm certain
> 
> okay so yeet there's that sksksk i hope y'all like this one!! i like it so yeah sksks
> 
> i have a few more chapters already written so far now i'll probably stick to a ch a day upload schedule but who knows how long that'll stick sksks
> 
> also if y'all wanna recommend vague ideas or something for this lmk!! i've always liked when people do that sksks uwu
> 
> oh also i wanna do a ch where they all skype or something bc why not but should if i do should i write it out like in the Usual Writing Way?? i figure that'd be easier but if yall have suggestions lmk sksks 
> 
> okay this is long so yeah sksks have a good day/night! <3
> 
> (shameless plug-in bc why not: find me yelling about it and various other things on tumblr (bookrockshooter))


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more gc stuff skdjskd
> 
> @ everyone who's been excited for an update: thank you omg it's super nice knowing that people want more of this silly thing?? so bless y'all sksjskks <33
> 
> this ch isn't super long it's mainly eddie being a gay disaster but that's every chapter so like
> 
> anyway!! please enjoy uwu

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 15, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** @big bill hows my favorite dog LICKITUNG doin

**big bill:** why did you capitalize lickitung

**trashmouth™:** for Emphasis bc i refuse to call her “”turtle””

**big bill:** idk georgies sticking with it ://

**big bill:** but shes good!

**big bill sent a picture.**

**eddie spaghetti:** BEAUITFUL

**eddie spaghetti:** SPECTACLUAR

**eddie spaghetti:** AMZING

**stan the man:** You just misspelled every single word

**eddie spaghetti:** dammit

**trashmouth™:** haha eds cant spell

**eddie spaghetti:** richie shut the fuck up before i kiss u

**trashmouth™:** huh

**eddie spaghetti:** NO WAIT

**eddie spaghetti:** WAITWAITWAITFUCLK

**queen bev:** SKJSDKJDKJDSKJS E DDIE

**benjamin:** that?? escalated???? quickly??????

**big bill:** oh my god-

**eddie spaghetti:** AUTOCORRECT WHAT TH VFJ K

**eddie spaghetti:** KILL*** I MEAN TKILL

**trashmouth™:** FUCKING CHRIST EDDIE

**eddie spaghetti:** IMSORRY

**stan the man:** This is so fucking funny

**eddie spaghetti:** ill k word u too stan watch urslef

**queen bev:** K WORD SDKJSDKSDJ

**mikey:** kill? kiss? kin? kakorrhaphiophobia?

**mikey:** I guess we’ll never know

**queen bev:** KAKORRHAPHIOPHOBIA SKSJSJSKSKSKS

**benjamin:** kinesthetic

**mikey:** killmonger

**queen bev:** kryptonite

**benjamin:** knighthood

**mikey:** kerchief

**stan the man:** Kinephantom

**big bill:** kjsdksdskdj

**mikey:** no bill thats not a real word

**eddie spaghetti:** i fucking hate all of u

**trashmouth™:** aw but eds i thought u wanted to k word me B)

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah and rn that word is KILL

**benjamin:** right now...

**eddie spaghetti:** I Can And Will Leave Just You All Watch

**stan the man:** Eddie…

**stan the man:** You’re not very threatening

**eddie spaghetti:** clearly im not trying hard enough

**trashmouth™:** eddie ur too cute to be threatening ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** shut the fuck uP

**queen bev:** psst i wonder how much eddie is blushing rn

**eddie spaghetti:** im as pale as awalsy THNSKS

**eddie spaghetti:** wow thanks @ autocorrect for abandoning me when i really need it

**trashmouth™:** send a pic and prove it B)

**eddie spaghetti:** n e v e r a g a i n

**mikey:** this is extremely entertaining

**mikey:** i need some popcorn

**benjamin:** I’m not sure if we should intervene or not,,

**stan the man:** No, it’s funny

**big bill:** yall know they can read the chat right

**eddie spaghetti:** once again: I hate all of u

**trashmouth™:** ur so mean eddie ;(

**eddie spaghetti:** Good

**big bill:** who wants another pic of georgie w/ turtle

**stan the man:** Yes

**mikey:** PLEASE

**big bill sent a picture.**

**big bill sent a picture.**

**mikey:** b l e s s

**mikey:** thank u bill <3

**big bill:** kjsdjksjd

**big bill:** <3

**stan the man:** Nice

**trashmouth™:** this gc name fits so well rn

**queen bev:** id be concerned if it didnt

**benjamin:** I love turtle the dog more and more every day :')

**big bill:** she deserves it

**big bill:** OHMYTGIKJ

**stan the man:** Huh, weird

**stan the man:** Usually Bill has better spelling than that

**trashmouth™:** maybe he died and those are his last words

**queen bev:** imagine ur last words being a keysmash

**trashmouth™:** dying but in a gay way

**big bill sent a picture.**

**big bill:** SHES SITTING IN MY LAP

**eddie spaghetti:** OHMYNBGOSVIDBS[

**eddie spaghetti:** AMAZING

**eddie spaghetti:** PET HER FR ME PLAESA

**big bill:** i did she loved it

**big bill sent a picture.**

**eddie spaghetti:** GOOD

**mikey:** THE ONLY DOG E V E R

**benjamin:** bill,, never stop sending dog pics please

**big bill:** id never deprive yall of turtle the dog

**trashmouth™:** lickitung*

**big bill:** no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeet there's that
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this one!! have a good day/night uwu <3


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad people want more of this thing wow sdkjsdk that makes me v happy thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments so far :')
> 
> this chapter is pretty short and takes place at like midnight for them so that's why this ch and the next one are gonna have the same dates in case anyone notices that sksks so yeah, maybe i'll even post the next chapter today as well who knows!
> 
> anyway yee i hope y'all like this one sksks it's Slightly angsty for a mention of bev's dad but other than that it's pretty chill 
> 
> enjoy!

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 16, 2019**

**queen bev:** why is sleeping so Hard

**trashmouth™:** maybe ur just nocturnal

**queen bev:** hmm good point

**eddie spaghetti:** im trying to sleep shut the fuck up richie

**trashmouth™:** BEV TEXTED FIRST 

**eddie spaghetti:** shut up im sleeping

**trashmouth™:** WHSKSLSKDFD???????

**big bill:** we’ve only had this chat a week and not once has eddie stopped bullying richie

**big bill:** how do you do it

**eddie spaghetti:** im not a bULLY

**eddie spaghetti:** I was nice to him when we sent selfies

**trashmouth™:** best day of my life ngl B)

**big bill:** thats gay

**trashmouth™:** yah

**eddie spaghetti:** goof NGITH

**eddie spaghetti:** GOD

**big bill:** rip eddies spelling skills

**eddie spaghetti:** ill bully u too bill

**trashmouth™:** or will u k word him

**eddie spaghetti:** im This close to blocking u

**trashmouth™:** sad yeehaw

**queen bev:** guys who wants to be nocturnal with me

**queen bev:** I Cannot sleep

**big bill:** me neither

**big bill:** any particular reason bev?

**queen bev:** not to get Annoyingly Personal but my dad lmao

**queen bev:** hes a piece of shit

**big bill:** shit im sorry

**trashmouth™:** shitty parents deserve the electric chair

**eddie spaghetti:** u okay bev?

**queen bev:** no yeah im fine

**queen bev:** just

**queen bev:** ugh

**queen bev:** can yall excuse me real quick for being Gross™

**queen bev:** i dont know many good people irl lmao

**queen bev:** i consider yall friends and weve known each other for like a week

**queen bev:** and idk just thanks

**queen bev:** yallve made me really happy this past week

**queen bev:** so yeah

**big bill:** im glad we could be here for you bev

**big bill:** you deserve good people in your life

**queen bev:** thanks bill

**eddie spaghetti:** :( im sorry bev but u’ve got us!

**trashmouth™:** yeah of course bev

**trashmouth™:** maybe me making this chat was fate B)

**queen bev:** maybe so sksksk

**queen bev:** im grateful either way

**queen bev:** ugh this is so sappy wtf

**queen bev:** so why arent Yall asleep too

**eddie spaghetti:** anxiety

**eddie spaghetti:** new semester starts soon ugh

**trashmouth™:** same @ new semester

**trashmouth™:** i cant sleep bc of my sister tho

**trashmouth™:** shes Loud

**eddie spaghetti:** wonder where she gets it from

**trashmouth™:** eds,,, why are u so cruel to me,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** dont call me that

**eddie spaghetti:** and i have my reasons

**benjamin:** bev!! im sorry i was asleep

**benjamin:** im glad we can be here for you :( im sorry your dads shitty

**queen bev:** omg no ben dont apologize!! ur okay

**queen bev:** and its fine

**queen bev:** yall help

**queen bev:** <3

**benjamin:** good :)

**trashmouth™:** not that i dont love watching young love develop,

**queen bev:** RICHIEE

**benjamin:** omg

**trashmouth™:** but im on the verge of Passing Out so gnight gays

**benjamin:** ill probably sleep again now lol gn guys!!

**eddie spaghetti:** gn to everyone but richie

**trashmouth™:** why do u hurt me this way

**eddie spaghetti:** im kidding gn nerd

**trashmouth™:** B)

**big bill:** kjsdks good night guys

**queen bev:** uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet there's that sksks
> 
> also in case anyone's curious, the most angst this fic will have will be any mentions of eddie and bev's respective parents and honestly probably just relationship drama ksdjsk it's not gonna get bad bc i'm writing this as a fun soft little thing uwu
> 
> so yeah! i hope y'all enjoyed and that you're all having a good day/night <3


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh sorry this is like a day late i've had a v long day rip but it's over now so here i am ksjdks (i've been doing college related shit all day and also got a new cat uwu her name is penny which is short for Another Name that i'm sure you can guess)
> 
> this ch is also pretty short?? i think?? idk what constitutes as short when it comes to gc fics ngl sksks oop
> 
> anyway yeah so here it is uwu please enjoy!!

**“the gays™” **

**AUGUST 16, 2019**

**mikey:** omg bev im so sorry

**mikey:** im glad youre okay :(

**mikey:** and we’re always here for you i promise <3

**queen bev:** miiike ur too sweet omg :( <3

**queen bev:** ty uwu

**queen bev:** also gm losers

**benjamin:** good morning bev!!

**queen bev:** ben!! uwu

**trashmouth™:** interesting

**queen bev:** we-

**eddie spaghetti:** good morning im fuckin tired

**stan the man:** Mood.

**trashmouth™:** stan says mood??? wack

**stan the man:** You realize I’m the same age as you, right?

**benjamin:** stan im so sorry I keep thinking youre like

**mikey:** oh god

**benjamin:** 30 or something-

**mikey:** KSJDSKDSLKD

**benjamin:** IM SORRY!!

**stan the man:** I… don’t look thirty, do I?

**mikey:** no stan youre adorable dw

**mikey:** you just text like,, an older person

**stan the man:** …Right

**mikey:** it’s Endearing™

**stan the man:** That makes me feel a little better

**trashmouth™:** haha stans old

**stan the man:** Bitch

**eddie spaghetti:** wait whens everyone bday

**eddie spaghetti:** I wanna be sure im not the youngest

**benjamin:** omg why sksks

**eddie spaghetti:** im already the smallest probably >:(

**trashmouth™:** cute B)

**eddie spaghetti:** richie drop ur location im gonna fight u

**trashmouth™:** bet

**trashmouth™:** anyway march 7th lmao

**queen bev:** ur a pisces omg uwu

**trashmouth™:** pisces is the superior zodiac B)

**eddie spaghetti:** HA IM A DAY OLDER THAN RICHIE

**eddie spaghetti:** FUCK YEAH

**trashmouth™:** EXCUSE ME??????

**eddie spaghetti:** MARCH 6TH TRASHMOUTH TAKE THAT

**queen bev:** SKSDKDJKS THIS IS SO SAD

**queen bev:** IM OLDER THAN U BOTH

**queen bev:** FEB13

**trashmouth™:** FUCK

**eddie spaghetti:** its okay at least im older than richie

**trashmouth™:** i cant believe this

**trashmouth™:** betrayed by my own birthday,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** s u f f e r

**big bill:** good morning im older than all three of you

**big bill:** january 4th kjsdksd

**queen bev:** how could u betray me like this bill

**mikey:** youre all so Old wow

**mikey:** im July 3 skjdskd

**queen bev:** MIKES THE YOUNGEST SO FAR AWWW

**benjamin:** im june second sksks

**queen bev:** ur babies,,,

**stan the man:** My birthday is July 13th.

**queen bev:** GASP

**queen bev:** STANS THE BABY IHMYGOD

**benjamin:** that doesnt feel right omg 

**stan the man:** I don’t want to be the baby…

**trashmouth™:** drop an f in the chat for stan

**mikey:** f

**big bill:** ffff

**eddie spaghetti:** im older than mike thats so weird??????

**benjamin:** so in order its bill, bev, eddie, richie, me, mike, and stan

**mikey:** i feel like the earth just started rotating in the wrong direction

**mikey:** i thought i was the oldest but no its bill smh

**big bill:** sorry mike ksdkjsdjks

**mikey:** Some Crimes Can Never Be Forgiven

**queen bev:** SDKSKDSJKD

**big bill:** georgie just came in to ask why im laughing so loud

**big bill:** apparently I woke him up oops

**mikey:** omg thats cute

**big bill:** kjsdks

**benjamin:** wait I wonder what everyones voices sound like omg

**trashmouth™:** we should skype B)

**stan the man:** It’s too early to see your annoying face

**trashmouth™:** never too early to see me ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** skype would be cool

**eddie spaghetti:** WE COU;D SEE BILLS DOG

**mikey:** GOOD POINT OMG

**big bill:** y e s

**big bill:** yall could meet georgie kinda too omg

**queen bev:** lets set a date for skype!!

**queen bev:** whens the best time for yall

**trashmouth™:** mayhaps sunday

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah that sounds good

**benjamin:** im free!

**stan the man:** Yeah, that’s fine

**mikey:** hell yeah

**big bill:** sunday then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet
> 
> okay so the bdays i used are the ones i got from their wiki pages skjdsdj so let's just assume they're correct yes (also fun fact i too am a pisces which is why they're the best~)
> 
> also!! there will be a future chapter where they do skype and just in case y'all wanna know now it's gonna be in like Regular Writing Format from Richie's pov since the gcs are technically from his phone's pov already so yeah sksksk it'll be a little more plot-y in terms of richie just having a lot of Feelings so yeah sksks hopefully it'll go over well! i'm still writing it but i'm liking it so far uwu
> 
> so there's this ch for now!! i'll try to update normally from here on out but we'll see sksks oof
> 
> find me on tumblr @bookrockshooter if you wish and have a good day/night <3


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more uwu
> 
> okay so sksks the skype call is up next and that chapter ended up quite longer than i expected sksksk so i'll probably split that one into two?? we'll See
> 
> so yeah this ch is a bit of a filler oops sksks but who doesn't love filler chapters-
> 
> so!! enjoy uwu

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 17, 2019**

**benjamin:** good morning gang!!

**queen bev:** gm uwu

**trashmouth™:** good morning gamers**

**benjamin:** no we’re a Gang

**trashmouth™:** a gang of Gamers

**stan the man:** But I don’t game

**trashmouth™:** like,, ever?

**trashmouth™:** how do u Live

**stan the man:** I Don’t

**mikey:** SKDJSKD STAN

**queen bev:** stans a ghost I cant believe this

**benjamin:** omg stan whats the afterlife like??

**stan the man:** Great since Richie isn’t here

**trashmouth™:** pls im a Delight

**queen bev:** u spelled dreadful wrong

**stan the man:** Richie’s “a dreadful”?

**queen bev:** wait fuck

**trashmouth™:** DSKJDSKJDSKJ

**benjamin:** it’s okay bev we understood what you meant sksks

**queen bev:** bens the only valid one here idk the rest of yall

**benjamin:** :)

**eddie spaghetti:** good morning gamers dont have rights

**trashmouth™:** ive never had rights

**eddie spaghetti:** I can believe it

**mikey:** I feel like

**mikey:** eddie wakes up and the first thing on his mind is

**mikey:** “how can I insult richie today”

**queen bev:** god he probably does sksksks

**eddie spaghetti:** i will neither confirm nor deny that TERRIBLE accusation

**trashmouth™:** aw eds im the first thing on ur mind every morning??? B)

**eddie spaghetti:** that I will deny

**eddie spaghetti:** u fuckin wish trashmouth

**trashmouth™:** I Will Not Confirm Or Deny

**mikey:** I feel like that in itself says a lot

**mikey:** also wheres bill omg

**stan the man:** He’s usually awake by now, isn’t he?

**trashmouth™:** ofc u would know

**stan the man:** ??

**big bill:** hi billys friends!!!

**queen bev:** w

**queen bev:** OH

**queen bev:** GEORGIE MY CHILD IS THAT U

**big bill:** yeah its me!!

**mikey:** hi georgie!!

**benjamin:** good morning georgie!

**big bill:** good mornin!!

**trashmouth™:** omg georgie can u tell me something

**eddie spaghetti:** oh god richie dont corrupt the child pls

**big bill:** yea what??

**trashmouth™:** what are our names in bills phone

**trashmouth™:** if mine isnt something along the lines of “handsome devil” im blocking bill

**stan the man:** Isn’t this an invasion of privacy…

**benjamin:** it shouldn’t be a big deal knowing our contact names!

**benjamin:** well hopefully

**big bill:** your name is richie!

**trashmouth™:** damn

**queen bev:** R ICH I E

**trashmouth™:** I meAN DANG

**trashmouth™:** dont repeat that georgie

**big bill:** ok!!

**stan the man:** Georgie, why do you have Bill’s phone?

**big bill:** hes still sleepin & i heard it makin noise so i took it!

**benjamin:** does bill not have a password omg

**stan the man:** That seems risky

**mikey:** incredible

**mikey:** but georgie maybe you should give it back?

**big bill:** i will when he wakes up!

**big bill:** can i talk 2 u until then???

**queen bev:** yes ofc omg georgie I Love u

**big bill:** i love u 2!!

**queen bev:** AWWW <3

**queen bev:** do yall think bill will let me adopt georgie

**mikey:** probably Not but im gonna ask too tbh

**eddie spaghetti:** georgie can u tell me what my name is too

**big bill:** your name is eddie!

**eddie spaghetti:** thank god

**stan the man:** What about mine, Georgie?

**trashmouth™:** “isnt this an invasion of privacy”

**stan the man:** Suddenly I can’t read

**queen bev:** SDKJDSKJKDSKJ

**big bill:** yours is prdfkj

**stan the man:** What?

**benjamin:** oh no what happened

**eddie spaghetti:** bill sniped georgie before he could finish

**big bill:** fucking hell hi guys

**big bill:** anyone want a little thieving brother

**big bill:** free of charge

**mikey:** yes please

**queen bev:** YES PLS I NEED HIM

**stan the man:** Good morning, Bill

**big bill:** morning stan kjsdks

**big bill:** also just so you dont think I have some ugly keysmash as your name, its just “stan”

**stan the man:** Oh, okay

**stan the man:** Cool

**trashmouth™:** petition for bill to change all of our names to keysmashes to make it harder for him to know whos who

**benjamin:** I mean we all have pretty distinct ways of texting so

**benjamin:** logically he’d know

**trashmouth™:** okay but i want it to be Challenging for him

**big bill:** no

**trashmouth™:** dang

**trashmouth™:** wait no i can say damn* again

**trashmouth™:** fuck yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love georgie so obviously he had to make a reappearance
> 
> also any guesses to stan's Actual contact name in bill's phone since it's clearly not just stan sjdskd
> 
> so yeah that's today (tonight)'s chapter sksks hopefully y'all enjoyed uwu
> 
> minor chat suggestions are welcome fyi in case y'all wanna see something specific sksks lemme know here or on tumblr (bookrockshooter) and i'll see what i can do! have a good day/night uwu


	11. eleven - RICHIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okAY so here's part 1 of the skype call chapter sksksk i split it to make it easier on myself with uploading it but part 2 will also be uploaded today!! so dw about that sksks uwu
> 
> so yee quick note: some of this part and nearly all of the next part is from richie's pov so hopefully i did him justice!! i like writing as richie bc he's a Huge Mood sksks so yeah
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy uwu!

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 18, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** skype day skype day skype day

**eddie spaghetti:** cant wait to bully u to ur face rich

**mikey:** “rich”

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah what about it

**mikey:** i said Nothing

**trashmouth™:** and i cant wait to see ur cute face eds B)

**eddie spaghetti:** shut up dont call me that

**trashmouth™:** what u can call me rich but i cant call u ***

**eddie spaghetti:** I dont see u complaining about “rich”

**trashmouth™:** u got me there B)

**mikey:** im

**mikey:** so confused

**mikey:** anyway SKYPE DAY

**mikey:** cant wait to see bills dog <333

**big bill:** gee thanks kjsdksdj

**mikey:** and bill too ofc :)

**big bill:** nice ksjdjks

**queen bev:** im excITED

**queen bev:** I get to see ur dumbass faces but like

**queen bev:** m o v i n g

**stan the man:** Yes, that’s how video calls work

**queen bev:** listen staniel

**eddie spaghetti:** S T A N I E L

**benjamin:** staniel,,, the maniel

**trashmouth™:** ben u fuckin GENUIS

**trashmouth™:** say hello to stans new name

**staniel the maniel:** :/

**mikey:** okay so When

**trashmouth™:** Right This Very Moment

**eddie spaghetti:** its not even noon yet

**trashmouth™:** okay so right at noon then

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah thats good with me

**queen bev:** hell yeah

**staniel the maniel:** I’m good with that

**benjamin:** yeah!!

**benjamin:** i cant wait to see turtle omg

**queen bev:** gee thanks ben v.v

**benjamin:** and you too of course bev!!

**benjamin:** I just love dogs sksksk

**queen bev:** its okay ik sksks uwu

**trashmouth™:** @queen bev dont steal my emoticon

**queen bev:** oh u mean this one

**queen bev:** v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v

**trashmouth™:** how to physically fight someone over text

**eddie spaghetti:** me about richie

**trashmouth™:** v.v.v.v.v.v

**mikey:** I think thats ALL of us about richie

**trashmouth™:** when did it become national fight-richie-over-text day

**staniel the maniel:** My favorite holiday

**trashmouth™:** one day ull have to answer to a god who may not be as merciful as me

**benjamin:** we’re gonna have to hear richie and stan fight but with sound

**benjamin:** terrifying

**mikey:** god what did we do to deserve this

**trashmouth™:** listen listen,,

**staniel the maniel:** No

**trashmouth™:** bITCH

**trashmouth™:** anyway as I was sAYING

**trashmouth™:** wait I forgot

**eddie spaghetti:** good job richie

**trashmouth™:** rivalry ended with stan now eddies my rival

**eddie spaghetti:** i breathed

**mikey:** again – what did we do to deserve this

_

It’s not that he’s _nervous_. No, that’d be stupid, of course. There’s nothing to be _nervous_ about.

At least, that’s what Richie’s telling himself as he opens up and signs into his laptop, tapping his fingers against the keyboard impatiently as the sign-in screen takes forever to load like it’s been doing lately. Maybe he should look into getting a new laptop soon, considering the fact that he goes back to school in, like, a week, and he’s certain to get an absolute shit-ton of schoolwork in just the first few days.

But whatever. He’ll worry about that later. The only thing on his mind right now is his “skype date” with his annoyingly endearing number neighbors.

If he’s being honest, and he usually is if he’s in the mood, he didn’t think he’d grow to like them _this much_ after only a little more than a week.

Richie doesn’t really have _friends_, is the thing. He’s got people he sees around the neighborhood that he can say hi to, he’s had co-workers he was friendly with before at previous jobs, he knows he’ll have some classmates he can get along with when he goes back to school. But actual people that he has fun talking to and that he’s pretty sure enjoy his company too? Actual people that, by this point, if he stopped talking to, it would _really_ fucking hurt? He’s not used to that.

Yeah, okay, it’s kind of sad, but whatever. He has friends now – his dumbass number neighbors. And they’re cool. Like, they’re fucking annoying and dumb, yeah, but they’re funny and easy to talk to and some of the only people that he really, truly likes. And now they’re all going to video chat.

It was nerve-wracking enough just sending a picture of himself, really. Richie knows he’s not, like, the ugliest person alive, sure, but compared to his friends? Jesus, it’s a wonder he didn’t wimp out completely and just block all of them. He didn’t, though, and he sent a picture, and it went strangely well. Maybe they were exaggerating, but they sure made him feel better about himself.

But now they’re going to _Skype_. They’re going to hear his voice and see his face for longer than the few seconds they probably spent looking at his photo and realize very soon just how long he can ramble and how fast he speaks and how much he fidgets if he sits still for too long, and they might grow tired of him. And that would fucking _suck._

God, maybe he _is_ nervous. “This is gonna go so great,” he mutters to himself, clicking the Skype icon and wiping his hands against his shorts. They’re sweaty, which is gross and embarrassing, but at least they won’t be able to tell over a video call. Hopefully.

His phone chimes and he flicks over to their chat. Eddie’s just sent a message telling them that he’ll be a minute late and to get started without him. He grins and taps out a quick response.

_“aw wed never start w/o u eds ur too cute B)”_

_“shut the fuck up rich im gonna fight u over skype just watch”_

Eddie’s response is immediate and draws a loud laugh from Richie when he reads it. Out of everyone in their little chat, Eddie might be his favorite. Richie has no fucking clue why, since Eddie’s a little shit most of the time, but he’s a _funny_ little shit who’s fun as hell to talk to, even if they’ve never had, like, a one-on-one conversation, though Richie would definitely _not_ complain about doing so. Eddie’s also unfairly adorable, which is just a plus because it makes teasing him all the more fun. Not that he’d ever outright admit to that, though he’s sure it’s been made fairly obvious at this point.

More messages come through, everyone sending their Skype names and confirming once they’ve friended each other on the app. Richie quickly adds them all individually and then to a group, where he sends a test message to make sure they’re all present.

**richiethegreat14:** alright bitches are we missing anyone

**QueenBeverly:** what kinda username-

**richiethegreat14:** i was 14 okay give me a BREAK

**StanleyU:** Clearly

**BillyBoy:** i’m here kjsdks

**nkotbfan101:** here!

**StanleyU:** Nice username, Ben

**nkotbfan101:** thanks stan :)

**michaelhanlon:** present!

**BillyBoy:** “StanleyU” and “michaelhanlon” have the same energy

**richiethegreat14:** yalls users are so BORING who raised u

**michaelhanlon:** oh so now the user “richiethegreat14” is gonna preach to us

**QueenBeverly:** MIKE SDKJSDJSDSKJ P LE AS E

**richiethegreat14:** ill find u and ill k word u michael hanlon

**StanleyU:** I don’t think Mike wants you to kiss him, Richie

**michaelhanlon:** no offense richie but I rly dont :/

**richiethegreat14:** none taken my dear michael

**richiethegreat14:** id only ever kiss eds anyway B)

**eddieee:** shut the fuck up trashmouth id never let u get within 10feet of me

**richiethegreat14:** but well only be inches apart soon ;)

**nkotbfan101:** that sounds so ominous if you forget that we’re skyping soon

**QueenBeverly:** or maybe richie is outside eddies house This Very Moment

**eddieee:** STOPPP I THOUGHT I HEARD ANOISE AND FCUJING SCREWDMD

**richiethegreat14:** damn I thought I was being quiet

**eddieee:** RIHCE

**BillyBoy:** wow thats spelled horribly wrong

**richiethegreat14:** idk I kinda like it I think ill legally change my name to “Rihce”

**eddieee:** I fuckin hate u

**nkotbfan101:** lets call now!

**michaelhanlon:** hell yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's This part, and part 2 will be up soon! uwu


	12. eleven cont. - RICHIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay part 2 sksks yeet
> 
> okay so Another quick note- i myself will hopefully be taking online college classes soon but i'm not going to like an actual campus to dorm and shit (bc haha money) so my college knowledge is still Very faint sksks so if anything mentioned in this ch isn't like an actual thing irl we're just gonna pretend it's real in terms of this au sksks yeet
> 
> and again most of this is from richie's pov so there's some plot ig you could say here? yes
> 
> also!! i've figured out how i wanna end this fic so now i need to see like,, how many chapters are gonna have to be written to reach my end goal sksks it could end up,, a lot if i don't run out of ideas that is so like hopefully nobody'll be disappointed if this fic ends up Quite Long-
> 
> anyway yeah!! so here's part 2 of the ~skype call~ uwu

Richie flinches when the “incoming call” ring starts up, and he wipes his hands against his shorts again. God, this is ridiculous. They’re not gonna suddenly decide they hate him because, what, his voice is annoying? No, if they _really_ disliked him, they would’ve left the chat days ago. It’s fine, he’s fine, and he needs to hit answer, now, before he misses the call and makes himself look like a dumbass before they can ever hear him.

He tucks in his earbuds and hits the green “answer call” button.

He can see he’s the last one to answer when six other faces fill his screen. Everyone’s quiet, staring into their cameras awkwardly or letting out small, nervous laughs. Richie sighs with relief when he realizes that he’s clearly not the only one freaking out.

It’s still silent after a few moments, and Richie decides then that he has to be the one to break it. He’s good at talking, after all.

Grinning, he says, “Wow, y’all are quiet as _fuck_. Who died?”

He watches as they all startle at the sudden sound and then start giggling, likely more from surprise than actual amusement, but Richie will take what he can get.

“I don’t know why, but I wasn’t expecting you to sound like that,” someone says, and Richie realizes after a second that it’s Eddie. He’s in the top-middle section of Richie’s screen, smiling at him, and Richie, for whatever reason, _blushes. Maybe I’m getting sick from all that worrying earlier,_ he muses, then gives a mental shrug and refocuses on the call. “Your voice is deeper than I thought it’d be,” Eddie continues, and Richie just grins, latching onto the words “expecting” and “thought it’d be” immediately.

“You were imagining my voice, Eds? Wow, that’s kinda gay.”

Eddie’s eyes go comically wide and his face darkens worryingly fast. “You’re putting words into my mouth!” he snaps, flipping off the camera. Richie slaps a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. “I don’t think about you any longer than I have to, Trashmouth. Also, stop calling me that.”

“You sure know how to charm a guy, Eddie,” Richie sighs, wiping away a fake tear. He struggles to hold back a laugh. “What did I ever do to you to deserve this kinda treatment?”

From the bottom left corner, Bev starts laughing hysterically. “Somehow, actually _hearing_ you two argue is a lot fucking funnier,” she says, grinning at them. “I don’t know why, but it is.”

“I don’t see how you can enjoy hearing them argue,” Stan says, sounding as disgruntled as he looks. He’s below Eddie, frowning into his camera. “It’s even more annoying than it usually is.”

Richie snickers, too amused by Stan’s tone to be insulted. “You sound exactly the way I figured you would, Stan the Man – like an angry old man.”

“So, what, sixty rather than thirty?” Mike says from his space in the bottom right corner. He’s grinning, obviously amused by his own joke. Richie laughs if only to annoy Stan, who’s now frowning even harder, though Richie can tell he’s also fighting a smile. “I thought we figured out that Stan’s the baby, though.”

“A baby who can fight,” Stan mutters, rolling his eyes.

“You d-don’t look l-like a f-f-fighter,” Bill says then, smiling. His box is beside Eddie’s. “W-With words, mmm-m-maybe, but not ph-physically.”

“I feel like I should be offended by that,” Stan says, finally smiling if only a little. “But I’ll let it slide because you said it, Bill.”

Richie coughs, _“Gay,”_ into his hand and studiously ignores the scathing look Stan sends him.

Ben finally chimes in from his space above Bev, smiling nervously at everyone. “So how’s everyone’s day going?” he asks, perfectly polite both in voice and over text, it seems.

“Just fine, Ben, thanks for asking,” Bev says, grinning. “How about y’all?”

“I’ve been packing,” Eddie sighs, gesturing at a few open boxes in his bedroom. “I’m heading to New York tonight.”

Richie feels his eyebrows fly up. “New York? Whatcha got going on there?”

“College,” Eddie replies. “I refuse to stay in Derry any longer than I have to,” he adds, and Richie blinks because did he say _Derry?_

“You’re in D-Derry, t-too?” Bill says before Richie can, surprised. “I kn-knew we w-were all i-in M-Maine, b-but I d-didn’t th-think any of y-you were in m-my c-city.”

“Shit, so am I,” Richie says, leaning back to rest on his hands. “Tell me you guys hate this hellhole as much as I do, because _wow_.”

Bev scoffs. “Literally. I fucking hate this place. I’m heading to New York too, Eddie. It’s a lot bigger than Derry, sure, but it’s better.”

“Exactly!” Eddie exclaims, waving a hand like it’ll emphasize his point, and Richie finds himself momentarily distracted by the weirdly endearing action. “My mom thinks I’m an idiot for going, but, like, at least it’s not _here_.”

“I’m going to the community college here, but I kinda wish I wasn’t,” Mike admits, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “It’s closer and cheaper, but I don’t like this city. It’s just boring, y’know?”

“Tell me about it,” Ben says then, a small pout on his face. “I used to live in Texas and then we came here, and it just… sucks? And it’s stupidly close-minded considering what year it is.”

Richie rolls his eyes, dragging a hand through his hair in agitation. He may be going to community college in Derry, too, but only to save money and shit. In a perfect world, he’d be in fucking California or New York or something, not the ugly city that is Derry. “It’s crazy the number of assholes that live here,” he says, heaving a sigh. “I wish I could get out of here, but, y’know.”

“I’m staying in Derry, too,” Stan finally says, his frown back. “Only to please my parents, really. The second I graduate, I’m leaving.”

“Mood,” Richie says, grinning when his friends laugh a little.

They all fall quiet again, studying each other through their respective screens. Richie taps his fingers against his leg, wondering how else to keep the conversation going. He hasn’t felt this content talking to people in a while, so he doesn’t want it to end now.

“When does everyone’s school year start?” he says eventually when he can’t think of much else. He’s actually pretty curious, anyway, especially regarding Eddie and Bev since they wouldn’t be in Derry much longer, which… feels a little disheartening to Richie. It’s stupid, he knows, since they’ll still be able to talk, but Richie likes that they’re all currently in the same city right now. They could be real neighbors, for all he knew, though that wasn’t likely, since he’s never seen any of them around before.

They could potentially meet up in person, he suddenly realizes, and he debates suggesting doing so before he shakes his head at himself, frowning. _That’s ridiculous, they’re probably too busy to do so, and besides, just Skyping is enough._

“Wednesday,” Eddie says. “I’m flying tonight and spending Monday and Tuesday just making sure I’m prepared, I guess.”

“Same here,” Bev says, nodding. Then her face brightens and she adds, “Eddie, maybe we’re going to the same college!”

“Columbia University?” he asks curiously, and Bev gasps with delight.

“Yeah! Eddie, we should meet up at some point!”

Eddie grins excitedly, nodding with agreement, and Richie feels – jealous? No, that’d be dumb, there’s nothing to be jealous of. They’re all friends here; who cares if some of them manage to see each other in real life before the rest of them can?

He’s not jealous. Not at all.

Richie catches Ben frowning a little from his corner, and he’s about to ask what’s wrong before Ben sort of blurts out, “Maybe we could all meet up in person soon? Before we all go off to school?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, Ben,” Richie agrees immediately, silently thanking whatever higher being exists that someone else said something first. Maybe they’ll be more inclined to agree since it’s Ben asking.

Mike and Bill start smiling, like they’re pretty into the idea, but Eddie sighs a little and shakes his head. “I can’t, I’m sorry,” he says, and Richie catches his gaze for half a second through their screens before Eddie drops his. “I need to finish packing and making sure my mom will be okay while I’m gone. She’s wayyy too overprotective considering I’m, y’know, an adult, but, like…” He trails off and then shrugs, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

“No worries, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie tells him, waving a hand. “There’ll be other times.” He’s disappointed, sure, but it’s not the end of the world. They’ll think of something.

“I can’t, either,” Stan says. He sounds fairly casual about it, but Richie can see disappointment flickering in his eyes. “Not in time for all of us to get together, at least.” Richie sees Bill’s face fall at that and sighs silently in agreement.

“What about during winter break?” Bev offers, face brightening again. “I’m sure we’ll all have break around the same time, yeah? Eddie and I can fly back and see you guys here!”

Mike sits up in his chair and grins. “Yeah, I can do that. And, actually, on that subject, what schools in Derry are y’all going to? Maybe the five of us can see each other at some point, too, since Bev and Eddie’ll likely see each other in New York.”

It’s stupid, but the reminder that Bev gets to see Eddie in person before Richie can makes his chest tighten. Like he himself told Eddie, there will be times in the future they can all see each other. Who cares if some of them happen to do so sooner than the rest of them?

Richie, apparently, but whatever. Nobody has to know.

“J-Just the D-Derry c-community college,” Bill says, shrugging. “It’s ch-cheaper than m-m-most, and I’d r-rather n-not be _d-d-drowning_ in d-debt.”

“Same here,” Richie says just as Mike says, “Hey, me too!” Then he adds, laughing, “And yeah, exactly, it’s the cheapest one in the area, so why not?”

Ben and Stan both confirm that they’re attending the same school, smiling, and Richie feels a little better. At least he’ll be starting the school year with most of his friends with him. It’d be cool if Eddie and Bev were there, too, but oh, well.

“Are you guys dorming or staying at home?” Ben asks curiously. “I’m dorming, but only so I can access the library quicker.”

“Nerd,” Bev and Richie chorus together, exchanging grins when Ben just rolls his eyes playfully. “I’m dorming, too, but that’s so I can pretend that I’m, like, really living the college life somewhere farther than just an hour from my house,” Richie continues, dramatically collapsing backwards on his bed. “It’s a sad, sad life, but alas, I must live it.” He sits back up in time to see Eddie cover his obvious grin with his hand.

“You’re so dramatic, shut up.”

Richie winks at him. “Never.” Eddie looks a little startled and Richie immediately thinks _jesus christ, why do I do the things I do, dear god, now he’s gonna be weirded out._

He’s mostly saved from being embarrassed at his own actions by Bill shaking his head. “I’m s-staying h-here. G-Georgie gets s-sad wh-when I’m n-not home.”

“_Speaking_ of Georgie,” Bev says suddenly, slapping her hands down on her desk and giggling when Stan and Eddie both yelp. “_Where_ is my child? I need to see him face-to-face.”

“Right,” Bill says, but he’s grinning when he turns around to his door and yells, “G-Georgie! Come h-here, p-please.”

Bill’s little brother appears in the doorway, tilting his head curiously, and Richie gives an exaggerated gasp. “And he has arrived, the better of the two brothers!”

Georgie giggles and crosses the room to climb onto Bill’s lap, leaning in close to the webcam. “Billy, are these the friends you keep texting?” he asks, waving.

“Y-Yeah, the r-really annoying o-ones I’ve t-told you about.”

“I take offense to that,” Mike says, grinning. “I thought only some of us fit that description.”

“Good p-point,” Bill agrees, “I mainly mean R-Richie and Bev.”

Bev scoffs in a way that suggests she’s holding back a laugh. “Excuse you, Billiam, I’ve never been annoying in my life.”

“_Billiam?_” Eddie asks, giggling, and Richie really should not be focusing so much on Eddie just laughing but he’s just too adorable for him to not, honestly. “Are you gonna make all of our names weird like that?”

“Staniel, Billiam…” Ben lists off, nodding. “What would fit for the rest of us?”

Georgie giggles. “Can I be Georgiam?” he asks. “It sounds funny.”

“Georgiam,” Bev says in mock-seriousness, “I would kill a man for you.”

“O-Okay,” Bill says, shaking his head and shooing his laughing brother from the room. Once he’s gone, he gives them all a look. “You’re all t-terrible influences, I h-hope you know.”

“I’ve never known a single thing, ever,” Stan says flatly, and they collapse with laughter.

They end the Skype call pretty soon afterwards; Mike says he needs to go help his parents around the house and Stan has “shit to do, unfortunately”. Then Bill leaves when Georgie yells at him to “come and watch TV with me, Billy!” and after another few minutes, Bev and Ben sign off, too.

Richie ends up staring at Eddie through his camera for a few seconds before they both give embarrassed laughs.

“D’you need to go, too?” Richie asks finally, hoping that he doesn’t; he’s not sure how he’ll survive off of just texts now that he’s heard Eddie’s voice. It makes him a lot more… real to Richie in a way that words on a screen never could.

Eddie shrugs and leans back in his chair to glance around his room. “I mean, I should, because I still have to pack some stuff, but…” He looks back at Richie and smiles. “I don’t really want to.”

“That’s cool,” Richie says, relieved. “I don’t have much to do, anyway, so I guess spending time with you is better than nothing.”

_It’s better than a lot of things,_ is what he doesn’t add out loud, and yet still means every bit of.

“Jackass,” Eddie says, but he grins as he says it. “So when’re you going back to school?”

“Ugh,” Richie groans, lifting his glasses to rub at his eyes. Even just a mention of school makes him exhausted. “Uhh, Friday, I think. I’m only taking, like, five courses this year, it’s great. I can’t wait to finish up, though. I’m gonna go to fuckin’ California or some shit someday, pursue my _great_ career choice, and become a comedian, despite how disbelieving y’all are.” He grins a little to get across that he’s joking; he’s pretty sure they believe in him. Maybe.

“Oh, yeah, we have no faith in you at _all_,” Eddie says sarcastically, but his smile is so genuine that Richie’s a little taken aback. “Of course you’ll do it, Rich. You’re funny, actually.” When he sees the huge, shit-eating grin that Richie knows he has, he quickly adds, “Only sometimes. You’re rarely funny, forget I said anything.”

“Wow, Eds, you’re so _nice_ when we’re alone,” Richie teases, and for some reason his face feels warmer than it should when he points this out. “Maybe I should talk to you individually more often.”

“I’ll just block you,” Eddie says, “and don’t call me that.” He’s still smiling, though, so Richie figures he’s won this round. “Anyway, I should probably… finish packing. Finally.” He sighs heavily and Richie ignores the way his heart sinks, as though they’re never going to talk again after this. _Get over it,_ he snaps at himself. “My flight’s at, like, midnight, I think, so…”

“Yeah,” Richie says, nodding a little too fast. “Yeah, don’t let me get in your way, man. Have fun packing.” He grins and flashes a peace sign that he almost immediately regrets. “I’ll text you.”

Eddie laughs at the peace sign and does one back; Richie should not be getting _this_ happy over it. “Bye, Richie.” He hangs up and Richie’s left staring at his reflection in the screen. He sighs and shuts his computer, then grabs his phone and goes to whatsapp. Ignoring the twenty-something new messages in their group chat, he finds Eddie in his contacts and starts a new chat with just him.

**“eddie spaghetti”**

**AUGUST 18, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** today is a momentous day

**eddie spaghetti:** oh god why

**trashmouth™:** were having our 1st individual chat Right Now

**trashmouth™:** theyll put this one in the history books for sure B)

**eddie spaghetti:** only history books that cater to u and u specifically maybe

**eddie spaghetti:** lemme Pack pls

**trashmouth™:** oh no am i

**trashmouth™:** distracting u B)

**eddie spaghetti:** shut the fuck up and let me pACK

**trashmouth™:** i think that answers my question quite well

**eddie spaghetti:** ohmygod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes as you can see richie and eddie (and possibly richie and others) may now have individual convos in future chapters sksksk mostly for plot purposes but yeah that'll likely be a Thing
> 
> also lemme know if y'all liked some of it being written out in the traditional way!! if so mayhaps i can do future chapters like this sksks we'll see
> 
> so yes!! i hope y'all enjoyed the skype call chapter uwu lemme know your thoughts here or on tumblr (bookrockshooter) and have a wonderful day/night <3


	13. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeet more gc stuff
> 
> this one's just them trading insta usernames sksks i thought it was funny so here it iS
> 
> enjoy uwu

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 19, 2019**

**staniel the maniel:** Would anyone like to see this picture of a bird I took?

**mikey:** YES

**benjamin:** of course!!

**staniel the maniel sent a picture.**

**mikey:** wait thats a really good picture stan omg

**benjamin:** its so clear!!

**staniel the maniel:** Thank you :)

**benjamin:** what kinda bird is it?

**staniel the maniel:** It’s a blue-gray gnatcatcher

**staniel the maniel:** I’m not usually able to find them when I’m out so I’m very happy I got this picture :)

**trashmouth™:** stan?? using not 1 but 2 emoticons in a 2 min span?? who Are u

**staniel the maniel:** Bitch

**big bill:** do you usually take pics of birds??

**staniel the maniel:** Yes, it’s a hobby of mine

**mikey:** thats so pure omg

**mikey:** is it too much to ask to see other photos or-

**staniel the maniel:** I have an Instagram page with a lot more if you’re curious

**mikey:** yES

**staniel the maniel:** It’s stansbirdbook

**big bill:** followed :)

**big bill:** stan these are all amazing??

**benjamin:** i love the fun facts you put in the descriptions omg

**staniel the maniel:** Thank you

**queen bev:** STAN ur insta is so pretty??

**queen bev:** i dont even like birds that much but Wow

**trashmouth™:** yah theyre actually not terrible

**staniel the maniel:** Gee thanks Richie

**trashmouth™:** B)

**mikey:** i mightve just liked every single photo stan oops sorry

**staniel the maniel:** I don’t mind

**trashmouth™:** oh my god wait i JUST realized something

**benjamin:** do we wanna know,,

**trashmouth™:** uh yes its V important

**trashmouth™:** we never traded instas??? tell me yalls Now

**queen bev:** queen.beverly uwu

**trashmouth™:** thx queen B)

**trashmouth™:** WAIT WHY THE FUCK DO U HAVE 10K FOLLOWERS

**mikey:** WHAT

**queen bev:** IDK SKSKSK IT JUST HAPPENED??

**big bill:** bevs an insta celeb omg

**benjamin:** bev your page is so aesthetically pleasing?? how

**queen bev:** SKSKSKSK thanks ben uwu

**queen bev:** richie whats urs

**trashmouth™:** trashmouthtozier

**trashmouth™:** i changed it recently B)

**staniel the maniel:** Fitting

**mikey:** mines mike.h sksksk

**staniel the maniel:** Creative

**mikey:** listen,

**big bill:** im billyboy3000

**big bill:** georgie chose it ksdjsk

**mikey:** c u t e

**benjamin:** mine is the same as skype sksks

**trashmouth™:** new kids on the block,,,,,,,

**benjamin:** theyre Good >:(

**queen bev:** ben using an angry emoticon is weirdly adorable

**benjamin:** omg sksks

**trashmouth™:** successfully followed everyone except my boy eds

**trashmouth™:** where is he

**eddie spaghetti:** moving into my dorm

**eddie spaghetti:** hello gays

**queen bev:** omg I forgot u were getting there before me

**queen bev:** im flying out in a few hours so ill be there like

**queen bev:** tonight I think??

**eddie spaghetti:** !! nice omg

**eddie spaghetti:** when do u wanna meet up?

**queen bev:** noon tomorrow??

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah thats good!

**trashmouth™:** EDDIE

**eddie spaghetti:** WHAT

**trashmouth™:** do u have an insta

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah??

**eddie spaghetti:** its gazebos.r.bullshit

**trashmouth™:** what the Fuck does that mean

**eddie spaghetti:** its an inside joke with myself

**mikey:** oh 

**big bill:** my god??

**trashmouth™:** aw bill finished mikes sentence

**big bill:** kjsdksdj

**staniel the maniel:** Cute

**trashmouth™:** NOW ive successfully followed everybody

**trashmouth™:** stalking time B)

**benjamin:** i barely have any posts to stalk sksks

**benjamin:** I dont post often

**queen bev:** u should omg

**queen bev:** ur sky pics are so pretty?? I love them uwu

**benjamin:** bev omg thank you :’)

**staniel the maniel:** Bill has a lot of pictures of him and Georgie

**big bill:** is that weird-

**staniel the maniel:** No, it’s adorable

**big bill:** oh cool okay kjsdks

**mikey:** time to go like Every Single One

**eddie spaghetti:** ive made a discovery

**queen bev:** ooh what

**eddie spaghetti:** richie is only capable of taking mirror selfies

**trashmouth™:** its my Aesthetic

**queen bev:** mirror selfies are valid eddie idk what ur tryna say

**eddie spaghetti:** its just an Observation

**trashmouth™:** are they good selfies tho eds B)

**eddie spaghetti:** call me that one more time and my answers gonna be no

**mikey:** okay so rn its yes

**eddie spaghetti:** idk what ur talking about

**trashmouth™:** sure sure ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** Shut Up

**staniel the maniel:** Between Bill and Mike alone liking all of my posts I’ve just gotten over 100 notifications

**staniel the maniel:** Wow

**mikey:** SKJDSKJD was that too much stan-

**staniel the maniel:** No, it’s welcome

**staniel the maniel:** Just surprising

**queen bev:** ben just liked all of my photos and commented on my recent uwu

**benjamin:** theyre very nice photos sksks

**eddie spaghetti:** okay why the fuck did I just get forty notifs for likes AND comments all at once

**eddie spaghetti:** RICHIE

**eddie spaghetti:** HE COMMENTRED ON EVERY PST O HAVE???

**queen bev:** he only liked all of mine smh v.v

**staniel the maniel:** He commented bird emojis on every single one of my photos.

**big bill:** he only commented on pics with georgie ksdkjs

**trashmouth™:** I have no life ill admit

**trashmouth™:** did u appreciate my comments eddie B)

**eddie spaghetti:** ALL U COMMENTED WAS “HOT” ON E V E R Y PHOTO

**mikey:** SKDJSKJDK

**benjamin:** he really did omg

**trashmouth™:** dont doubt me benjamin

**big bill:** richie is a chaotic bisexual

**trashmouth™:** yah

**staniel the maniel:** You’re all extremely chaotic

**mikey:** -says stan, also a chaotic person

**staniel the maniel:** How am I chaotic???

**mikey:** just take my word for it

**staniel the maniel:** Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bev absolutely would be insta famous i just know it
> 
> anyway yes here's this ch sksks i'm tired so no rambly authors note today bless
> 
> have a good day/night uwu


	14. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet here's our first ~irl meeting~ between two of the losers sksks uwu
> 
> anyway i've decided that in terms of plot this fic is literally just focusing on the losers growing friendship and eventual relationships while also being tired college students which im sure yall already figured but i wanted to mention it anyway sksks yay
> 
> literally this fic isnt gonna get deep i promise it's a fun thing im writing for myself and yall uwu sksks yeet also i still dunno how long it'll be so!! we'll see!!
> 
> also!! ik i dont usually respond to comments but i do appreciate every single one!! yall are all so nice and your comments make me so happy so just a little reminder sksks i love all of them uwu
> 
> anyway enjoy!!

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 20, 2019**

**queen bev:** new york is so b i g

**queen bev:** i forgot how much there is here sksks

**eddie spaghetti:** right?? what the fuck

**trashmouth™:** the two most valid members of the gays™ are gone,,,

**trashmouth™:** derry feels emptier w/o u two v.v

**mikey:** gee thanks richie :/

**trashmouth™:** ur the third most valid B)

**mikey:** i’ll take it

**eddie spaghetti:** u act like we’ll never be back smh

**eddie spaghetti:** winter break remember

**trashmouth™:** feels like a million years away

**eddie spaghetti:** its less than 4 months im-

**benjamin:** four months… is so long…

**trashmouth™:** RIGHT

**trashmouth™:** ben lets fight and k word time itself

**benjamin:** okay but how would we manage that

**trashmouth™:** idk ill think of something

**big bill:** somehow i doubt yall could accomplish that

**staniel the maniel:** I don’t know, I kinda want to see them try

**staniel the maniel:** And then fail spectacularly

**benjamin:** so rude stan :(

**mikey:** idk I have a little faith in them sjkskjk

**trashmouth™:** mike u’ve been upped to Most Valid Member of the gays™

**mikey:** I shouldve already been there but okay :///

**big bill:** youve always been the most valid dont listen to richie kjsdjksd

**big bill:** well you and stan at least

**staniel the maniel:** Thanks Bill :)

**trashmouth™:** hmmm interesting

**staniel the maniel:** What

**trashmouth™:** nothing nothing

**queen bev:** OH SHIT YALL LOOK WHO I FOUND

**queen bev sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** MY FAVORITE GAY

**trashmouth™:** I THINK I JUST FUCKING BLACKED OUT

**trashmouth™:** IM SO BI WHAT THE FUCK

**eddie spaghetti:** RICHIE SKDJSDKJSK

**mikey:** LOOK AT YALL!!! WOW

**benjamin:** SUCH A SOFT PHOTO AW

**trashmouth™:** hows it feel seeing each other irl

**eddie spaghetti:** its so fucking surreal u have no idea

**queen bev:** i literally screamed when i saw him skjsdkjs

**eddie spaghetti:** we mightve scared some people actually oops 

**staniel the maniel:** What are you guys up to right now?

**queen bev:** we’re getting food then we’re gonna wander campus uwu

**trashmouth™:** god i wish that were me

**trashmouth™:** bev be sure to give eds a hug for me at some point B)

**eddie spaghetti:** when we meet irl im gonna fight u the same number of times u’ve called me that

**trashmouth™:** haha and then what ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** SHUT UPPPP

**queen bev:** SKDJSKDSJKD

**queen bev:** anyway i gave him 6 hugs for all of us uwu

**big bill:** thats sweet aw

**eddie spaghetti:** she hugs so tightly i think my ribs broke

**queen bev:** ur half my size u couldve easily escaped me

**eddie spaghetti:** im not That mean >:(

**mikey:** is eddie actually that tiny omg

**queen bev:** no sksksk hes a little shorter than me and im 5’5 so

**trashmouth™:** 5’5 is short tho what

**trashmouth™:** HOW SHORT IS EDDIE

**queen bev:** like 5’3 maybe

**trashmouth™:** UR TINY??????? WTF

**trashmouth™:** IM LIKE 5’8

**eddie spaghetti:** god i hate tall people

**mikey:** alright time for all of us to exchange heights

**mikey:** im also 5’8 :) 

**trashmouth™:** i take it back im 5’9

**trashmouth™:** 5’8.5 maybe

**mikey:** richie,, just accept that im taller

**trashmouth™:** never bc its not true

**benjamin:** im 5’4 sksksk

**queen bev:** omg tiny

**big bill:** youre only an inch taller ksjdskj

**queen bev:** mentally im six feet tall so

**eddie spaghetti:** ME TOO THE FUCK

**big bill:** also im 5’5

**staniel the maniel:** I’m 5’6

**staniel the maniel:** I can’t believe Richie’s taller than me

**staniel the maniel:** How… disappointing

**trashmouth™:** haha stans short

**staniel the maniel:** I hate you

**eddie spaghetti:** at least u arent FIVE FOOT FUCKING THREE

**mikey:** SKSKJSDK poor eddie

**staniel the maniel:** Fair point

**benjamin:** how the hell is richie the tallest tho like

**mikey:** *almost the tallest

**benjamin:** whoops youre right mike

**benjamin:** how the hell is mike** the tallest

**trashmouth™:** v.v

**benjamin:** i kinda figured it’d be bill sksksk

**big bill:** im like

**big bill:** in the middle rip

**benjamin:** so it’s like, what

**benjamin:** eddie, me ( :/ ), bev, bill, stan, and richie/mike

**trashmouth™:** bruh moment

**mikey:** im gonna grow another two inches out of spite now

**mikey:** just so im s u r e im the tallest

**trashmouth™:** fuckin b e t

**eddie spaghetti:** why has god forsaken me this way

**staniel the maniel:** This is so sad

**staniel the maniel:** Alexa, play Despacito

**mikey:** STAN SDKJSJDL

**trashmouth™:** that meme died liKE A C E N T U R Y AGO WTFFF

**big bill:** if stan used it then clearly it’s not dead

**eddie spaghetti:** haha sick burn bill

**trashmouth™:** u all disgust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their heights are mainly my headcanons but i know for a fact that eddie is the shortest and richie and mike are the tallest i wont accept anything else thank you and good night
> 
> also fun fact im 5'4 which is Average Height richie thinking 5'5 and below is short is wrong
> 
> anyway!! i hope yall liked this one sksks uwu next ch is gonna be a little more plot-y and im thinking that future chapters in general might show messages from other losers' perspectives?? like next ch is gonna include some messages from bev's phone for a specific reason and if yall like that i'll do it again uwu
> 
> but yeah there's that sksks uwu you can yell with me abt it and various other things if you wish on tumblr (bookrockshooter) and please have a good day/night uwu!!


	15. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more i write for this the more i realize that i literally have no idea what i'm doing but thats okay bc this is a fanfiction and fanfiction has no rules! if i wanna write more Traditional Chapters just for the hell of it or if i wanna write some chapters from the povs of other losers' phones then i will yeet sksjdks
> 
> i say that bc like the End for this fic is gonna be when they all meet up in person around winter break but i can't see myself writing and posting a chapter Every Single Day like i'm doing rn bc i just Cannot skjdskd but dw this fic will still have several more chapters!! i'm just saying that i'll probably use like tradtionally-written chapters as an excuse to skip a few days so again i don't have to write a chapter for each day skdjskd ah
> 
> okay this was rambly apologies sksksk i just wanted to get that out there!! anywho enjoy this chapter sksks the last texting segment is from bev's phone which is why the usernames will be different so lmk what y'all think of that!!
> 
> enjoy uwu

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 21, 2019**

**queen bev:** ughhh

**benjamin:** good morning bev!

**queen bev:** UGHHH

**eddie spaghetti:** god mood

**queen bev:** v.v

**queen bev:** gm tho ben sksks uwu

**big bill:** you okay?

**queen bev:** yeah sksks just

**queen bev:** s c h o o l

**big bill:** heres a pic of turtle the dog to help

**big bill sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** OH MY GOD UWU

**benjamin:** AWW YAY

**mikey:** TURTLE AHHH

**mikey:** we’ve been deprived of turtle content lately bill smh

**big bill:** georgies been keeping her from me sorry mike :(

**big bill sent a picture.**

**big bill:** heres another to make up for it ksjdks

**mikey:** no it’s okay omg sksks but bless i love her :’)

**queen bev:** i Love her uwu

**queen bev:** but anyway why did i sign up for a 9am class i wanna d*e

**queen bev:** someone k word me

**benjamin:** i dont think any of us could do that-

**queen bev:** thats okay at least eddies suffering with me

**queen bev sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** we’re in m a t h

**eddie spaghetti:** WHEN DID U TAKE THAT OF ME

**staniel the maniel:** Clearly when you weren’t looking

**mikey:** omg eddies adorable when tired tho

**eddie spaghetti:** skdjsk thanks i think-

**mikey:** anyway lets guess what richies reaction to that photo of eddie will be

**mikey:** will he a) call eddie hot again, b) fall out of bed, or c) cry

**mikey:** personally im voting c

**queen bev:** CRY SDJKSJDLJSDL PLEASE

**eddie spaghetti:** M I K E

**big bill:** b

**benjamin:** a

**staniel the maniel:** I hope it’s B

**queen bev:** all of them at once

**eddie spaghetti:** ohmygod

**big bill:** now we wait

**trashmouth™**: im offended that any of u would think so lowly of me

**trashmouth™:** i actually screamed instead

**trashmouth™:** now my sisters awake and crying oop

**eddie spaghetti:** RICHIEKSJDSKDKS

**queen bev:** GO COMFORT HER THEN SJDLSKLDKSK

**trashmouth™:** if i do shell just throw her toys at me tho :/

**staniel the maniel:** Then definitely go comfort her

**trashmouth™:** weird it says that stan sent a message but i cant see anything

**mikey:** comfort her

**trashmouth™:** damn messages arent coming through for mike either

**benjamin:** comfort her!!

**big bill:** comfort your sister richie kjsdks

**trashmouth™:** chat must be broken how sad v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** richie go help ur sister stop crying smh

**trashmouth™:** wonderful idea eds ill see to that right away B)

**eddie spaghetti:** im-

**benjamin:** oh my god

**staniel the maniel:** Are you really surprised

**benjamin:** honestly,, no

**trashmouth™ sent a picture.**

**trashmouth™:** shes happy now are yall satisfied v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** is she laying on u omg thats cute actually

**trashmouth™:** B) 

**eddie spaghetti:** wait forget i said anything fuck u

**trashmouth™:** too late i screenshotted that message and will now print and hang it above my bed

**eddie spaghetti:** umm wow obsessive much ://

**trashmouth™:** only with cute ppl ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** STOPSDBSKDKH

**mikey:** can yall shut UP im tryna SLEEP

**trashmouth™:** ur literally awake rn what-

**trashmouth™:** also no never

**queen bev:** intriguing,,,

**queen bev:** im gonna get back to class now :)

**eddie spaghetti:** wait

**benjamin:** that smiley is so,,,, ominous

**queen bev:** :)

**trashmouth™:** uhh whats with the scary face bev

**queen bev:** :)

**mikey:** im?? terrified??

**queen bev:** :) :) :)

-

**You created the group “r+e?”**

**the queen:** im sure ur all wondering why ive gathered u here today

**billy boy:** uh

**billy boy:** why arent richie and eddie here

**the queen:** u shall see

**ben uwu:** omg wait

**ben uwu:** im guessing r+e means richie+eddie

**the queen:** correct

**michael with a b:** SKDJSDK

**michael with a b:** so its agreed that they like each other right

**billy boy:** OH

**the queen:** yes indeed mike sdkskd

**stanny:** I fucking knew it

**stanny:** They’re so annoyingly obvious

**the queen:** sdjskd

**billy boy:** well richie definitely is

**ben uwu:** im pretty sure eddie likes him too!

**billy boy:** no im sure he does but like

**billy boy:** do They know i wonder

**the queen:** they dont skdjsk theyre dumb but thats okay

**ben uwu:** are we gonna do something omg

**the queen:** oh no nothing complicated at least

**the queen:** just drop hints that they like each other bc theyre DUMB

**billy boy:** thank god thats all im not in the mood for ~scheming~

**michael with a b:** what kinda hints tho-

**the queen:** idk we’ll think of something

**the queen:** lets just go with the flow for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i really went and forgot that bill and georgie's dog existed i'm,,,,
> 
> also yee here's this ch!! again this fic has literally no rules bc im writing it For Fun so hopefully y'all enjoy the ~new chat~ shown from bev's phone sksks lmk if y'all do cause i can definitely do it again yeet
> 
> so yeah! lmk if y'all have any chapter suggestions and hmu on tumblr (bookrockshooter) if you wanna scream about it or reddie or something sksks have a good day/night uwu <3


	16. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet here's More sksks
> 
> this ch is kinda short but Oh Well i wasnt sure what all to add sksks
> 
> tomorrow's will be longer tho! and mayhaps more plot-y with some more traditional writing if i can work it in there sksks We Shall See
> 
> anywho enjoy sksks

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 22, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** successfully moved into my ugly dorm

**trashmouth™:** aND LOOK WHOS WITH ME

**trashmouth™ sent a picture.**

**trashmouth™:** CAN YALL B E L I E V E THIS SHIT

**benjamin:** oh my gOD

**queen bev:** OH FUCK SKDSDJSKD

**staniel the maniel:** Please help me.

**big bill:** KJSDKS RIP STAN

**mikey:** this is SO SAD

**trashmouth™:** hey im suffering too

**trashmouth™:** hes already yelled at me about being messy t w i c e

**eddie spaghetti:** stan how messy is richie

**staniel the maniel:** He arrived after me and already has clothes all over the floor

**trashmouth™:** now that kids is what we call an EXAGGERATION

**staniel the maniel:** I can’t believe you spelled that right

**trashmouth™:** I have one (1) sock on the floor bc im too lazy to pick it back up and two (2) shirts on the end of mY bed

**staniel the maniel:** A Mess

**trashmouth™:** benjamin where are u we have to trade

**benjamin:** i cant my dorm mate is really nice :/

**benjamin sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** MIIIIIKE UWU

**queen bev:** take care of my boy ben okay >:(

**mikey:** SKSKSK I will bev dont worry :)

**benjamin:** aw guys sksks

**benjamin:** also mike im very glad i got you as a roommate :)

**mikey:** me too ben!!

**staniel the maniel:** :/

**big bill:** richie cant be That bad right stan

**trashmouth™:** see bill has faith in me

**big bill:** I do

**big bill:** for now

**trashmouth™:** damn alright then v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** my dorm mate sucks hes loud and annoying

**staniel the maniel:** I didn’t know you were dorming with Richard

**queen bev:** R I C H A R D SKDSKDSJDK

**trashmouth™:** OH I SEE HOW IT IS

**trashmouth™:** S T A N L E Y

**eddie spaghetti:** richard-

**trashmouth™:** watch urself edward

**eddie spaghetti:** yknow a few messages ago i was gonna say id gladly trade roommates with stan if possible

**eddie spaghetti:** but if ur gonna pull out my full name then ://

**trashmouth™:** whos edward ive never heard of him i only know eds

**trashmouth™:** I mEAN eddie*

**eddie spaghetti:** ://

**queen bev:** aw eddie u’d dorm with richie??

**queen bev:** cute uwu

**trashmouth™:** of course he would who wouldnt B)

**eddie spaghetti:** apparently stan

**staniel the maniel:** For good reason

**eddie spaghetti:** and i changed my mind i wouldnt either fuck u

**queen bev:** skskjdsksd sad

**mikey:** richie: h

**mikey:** eddie: fuck you richie

**trashmouth™:** LITERALLY DSJDSJKD

**trashmouth™:** i thought we were friends eddie v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** only on wednesdays

**trashmouth™:** oddly specific but ill take it B)

**big bill:** i kinda wish i was dorming now

**big bill:** it’d be fun kjskdj

**staniel the maniel:** Please take Richie’s place

**staniel the maniel:** He can sleep in the hall

**trashmouth™:** staniel

**trashmouth™:** sleep with one eye open tonight

**staniel the maniel:** No

**trashmouth™:** damn alright

**benjamin:** anyone else concerned that richie and stan might actually k word each other

**trashmouth™:** if stan kisses me I think id die so no thx v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god

**staniel the maniel:** As if

**mikey:** i just realized

**mikey:** yall are in the same room but talking over text

**mikey:** are yall like talking to each other irl too or

**mikey:** cause me and ben are talking sksks

**trashmouth™:** were sitting in opposite corners and refusing to look at each other

**trashmouth™ sent a picture.**

**trashmouth™:** see

**queen bev:** the clownery 

**mikey:** SKDJSKD yall are ridiculous

**eddie spaghetti:** i cant believe u two skjdskd oh my god

**trashmouth™:** okay okay fine ill talk to him irl smh

**staniel the maniel:** Please don’t

**staniel the maniel:** ......

**staniel the maniel:** He just threw a fucking pencil at me and yelled “get the fuck out of my dorm”

**big bill:** oh my god f

**staniel the maniel:** If you don’t hear from Richie ever again you’ll know why

**benjamin:** rest in peace richie it was nice knowing you :’)

**mikey:** STAN NO SKSKJDSD

**trashmouth™:** IM SORRY DONT K WORD ME PLS

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**queen bev:** the ominous smiley face is back

**trashmouth™:** if i d*e eddie gets all of my belongings

**trashmouth™:** which for the record would be several hawaiian shirts some cool posters and a rock i found outside of the dorm

**eddie spaghetti:** stan pls dont kill richie i dont want his stupid rock

**trashmouth™:** but its a nice rock v.v

**mikey:** wow

-

**“r+e?”**

**AUGUST 22, 2019**

**michael with a b:** why are they the way they are

**the queen:** im sick of them kjsdksd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now we have more ~irl meetings~ due to the dorms yeet sksks
> 
> also ik this is mainly reddie rn but i Promise there will be more with benverly and mike/bill/stan bc i love them uwu
> 
> anyway! i hope you enjoyed this little chapter sksks
> 
> have a good day/night!!


	17. sixteen - EDDIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for this chapter being late!! i had trouble writing it for some reason rip sdjsdjk
> 
> anyway bc there's absolutely no rhyme or reason to this fic and i'm coming up with things as i go here's another mixed chapter with both texts and traditional writing, this time from ~eddie's pov~. so just to be clear, the texts at the beginning are from richie's phone, as are most of the other chapters, and the ones seen after that in the middle of the traditionally written sections are from eddie's phone, which explains the name changes skjdksd 
> 
> alrighty enjoy!!

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 23, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** OH FUCK YEAH I WAS WRONG

**trashmouth™:** CLASSES D O NT START TRODAY

**big bill:** richie,,

**mikey:** literally why would we start on a friday that makes no sense

**trashmouth™:** when has the american school system Ever made sense

**mikey:** i mean

**mikey:** yeah good point

**queen bev:** i see richie survived stans wrath sdjskd

**staniel the maniel:** Only because I fell asleep first and then he escaped before I woke up this morning

**staniel the maniel:** One day I’ll get him

**trashmouth™:** no

**trashmouth™:** also guess who i ran into while wandering campus B)

**trashmouth™ sent a picture.**

**mikey:** BILL!! 

**queen bev:** BILL UWU

**mikey:** how do you look so nice rn it’s like nine something in the mORNING

**big bill:** ksjdjskdj thanks omg

**benjamin:** aww omg

**benjamin:** what’re you doing on campus?

**big bill:** had to make a schedule change f

**big bill:** but it’s all good now :)

**benjamin:** good!!

**benjamin:** also can the five of us meet up soon or-

**big bill:** yes please

**staniel the maniel:** When?

**mikey:** maybe this afternoon?? im not busy

**big bill:** same

**big bill:** i need to be home by at least 4ish tho for georgie so like

**big bill:** maybe yall can just come over if you want??

**mikey:** yES

**mikey:** I need to see turtle irl oh my godf

**trashmouth™:** OH HELL YEAH

**staniel the maniel:** I’m fine with that

**benjamin:** yeah thats good!

**benjamin:** we should watch something

**benjamin:** like the history channel

**mikey:** ben youre so fucking valid I love the history channel

**benjamin:** oh good!! :D

**trashmouth™:** why am I friends with u nerds

**mikey:** I seem to recall that this was all your doing richie

**trashmouth™:** and what about it

**eddie spaghetti:** i cant believe yall get to see ****** irl before me

**eddie spaghetti:** the homophobia,,

**benjamin:** why?? did you censor turtle????

**eddie spaghetti:** reasons

**queen bev:** sdkjskd eddie im

**trashmouth™:** ill take tons of pics with turtle just for u eds B)

**eddie spaghetti:** like selfies with her

**trashmouth™:** yah

**eddie spaghetti:** make sure to crop urself out of them before u send them to me then smh

**trashmouth™:** we

**trashmouth™:** what have I ever done to u v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** called me eds >:(

**trashmouth™:** oh fuck

**queen bev:** edDEI GET OFF UR PHONE

**trashmouth™:** yeah eddei u dont wanna get in trouble after all

**queen bev:** goddammit

**big bill:** f

**big bill:** also is maybe like two-ish good for yall? I can send my address and yall can come over then

**mikey:** yeah thats great!

**mikey:** im excited omg I’ve still only seen ben irl skdjs

**mikey:** which is valid!! but Still

**staniel the maniel:** I’ll just be glad to see anyone but Richie

**trashmouth™:** heads up im gonna **** stan when i see him again

**eddie spaghetti:** ur gonna whaT-

**mikey:** there are,,, so many four lettered words to choose from

**benjamin:** is,, is it a k word

**big bill:** ksjdjksd richie-

**queen bev:** I just fuckin choked on my water thanks richie

**trashmouth™:** DECK!!!!! THE WORD IS DECK!!!!!

**staniel the maniel:** I’d like to see you try

**trashmouth™:** then I Will

**eddie spaghetti:** u guys are too much im goin back to class

**trashmouth™:** study hard eds B)

**eddie spaghetti:** no fuck u

-

By the time Eddie’s classes are done for the day and he makes it back to his dorm, it’s a little after three and there’s several unread texts from both the group chat with his only friends in the world – which isn’t even as depressing as it sounds, since he really likes these guys – and also Richie. His heart does a weird little jump in his chest when he reads the notification that he tries to ignore as he sets his bag on the floor and checks the group chat first.

Most of the messages are from Richie and Mike yelling about their little get-together at Bill’s house (that Eddie is only a little jealous of) and Beverly enthusiastically responding to the pictures of Turtle they send, as well. Eddie notes – with only a little disappointment, of course – that none of Richie’s pictures are selfies, like he’d mentioned earlier. _Maybe he took my suggestion seriously,_ Eddie thinks, wincing.

Despite what his texts said, Eddie would gladly accept just about any picture from Richie that included his face, because. Well. It’s a _nice_ face, alright, not that Eddie’s going to say so ever again. He still can’t really believe he actually called Richie hot; despite being true, Eddie’s not usually one for admitting things like that out loud – or over text, at least – and certainly not to the person it’s about. It’s weird, how open he can be with these people and not be concerned about repercussions despite only having known them all for barely two weeks. Not that he’s complaining, though. He smiles to himself at the thought as he reaches the end of the new messages and types out a quick reply.

**eddie:** THANK U FOR THE TURTLE CONTENT

**eddie:** SHES SO CUTE TF

**mike:** I KNOW!! LOOK AT HER

**bill:** oh my god shes iN STANS LAP

**mike:** HWTA

**bill sent a picture.**

**beverly:** OH YMY HO

**beverly:** STANLEY U BETTER BE PETTING HER!!!!!!

**staniel:** I am

**staniel:** She’s very soft

**ben:** SHE REALLY IS

**eddie:** OHMYBDHFO GOOD

Eddie’s still grinning when he finally backs out of the chat and then notices that the number of messages he has from just Richie has jumped from five to seven. Not a huge number, but considering the fact that they don’t text each other directly, it’s significant enough to Eddie that he starts to feel stupidly excited and just a little nervous.

He shouldn’t be nervous, he knows. It’s just Richie, after all.

_Just Richie._ Eddie sighs to himself because even adding the word _just_ in front of his name doesn’t make him any less important to Eddie, and he’s kind of terrified of that fact. 

Since their group chat began a few weeks ago, Eddie’s been able to admit to himself – and only to himself – that he’s grown a little attached to Richie. He likes everyone in the chat, of course, but Richie is his favorite, embarrassing as it is. He’s not even really sure why, though maybe it has something to do with how actually funny he is and how easy he is to talk to and how often he teases Eddie (which he will never admit to enjoying, ever). Him being stupidly attractive is a plus, too, since Eddie’s a gay disaster. 

Anyway. It’s not a big deal. He’s slightly attracted to Richie, whatever, it’s not like it’s going to affect him at all. 

Sighing, he opens his chat with Richie. 

**"dumbass"**

**AUGUST 23, 2019**

**dumbass sent a picture.**

**dumbass sent a picture.**

**dumbass sent a picture.**

**dumbass sent a video.**

**dumbass:** EDS LOOK AT THIS SHIT TURTLE LITERALLY ABANDONED ME FOR STANIEL WHILE I TRIED TO TAKE A PIC FOR U WOW 

**dumbass sent a picture.**

**dumbass:** also ik u said to crop any ~selfies~ with turtle but ill send u just one anyway pls enjoy B) 

**eddie:** SKJDSLDJL THANKS FOR THE CONTENT 

**eddie:** also wow cant believe u held urself back and only sent one good job 

_ ****dumbass:** aw ur not even gonna compliment me how rude v.v** _

**eddie:** i literally said good job i???? 

**dumbass:** no compliment my face B) 

**eddie:** skjdskd what- 

**dumbass:** blease 

**eddie:** im 

**eddie:** only if u Never say “blease” again oh my god 

**eddie:** nice face rich 

**dumbass:** aw thx eddie im bleased u think so B) 

**eddie:** i Hate u 

**dumbass sent a picture.**

**dumbass:** okay okay heres an apology in the form of a dog photo 

**eddie:** okay ur forgiven THANK U 

**dumbass:** ur belcome B) 

**eddie:** BLOCKED 

A knock at his door makes Eddie yelp, and then a text from Beverly pops up, reading _“here to hang lemme in”_. 

He texts her back to let her know that the door’s already unlocked, and it’s only when Bev walks in that he realizes he’s blushing, probably because he was texting Richie, and isn’t that ridiculous? He tries to will it away, but clearly Bev notices because she pauses, gaze flickering from his phone to his face a few times before she gets this knowing grin that Eddie immediately distrusts. 

“Oh? Who’re you texting?” she asks, dragging Eddie’s chair away from his desk and then dropping into it, peering at him with bright eyes. “Your face is a little red, Eddie.” 

“Shut up,” he snaps, throwing his pillow at her. She just catches it and holds it against herself, still grinning, and he adds, “I’m not – it’s just warm in here, alright.” 

“Sure, sure,” she says, but she drops it as she tugs her phone out of her pocket and starts playing on it. Eddie turns back to his own phone and tries to fight back a smile – and a blush, _ugh_ – when he sees that Richie’s messaged him again. 

**dumbass:** WAIT NO DONT BLOCK 

**dumbass:** BLEASE 

**eddie:** why are u like this 

**dumbass:** aw cmon u love it B) 

**eddie:** in ur fuckin dreams trashmouth 

**dumbass:** B( 

**eddie:** ur sad sunglasses emoticon isnt helping 

**dumbass:** B( B( B( 

**eddie:** oh my goD 

**eddie:** okay fine i wont block u just yet smh 

**dumbass:** u wouldnt anyway but fuck yeah B) 

**eddie:** try me bitch 

**dumbass:** we 

**dumbass sent a picture.**

**dumbass:** if u blocked me u’d never get content like this again tho B) 

**eddie:** another selfie with turtle,, hm 

**eddie:** okay u’ve convinced me 

**eddie:** for now 

**dumbass:** B) 

Eddie backs out of the chat with Richie, but after a moment of consideration, clicks back into it and scrolls up to the selfie he’d just received of Richie with Bill’s dog. 

It’s a good photo. Mostly because of Turtle, of course, but Eddie can admit to himself that Richie looks cute. He hesitates, then, blushing yet again because he’s a fucking disaster, saves the photo to his camera roll. 

So maybe his slight attraction to Richie is affecting him, after all. 

Damn it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! some quick notes concerning the future of this fic bc i've been Thinking sksks if you're not concerned with that then you can skip this a/n uwu
> 
> anywho school season is starting back up again and while it's still up in the air if i'll be taking any college courses at all, i'll be having A Lot of free time no matter what, except when i'm watching my younger siblings and such. so i will be able to focus on this fic as much as i already do!! but the whole "uploading a chapter a day" feels like too much already skdjsk like idk what i was thinking so! i'm thinking i'll cap this fic out at around 50 or so chapters, which means i'll probably start spacing out updates maybe,, twice a week? bc if i do that i'll hit 50 chapters sometime in december which gives me a good amount of time to write everything out in advance possibly sksksk and also i'm wanting the end of this fic to happen sometimes in december i.e. winter break for when the losers all meet ~irl~ so yeah! it'll be helpful also bc i have other fics i'm working on including one for a bigbang i'm signed up for so yeah~ hopefully this isn;t a bother to any of y'all sksks this just works out best for me i think-
> 
> okay that was v rambly apologies skjdks but yeah this fic is still very much on going, just gonna be updated a little less often! the dates of the chats will still probably correspond with the dates the chapters are uploaded too which means i'll technically be "skipping" some chats but that's okay! i'll include more traditional chapters to make up for it skjds
> 
> okay i'm done i think kjsdks it's almost 3am and i get v rambly around this time so yeah hopefully that all made sense-
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter uwu! you can find me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) where i'm always yelling about a buncha shit ksjds and please have a good day/night uwu <3


	18. seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK ik it's only been like,, what 3 days but it's felt like longer rip skjdsd
> 
> anyway here's some more gc stuff!! i really like how this ch ended up yay skdskd i hope y'all do too!!
> 
> so this one's more plot-y with stan discovering some Feelings and what not so yeet sksks also the second/last texting bit in this ch is from stan's phone!!
> 
> also!! thank you sm to everyone who's commented or dm'd me on tumblr/twitter saying how much you like this fic omg yall are so so sweet sdjskdj thank you :') <3 i hope this update doesn't disappoint!!
> 
> alright sksks enjoy uwu

**“the gays™”**

**AUGUST 29, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** is today friday yet

**eddie spaghetti:** u have a calendar on ur phone-

**trashmouth™:** ik im hoping its wrong

**big bill:** unfortunately today is Not friday

**trashmouth™:** FUCJ

**trashmouth™:** wait no fuck**

**eddie spaghetti:** fucj

**queen bev:** fucj

**mikey:** fucj

**big bill:** fucj

**benjamin:** fucj

**staniel the maniel:** Fucj

**trashmouth™:** fucj u guys

**queen bev:** SKDJSKD

**benjamin:** okay but how would you pronounce ‘fucj’

**big bill:** im gonna say fuck-jay

**queen bev:** bill????

**eddie spaghetti:** what

**eddie spaghetti:** no its like

**eddie spaghetti:** fuck-g

**eddie spaghetti:** fuckjee???

**trashmouth™:** fuckjee makes sense to me B)

**trashmouth™:** hey that rhymed im a fuckin poet

**mikey:** dr. suess who

**staniel the maniel:** I’m agreeing with Bill

**trashmouth™:** ** ****** * ***

**queen bev:** oh fuck richies speaking in code

**staniel the maniel:** Do I even want to know what that means

**trashmouth™:** B)

**staniel the maniel:** I’m locking you out of the dorm tonight

**trashmouth™:** ill just break in

**big bill:** hey guys who wants to help me on an art project

**mikey:** ooh whats up??

**staniel the maniel:** I’m willing

**trashmouth™:** ***********

**eddie spaghetti:** richie???

**benjamin:** is richie okay sksksk

**eddie spaghetti:** never

**trashmouth™:** aw eds u know me so well B)

**eddie spaghetti:** wdym ive never met u before in my life

**trashmouth™:** damn thats tragic we should change that ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** SHUT UPSKJDSD

**queen bev:** is this what the kids call ********

**queen bev:** see i can speak in code too 

**eddie spaghetti:** wha

**trashmouth™:** the b in bev stands for BLOCKED

**queen bev:** PLEASE SKDJSKDS

**mikey:** the m in mike stands for mlet bill speak about his art project >:(

**big bill:** KSJDKSDJKDS

**queen bev:** who allowed mike to be THIS funny

**trashmouth™:** at least credit me for my joke v.v

**mikey:** ©trashmouth

**trashmouth™:** thx B)

**big bill:** oh my god

**big bill:** anyway its just a simple portrait project

**big bill:** gotta draw someone other than myself and it can be anyone ksjdks

**big bill:** so if one of yall could send a selfie thatd be helpful BUT nobody has to

**mikey sent a picture.**

**mikey:** done :)

**big bill:** !!! thank you mike omg ksjdkjsd I hope to do your face justice

**big bill:** also did you just take that bc wow

**big bill:** I mean you look nice

**mikey:** skdjsk thanks omg

**big bill:** ksjdksjs

**mikey:** skdskjdskshjds

**big bill:** ksqkjsdkjsdkjdskj

**queen bev:** I love the single q in there

**benjamin:** are they communicating like this from now on-

**trashmouth™:** communigayting

**big bill:** richie-

**mikey:** all the communicating I do is gay

**eddie spaghetti:** oh shit me too

**trashmouth™:** wait wait

**You changed the name from “the gays™” to “communigaytion”.**

**eddie spaghetti:** all of the future chat names better have gay in them some how

**trashmouth™:** the day it doesnt is the day im d***

**eddie spaghetti:** dork

**queen bev:** dick

**benjamin:** dime

**trashmouth™:** im TIrEd of yall

**staniel the maniel:** Richie, could you steer clear of the dorm for a little bit

**staniel the maniel:** I’m going to try and nap

**trashmouth™:** uhh yah ig

**trashmouth™:** can i chill @ urs mike n ben

**benjamin:** yeah that’s cool!

**benjamin:** hope youre okay stan :(

**big bill:** yeah is anything wrong?

**staniel the maniel:** Just tired

**staniel the maniel:** Thanks, though

**mikey:** rest well stan!!

**queen bev:** yeah go sleep and u’ll feel better uwu

**eddie spaghetti:** yes its rest time now

**staniel the maniel:** Thanks

**trashmouth™:** see yall in 5

**benjamin:** yeah! well do hw together

**trashmouth™:** what the fuck

~

**“Richard”**

**AUGUST 29, 2019**

**Richard:** hey stan not to be ooc or anything but like

**Richard:** were ~roomies~ so yknow if u ever need to bitch abt smth

**Richard:** u can bitch to me

**Richard:** i wont judge

**Richard:** unless u tell me that ur like a het or smth cause ill totally judge then

**Richard:** IM KIDDING I SWEAR

**Stan:** I’m not

**Richard:** not what

**Stan:** Straight

**Richard:** oh cool okay

**Richard:** welcome to the gay world B)

**Stan:** Thanks

**Stan:** And

**Stan:** Sorry about earlier

**Stan:** I had to think about some stuff and I realized something

**Richard:** care to share

**Stan:** You can’t tell anybody.

**Richard:** i wont smh im not That much of an asshole

**Stan:** I like Bill

**Richard:** oh shit

**Richard:** is it bad if I say I figured u did or

**Stan:** I guess not

**Stan:** I was probably being obvious

**Richard:** have u met bill that boys a dumbass lmao

**Richard:** it was obvious to me but only bc im an expert at being obvious in my feelings to dumbasses B)

**Stan:** …Care to share?

**Richard:** im sure u know

**Richard:** but anyway

**Richard:** dont be a sad gay

**Stan:** Bisexual*

**Richard:** OH YEET welcome to the bi club B)

**Richard:** anyway dont be a sad bi

**Richard:** I bet he likes u back

**Stan:** He likes Mike

**Richard:** mayhaps but he def likes u

**Stan:** I’d rather not get my hopes up

**Richard:** okay okay understandable

**Richard:** but hey congrats on discovering urself B)

**Stan:** Thanks I guess

**Stan:** I’m gonna sleep for real now

**Stan:** Good night

**Richard:** gn fellow bi B)

**Stan:** :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~translations for the *** words~**  
trashmouth: of course u are  
trashmouth: interesting  
queen bev: is this what the kids call flirting
> 
> richie and stan are often sad bi's together ik this bc they told me themselves
> 
> anyway random life update for anyone curious: im starting some online college courses next month so my schedule is mostly free till then so i'll try and get more chapters out!! and if you're curious to see Other Things I'm Writing i've been requesting prompts on my tumblr for short little drabbles and yall are welcome to hop over and request one as well skjdks i'll eventually get to them-
> 
> so yeah sdkjsd there's that! you can find me if you wish on tumblr (bookrockshooter) and twitter (@lynsayskick)! yeet skjdsk
> 
> have a good day/night uwu


	19. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy september here's a quick chapter to celebrate skdsdk
> 
> this one isn't super long or interesting rip i just wanted to get Something up yeet skdjsd the next one should be better!
> 
> so yes enjoy uwu

**“communigaytion”**

**SEPTEMBER 1, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** hey quick question how the FUCK is it september

**eddie spaghetti:** dont u mean fucj*

**trashmouth™:** ur on thin fucjing ice eds

**eddie spaghetti:** thats not my name fucjer

**trashmouth™:** it is now fucj u

**eddie spaghetti:** how fucjing dare u

**queen bev:** shut the FUCJ UP its like 9am on a SUNDAY

**staniel the maniel:** I’m so tired

**big bill:** oh no why ksdjks

**staniel the maniel:** Richie woke me up because he was laughing about something

**staniel the maniel:** I assume it was because of what Eddie was saying

**staniel the maniel:** Also good morning, Bill

**big bill:** morning stan :)

**eddie spaghetti:** skjsdkjs im

**eddie spaghetti:** sorry stan im just That much of a comedian

**trashmouth™:** what no dont listen to stan hes a liar

**trashmouth™:** ive never laughed once in my life

**queen bev:** ur an even worse liar than stan

**staniel the maniel:** I’m not even a liar?

**trashmouth™:** liar

**staniel the maniel:** Richard

**trashmouth™:** yah stan

**trashmouth™:** WHY DID U THROW A PILLOW AT ME???

**mikey:** please,,, please all i want is a peaceful chat

**mikey:** just one day,,,,,,,,

**mikey:** anyway good morning why is it already september

**queen bev:** LITERALLY??? WHERE DID AUGUST GO

**staniel the maniel:** Clearly it went away

**queen bev:** staniel-

**benjamin:** I mean he’s not wrong technically

**staniel the maniel:** I’m never wrong

**mikey:** idk I can believe that

**staniel the maniel:** Thanks Mike

**mikey:** of course skdjsd

**trashmouth™:** h m

**eddie spaghetti:** hm what

**trashmouth™:** nothing nothing

**staniel the maniel:** Richie

**trashmouth™:** n o t h i n g

**eddie spaghetti:** ?????

**trashmouth™:** anyway

**trashmouth™:** bitches go to school for a week and then decide to drop out

**trashmouth ™:** its me im bitches

**queen bev:** hey im also bitches

**big bill:** what a coincidence so am i

**mikey:** oh my god

**benjamin:** dont give up yet guys!! youve got this :)

**queen bev:** how dare u be positive sdjskdjks 

**queen bev:** but uwu

**trashmouth ™:** damn guess were all bitches

**staniel the maniel:** What the fuck did you just call me

**trashmouth™:** a bitch stan cmon keep up

**staniel the maniel:** You do remember that we share a room, right?

**trashmouth™:** hey mike n ben on a completely unrelated note can i stay in ur room

**eddie spaghetti:** dont be a coward rich just stay in urs skdjsd

**trashmouth™:** but I Am a coward

**mikey:** no sorry richie ://

**staniel the maniel:** I know where their room is anyway, so it’s not like you’d escape me for long

**trashmouth™:** bill can i stay at ur house

**eddie spaghetti:** richie-

**big bill:** i dont think my parents would approve ksjdsdkj

**trashmouth™:** guess im flying out to ny

**queen bev:** LIT u can stay with eddie

**eddie spaghetti:** WHEN did I agree to this

**queen bev:** JUST now

**eddie spaghetti:** i??????

**benjamin:** but?? your classes??

**trashmouth™:** who needs school

**queen bev:** yeah fuck school it SUCKS

**benjamin:** hmm,, you guys make a valid point

**mikey:** no ben dont let them corrupt you

**trashmouth™:** come to the dark side benjamin

**queen bev:** yeah its fun >:)

**mikey:** BEN DONT LISTEN TO THEM

**benjamin:** maybe,, going to the dark side,, wouldnt be So Bad

**trashmouth™:** B)

**big bill:** oh no,,, we lost him

**queen bev:** HA TAKE THAT

**eddie spaghetti:** why do we suddenly have good and bad sides

**trashmouth™:** irrelevant are u good or bad eds

**eddie spaghetti:** until u call me my full name im on the good side

**trashmouth™:** okay then EDWARD

**eddie spaghetti:** fuck does that mean RICHARD

**trashmouth™:** jokes on u my full name isnt richard

**staniel the maniel:** Yes it is?

**trashmouth™:** shut up staniel no it isnt

**eddie spaghetti:** then?? what is it??

**trashmouth™:** r

**trashmouth™:** hang on im thinking

**queen bev:** think faster we gotta knOW

**trashmouth™:** rrrrrichmond

**big bill:** ,,,r i c h m o n d

**mikey:** like spelled with that many rs or

**trashmouth™:** yah

**benjamin:** richie,,,

**trashmouth™:** thats rrrrrichmond to u

**benjamin:** we need proof :/

**trashmouth™:** no

**eddie spaghetti:** Well Okay Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty yeet there's that ksdjsk
> 
> next ch should be up thursday or friday so yeah!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) or twitter (lynsayskick) if you wish ksjdks have a good day/night uwu


	20. nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy almost-it-chapter-2 day! i'm not seeing it till next tuesday but i've already seen most of the spoilers anyway and wow we won but at what cost huh :')
> 
> anyway! here's another chapter yeet sksks it's a little plot-y and also has more of richie and stan being sad bi's bc i love them but they're gonna suffer for a little longer whoops
> 
> so yes sksks enjoy uwu

**“communigaytion”**

**SEPTEMBER 5, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** can u guys imagine if killer clowns existed

**trashmouth™:** would that be fucked up or what

**eddie spaghetti:** i

**eddie spaghetti:** excuse me

**trashmouth™:** wouldnt it tho

**queen bev:** are u implying that killer clowns Dont exist

**benjamin:** I’m?? pretty sure clowns have killed people before???

**trashmouth™:** no like

**trashmouth™:** some kinda alien clown or somethin

**trashmouth™:** and it came to earth only to kill ppl and shit

**mikey:** what the fuck

**eddie spaghetti:** stan can u check richie for a temperature he sounds sick

**staniel the maniel:** You couldn’t pay me to touch him

**trashmouth™:** first of all, rude,

**staniel the maniel:** Anyway, he looks fine

**queen bev:** are u Sure

**staniel the maniel:** Like… 90% sure

**trashmouth™:** im fine smh its a genuine question

**eddie spaghetti:** ok but Why

**trashmouth™:** yall are gonna make me be honest huh v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** honesty is usually good yeah

**trashmouth™:** i had a weird dream abt a killer clown that came to earth only to kill ppl and like eat them

**big bill:** that sounds terrifying??? oh my god

**trashmouth™:** IT WAS i hate clowns so that made it Worse

**big bill:** georgie does too so I don’t blame you

**eddie spaghetti:** ur scared of clowns??

**trashmouth™:** no who told u that

**staniel the maniel:** You did, literally a few seconds ago

**trashmouth™:** dont believe everything u read online kids B)

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my godskdjsd

**mikey:** I mean good point but Still

**mikey:** anyway! how’re y’all doing today

**queen bev:** pretty good uwu

**eddie spaghetti:** t i r e d

**trashmouth™:** go nap eds

**eddie spaghetti:** You Can’t Tell Me What To Do

**trashmouth™:** Watch Me Bitch

**eddie spaghetti:** im????

**benjamin:** I love that we go from talking about killer alien clowns to just

**benjamin:** richie and eddie being Like That

**queen bev:** it wouldnt be a normal day w/o them being Like That tho sksksksk

**eddie spaghetti:** im not Like Anything wdym

**eddie spaghetti:** its all richie

**trashmouth™:** I breathe and u come at me I cant believe this v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** whoops :)

**trashmouth™:** small cute ppl are always so mean and ur no exception B(

**eddie spaghetti:** SHUSHSKJDS

**staniel the maniel:** Wow

**big bill:** I’m done with classes today so I’m working on my art assignment :)

**big bill:** the mike drawing I mean ksjdks

**big bill:** yall wanna see how it’s coming along?

**mikey:** omg yes!!

**staniel the maniel:** Of course

**queen bev:** show us your ~talent~ bill

**big bill:** yay okay ksjdsk

**big bill sent a picture.**

**big bill:** it’s definitely a Work In Progress but you know

**mikey:** I’M

**mikey:** THAT’S SO GOOD??

**mikey:** I LOOK SO NICE???

**mikey:** BILL????

**big bill:** KSJDKS THANK YOU MIKE!!

**staniel the maniel:** That’s amazing, Bill

**big bill:** :D

**queen bev:** THE T A L E N T

**queen bev:** BILLS THE ONLY ARTIST EVER

**eddie spaghetti:** BITCHSHDKJ WOW

**trashmouth™:** what the fUCK

**trashmouth™:** N I C E

**benjamin:** bill that’s so good omg!! the shading?? wow??

**big bill:** THANKS OMG

**big bill:** it’s not done yet but it’s getting there ksdjkd I’m glad yall like it omg

**mikey:** HOW COULD WE NOT LOOK AT ITTT

**mikey:** I’M

**mikey:** SKDJSKSDJ

**mikey:** okay I’m calm now

**big bill:** kjsdksdjk you can keep yelling if you want

**mikey:** SKJDSKD OKAY

**mikey:** YOU’RE VERY TALENTED BILL

**big bill:** THANK YOU

**trashmouth™:** yall are loud as FUCK

**trashmouth™:** both literally and figuratively

**eddie spaghetti:** figuratively??

**trashmouth™:** no comment

**eddie spaghetti:** im

~

**“staniel the maniel”**

**SEPTEMBER 5, 2019**

**staniel the maniel:** This is so stupid

**trashmouth™:** w

**trashmouth™:** o h

**trashmouth™:** hey being annoyed is valid so long as u dont like

**trashmouth™:** take it out on them or anything

**staniel the maniel:** I know

**staniel the maniel:** I won’t

**staniel the maniel:** Ugh

**trashmouth™:** :/ sorry man

**staniel the maniel:** It’s fine

**staniel the maniel:** When do you think they’ll get together?

**trashmouth™:** u dont know that they will

**staniel the maniel:** I guess

**staniel the maniel:** So

**staniel the maniel:** How are you dealing with your own feelings?

**trashmouth™:** me? talking about feelings?? idk seems kinda gay dude :/

**staniel the maniel:** Richie

**trashmouth™:** oh god dont do this to me

**staniel the maniel:** Look, I’m willing to listen since you did for me

**staniel the maniel:** It couldn’t hurt

**trashmouth™:** h

**trashmouth™:** whatever

**trashmouth™:** idk im dealing by just???

**trashmouth™:** oh god idk what u mean i just know im gay for eds and it sucks ok

**trashmouth™:** idk what ur looking for

**staniel the maniel:** Okay

**staniel the maniel:** Sorry, I won’t bother you about it again

**staniel the maniel:** He could like you back, though

**trashmouth™:** lmao

**trashmouth™:** im gonna nap bye stan

**staniel the maniel:** Rest well

**trashmouth™:** yeah yeah

**trashmouth™:** thx ig

**staniel the maniel:** No problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet there's that sksks
> 
> next chapter will go up the ninth as that marks a month since i started this fic omg go me sksjdk
> 
> anywho yes i hope y'all enjoy this one uwu
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @bookrockshooter or twitter @lynsayskick if you wanna yell about it with me! also random sidenote but i started watching the show sense8 and i can't believe i waited this long to watch smh
> 
> anyway sksks have a good day/night! uwu


	21. twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy one month to this ridiculous thing that's hit over 350 kudos omg??? i love y'all tf??? skjdsd uwu
> 
> anyway yeet here's a new ch sksks i debated writing out a traditional passage but nah so instead here's just a bunch of texts ksdjksd 
> 
> anywho! enjoy this one uwu and also hopefully it helps those of y'all who've seen ch2 feel better :') i see it tomorrow and even tho i've seen most of the spoilers i'm uhhh Stressed oof
> 
> alrighty sksks enjoy uwu

**“eddie spaghetti”**

**SEPTEMBER 9, 2019**

**trashmouth™**: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY EDS

**eddie spaghetti**: wha

**eddie spaghetti**: excuse me???

**eddie spaghetti**: anniversary???????

**eddie spaghetti**: what

**trashmouth™**: its been a month since that Fateful Day

**trashmouth™**: by the grace of god herself,

**eddie spaghetti**: oh my g o d???

**trashmouth™**: our number neighborhood was built B)

**eddie spaghetti**: oh

**eddie spaghetti**: OH

**eddie spaghetti**: wait actually oh my god?

**eddie spaghetti**: its already been a month??

**trashmouth™**: RIGHT WTF

**trashmouth™**: so

**trashmouth™**: happy anniversary to us being number neighbors B)

**eddie spaghetti**: ur such a dork shut the fuck up

**eddie spaghetti**: and anyway why not just say this to the All our neighbors

**trashmouth™**: i wanted to tell u first B)

**eddie spaghetti**: oh my god ur so fuckin

**eddie spaghetti**: weird

**trashmouth™**: yah B)

**eddie spaghetti**: happy “anniversary” dumbass

~

**“tiny gay”**

**SEPTEMBER 9, 2019**

**tiny gay**: richies cute im gay and i hate him

**tiny gay**: why do i like him

**the queen**: HA

**the queen**: but i thought we established this a while ago

**tiny gay**: ur Not Helping

**the queen**: :)

~

**“r+e?”**

**SEPTEMBER 9, 2019**

**the queen**: eddie def likes richie

**michael with a b**: wbk

**michael with a b**: but what makes you say so

**the queen**: he just said so

**billy boy**: oh my god

**billy boy**: now what

**ben uwu**: do we,, tell them

**ben uwu**: or just?? let them figure it out themselves?? sksks

**the queen**: the latter

**the queen**: theyre dumb but theyll figure it out eventually skdjsd

**stanny**: It’d be weird to tell them straight-up, anyway

**stanny**: They can decide when they want to say something

**michael with a b**: valid point stan

~

**“communigaytion”**

**SEPTEMBER 9, 2019**

**trashmouth™**: HAPPY NUMBER NEIGHBORHOOD ANNIVERSARY GAYS BIS AND BEN

**mikey**: it’s been a month???????

**queen bev**: holy shit really

**staniel the maniel**: I’ve really known some of the weirdest people ever… for a month

**staniel the maniel**: Time flies

**trashmouth™**: when ur having fun B)

**big bill**: it feels like it’s been longer omg??

**benjamin**: exactly?? like two months maybe and not just one

**eddie spaghetti**: ive been dealing with richie for only a month oh my god

**trashmouth™**: with many more to come hopefully ;)

**eddie spaghetti**: sHUT

**trashmouth™**: ;)

**queen bev**: get a ****

**eddie spaghetti**: gOOD B YE

**staniel the maniel**: So long Eddie

**big bill**: ksjdksd rip eddie

**benjamin**: it was nice knowing you :)

**eddie spaghetti**: fuck u guys

**mikey**: wait yall

**mikey**: we should skype to celebrate

**queen bev**: omg yes!!

**queen bev**: after class tho

**benjamin**: we should meet up! that way we can minimize computer usage sksks

**queen bev**: the intellect u have ben

**benjamin**: :D

**queen bev**: uwu

**trashmouth™**: hm

**trashmouth™**: anyway yah skype sounds good

**trashmouth™**: cant wait to see ur face again eds B)

**eddie spaghetti**: ur ridiculous hush up

**mikey**: omg eddie replaced “shut” with “hush”

**queen bev**: progress :’)

**eddie spaghetti**: im blocking all of u bye

**trashmouth™**: even me?? tragic v.v

**eddie spaghetti**: if u keep acting Like That then yeaH

**trashmouth™**: like what

**trashmouth™**: u gotta be Specific

**eddie spaghetti**: That

**trashmouth™**: v insightful thx eds B)

**eddie spaghetti**: bitch-

**trashmouth™**: yah B)

**eddie spaghetti**: im

**mikey**: oh my god

**staniel the maniel**: Bev

**staniel the maniel**: Can I

**staniel the maniel**: Please

**big bill**: kjsdsdk me too stan

**queen bev**: nO!!

**queen bev**: we Cannot

**staniel the maniel**: Ugh

**trashmouth™**: what

**trashmouth™**: cant what

**trashmouth™**: do i wanna know

**queen bev**: its nothing skjdsd

**queen bev**: stans just being weird

**staniel the maniel**: ...Yes

**staniel the maniel**: Definitely just that

**eddie spaghetti**: i dont trust yall

**queen bev**: its nothing!!

**queen bev**: i promise uwu

**trashmouth™**: uh huh

**trashmouth™**: anyway yall ever been on the Dark Web(™)

**mikey**: no?? why would we do that 

**big bill**: right isn’t it like,, almost impossible to do that

**benjamin**: you need a specific browser i think

**benjamin**: so no i have not sksksk

**trashmouth™**: damn too bad

**eddie spaghetti**: why would u wanna go on the dark web tho-

**trashmouth™**: hire a hitman so he can k word me B)

**eddie spaghetti**: STOPSNDSDKJ

**big bill**: can you actually do that??

**trashmouth™**: im like 87.6% sure u can yah B)

**eddie spaghetti**: do i even wanna know why u know that

**staniel the maniel**: Don’t give Bill any ideas, Richie

**big bill**: i wouldn’t do that omg ksjdksd

**big bill**: it just sounds impossible

**benjamin**: no you can do that!

**benjamin**: so i hear

**benjamin**: that sounded really suspicious oh god

**queen bev**: ben do u hire hitmen from the deep dark web in ur spare time

**benjamin**: sksks no never!

**queen bev**: hmmmmm

**queen bev**: idk guys do yall believe him

**mikey**: ben hiring hitmen would explain the weird guy i saw him talking to earlier,,,

**queen bev**: HWAT

**mikey**: I’M KIDDING SDJLSJDLSDL

**benjamin**: M IKW

**queen bev**: mikw

**mikey**: mikw

**staniel the maniel**: Mikw

**trashmouth™**: mikw

**eddie spaghetti**: mikw

**big bill**: mikw

**benjamin**: >:( maybe now i will

**trashmouth™**: oh fuck guys bens out to get us

**benjamin**: no never mind i could never sksks

**mikey**: his morals are too good to let him do that sjkds

**queen bev**: hes also too soft sksksk

**big bill**: i doubt ben could hurt a fly tbh

**mikey**: actually he killed on in the dorm yesterday skjksd

**big bill**: damn never mind ksjdks

**eddie spaghetti**: guess we’re doomed then

**benjamin**: omg no sksks :(

**staniel the maniel**: Ben, could you kill a fly in my dorm too?

**benjamin**: probably yeah!

**staniel the maniel**: Cool, it looks like this

**staniel the maniel sent a picture.**

**eddie spaghetti**: thats just a picture of richie

**eddie spaghetti**: OH WAITSDNSODJSOD

**queen bev**: STANNNNN SJDSKD

**trashmouth™**: the FUCK

**trashmouth™**: u bitch v.v

**benjamin**: i,, i cant k word richie sorry stan

**staniel the maniel**: Worth a shot

**trashmouth™**: how to hire a hitman from the dark web

**trashmouth™**: wait this isnt google

**mikey**: no hiring hitmen today pls

**mikey**: it’s our one month anniversary after all smh

**trashmouth™**: ok fine v.v

**trashmouth™**: tomorrow then B)

**mikey**: yeah that’s fine

**trashmouth™**: fuck yeah

**eddie spaghetti**: lets not Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay there's that skdjsk hope y'all enjoyed!!
> 
> also side note i'm watching the 1990 miniseries rn and it's sending me this version of it is iconic really
> 
> anywho yall can yell at me about it on tumblr or twitter bc i'm constantly emotional abt it if you so wish skdjsk and i hope y'all have a good day/night uwu <3


	22. ~bonus chap~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tw they talk about death in this ch!! but not like in a serious way like no one actually dies*
> 
> just saw chapter 2, haha what the fuck
> 
> no but really like- okay quick review: i really enjoyed the first 2hrs, i did! the last 40 mins tho (mainly the pennywise fight, what even) were,,, really iffy for me personally sksjdks so here's a bonus ch that i wrote when i got home
> 
> enjoy :')

**“communigaytion”**

**SEPTEMBER 10, 2019**

**trashmouth™**: excuse the morbid question but what do yall think is the worst way to die

**eddie spaghetti**: richie what the fuck

**trashmouth™**: i cant sleep B)

**staniel the maniel**: He really can’t

**staniel the maniel**: He keeps tossing and turning

**staniel the maniel**: You’re keeping me up, Richie

**staniel the maniel**: Please sleep soon

**trashmouth™**: i Cannot

**queen bev**: so ur thinking about?? horrible ways to die??

**trashmouth™**: yah

**queen bev**: ok understandable

**eddie spaghetti**: i???

**queen bev**: anyway drowning in blood would be a pretty fucked way to go out

**eddie spaghetti**: jesus christ

**big bill**: drowning in general would be fucked up

**mikey**: i mean youre not wrong but like??? why that???

**queen bev**: idk it sounds fucked is all sdjskd

**mikey**: okay but it really does tho

**mikey**: burning to death would suck too

**eddie spaghetti**: god that sounds awful too

**benjamin**: dying alone is the one way i Dont wanna go

**queen bev**: ben :(

**queen bev**: its ok we’ll die together uwu

**benjamin**: SKSKS BEV

**benjamin**: i appreciate it but like,, please dont die on my behalf

**queen bev**: hmm ill consider it

**benjamin**: wait-

**trashmouth™**: wow get u someone who would die for u

**eddie spaghetti**: dying for someone is the only way i’ll go out

**eddie spaghetti**: god cant take me unless im saving someone else

**big bill**: how heroic ksjdksd

**staniel the maniel**: Dying to save someone wouldn’t be so bad

**mikey**: that sounds so serious pls dont die stan-

**staniel the maniel**: I refuse to die before Richie, don’t worry

**trashmouth™**: we-

**trashmouth™**: anyway eds would u die for me? B)

**eddie spaghetti**: hmmmm

**eddie spaghetti**: depends

**eddie spaghetti**: what would i be saving u from

**trashmouth™**: idk that fuckin alien clown maybe

**eddie spaghetti**: then no wtf getting killed by an alien clown sounds fucking awful

**trashmouth™**: B(

**big bill**: damn eddie you want richie dead?? ksjdks

**eddie spaghetti**: wait no-

**eddie spaghetti**: ok fine id save u damn smh

**trashmouth™**: hell yeah u would B)

**trashmouth™**: also i finally thought of it

**trashmouth™**: the absolute Worst way to die

**big bill**: oh god

**queen bev**: alright richie what is it

**trashmouth™**: imagine someone calls u a clown

**trashmouth™**: and ur so offended u just keel over and melt

**trashmouth™**: and then u die

**eddie spaghetti**: thats

**eddie spaghetti**: thats so oddly specific??

**eddie spaghetti**: richie???

**queen bev**: oh,,, my god

**benjamin**: okay should we be concerned

**mikey**: i?? think so??

**big bill**: good lord

**staniel the maniel**: What, and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck

**trashmouth™**: B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway i miss eddie and stan fuck you stephen king
> 
> hopefully this made anyone who's Also suffering from ch2 feel better skdsld it made me feel better writing it so
> 
> im gonna write sm fix it fic fuck canon i make the rules now
> 
> okay gn yall skjdsd i hope yall are all having a good day/night uwu


	23. twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more texting stuff ksjdskd
> 
> also we hit over 450 kudos i'm??? thank y'all sm omg!! and thank you to everyone who's ever commented or messaged me about this fic bc they all absolutely make my day so thank y'all :') uwu
> 
> also side note ik this fic is mainly reddie rn but i promise the other ships will have more happen with them as well ksjdskd i just,,, i love reddie sm
> 
> also also! when i next write a ~traditional~ chap who would y'all want it to be about? bc i'd like to eventually have written at least one for each loser but i haven't decided who's next yet rip skdjks so if y'all have suggestions lemme know uwu
> 
> enjoy!

**“communigaytion”**

**SEPTEMBER 12, 2019**

**trashmouth™**: school??

**trashmouth™**: useless, expensive, exhausting, kicks me out of the house, burns my belongings

**trashmouth™**: dropping out??

**trashmouth™**: saves money, energizing, beautiful, tells me it loves me every day, i would die for it,

**eddie spaghetti**: its been less than a month rich

**trashmouth™**: and what about it

**queen bev**: okay ariana grande

**trashmouth™**: we

**queen bev**: but mood im so tIREd

**queen bev**: richie lets drop out together

**trashmouth™**: i like the sound of that B)

**trashmouth™**: only if eds comes with

**queen bev**: thats fair lets go eddie

**eddie spaghetti**: sdjskds im

**eddie spaghetti**: okay yeah why not

**queen bev**: dropout gang!!

**trashmouth™**: maybe dropout will be our always :’)

**eddie spaghetti**: whatsdjsdkls

**mikey**: a fault in our stars reference?? in 2019???

**trashmouth™**: tf is a fault in our stars

**benjamin**: oh my god

**benjamin**: the john green novel??

**trashmouth™**: who

**big bill**: ksjdksd he’s an author richie

**trashmouth™**: oh wait the guy who writes the same book over and over again right

**benjamin**: not

**benjamin**: really

**benjamin**: i mean yeah i Guess but they’re not terrible or anything

**queen bev**: ben do,, do u read john green novels

**benjamin**: m

**benjamin**: maybe

**benjamin**: on occasion

**queen bev**: OHNYOJDF

**queen bev**: sorry i sneezed

**mikey**: bless you

**queen bev**: thank u

**eddie spaghetti**: SKDJSKD 

**queen bev**: anyway im not judging but Why

**benjamin**: i like,, dumb romance novels,,,

**benjamin**: i like,,, romance,, in general,,,

**queen bev**: ok wait thats valid 

**queen bev**: i support u uwu

**benjamin**: :’)

**mikey**: ben,, idk if we can continue this friendship

**benjamin**: WAIT NO

**mikey**: okay im kidding skdjsdk

**mikey**: but really

**mikey**: john green?

**benjamin**: :(

**mikey**: okay okay ill stop

**staniel the maniel**: Ben reads John Green?

**benjamin**: oh boy

**queen bev**: bens a hopeless romantic thats all sksksks

**trashmouth™**: i bet he listens to ed sheeran too

**trashmouth™**: when hes not jamming out to nkotb that is

**benjamin**: well,

**trashmouth™**: WKDHSDSJDK CALLED IT

**eddie spaghetti**: okay but i mean-

**eddie spaghetti**: ed sheeran isnt like That Bad

**eddie spaghetti**: divide is a good album

**trashmouth™**: Who Even Are You

**staniel the maniel**: Someone with taste, it would seem

**trashmouth™**: U TOO??? I

**trashmouth™**: WOW

**big bill**: i,, i like ed sheeran

**trashmouth™**: what

**trashmouth™**: the fuck

**trashmouth™**: anyone else wish to expose themselves as a HET

**queen bev**: GASP

**eddie spaghetti**: HOW DARE U

**big bill**: damn richie isnt that a little too far :// ksjdks

**trashmouth™**: i will Not apologize

**benjamin**: what have i done,,,,

**benjamin**: i’ve caused,, so much destruction,,,

**trashmouth™**: drop an f in the chat for ben causing all this destruction

**mikey**: f

**queen bev**: f

**eddie spaghetti**: f

**eddie spaghetti**: uck u richie

**trashmouth™**: u lil BITCH

**eddie spaghetti**: call me lil again i fuckign dare u

**trashmouth™**: l

**trashmouth™**: i

**trashmouth™**: l

**eddie spaghetti**: u dared,,,

**trashmouth™**: i dared B)

**eddie spaghetti**: blocked

**trashmouth™**: wait no B(

**eddie spaghetti**: okay fine smh

**trashmouth™**: knew i could win u back over B)

**eddie spaghetti**: HA u thought

**eddie spaghetti**: blocked bitch

**trashmouth™**: WAHT

**big bill**: oh my god????

**queen bev**: i

**queen bev**: i cannot believe

~

**“r+e?”**

**SEPTEMBER 12, 2019**

**the queen**: theyre FLIRTING

**the queen**: and they dont even rEALIZE IT

**the queen**: men smh

**billy boy**: KJDSKS

**michael with a b**: RIGHT

**michael with a b**: it’s cute but also like

**michael with a b**: “oh my god why are yall like this”

**michael with a b**: yknow?

**the queen**: y e s

**stanny**: They’re ridiculous

**stanny**: They better get their shit together soon

**ben uwu**: they will!

**ben uwu**: hopefully,,

**stanny**: :/

**stanny**: They’re pretty clueless TBH

**michael with a b**: okay side note but stan i love that you capitalized tbh skdsld

**michael with a b**: it’s cute

**stanny**: Oh sksks thanks

**the queen**: GASP

**the queen**: HIS FIRTS KLSDHSOPI

**stanny**: Oh

**stanny**: Whoops

**billy boy**: ksjdks

**billy boy**: one of us one of us

**the queen**: ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US

**michael with a b**: SKDJSKD

**ben uwu**: SKSKSKS

**stanny**: ...Sjsksjs?

**the queen**: Y ES

**the queen**: WHAT A DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie making fun of john green and ed sheeran is lowkey a self-drag bc i've read and enjoyed like,, 2 john green books skjdksd tho i understand why some ppl don't like them, and also i like ed sheeran's music okay sue me-
> 
> anyway sdkskd i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter uwu
> 
> have a good day/night!!


	24. twenty-two - BILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more stuff sdkjkd
> 
> so here's a bill-centric chapter!! and bc it's bill ofc it involves mike and stan (whose contact names in bill's phone are revealed here skdjskd some of y'all already guessed stan's tho which is valid)
> 
> sooo firstly as i think i've said before (apologies if i have skdsk) the most plot this will have is just,, the losers becoming friends and developing feelings like that's it so that's why some of this ch is just about bill having Feelings (and being confused atm which is valid)
> 
> also! as it's said in the tags for this the endgame bill ship in this is, in fact, mike/bill/stan bc 1.) i couldn't choose between bill/mike or bill/stan etc and 2.) bc there's just a lack of stanlonbrough in this fandom so Here We Go skdjsk - and i really hope this doesn't bother anybody!! but like poly ships are just as valid as monogamous ones so like Yeah
> 
> alright yeet skskjd just wanted to put that out there! next chap should go up friday uwu
> 
> enjoy!!

Bill can’t sleep.

More accurately, he had been sleeping, just a few minutes ago, but then he had that nightmare that he’s been having for years yet again and, well, now he’s awake. With bleary eyes, he checks his phone for the time and sighs when he sees that it’s a little past one. He’d only gotten - he counts the hours in his head quickly - about two hours of sleep. Great.

He sighs and rubs his eyes. His heart is still beating a little too fast, and the urge to check on Georgie is getting stronger with each passing second because what if he’s not okay and what if the nightmare is real and what if he’s hurt and what if what if what if. Chewing on his bottom lip anxiously, he finally gets up out of bed, careful not to wake Turtle from her spot at the end, and sneaks down the hall to his brother’s room. He peers in to find Georgie sound asleep in his bed, not hurt or missing or any of the other horrible thing his brain keeps trying to convince him of. He sighs with relief.

Back in his room, he debates trying to go back to sleep, but he knows that’s not possible quite yet. Every time he has this damn nightmare, it always takes him forever to fall asleep afterwards. He needs some sort of distraction, then, something to take his mind off of it and help him get tired again.

Writing is one choice; he has a few ideas floating around in his head that he could try and get out for now. He could draw, too. That’s another option. He recently finished the drawing of Mike he’d been working on, but, if he’s honest, he wants to draw him again. It was weirdly soothing - and a little flustering, too, actually - to be drawing a portrait of the guy he kinda-sorta-maybe likes, and it’d be a good way to pass time. He could even draw Stan, which is equally as flustering because he kinda-sorta-maybe likes Stan, too, and maybe it’s a little weird, Bill feeling the same way about two different boys, but it’s not like anybody knows, so. Yeah. God, it’s too late to be thinking about that right now.

He sighs to himself and fiddles with his phone for a moment before his eye catches on the whatsapp icon. Maybe somebody from the group chat is awake? Talking to any of them would be helpful, because Bill really loves these guys after only a month, and he smiles a little as he types out and sends a quick text.

**“communigaytion”**

**SEPTEMBER 16, 2019**

**bill:** is anyone awake?

After a couple of minutes, Mike replies, and then Stan only seconds later. It’s a little ridiculous, but just seeing their names pop up in the chat calms him down immensely, and he smiles as he reads their new messages.

**heart owner:** i am!

**pretty boy:** Me too

**pretty boy:** Are you okay?

**bill:** technically

**bill:** sorry

**bill:** i just had a nightmare

**bill:** needed a distraction

**heart owner:** oh no bill im sorry :(

**pretty boy:** :(

**pretty boy:** Do you want to talk about it?

**bill:** dont wanna clog up the gc

**bill:** i’ll be okay!! thanks guys

**heart owner:** wait no hang on

~

**SEPTEMBER 16, 2019**

**heart owner added you to group “bill support group”**

**heart owner:** now we wont clog the chat :)

**pretty boy:** Oh

**pretty boy:** Good idea, Mike

**heart owner:** thanks stan sksjsks

**bill:** bill support group omg im

**bill:** :’)

Bill buries his face in his hands, hiding his grin and his very slight, barely noticeable blush. There’s nobody around to see it, of course, but that doesn’t stop him.

He’s been doing this a lot lately when talking to Mike and Stan. It’s worse in person, which is probably why he’s picked up the habit of hiding his face whenever they say or do something that makes him react like this, but they still have the same effect over text.

It’s just… he really likes them. He loves their entire group of friends, of course, and he’s pretty close to Bev as well, but there’s just something about Mike and Stan that makes him want to talk to them more, to see them in person more, to sit against them and hug them and a bunch of other oddly romantic shit that he’s still confused by.

God, he hates being awake so late. Normally, he can avoid thinking about this kind of thing in the day, but at night, his brain seems to decide that it’s a free-for-all in things Bill hates thinking about and throws everything at him all at once. It’s usually just that same nightmare, but over the past week or so, it’s been shit about his Mike-and-Stan situation.

He should probably talk to Bev about it. That might help a little.

**heart owner:** well of course!!

**heart owner:** so

**heart owner:** what’s up?

**bill:** just

**bill:** ugh i hate being a downer

**pretty boy:** Bill

**pretty boy:** You had a nightmare that’s clearly bothering you

**pretty boy:** You’re not being a downer by talking about it

**bill:** oh

**bill:** yeah i guess

**bill:** okay

**bill:** it was about georgie

**bill:** a few years ago he got seriously hurt and obviously he’s okay now

**bill:** but sometimes i have this recurring nightmare where he’s not

**bill:** it’s that Older Sibling thing

**bill:** i’m just

**bill:** always worried about him

**bill:** anyway here’s a picture of turtle

**bill sent a picture.**

**bill:** she slept in my bed tonight :)

**heart owner:** my beautiful girl!!

**heart owner:** and i’m sorry bill :(

**heart owner:** at least you know that georgie really is okay

**heart owner:** your brain’s just being a bitch that’s all

**bill:** KSJDKS thanks mike

**pretty boy:** Nightmares are the worst, I’m sorry

**pretty boy:** Did talking about it help at least?

**bill:** a little actually

**bill:** i don’t usually talk about it

**pretty boy:** Talk to us if you have another one, Bill

**pretty boy:** We’re here if you need us, okay?

**bill:** :)

**bill:** thank you guys

**bill:** yall are too good

**heart owner:** you deserve it bill!!

**heart owner:** let’s talk about something else tho

**heart owner:** we need ~distractions~ so you can sleep and hopefully avoid more nightmares

**bill:** like what ksdjks

**heart owner:** hmmm

**heart owner:** what’s your favorite memory?

**bill:** like in general??

**heart owner:** yeah!

**bill:** uhhh

**bill:** oh i know

**bill:** we go on family vacations sometimes and we went on one like idk two years ago

**bill:** nothing special happened really but it was the first summer after georgie got hurt that we were all really happy

**bill:** things were hard for a while but that summer everything felt right again

**bill:** not to say that things aren’t okay now!! it was just

**bill:** really nice then

**heart owner:** aww omg

**pretty boy:** That’s really sweet, Bill

**bill:** ksjdsk

**bill:** what about yall?

**heart owner:** hmmm

**heart owner:** wow that is a hard question

**heart owner:** high school graduation maybe skdjskd

**heart owner:** i was just glad to be done with high school smh

**heart owner:** my parents were super happy too so that helped :)

**bill:** i love that omg

**bill:** what about you stan?

**heart owner:** yeah what’s yours?

**pretty boy:** Meeting you

**pretty boy:** Guys

**pretty boy:** Meeting you guys*

**pretty boy:** As in everyone in the group

**pretty boy:** Sorry I hit enter too fast

**heart owner:** stan that’s so cute omg :’)

**pretty boy:** You guys are just

**pretty boy:** Really great

**pretty boy:** I’m glad we all met

**bill:** omg stan <3

**bill:** i’m glad we met too :)

**pretty boy:** :)

**heart owner:** getting gay in this chat tonight and i’m not complaining skjdsdk

**bill:** ksdjksd good

**bill:** i think i’m okay to sleep now though

**heart owner:** okay!! go get some sleep bill

**bill:** gnight guys <3

**heart owner:** gn <3

**pretty boy:** Sleep well, you two

**heart owner:** stan!! you have to complete the trio of heart emojis >:(

**pretty boy:** Oh

**pretty boy:** Right

**pretty boy:** Okay

**pretty boy:** <3

**heart owner:** yay :)

**heart owner:** gn yall!

**big bill:** gnight!

Bill sets his phone aside gently, his grin coming back full-force. Getting heart emojis from both of them at once is making him a little too happy, but he definitely feels much more calm now, so it’s worth it.

As he starts to lay back down, ready to finally sleep, an idea lights up in him. He pauses, thinking it over, then decides fuck it, he’s lost a lot of sleep already and picks his sketchbook up off the floor, flicking on his lamp, too. He flips to a blank page and taps the pencil against the page, wondering what, exactly, he wants to draw. A recent memory comes back to him and he smiles as he begins a new sketch - just a rough outline, really - of Mike and Stan sitting together on Bill’s couch from the last time they were over.

When he falls asleep a half-hour later, the sketchbook is still in his lap, open to an incomplete pencil drawing of his friends smiling up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i project onto bill in the beginning of this ch about the Older Sibling thing? yes and what about it
> 
> anyway yeah skdjsdk i hope y'all liked this one!! i enjoyed writing it but like i enjoy writing this whole thing so
> 
> also!! another skype chapter Will come skdjskd likely in the form of another traditional-ish ch (mayhaps bev's or stan's, i haven't decided yet) so no need to worry about that uwu it'll happen!
> 
> lmk if there's anything specific (and manageable) y'all wanna see and i'll see what i can do!! ideas are very much welcome kdsjsdk
> 
> okay i think i'm done rambling whoops skdjsk forgive me it's late
> 
> you can yell at me about it and various subjects on tumblr (bookrockshooter) or twitter (lynsayskick) if you so wish!
> 
> have a good day/night y'all uwu


	25. twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy area 51 raid day y'all who's ready to see some ALIENS
> 
> anyway ksjdkd yeah this ch is just them talking about the area 51 raid but not actually participating bc in this au they're broke college students so :/ but i fully believe that the adult losers in ch2 would definitely raid area 51 (tho they probably wouldn't succeed let's be real skdjsd)
> 
> so yeah here's a dumb chapter about that skdjsd not super plot-y but!! that's okay
> 
> also once again this is mainly reddie IMSORRY i promise the other ships will get their moments,,, they're just so fun to write,,, h
> 
> anyway!! enjoy skdjs uwu

**“communigaytion”**

**SEPTEMBER 20, 2019**

**queen bev:** GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS

**benjamin:** friday??

**big bill:** a school day, unfortunately

**eddie spaghetti:** mood bill

**queen bev:** no no

**queen bev:** its

**queen bev:** AREA 51 RAID DAY BITCHES

**queen bev:** WHOS COMING WITH

**trashmouth™:** FUCK YEAH TIME TO SEE THEM ALIENS

**mikey:** FINALLY

**mikey:** let’s go r a i d

**mikey:** but carefully so we’re not caught

**benjamin:** okay but that sounds dangerous-

**queen bev:** exactly the point

**benjamin:** oh no

**staniel the maniel:** What the fuck

**staniel the maniel:** There aren’t aliens at Area 51

**queen bev:** says who

**staniel the maniel:** Area 51 says so?

**queen bev:** and u just?? believe them??

**trashmouth™:** stanley

**trashmouth™:** the manley

**big bill:** ksjdkds richie

**trashmouth™:** do u not believe in aliens

**eddie spaghetti:** he should

**eddie spaghetti:** he knows u after all

**trashmouth™:** wait wait wait

**trashmouth™:** eds are u calling me an alien

**eddie spaghetti:** obviously yeahsdkjsdh

**trashmouth™:** oh so

**trashmouth™:** am i an alien

**trashmouth™:** bc

**trashmouth™:** my looks are out of this world

**trashmouth™:** B)

**eddie spaghetti:** WAIT FUCK

**mikey:** SDJSDK you walked into that one eddie

**staniel the maniel:** You really did

**eddie spaghetti:** i wont take this slander

**eddie spaghetti:** also im not going to the raid

**trashmouth™:** but Why

**trashmouth™:** dont u wanna see the aliens

**eddie spaghetti:** but i already know u

**trashmouth™:** dskjdsf

**mikey:** eddie only knows one (1) insult today and that is

**mikey:** “youre an alien”

**queen bev:** yeah eddie whered ur creativity go skjdsk

**eddie spaghetti:** excuse u it went Nowhere

**trashmouth™:** idk being called an alien feels like a compliment to me B)

**benjamin:** to be fair

**benjamin:** eddie never said that your looks Aren’t out of this world

**benjamin:** so maybe he really is complimenting you

**staniel the maniel:** Good point, Ben

**queen bev:** SDKJKSJDSDK BEN

**eddie spaghetti:** EXCUES EME

**mikey:** there go eddies typing skills again

**big bill:** aw f

**eddie spaghetti:** bye fuck yall

**trashmouth™:** so eddie DOES think my looks are too beautiful to be of earthly origin good to know B)

**eddie spaghetti:** im denying it now fuck u

**trashmouth™:** rude B(

**trashmouth™:** anyway stan why dont u believe in aliens

**staniel the maniel:** I never said I don’t believe in them

**staniel the maniel:** Aliens are real

**big bill:** that sounds so confident even over text ksdskjd how do you Know

**staniel the maniel:** I just do

**big bill:** okay good point

**benjamin:** he provided no proof tho???

**mikey:** it’s stan he doesn’t need to give proof

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**staniel the maniel:** Anyway, I just don’t think they’re at Area 51

**trashmouth™:** then where tf are they

**staniel the maniel:** In space? Where else dumbass

**queen bev:** hes got u there rich

**trashmouth™:** i wont listen to this

**trashmouth™:** im gonna go just to prove u wrong

**mikey:** okay but on that subject

**mikey:** which of us could actually get into area 51

**mikey:** personally i’m saying myself

**benjamin:** you or richie sksks

**queen bev:** stan

**big bill:** yeah probably stan

**eddie spaghetti:** the guards would take one look at richie and think he was an escaped alien and throw him back in

**eddie spaghetti:** so im saying him

**trashmouth™:** there goes eddie calling me beautiful again love that for me

**eddie spaghetti:** ??? source???

**trashmouth™:** calling me an alien B)

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god

**mikey:** yall are ridiculous

**staniel the maniel:** I almost wish Richie would go and get trapped in Area 51 at this point SMH

**trashmouth™:** at least u said almost B)

**staniel the maniel:** Never mind now I really mean it

**trashmouth™:** if i go yall are going down with me the fuck

**queen bev:** gc field trip!! lets get trapped at area 51 and become one with the aliens

**trashmouth™:** bev,, thats such a galaxy brain idea,,,

**queen bev:** i try uwu

**big bill:** i’d go but georgie would miss me :/

**mikey:** we’ll send you postcards bill

**big bill:** hell yeah ksjdskj

**eddie spaghetti:** hmm

**eddie spaghetti:** being at area 51 does sound better than going to school

**eddie spaghetti:** i changed my mind lets go

**trashmouth™:** i wouldve dragged u along anyway so yeet B)

**eddie spaghetti:** im

**eddie spaghetti:** the nerve

**staniel the maniel:** Have fun being horribly disappointed by the lack of aliens

**benjamin:** wait for it

**eddie spaghetti:** but we’ll have richie

**eddie spaghetti:** BEN

**trashmouth™:** i should start keeping a tally of how many times u call me beautiful

**trashmouth™:** oh wait i mean an alien**

**eddie spaghetti:** ://

**queen bev:** change of plans im taking yall to area 51 and then Leaving yall there

**queen bev:** bye bitches

**trashmouth™:** ill just naruto run out and escape

**staniel the maniel:** Sure you will

**trashmouth™:** i w i l l

**trashmouth™:** just u watch bitch

**queen bev:** eddie will u make sure he stays trapped there

**eddie spaghetti:** how the fuck am i supposed to do that

**queen bev:** idk think of something skdjskd

**benjamin:** or maybe

**benjamin:** we just don’t raid area 51 at all

**benjamin:** there’s an idea :’)

**queen bev:** mayhaps ben has a point,,,

**queen bev:** i’ll consider it

**benjamin:** better than nothing i suppose sksks

**big bill:** good idea ben i’m all for everyone staying safe

**big bill:** tho idk if yall would be staying safe from aliens or area 51 guards

**trashmouth™:** yall are no fun B(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay there's that dskjdsd
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed this one! i think it's funny but yknow skjdskd
> 
> also just an fyi, the next ~traditional chap~ will be in either bev or stan's pov skjdsd we shall See once i get to writing it
> 
> you can find me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) or twitter (@lynsayskick) if you so wish!
> 
> have a good day/night uwu


	26. twenty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more gc stuff!
> 
> alright so Firstly, this fic passed 700 kudos and i just?? holy shit?? that's A Lot to me so honestly thank y'all so much skdskd every kudos and comment and message i get on/about this fic literally make me so happy and i'm so glad to know that so many other people like this fic like wow :') forgive me i'm in a v soft mood tonight so thank you guys again uwu <3
> 
> secondly the beginning of this chap has some Much Needed ben love bc i haven't shown him enough omg,, i promise i love him he's the softest ever and he has all my uwus :') and then the rest is just the losers being Themselves skdskj
> 
> also! this chap has some slight cameos from certain characters from another show and if you've seen it you'll know why sjdsd i just,, couldn't resist bringing it up in at least one chap (and maybe another one, if people like it ksdsd we'll see!)
> 
> so yeah! also i'll drop a quick Personal Life update in regards to this fic in the bottom notes so you can skip it if you want uwu
> 
> enjoy!!

**“communigaytion”**

**SEPTEMBER 23, 2019**

**mikey:** who wants a fun fact about ben

**benjamin:** mike omg sksks

**queen bev:** im always down to hear about my favorite boy uwu what is it??

**benjamin:** favorite boy,,

**mikey:** beV HE ALMOST STARTED CRYIGB

**queen bev:** WAIT BEN OHYGMOF DONT CRY!!

**benjamin:** tHEY WERE HAPPY TEARS ITS OKAY

**big bill:** “favorite boy” i see how it is bev smh ksjdksd

**queen bev:** im sorry u had to find out this way bill skjdskd v.v

**mikey:** youre my favorite boy bill dw 

**mikey:** you and stan that is sdsjkds

**staniel the maniel:** Aw :)

**big bill:** wait mike omg ksjdskd yay

**queen bev:** gay

**queen bev:** sorry i misspelled "mike whats the fun fact"

**mikey:** SKJDSKD B E V

**mikey:** but anyway bens the best roommate in the World

**big bill:** i mean believable but why

**benjamin:** all i did was help him study for something-

**mikey:** yeah but you made more sense than the teacher did

**mikey:** so now i understand Everything

**queen bev:** bens mind,, ur so lucky mike wow

**benjamin:** SKSKS guys please

**big bill:** it’s national love ben day!!

**queen bev:** my favorite holiday uwu

**mikey:** national love ben day is Every Day

**staniel the maniel:** I can get behind this

**trashmouth™:** its what he deserves B)

**benjamin:** GUYS,, MY TEARS,,,

**queen bev:** SDJSKD UWU

**eddie spaghetti:** i support it!!

**eddie spaghetti:** also holy shit yall

**eddie spaghetti:** i just had a fucking heart attack

**trashmouth™:** oh shit why

**trashmouth™:** u good???

**queen bev:** yeah are u okay eddie??

**eddie spaghetti:** oh yeah im fine

**eddie spaghetti:** i just thought i saw richie on campus

**trashmouth™:** now ur imagining me?? aw eds B)

**eddie spaghetti:** nO i really thought i saw u

**eddie spaghetti:** but it was some other kid named mike or something

**mikey:** damn eddie you imagined me too??

**benjamin:** eddie why are you imagining everyone omg

**eddie spaghetti:** im nOT

**trashmouth™:** eddie,,, i thought i was the only one,,,,

**trashmouth™:** my heart,,,,, i think its broken,,,,,,,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** BITCHJHYDGFGHJ

**eddie spaghetti:** NO it was a kid named mike who just looks like u not the mike we know

**trashmouth™:** am i better looking than him B)

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god

**eddie spaghetti:** i plead the fifth

**trashmouth™:** WHAT

**staniel the maniel:** That means he’s refusing to answer

**trashmouth™:** ik what that means s t a n i e l

**staniel the maniel:** R i c h a r d

**queen bev:** y a l l

**trashmouth™:** thx for ur contribution bev

**queen bev:** shut up richie skjdsd

**big bill:** what’s this about richie being at yalls college

**queen bev:** eddie thought he saw richie but it was some other kid

**queen bev:** like a doppelganger or something ig

**mikey:** omg eddie should talk to him

**benjamin:** how similar does he look to richie??

**eddie spaghetti:** i mean he doesnt have glasses and his hair is like way wilder but other than that

**eddie spaghetti:** they could be twins

**trashmouth™:** twins u say,,

**trashmouth™:** wAI T

**trashmouth™:** MY FERAL TWIN BROTHER!!!!!

**queen bev:** SDJSKDSJDK RICHIE U WERE RIGHT

**mikey:** OH MYOGD RICHIE

**big bill:** KSJDKJSK richie’s feral twin brother is real omg

**trashmouth™:** AND HIS NAME IS M IEK

**staniel the maniel:** Miek

**mikey:** nice thor ragnarok reference

**trashmouth™:** thx i try B)

**trashmouth™:** ANYWYA

**trashmouth™:** eds u should befriend my feral twin

**eddie spaghetti:** if hes anything like u then im good

**eddie spaghetti:** one richie is enough ://

**trashmouth™:** i dont believe that for a SECNDN

**trashmouth™:** i bet u would have a million of me if u could B)

**eddie spaghetti:** dear god no

**eddie spaghetti:** then id have a million dumbasses calling me e*s all the time smh

**trashmouth™:** exactly B)

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah exactly

**eddie spaghetti:** n o

**eddie spaghetti:** :///

**trashmouth™:** ur so mean to me,,, 

**trashmouth™:** and my feral twin,,,

**staniel the maniel:** Implying that you yourself aren’t the feral twin

**benjamin:** maybe they both are

**benjamin:** a pair of feral twins, perhaps,

**mikey changed the name from “communigaytion” to “feral gays”**

**mikey:** yall kept saying feral too much so Here

**queen bev:** PERFECT

**big bill:** yeah that sums us up pretty well ksjdks

**queen bev:** wAit eddie where are u

**eddie spaghetti:** outside the library why

**queen bev:** is The Twin™ still there

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah hes on the stairs with some other ppl

**queen bev:** omw

**big bill:** bev are you gonna talk to richie’s twin kjsdks

**queen bev:** of Course

**staniel the maniel:** Could you pass along a message from me

**queen bev:** sure whats the message staniel

**staniel the maniel:** “Please come and take Richie’s place”

**queen bev:** STAN

**trashmouth™:** the NERVE v.v

**big bill:** i think ppl would notice ksjdsks

**trashmouth™:** they would bc im one of a kind B)

**staniel the maniel:** Uh huh

**eddie spaghetti:** update bevs talking to doppelganger richie

**eddie spaghetti:** he seems confused but chill

**eddie spaghetti:** not like rich at all then since hes Never chill

**trashmouth™:** i take offense to that

**trashmouth™:** bc im chilling Right Now

**trashmouth™ sent a picture.**

**trashmouth™:** see look how chill i am B)

**eddie spaghetti:** ohmyikgf

**staniel the maniel:** Did Eddie die

**big bill:** wow f

**trashmouth™:** damn i always knew my good looks would be fatal to somebody sorry eds

**eddie spaghetti:** shut the fuck up loser i dropped my phone

**trashmouth™:** likely story B)

**eddie spaghetti:** ill fight u

**mikey:** okay but richie in sunglasses is surprisingly attractive

**staniel the maniel:** IDK he looks the same to me

**eddie spaghetti:** dont feed his ego mike wtf

**trashmouth™:** wdym surprisingly im ALWAYS attractive

**trashmouth™:** but thx B)

**staniel the maniel:** Debatable

**trashmouth™:** one day ull regret this

**staniel the maniel:** I regret nothing, ever

**staniel the maniel:** Except maybe staying in this group chat

**trashmouth™:** wjksdsjd yah ok

**big bill:** stan i thought you loved us tho :(

**staniel the maniel:** Wait

**staniel the maniel:** I take it back

**staniel the maniel:** I only regret knowing Richie

**trashmouth™:** thats not what u said the other night but ok v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god???

**mikey:** richie-

**trashmouth™:** WAIT THAT SOUNDED BAD

**trashmouth™:** DSKJDSKSKJD

**staniel the maniel:** Oof

**trashmouth™:** dw i only have eyes for u eddie B)

**eddie spaghetti:** ohmgyho shut the fuk uP

**big bill:** im going to lose my mind

**big bill:** for no particular reason

**big bill:** anyway

**eddie spaghetti:** wha

**queen bev:** ok im back

**queen bev:** mike the doppelganger is pretty nice

**queen bev:** hes got a tiny bf named will

**queen bev:** and he and his friends like playing dnd

**queen bev:** they invited me and eddie to hang out at some point uwu

**eddie spaghetti:** oh no what did u say about me

**queen bev:** only good things dont worry sjdsks

**trashmouth™:** did u tell him the truth abt him being my feral twin B)

**queen bev:** i did and he looked scared SKDSJDK

**queen bev:** i showed him a pic and he agreed that yall look weirdly alike

**queen bev:** will also agreed and called richie cute uwu

**trashmouth™:** WKDJSDSK

**trashmouth™:** as he should B)

**eddie spaghetti:** wait actually omg

**eddie spaghetti:** hang on im gonna join yall

**mikey:** omg eddies gonna go stake his claim to richie

**benjamin:** hopefully he does it politely-

**staniel the maniel:** Pass along my condolences to Will

**queen bev:** can do sjdskj

**eddie spaghetti:** WHAT NO OH MY GODSDKJDFLK

**trashmouth™:** aw eds dw im urs and urs only B)

**eddie spaghetti:** bye i hate all of u

~

**“r+e?”**

**SEPTEMBER 23, 2019**

**the queen:** i

**the queen:** am going to go feral

**the queen:** eddie came over and was like “hi sorry im bevs friend eddie” and mike was like “yeah she talked abt u” and eddie was like “oh haha cool”

**the queen:** and then will said “wait u know richie then right, the cute guy who looks like my bf” and eddies face went SO RED and he was like “yeah i do”

**the queen:** and will sAID “oh are yall dating?” LIKE STRAIGHT UP AND EDDIE JUSVFLWKDK

**the queen:** WALKED AWAY

**billy boy:** N O

**michael with a b:** oh my FUCKING GOD

**ben uwu:** THAT’S SO RUDE SKSKSKS

**the queen:** its ok i apologized and explained and will just laughed skjdsdjk

**the queen:** im gonna fight eddie tho

**michael with a b:** i think we’re ALL gonna fight eddie

**stanny:** And Richie

**michael with a b:** yeah him too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i just had to throw in a reference to mike wheeler okay bc i still love it/st crossovers whoops skdjfsf
> 
> anyway! so i start online college tomorrow (technically today but w/e) and it shouldn't throw off my schedule too much but if i ever take a little too long to update a new chapter y'all will probably be able to guess why skjdksd
> 
> so yeah that's p much it for tonight, i hope y'all liked this chapter (hopefully it wasn't idk too all over the place?? i mean i liked it and it's also a texting fic so yknow) and i'll see y'all later this week for the next one!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) or twitter (lynsayskick) if you wanna yell with me about it and various other things skdjskd
> 
> have a good day/night!! uwu


	27. twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hit 800+ kudos i'm yelling what the FUCK thank y'all omfg
> 
> anyway hi this is going up slightly late whoops sorry sksks i've been in a weird mood today
> 
> also fun fact i dont,, write these chapters in order bc im a dumbass ksjdksd like i'll start a chapter and then get an idea for another one and start That and it's a whole mess so basically this ch was started like a week-ish ago and only finished now love that for me
> 
> it's kind of ridiculous and not v plot-y but it made me laugh sjkdsk so Here i promise the next one will (hopefully) be better skdjsk h
> 
> anyway! a lot of y'all seemed to enjoy the stranger things kids' cameos last chap so they'll probably be showing up again uwu
> 
> alright enjoy this one skdjks

**“feral gays”**

**SEPTEMBER 27, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** guys stan just fuckign k*lled me

**staniel the maniel:** I hate you

**trashmouth™:** WHY UR THE ONE WHO K WORDED ME TF

**eddie spaghetti:** im sure he had a good reason

**eddie spaghetti:** what was it tho

**trashmouth™:** ur words,,, they wound me so,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** im kiDDING im glad ur not Actually dead sdkjsd

**trashmouth™:** ofc u are B)

**eddie spaghetti:** i

**trashmouth™:** anyway THIS is why

**trashmouth™ sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** SKDJSKDSK WHAT EVEN

**trashmouth™:** i just walked into the dorm to see him wearing

**trashmouth™:** a shower cap

**trashmouth™:** fOR N O REASONSFNDKSAL

**eddie spaghetti:** stan???

**eddie spaghetti:** why?????

**staniel the maniel:** I’m not speaking to either of you

**big bill:** omg stan

**mikey:** i

**mikey:** okay im confused too but like

**mikey:** honestly what a fashion statement

**staniel the maniel:** ...Thanks?

**mikey:** no really you look cute!!

**big bill:** you do actually kjsdksd

**big bill:** stan’s the only person who could look nice in a showercap let’s be real

**staniel the maniel:** Oh

**trashmouth™:** h m

**staniel the maniel:** Sksks

**trashmouth™:** WH

**trashmouth™:** SINCE WHEN DOES STAN KEYSMASHKSJDN

**trashmouth™:** WHO ARE U

**trashmouth™:** he just threw a shower cap at me

**trashmouth™:** wait why do u have mUTLIPLE 

**benjamin:** im so scared what is Happening

**eddie spaghetti:** apparently stan hordes shower caps

**benjamin:** ,,,okay but why-

**big bill:** im sure he has a valid reason ksjdks

**queen bev:** and i need to know that reason Now

**staniel the maniel:** If you must know

**queen bev:** yes

**staniel the maniel:** There was a spider in the dorm earlier and I lost it

**staniel the maniel:** So I’m wearing the shower cap to protect my hair

**big bill:** that’s actually not a bad idea

**mikey:** stan,, your Mind

**staniel the maniel:** At least some of you appreciate my idea

**mikey:** of course skjdsk

**trashmouth™:** w h a t

**trashmouth™:** of all the things u thought to do

**trashmouth™:** it was to wear a shower cap

**staniel the maniel:** Yes

**trashmouth™:** w h y

**big bill:** he just said why ksjdk

**trashmouth™:** irrelevant

**trashmouth™:** where did u even get them

**staniel the maniel:** The store?

**staniel the maniel:** Where else

**trashmouth™:** wait

**queen bev:** ignore richie he has dumb bitch disease

**trashmouth™:** ur not wrong but Still

**benjamin:** stan do you want me to come kill the spider for you sksks

**staniel the maniel:** Yes please

**staniel the maniel:** And if you happen to get Richie while you’re here

**staniel the maniel:** I’ll make sure you’re not found out

**benjamin:** o-oh

**trashmouth™:** BITCH I CAN READ THESE

**staniel the maniel:** Whoops

**trashmouth™:** eddie protect me

**queen bev:** hes like 2ft tall he cant

**eddie spaghetti:** bev keep in mind that i can and will physically fight u

**mikey:** and in a surprising turn of events eddie was the one k worded tonight and not richie

**eddie spaghetti:** mike ur next

**big bill:** eddie you shouldnt fight people youre too small

**eddie spaghetti:** bill u just put urself on my Fight List™

**big bill:** terrifying ksjdsk

**mikey:** at this point eddie’s just gonna fight all of us

**eddie spaghetti:** I Can And I Will

**eddie spaghetti:** anyway rich im literally in a whole other state how am i supposed to protect u

**trashmouth™:** idk find a way pls v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** i

**eddie spaghetti:** ok wait hang on

~

**“staniel”**

**SEPTEMBER 27, 2019**

**eddie:** if u k word richie

**eddie:** ill be sad forever

**eddie:** and complain about it every day

**eddie:** do u want that stan

**eddie:** do u

**staniel:** …

**staniel:** Wow

**staniel:** Fine

**staniel:** I won’t k word him

**eddie:** ty stan

**staniel:** Yet

**eddie:** wait

~

**“feral gays”**

**SEPTEMBER 27, 2019**

**staniel the maniel:** Eddie convinced me to spare Richie

**staniel the maniel:** For now

**mikey:** “for now”

**staniel the maniel:** Yes

**big bill:** pls,,, no k wording Ever

**benjamin:** thank you bill omg

**trashmouth™:** EDS I OWE U MY L I F E

**eddie spaghetti:** i just saved it and now ur giving it away?? the audacity

**trashmouth™:** hmm good point

**trashmouth™:** what do i owe u

**eddie spaghetti:** i?? dont know??

**eddie spaghetti:** nothing i guess skjdsd just avoid getting k worded by stan

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**trashmouth™:** no no u Deserve something

**trashmouth™:** ok guys suggestions on what eddie deserves after saving my life

**eddie spaghetti:** PLEASEKSJDKSD its not a big deal im

**queen bev:** richie u owe him a ****

**eddie spaghetti:** A WHAT

**staniel the maniel:** A kick

**queen bev:** stanley-

**eddie spaghetti:** well Excuse U

**big bill:** a bike

**mikey:** why a bike???

**big bill:** i dunno bikes are cool ksjdkds

**benjamin:** a,, card??

**benjamin:** omg no a poem

**queen bev:** ok a poem is cute but No

**mikey:** wait oh my godskjdk

**mikey:** is it a ****

**queen bev:** mayhaps

**eddie spaghetti:** so it IS what i think it is GOODBYE

**trashmouth™:** w

**trashmouth™:** am i supposed to know bc like i can speak code not read it

**queen bev:** that sounds like a u problem

**trashmouth™:** i have dumb bitch disease leave me alone B(

**trashmouth™:** Wait A Minute

**trashmouth™:** is it

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god

**trashmouth™:** a rock

**trashmouth™:** cause like i can mail u that one i found B)

**eddie spaghetti:** ,,, no u can keep it

**trashmouth™:** oh thank god

**trashmouth™:** sorry ive just grown really attached to it

**benjamin:** like,, for real??

**staniel the maniel:** He has

**staniel the maniel:** He sleeps with it

**queen bev:** he WHATSJDFKJDP

**big bill:** richie what the fuck ksjdks

**trashmouth™:** NO I DONT WHAT THE FUCK

**eddie spaghetti:** richie that sounds dangerous

**eddie spaghetti:** what if u like rolled over and hit ur head against it in ur sleep

**eddie spaghetti:** then u would really die oh mY GOD

**eddie spaghetti:** leave it on the floor or something omg

**trashmouth™:** i dont!! sleep with the rock!! stans a LIAR

**staniel the maniel:** Or am I

**trashmouth™:** if ur not careful ill make U sleep with the rock

**staniel the maniel:** You could never

**trashmouth™:** fuckign watch me bitch

**mikey:** yall worry me so much goodbye skjdksd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha references and throwbacks
> 
> again ik this is mostly reddie im sORRY i swear benverly and stanlonbrough will have more moments im just,, idek i dont even have an excuse apologies skjdsd rip
> 
> next chap will go up some time next week I Hope
> 
> you can find me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) or twitter (lynsayskick) if you wanna yell about it or something else skjdsd
> 
> have a good day/night uwu


	28. twenty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN (MONTH) Y'ALL
> 
> i fuckin,, love halloween y'all i just love the spookiness of it all and i'm gonna spend all of october watching horror movies and scaring my siblings fuck yes
> 
> anyway skdjsd yay new chapter!! here's just them talking about halloween and discussing costumes but only kinda bc i have no idea what any of them will be except for richie & bill so uhh suggestions are welcome ksjdskd
> 
> ALSO WHAT THE FUCK 900+ kudos???? hello????????? please that's so fucking much thank y'all for enjoying this thing oh my god every message and comment i get Fuels Me so yay ksjdsk :') ty again uwu!!
> 
> alright skdjsdk happy reading uwu

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 1, 2019**

**queen bev:** HAPPY

**trashmouth™:** FUCKING

**eddie spaghetti:** HALLOWEEN

**trashmouth™:** BITCHES

**staniel the maniel:** It’s October 1st

**trashmouth™:** yah

**queen bev:** stanley dont u know that halloween lasts the entire month of october

**staniel the maniel:** It absolutely does not but okay

**mikey:** yes it does

**staniel the maniel:** ...Alright then

**trashmouth™:** oh so ull believe him but not me

**staniel the maniel:** Obviously

**trashmouth™:** the nerve v.v

**mikey:** sdkjsd sorry rich

**big bill:** georgie said the same thing this morning ksjdks

**big bill:** he’s already decorating the house

**big bill:** i’m expecting to arrive home and immediately trip over the fake gravestones in the front yard

**queen bev:** georgie better catch that on video if it happens then

**big bill:** why oh my god kjsdk

**queen bev:** he loves me so he would never deprive me of such content uwu

**big bill:** i’ll just delete it before he can send it :)

**queen bev:** how dare u smh sksjks

**benjamin:** oh dear be careful bill!

**benjamin:** also are any of y’all dressing up??

**queen bev:** mayhaps

**queen bev:** eddie and i might hang out with the feral twin and his friends that night

**queen bev:** since none of us would be down for an Actual Party skdjsd

**queen bev:** so we could dress up just for fun uwu

**benjamin:** ah be sure to send pictures!!

**queen bev:** of course! ill send them ur way first uwu

**benjamin:** yay :D

**benjamin:** i’m excited omg

**benjamin:** i love halloween sksks

**mikey:** mood it’s the only holiday Ever

**queen bev:** it really is fuck all the others

**staniel the maniel:** It is one of the better ones TBH

**mikey:** see stan’s an intellectual

**staniel the maniel:** Do I have what the kids call... a galaxy brain

**big bill:** KSJDSKD

**big bill:** yes you do stan

**mikey:** stan oh my GOD

**mikey:** you have the only galaxy brain Ever

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**trashmouth™:** wtf no IM the one with a ~galaxy brain~

**staniel the maniel:** Not according to Mike

**trashmouth™:** damn ok then v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** bev i didnt agree to that

**eddie spaghetti:** wtf am i supposed to dress up as

**queen bev:** hmm

**queen bev:** we’ll find something >:)

**eddie spaghetti:** i???

**trashmouth™:** ill help u out bev B)

**queen bev:** YES

**eddie spaghetti:** IM RIGHT HERE????

**staniel the maniel:** I’m not dressing up

**staniel the maniel:** There’s no point

**staniel the maniel:** Also I’d have no idea what to wear anyway, so

**mikey:** i could help you find something!!

**mikey:** i’m dressing up bc i’ll be passing out candy that night

**mikey:** omg stan you could come over and help with that! if you want to that is skdjsk

**staniel the maniel:** Oh

**staniel the maniel:** Yeah, that could be fun :)

**mikey:** we need to find a costume for you then omg

**mikey:** oh and maybe all of y’all could come over too!

**big bill:** kjsdsjk i’ll see if i can!

**benjamin:** yeah that sounds fun!!

**queen bev:** brb flying back to derry bc that sounds FUN fuck yall v.v

**benjamin:** if only teleportation existed :(

**trashmouth™:** god mood its almost 2020 where is it

**trashmouth™:** anyway @mikey FUCK YES

**trashmouth™:** the more people to see my costume the better B)

**eddie spaghetti:** what are u dressing up as rich

**trashmouth™:** wouldnt u like to know ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** SKDJKSJ yeah thats why i asked dumbass

**trashmouth™:** u have to guess first

**eddie spaghetti:** god ok uhhh

**eddie spaghetti:** a rock

**trashmouth™:** DSKDJSD NO

**trashmouth™:** i dont wanna be associated with rocks anymore pls

**staniel the maniel:** No I think you should be a rock

**trashmouth™:** good thing i dont listen to u then bitch

**staniel the maniel:** Eddie tell him to be a rock

**eddie spaghetti:** skdjsd

**eddie spaghetti:** u should be a rock rich

**trashmouth™:** WOW

**trashmouth™:** i mean id love to my dear eds but unfortunately i already bought a costume that is Not a rock

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god

**trashmouth™:** maybe next year B)

**mikey:** oh no what costume did you get richie

**trashmouth™:** i SAID yall have to GUESS

**big bill:** are you a celebrity?

**benjamin:** an,, animal??

**queen bev:** guys hes clearly going as a werewolf

**mikey:** why?? is that “clear”??

**queen bev:** idk i was just hoping i was right skjdsd

**trashmouth™:** wrong wrong and WRONG

**trashmouth™:** man yall suck at this smh

**eddie spaghetti:** ok then richie what are u dressing up as

**trashmouth™:** hang on lemme give yall a hint

**trashmouth™:** it starts with s B)

**benjamin:** scarecrow??

**staniel the maniel:** Satan

**trashmouth™:** not today satan

**trashmouth™:** why did stan autocorrect to satan wtf

**mikey:** “not today” are you planning on dressing as the devil any other day???

**staniel the maniel:** He’s already the devil anyway

**trashmouth™:** DSKDJSKD BITCH

**benjamin:** that doesn’t even make sense as a response anyway since today isn’t halloween,,,

**trashmouth™:** uh yes tf it is

**big bill:** okay richie we give up what’s your costume?

**eddie spaghetti:** wait i wanna guess real quick

**trashmouth™:** guess away eds B)

**eddie spaghetti:** shrek

**trashmouth™:** WAIT THATS A GOOD IDEA FUCJ

**queen bev:** S H R E K

**staniel the maniel:** He wouldn’t even need to dress up if he was going as Shrek

**trashmouth™:** first of all, fuck u,

**eddie spaghetti:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE U THEN

**trashmouth™:** dsjdkjs

**trashmouth™:** i am

**trashmouth™:** gonna be

**trashmouth™:** a

**staniel the maniel:** The suspense is killing me.

**trashmouth™:** bitch

**eddie spaghetti:** ur gonna be a bitch

**trashmouth™:** N O DSKJDSK

**trashmouth™:** anyway

**trashmouth™:** im gonna be a sexy clown B)

**eddie spaghetti:** a

**eddie spaghetti:** fucking WHATJDKSDJ

**queen bev:** RICHIESKDJSK???//

**staniel the maniel:** I've said it before, and I'll say it again

**staniel the maniel:** Richie, what the fuck

**big bill:** did i read that right

**big bill:** richie

**big bill:** youre going as

**big bill:** a sexy clown?????

**trashmouth™:** yah

**mikey:** richie

**trashmouth™:** yes mike

**mikey:** i

**mikey:** i can’t function

**benjamin:** why,, of all things,, are you going,,

**benjamin:** as that

**benjamin:** does it even exist??

**trashmouth™:** yes i googled it to be sure

**trashmouth™:** and i just feel like it rly captures my essence

**trashmouth™:** bc im both sexy AND a clown

**eddie spaghetti:** jesus christ rich

**trashmouth™:** i dont hear u disagreeing 

**trashmouth™:** with either part for that matter

**eddie spaghetti:** shut uP

**trashmouth™:** B)

**eddie spaghetti:** anyway arent u scared of clowns

**trashmouth™:** pfft no

**trashmouth™:** but if i Was then id be facing my fear B)

**queen bev:** by dressing up as a sexy version of said fear

**trashmouth™:** yah how else would i

**queen bev:** richie u fuckin genius

**trashmouth™:** THANK U

**mikey:** yall are RIDICULOUS SKJDSDK

**mikey:** what are the rest of yall going as tho

**mikey:** personally i haven’t decided yet

**big bill:** a vampire :)

**big bill:** georgie wants us to match kjsjskd

**staniel the maniel:** Aw that’s cute

**queen bev:** idk yet skdjskd im gonna go to a costume shop when i can

**queen bev:** eddie ur going with me uwu

**eddie spaghetti:** i-

**eddie spaghetti:** ok why not skdjsk

**benjamin:** maybe a ghost?? i haven’t really thought about it oops

**trashmouth™:** i cant believe im the only person who already has a costume idea

**trashmouth™:** besides bill

**big bill:** i’m surprised too kjskds

**mikey:** we should all go shopping together!! i need to help stan find a costume anyway

**staniel the maniel:** Oh no you shouldn’t feel like you have to

**staniel the maniel:** But

**staniel the maniel:** The help would be appreciated

**mikey:** of course stan!

**staniel the maniel:** I’m down for shopping, then :)

**mikey:** yay!

**mikey:** the rest of y’all should come too it’ll be fun omg

**benjamin:** okay!!

**benjamin:** when do y’all wanna go?

**big bill:** this weekend?

**trashmouth™:** hell yeah lets go B)

**eddie spaghetti:** this sucks i wish we could all go together :/

**trashmouth™:** i know rip

**trashmouth™:** well just be sure to send pictures B)

**eddie spaghetti:** u fuckin better

**trashmouth™:** anything for u eds ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** SKDJSKD BYE

**staniel the maniel:** Wow

**queen bev:** skdjsdk anyway eddie should we go shopping then too

**benjamin:** if you do it’ll feel like we’re all together :)

**queen bev:** ben thats so cute oh my god my uwus

**benjamin:** omg sksks yay :')

**trashmouth™:** hmm

**queen bev:** watch urself richie

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah im good with that bev

**queen bev:** HELL YES

**big bill:** this weekend then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen when the idea for richie's costume came to me i couldn't get rid of it so Here We Go i hope y'all find it as funny as i did ksjdskd
> 
> so yes here's this chapter which is definitely a lead-in to the next chap which is another traditional one!! it'll probably be beverly's pov this time which means ~benverly~ and lowkey reddie & stanlonbrough hopefully skdjsd ah (and the chap after that for anyone interested might be the it/st kids gc ksjdsk we'll see)
> 
> anywho like i mentioned above i dunno what costumes to give them for the halloween chapter,, so if y'all wanna suggest idea please go for it i'm not creative when it comes to halloween costumes skdjsd (fun fact most of my costumes in recent years have been me dressing up as fictional characters in the most casual way possible, like nobody but me knew who they were bc they weren't Distinct and i'm doing the exact same thing this year bc i'm an adult who can't be bothered to put in effort anymore skdsdjk rip)
> 
> also fun fact about my life: i recently watched the entirety of hbo's barry and i'm sad fuck that show for getting to my emotions in literally every ep
> 
> anyway! rambly note again apologies skjdsd it's late and i ramble when it's late 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr or twitter if you wish ksdjsd come yell @ me about it or something else uwu
> 
> have a good day/night!!


	29. twenty-seven - BEVERLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearly 980 kudos holy shit thank y'all sm what the FUCK!!
> 
> anyway skjdks it's time for beverly's chapter!
> 
> okay so honestly i think i did pretty well with her?? and i hope y'all think so too omg skdjs but yeah i'm happy with this chapter and i hope y'all enjoy it uwu lots of benverly with some minor reddie and v minor stanlonbrough whoops but yeah skjdsk so there's that!
> 
> and thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions for the losers' costumes!! y'all gave me lots of ideas so bless i really appreciated them all even if i didn't go with them! i like what i went with and hopefully y'all do too yay skdjsk
> 
> alright sdksd happy reading uwu

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 5, 2019**

**the queen:** ok guys updates

**the queen:** where are yall

**rrrichmond:** WE HAVE ARRIVED

**rrrichmond:** to derrys only costume store

**rrrichmond:** i swear it gets worse every year

**tiny gay:** i dont remember it being That bad

**rrrichmond:** oh no it is

**ben uwu:** it’s really not!

**ben uwu:** i think it’s pretty nice sksks

**rrrichmond:** no it isnt they dont have my sexy clown costume ANYWHERE

**tiny gay:** SKDJSKD have u even Actually looked yet

**rrrichmond:** yes >:(

**stanny:** No he hasn’t

**rrrichmond:** shut up yes i have

**stanny:** We’ve been here less than a minute, how could you have possibly looked everywhere already

**rrrichmond:** dont question me

**tiny gay:** question

**stanny:** Question

**rrrichmond:** the nerve yall have v.v

**the queen:** we just got to our store too uwu

**the queen:** its so b i g for a costume shop???

**ben uwu:** to be fair ny seems big in general sksks

**the queen:** ok good point it really is skdsjk we got lost getting here

**ben uwu:** oh no omg but at least y’all are there now!

**the queen:** yeah uwu and i already see some nice costumes HELL YEAH

**ben uwu:** send pictures of them!!

**the queen sent a picture.**

**the queen sent a picture.**

**ben uwu:** THOSE ALL LOOK COOL OMG

**the queen:** EXACTLY HOW CAN I CHOOSE JUST ONE

**rrrichmond:** wear them ALL AT ONCE

**stanny:** That sounds… interesting

**the queen:** richie ur MIND

**michael with a b:** alright guys we’re on a MISSION no texting

**rrrichmond:** WHAT

**michael with a b:** You Heard Me

**ben uwu:** but mike,,,

**michael with a b:** i’m sorry ben,, i must

**ben uwu:** oh no,,,

**tiny gay:** haha bev and i can still use ours

**michael with a b:** no y’all can’t either

**tiny gay:** WHAT

**billy boy:** KSJDSK cmon guys it’s fine

**billy boy:** yall can talk later

**the queen:** jokes on mike he cant stop me

**michael with a b:** I Can And I Will

**stanny:** Spooky

**the queen:** SKDJSKD FINE

“You’re not seriously listening to him, are you?”

Beverly glances up from her phone and grins at the confused look on Eddie’s face. “Of course not. I just won’t text the main chat.”

She appreciates Mike’s attempts at getting all of them to focus because fuck knows that they’d be able to actively look around the shops without getting distracted by the chat at least once, but come _on_. Since their chat has come together, she hasn’t gone a single day without texting any of them, and in those almost-two months it's been, they’ve just… effortlessly become such a huge part of her life. Even now, in the middle of something as simple as looking for a Halloween costume, she has this _want_ to talk to them.

It’s not so strong with Eddie, and she thinks that must be because she actually has the ability to see him in person nearly every day. With the others, they’re hundreds of miles away, and she’s never been face-to-face with any of them except through a computer screen. She really wants to hug them.

When she thinks about it, though, it’s… a little scary. She’s never really had friends before, unless you count her smoking buddies in high school, and she really doesn’t. Those kids weren’t there for her the same way these guys are, is the thing, and maybe that’s the reason she’s so attached to them. Sure, they’re easy to laugh with and fun to tease in a friendly way, but they’re also so incredibly _genuine_ in that they actually like her, too, and it just feels _good_. She loves them.

Especially Ben. Just thinking his name has her smiling softly at nothing in particular, and it’s a little embarrassing, sure, but the only one around who can judge her is Eddie, and he knows better.

It’s just… it's different with him. Sure, she loves all of her friends equally, but Ben’s the only one that makes her heart flutter when they talk; he’s the only one that comes to her mind whenever she thinks about the concept of dating; and he’s the one she wants to see the most, when they finally meet up in December. _Winter break can’t come fast enough,_ she thinks to herself, sighing lightly. _Two more months, and then you can see him._

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Eddie says suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts and back to the present. He’s still on his phone, tapping at his screen, but he glances back up after a moment, grinning at her mischievously.

She grins back, not sure what has him looking like that but immediately ready to hear about it. When she met him in person, Beverly discovered that Eddie’s actually much wilder than he is over text, and really easy to have fun with as a result. Though they haven’t done anything, like, illegal, because she _really_ doesn’t want a record when she’s a nearly-broke college student, they’ve gotten yelled at more than once for “being nuisances” in front of the library, when all they were really doing was either laughing at videos or the group chat. Maybe it was a little annoying, sure, but not to the point of getting yelled at, in her opinion. She’d understand if they’d been caught doing, like, graffiti or something, but they wouldn’t go that far.

Well. Maybe. They wouldn't make anything _horrible_, at least.

Still grinning and more than a little curious at this point, she finally asks, “What’s with the look, Eddie?”

Eddie takes another few seconds to mess with his phone again before he looks at her again. “Are you gonna text Ben?”

Her face flushes faster than she thought was possible, which, _wow_, okay. It’s not like she’s kept her crush on Ben a _complete_ secret, especially not from Eddie, and yet here she is getting all red at the mere mention of him. She knows it’s ridiculous, but that doesn’t stop her from rolling her eyes and shoving at Eddie, who just ducks out of the way, laughing.

_Maybe he_ doesn’t _know better_, she thinks, and then asks, “What, you mean the same way you’re texting Richie?”

She laughs when Eddie scowls and turns away, which does nothing to hide his blush. “I’m not texting anybody, shut up.”

“Uh-huh,” she says, shaking her head and grinning. It makes her feel better seeing Eddie get just as embarrassed, if not more so, over his own crush. “Hey, do you have an idea on what you’re gonna be yet?”

Shrugging, Eddie steps up beside her, looking up the wall of costumes they’re standing before. “Uh, I’m not sure yet. You?”

“I might be Carrie White,” she muses, running her hand over a row of bloody prom dresses before her. “She’s badass. And the dress is pretty, too, which is a bonus.”

Her phone vibrates in her pocket before she can say any more and she tugs it out to see a few messages from both Ben and Richie. She’s tempted to answer Ben’s first, but Richie’s message is in all caps, so she opens it instead, intrigued.

**“rrrichmond”**

**OCTOBER 5, 2019**

**rrrichmond:** COSTUME IDEA FOR EDS

**the queen:** SKDJKDS WHAT IS IT

**rrrichmond:** A DOCTOR

**the queen:** i

**the queen:** why a doctor SKDJSD

**rrrichmond:** bc reasons

**rrrichmond:** dont tell him it was my idea

**rrrichmond:** also i think itd suit him B)

**the queen:** oh my god

**the queen:** ok lemme ask him skdsdj

She’s itching to reply to Ben, but she might as well get this over with first. “Hey, Eddie,” she says, and she’s quite pleased at how casual she sounds, “why don’t you be a doctor? Y’know, for Halloween. It’s a pretty simple costume.”

Her friend eyes her suspiciously, but she must manage to keep her face perfectly blank and innocent, so he shrugs again and says, “Yeah, I guess that’d be fine. I can’t think of anything else, anyway.”

“Too focused on your phone? Maybe Mike was right,” she says, laughing when Eddie groans and stalks off, both to find a costume and to get away from her. She’s still grinning when she opens up Ben’s messages.

**“ben uwu”**

**OCTOBER 5, 2019**

**ben uwu:** richie distracted mike so i could text you sksks

**ben uwu:** i mean he’s busy helping stan too so that probably helped but still

**ben uwu:** did you find a costume yet??

**the queen:** i think so uwu

**the queen:** mayhaps ill be carrie white skdjkds shes an icon and i love the dress

**the queen sent a picture.**

**ben uwu:** omg yes!!

**ben uwu:** i think you’d really suit it :)

**the queen:** BEN UWU thank you skdjsd im glad

**ben uwu:** sksks of course!!

Beverly pauses for a moment in the middle of typing her next message, chewing her bottom lip. Texting is fun and all, but suddenly she just… _really_ wants to hear his voice. She hasn’t skyped any of them for a few weeks, and phone calls are even more rare since most of them prefer talking in the main chat due to it being easier. Right now, though, alone here in the store since Eddie is off probably just messaging Richie at this point, she thinks a phone call with Ben would be nice.

**the queen:** also would u mayhaps wanna talk on the phone instead

**the queen:** ive been abandoned and am very lonely skdjsdk v.v

**ben uwu:** oh yeah definitely omg!

**ben uwu:** here i’ll call you sksks

His name flashes across the screen only seconds later and Beverly grins, swiping up on the answer button and pressing her phone to her ear. She’s heard his voice more than once already, but that doesn’t stop her heart from picking up just a little in her chest. “Hey, Ben!” she says cheerfully. Her face feels warm again, and she silently thanks Eddie for running off so he can’t laugh at her again.

“Hi, Bev!” Ben replies, and his voice shakes just barely, like he’s nervous. _At least I’m not the only one, then,_ she thinks, relieved. There’s just something so _different_ about a phone call compared to texting or even skype, and she thinks both of them can sense it. “So, um, why did Eddie desert you?”

“Oh, he just went off to get his costume,” she admits, grinning. “And probably to text Richie, but I don’t mind. At least we can talk.”

“That’s true,” Ben says, and she can tell he’s smiling, too. “So you’re dressing up as Carrie, right? Do you like the movie?”

“Oh, I love it,” she replies, absently finding and tugging a costume from the wall that’s labeled with her size. After glancing it over and wincing at the price, she decides, fuck it, it’s nice enough that she can deal. “It’s probably my favorite horror movie. I mean, a girl with telekinesis fucks up all of the kids who bullied her? Sign me the hell up.”

“It was really good, yeah,” he agrees. Then, thoughtfully, “Okay, but do you prefer that or the book?”

Beverly tucks the costume bag under her arm and heads down the aisle in search of Eddie. “I haven’t gotten around to the book yet, actually,” she admits, sighing. “I will eventually, but for now I definitely prefer the movie.”

“That’s fair! I still haven’t finished it, but it’s pretty good,” Ben says. “And, uh, if you want, I can lend you my copy when you come back for break. Only if you want, though!” he repeats quickly.

It’s endearing, him willing to let her borrow it. Beverly finds herself grinning at nothing in particular as she rounds the corner and spots Eddie still texting from where he stands in front of a wall of career-based costumes. “Yeah, I’d love that!” she says, waving dismissively at Eddie’s curious look. “I promise I won’t lose it or ruin it or anything. If I do, I’ll buy you another, though.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine! I trust you not to do anything bad to it,” he says. “You’ll be careful with it.”

She smiles and wishes, not for the first time today, that she could see him. “Of course.” Eddie pokes her arm to get her attention and waves his costume at her, then tilts his head like he’s asking, _Should we leave?_ She nods and follows him towards the front of the store, working her wallet out of her back pocket as she goes. “Hey, did you find a costume yet?”

“Oh,” Ben says, and he sounds a little sheepish. “Yeah, I did. I took a page out of Richie’s book and decided to go as a… fear of mine, I guess.”

“Ooh, what is it?” she asks, falling into line behind Eddie when they reach the checkout counter. “Is it a zombie? Ghost?”

“No, but that’s what Stan’s going as, actually,” he says, laughing a little. “He said he didn’t want to put in too much effort, so Mike suggested it and Stan just went with it.”

Beverly giggles at the image of Stan with a white sheet draped over him. “That’s valid,” she says, still grinning. “But what about you?”

“Oh, right,” Ben says, and his laugh is more awkward this time. “I’m gonna be a, uh, mummy. There was a pretty basic one that I found, so, why not?”

“Mummy costumes are cool!” Beverly says. “How come you’re scared of them, though? You don’t have to answer, of course, I’m just curious.”

“It’s fine.” Ben sighs a little, then adds, “It’s not even that big of a deal, really. They creep me out. I mean, they’re corpses wrapped up in- in these gross sort of bandages- things, and I’m really just not a fan.”

It’s enough of an explanation for Beverly, and she says, “Well, when you put it that way, they are pretty weird. But good on you for being one for Halloween! You’ll get over this fear in no time.” And she really believes it, too.

“Thank you, Bev,” Ben says, and the honesty in his voice throws her for a second. She’s not sure she’s ever met somebody who could sound that serious saying thank you for something as simple as reassuring him that he’d get over a fear, and she thinks for a second, _That’s why I like him. He’s just so… sincere._ “That… it helps. Uh. If that isn’t weird.”

God, she wants to hug him right now. “Of course it isn’t!” she tells him, finally reaching the counter. She flashes a smile at the employee and hands over the costume and a couple of tens. She gets her bag and change back after a minute and joins Eddie at the door, following him out as he leaves. “So, are y’all done yet?”

“Oh! Almost, I think? Mike’s going to be Miles Morales, and Richie’s still looking for his, uh, sexy clown costume-” He pauses to laugh and Beverly joins him loud enough to make Eddie jump from where he’s walking next to her. “-but I’m starting to think that he’ll just get a regular one and, I don’t know, make little rips in it? Something like that. What did Eddie get?”

“He’s gonna be a doctor,” she says, grinning. “Richie suggested it.”

“Wait, what?” Eddie says and that’s when Beverly belatedly remembers that she was meant to keep that bit quiet. “Are you fucking kidding me, of course it was his idea, he’s probably got some dumbass shit to say about it, too, fucking…” He trails off, tapping furiously at his phone, and when Beverly’s starts vibrating against her ear, she figures that he’s texting the group chat.

She doesn’t want to hang up on Ben, but she also really wants to see what Eddie’s saying. “Hey, wanna keep talking in the chat?” she asks. “We might have to stop Eddie from bullying Richie again.”

“Shut up, he bullies me,” Eddie mutters, but Beverly catches a very faint smile on his face. She’s noticed, lately, that he’s been struggling to stay genuinely angry at Richie for too long. She’s not sure that either of them have noticed, though.

Ben laughs, and Beverly finds herself missing the sound already. “Yeah, that’s fine.” A pause, then Ben’s adding softly, “It was, uh. It was nice hearing your voice. I… missed it.”

It takes everything in Beverly not to walk to the airport and board the next plane to Maine. “I missed yours, too,” she manages, and then, “Well! See you in the group chat.”

She knows he’s smiling again when he says, “Of course. Bye, Bev.”

They hang up at the same time and Beverly just lets herself grin at the sky.

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 5, 2019**

**tiny gay:** RICHIE WHY DO U WANT ME TO BE A DOCTOR

**tiny gay:** WHY

**billy boy:** kjsdksd why are you so concerned omg

**tiny gay:** idk i just know that richies got a Specific Reason for it

**michael with a b:** i said no pHONES

**ben uwu:** but we all have our costumes-

**michael with a b:** okay good point

**michael with a b:** phone ban is Lifted

**stanny:** What costume did you get, Bev?

**the queen:** im gonna be carrie white uwu

**tiny gay:** wheres richie i wanna yell at him

**rrrichmond:** do u not like my suggestion eds smh

**tiny gay:** i mean a doctor costume is fine But Like why did u suggest it

**rrrichmond:** no reason B)

**tiny gay:** yeah rIGHT

**ben uwu:** at least you have a costume eddie!

**the queen:** yeah cmon be grateful sdjsdk

**tiny gay:** ok but im only like 50% grateful

**tiny gay:** thanks rich

**rrrichmond:** of course eds B)

**stanny:** What’s the other 50%

**tiny gay:** suspicious

**the queen:** skdjskd thats valid

**the queen:** richie did u get ur sexy clown costume

**rrrichmond:** no B( i just got a regular one smh

**rrrichmond:** ill just shred parts of it to make it Look sexy B)

**tiny gay:** jesus christ

**ben uwu:** so i was right sksks omg

**the queen:** yall need to send pictures uwu

**ben uwu:** we will! and be sure to send some back :)

**ben uwu:** i can’t wait to see omg

**the queen:** hell yeah sdkjsd uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie wants eddie to be a doctor so he can use doctor-related pickup lines bc he's a nerd i'm gonna google some to use for when this becomes relevant again nskjds
> 
> also bev and eddie are one of my favorite friendships and i Love them so hopefully i got that across with this nskjdsd yeet
> 
> alrighty so the next chapter should go up the ninth to mark two months of this (oh my god) and that'll probably be the it/st crossover chat! it got really long actually omg so i hope y'all like it skjdksd ah
> 
> also fun fact this fic is 167 pages long in google docs and idk about you but that's wild to me
> 
> anyway you can find me on tumblr @bookrockshooter or twitter @lynsayskick (i'm more active on tumblr tho) if you so wish skdjs
> 
> have a wonderful day/night!!


	30. twenty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy two months & thirty chapters to this fic!! and ALSO 1000+ kudos holy FUCK???? not to be overexcited but that literally makes me so happy oh my god like when i saw it hit 1k i couldn't stop smiling nskdskjsd but yeah like,, thank y'all wow i'm glad y'all like this thing :')
> 
> anyway! so yeah today's the ~crossover~ chapter with the st kids ksdjsk so quick note - i haven't written the st kids a whole lot so apologies if they're ooc at all!! it's mainly mike i think idk but yeah skjdsk hopefully it's still enjoyable anyway :')
> 
> so yeah this one isn't super plot-y, just the kids being awkwardly chaotic skdjsk
> 
> enjoy!

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 9, 2019**

**the queen:** ok guys

**the queen:** question

**ben uwu:** yeah what’s up??

**the queen:** actually first

**the queen:** HAPPY 2 MONTHS

**ben uwu:** OH RIGHT THATS TODAY

**ben uwu:** another month already???

**the queen:** i know!!! ben weve been friends for 2 months how do u feel

**ben uwu:** very happy sksks it’s been the best two months ever :)

**the queen:** ur so SOFT BYE UWU

**ben uwu:** SKSKS YAY

**stanny:** It’s only been two months??

**billy boy:** right it feels like so much longer omg ksjdsk

**billy boy:** happy two months yall :)

**michael with a b:** !!! two months oh my god

**tiny gay:** GOD thats crazy

**rrrichmond:** HOLY SHIT HAPPY ANNIVERSARY EDS

**stanny:** Wow

**rrrichmond:** AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO

**tiny gay:** RICHIE SKDJSDKJ

**the queen:** oh my GODDDD

**michael with a b:** “and everyone else” i see where we are on your list of priorities rich

**rrrichmon:** what no ur all equal in my eyes B)

**stanny:** Why are you even trying

**rrrichmond:** trying what

**the queen:** SKDJSKD anyway

**the queen:** would yall be opposed

**the queen:** to a chat

**the queen:** with richies feral twin and his friends

**ben uwu:** ooh that could be fun!

**billy boy:** yeah i’m fine with it kjsdksd

**billy boy:** they sound pretty nice anyway

**the queen:** they are uwu

**the queen:** eddie and i have been hanging out with them lately

**the queen:** and they said that they wanna meet yall

**the queen:** well not really meet but u know what i mean

**rrrichmond:** YES

**rrrichmond:** my lost twin and i shall be

**rrrichmond:** ~reunited~

**tiny gay:** oh god not both of them in one place

**rrrichmond:** i thought my twin was “””more chill””” than me tho

**tiny gay:** i mean he kinda is

**tiny gay:** but hes still chaotic

**rrrichmond:** FANTASTIC

**tiny gay:** NO

**michael with a b:** damn rip eddie

**tiny gay:** gee thanks mike ://

**michael with a b:** anytime skdjskd

**stanny:** How many of them are there?

**the queen:** six uwu its mike, will, dustin, lucas, el, and max

**the queen:** el and max being in the chat would finally make it to where im not the only girl YES

**rrrichmond:** ew girls

**rrrichmond:** IM KIDDING SKDJSKD

**the queen:** too late ur BLOCKED

**stanny:** It’s what he deserves

**rrrichmond:** BITCH

**the queen:** ok yall fight it out here while i make the chat skjdskd

~

**“college buddies”**

**OCTOBER 9, 2019**

**the queen:** ok are yall still cool meeting mine and eddies friends thru a gc

**william:** the ones from Derry, right?

**the queen:** yeah skdjsdk we have no other friends v.v

**dustin:** that’s okay neither do we

**lucas:** but you have steve and robin lmao

**lucas:** WE don’t have any other friends

**dustin:** ok yeah that’s true

**dustin:** also yes beverly

**the queen:** valid!

**tiny gay:** u really dont have to theyre terrible

**feral mike:** i thought you had a crush on the one that looks like me tho

**tiny gay:** i

**tiny gay:** fuckign BYE

**william:** Mike sksks

**feral mike:** LOOK he said it not me

**madmax:** LMAO WAIT thats right

**madmax:** i HAVE to meet him beverly please

**the queen:** SKDJSKD u will

**lucas:** couple of quick questions

**the queen:** yeah whats up

**lucas:** how many of them are there again

**lucas:** and are they cool

**the queen:** oh no theyre all losers sdkjsd

**the queen:** and theres five of them uwu

**the queen:** ben, richie, bill, mike, and stan

**the queen:** theyre all chaotic as fuck so i think yall will get along sdjskd

**dustin:** another mike,, thats gonna get confusing

**madmax:** it’ll just add to the chaos >:)

**dustin:** oh god oh fuck

**el:** Are they nice?

**the queen:** yeah uwu

**the queen:** and im sure theyll like u!

**el:** I hope so…

**madmax:** theyll like you bb i just know it

**madmax:** and if they dont i’ll just fight them

**el:** Please don’t beat up anyone on my behalf

**el:** Again

**madmax:** i have to show my love somehow :)

**el:** Max

**madmax:** smh fine 

**el:** Thank you 

**madmax:** yeah yeah youre welcome lmao

**lucas:** ah, young love

**lucas:** disgusting

**madmax:** shut up youre just mad youre still single

**lucas:** WOAH OKAY LMAO

**el:** MAX

**madmax:** AM I WRONG

**feral mike:** tbh no

**lucas:** i’m about to block your ass

**madmax:** do it do it do it

**lucas:** for once you have a good idea

**madmax:** thanks i know

**feral mike:** try it bitch

**lucas:** bitch

**william:** i’ll leave this chat again if y’all don’t Stop It :/

**el:** I’ll go with you :/

**feral mike:** wait no guys dont leave me with them

**william:** ://

**el:** :/

**feral mike:** p l e a s e

**the queen:** SKDJSDKLS YALL

**the queen:** anyway itll be great uwu

**the queen:** i mainly wanna see richie and mike interact anyway skdjsdk

**tiny gay:** its gonna be a mess oh god

**the queen:** e x a c t l y

**madmax:** YES

**the queen:** lets go!!

~

**OCTOBER 9, 2019**

**You created group “a mess™”**

**You changed this group’s subject to “lets be c h a o t i c”**

**the queen:** and here it is

**the queen:** quite possibly the most chaotic chat to ever exist

**the queen:** ok introduction time

**dustin:** the chat name lmao yep

**dustin:** also hi guys! im dustin :]

**ben uwu:** i’m ben!!

**lucas:** hey, im lucas

**billy boy:** hey ksjdks my name’s bill

**rrrichmond:** WHERE IS HE

**madmax:** ARE YOU RICHIE

**rrrichmond:** YAH WHO ARE U

**madmax:** IM MAX

**rrrichmond:** HELLO WHERES MY TWIN

**lucas:** oh my god

**madmax:** HE’LL BE HERE SOON

**rrrichmond:** FUCK YEAH

**william:** ...Eddie 

**tiny gay:** i know dont mention it 

**rrrichmond:** WHOS THAT 

**william:** sksks i’m Will :) 

**rrrichmond:** COOL WHERES MY FERAL TWIN 

**rrrichmond:** wait a minute ur the one who called me cute 

**tiny gay:** richie- 

**william:** oh yeah sksks you don’t mind, right? 

**rrrichmond:** nah its cool B) 

**rrrichmond:** BUT ANYWAY WHERE IS HE 

**stanny:** Why must you y e l l 

**stanny:** Anyway 

**stanny:** Hi there, I’m Stan 

**dustin:** hello! 

**lucas:** you type the same way el does lmao 

**stanny:** ...Hopefully that’s a good thing? 

**ben uwu:** is el also old 

**the queen:** BEN SKDJSDK 

**stanny:** How dare you 

**ben uwu:** SKSKS i’m sorry- 

**lucas:** what 

**michael with a b:** who’s el?? 

**madmax:** the best person EVER 

**el:** I’m really not omg… 

**madmax:** you are 

**el:** :) 

**el:** Also hi, I’m El! 

**el:** What’s your name? 

**michael with a b:** i’m mike! 

**feral mike:** ah so youre my name twin 

**feral mike:** im a mike too lmao 

**michael with a b:** we really got blessed with the best name huh sdjskd 

**rrrichmond:** GASP 

**rrrichmond:** TWIN 

**rrrichmond:** ITS U 

**feral mike:** oh SHIT HELLO 

**rrrichmond:** FINALLY 

**rrrichmond:** WEVE BEEN REUNITED 

**feral mike:** YOUR NAME IS RICHIE RIGHT 

**rrrichmond:** YAH THATS ME 

**feral mike:** COOL NAME 

**rrrichmond:** THX I WAS BORN WITH IT 

**feral mike:** WOW I WAS BORN WITH MINE TOO 

**rrrichmond:** FUCK YEAH 

**tiny gay:** jesus fuckign christ 

**stanny:** Wow forget I ever said anything about wanting them to switch places 

**william:** maybe this wasn’t a good idea sksks omg 

**madmax:** are you kidding me this was the best idea EVER 

**madmax:** but also mike stfu 

**michael with a b:** wait what did i do- 

**feral mike:** no she meant me 

**feral mike:** anyway no YOU shut the fuck up 

**madmax:** fucking make me BITCH 

**feral mike:** EL tell your gf to stfu 

**madmax:** will tell YOUR bf to stop 

**el:** Mike, don’t be mean 

**feral mike:** she STARTED it!!! 

**william:** yeah i have to agree with el here :/ 

**feral mike:** will,,, not you too,,, 

**william:** sksks ily <3 

**feral mike:** ily too smh 

**rrrichmond:** haha gay 

**feral mike:** yeah 

**william:** :) 

**tiny gay:** yall are ridiculous oh my god 

**billy boy:** max and mike remind me of richie and stan omg ksjdksd 

**stanny:** Don’t compare me to them 

**stanny:** Please 

**dustin:** yall are so childish lmfao 

**dustin:** oh my god wait is this how steve felt..... 

**lucas:** oh yeah definitely 

**billy boy:** ooh who’s steve? 

**dustin:** my best friend!! 

**lucas:** wow thanks a lot dustin fuck you too 

**the queen:** sdkjsdk tragic 

**dustin:** YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT he’s my best friend outside of yall smh 

**lucas:** bro... 

**dustin:** bro..... 

**madmax:** bruh 

**lucas:** no 

**madmax:** okay wow blocked 

**tiny gay:** oh yeah u mentioned him before 

**tiny gay:** isnt he dating mikes sister 

**michael with a b:** i don’t have a sister tho?? 

**tiny gay:** ok u Know i was talking to other mike skdjsd 

**michael with a b:** yeah sorry skdjskd the opportunity was there 

**william:** i can’t believe my boyfriend’s been reduced to “other Mike” rip :/ 

**madmax:** it’s what he deserves 

**feral mike:** okay you know what 

**madmax:** what 

**feral mike:** blocked 

**madmax:** bitch 

**stanny:** ...We are like them… 

**rrrichmond:** oh shit stan 

**rrrichmond:** that means max is ur twin 

**madmax:** hello there twin :) 

**stanny:** No thank you 

**feral mike:** anyway yeah steves dating my sister nancy 

**william:** and they’re both dating my brother Jonathan! 

**billy boy:** at the same time?? 

**william:** yeah.. you don’t have a problem with that right 

**billy boy:** oh no of course not omg 

**billy boy:** sometimes i just forget people can do that 

**billy boy:** i hope they’re all happy together :) 

**william:** they are! 

**feral mike:** theyre all nancy can talk about ugh 

**dustin:** steve does the same damn thing smh 

**william:** El talks about Max all the time, i don’t see you guys complaining about her sksks 

**el:** ...Do I talk about Max all the time? 

**feral mike:** yes 

**lucas:** yes but in yellow 

**madmax:** shut UP it’s cute 

**el:** Yay :) 

**ben uwu:** at least that means they’re all happy!! 

**william:** exactly thank you ben 

**ben uwu:** of course sksks 

**the queen:** as u can see bens the most valid one out of all of us 

**ben uwu:** SKSKS no you’re the most valid bev omg 

**the queen:** absolutely not that title belongs to u and u only 

**ben uwu:** what if i refuse the title,, and give it to you 

**the queen:** nope not allowed 

**lucas:** i seriously have to deal with more of this shit 

**lucas:** what did i do to deserve this...... 

**the queen:** wdym lucas 

**lucas:** what 

**lucas:** are you kidding 

**tiny gay:** no shes not 

**lucas:** seriously?? 

**tiny gay:** ik smh theyre not subtle at all :/ 

**ben uwu:** wait omg 

**the queen:** BITCH 

**the queen:** thats funny coming from u eddie 

**tiny gay:** ok BYE 

**madmax:** why is eddie always leaving 

**rrrichmond:** yeah eds come back 

**tiny gay:** no fuck yall 

**el:** Is he okay? 

**the queen:** yeah hes fine skdjsd 

**michael with a b:** well i’d say this chat was a success skdjsdk 

**lucas:** it was definitely Something 

**michael with a b:** a good something? 

**lucas:** hmm maybe 

**dustin:** it was fun! 

**lucas:** okay yeah it was lmao 

**rrrichmond:** im just glad i got to reunite with my long lost twin B) 

**feral mike:** hell yes it was cool meeting you lmao 

**william:** I didn’t think he’d be as wild as you… And Yet 

**feral mike:** oh yeah no he’s way more chaotic than me 

**rrrichmond:** fuck yeah i am B) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes byler elmax and stoncy are all canon in this universe am i sorry? no
> 
> anyway yeah i'm fairly happy with how this one turned out so hopefully y'all are too!! i just,, love my st kids and i'm glad y'all wanted them to be included like this at least once so yeet skdjksd
> 
> alrighty i guess that's it?? i'm out of it rn so no rambly author's today sdkjdks next chap should be up this weekend!
> 
> have a good day/night uwu


	31. twenty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know this is slightly late and i'm sorry skdjskd i've been busy today (yesterday? it's like 1am) rip :')
> 
> but anyway here's another chap uwu! this was originally gonna be like a filler sorta chapter ig but then the last two chats happened (one of which is from mike's phone with him and ben) so haha now it's slightly plot-y skjdsd
> 
> also!! 1100+ kudos holy fuck!! that's just a lot to me and idk it makes me v happy that so many people are still enjoying this omg sdkjsd so thank y'all :') you All have my uwus
> 
> also also i'm glad y'all liked the stranger things chapter sm omg!! due to that they'll likely show up again uwu not super often since this is still an it-centric fic but i've had some Ideas from people on tumblr that i really liked so mayhaps even more st characters will show up at some point sdkjsk uwu
> 
> but yeah here it is skjdks enjoy uwu!

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 12, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** is it halloween yet

**eddie spaghetti:** i??? its only the 12th

**trashmouth™:** FUCK

**queen bev:** wow mood halloween needs to hurry the FUCK up

**big bill:** ksjdkds why do yall want it to be halloween already??

**trashmouth™:** why Dont u

**queen bev:** bc spooky things uwu

**trashmouth™:** anyway its so i can reach my Final Form

**benjamin:** final form as in,, sexy clown i assume

**trashmouth™:** exactly B)

**eddie spaghetti:** i still cant believe ur serious about that god

**trashmouth™:** my dear eds when am i Not serious??? B)

**eddie spaghetti:** i

**eddie spaghetti:** have to go

**staniel the maniel:** How sudden

**big bill:** bye eddie ksjdsk

**eddie spaghetti:** IM

**benjamin:** eddie are you okay sksks??

**trashmouth™:** mayhaps he just cant handle the mental image of me being a sexy clown B)

**eddie spaghetti:** I Cant Stand U

**trashmouth™:** DSJKDJS RUDE

~

**“beverly”**

**OCTOBER 12, 2019**

**eddie:** if he calls me “dear eds” one more time

**eddie:** ill probably d*e so just be prepared

**beverly:** EDDIE SKJDSDK OH MY GOD

**eddie:** IM GAY OK SHUT UP

**beverly:** u are Such a disaster

**eddie:** so are u the fuck

**beverly:** fight me bitch

**eddie:** i cant fight u yet im waiting to fight richie first

**beverly:** im???

**beverly:** why do u have to fight him first SDKJSDS

**eddie:** bc he Deserves it

**beverly:** oh my god

~

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 12, 2019**

**queen bev:** richie get ur ass to ny and fight eddie

**benjamin:** oh god

**trashmouth™:** WSDKJSDW WHY?????

**queen bev:** he wont fight me until he fights u

**queen bev:** apparently sdkjsd

**trashmouth™:** alright bet lets go eds

**eddie spaghetti:** no fuck u i think i WILL fight bev

**trashmouth™:** BUT WERE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT FIRST

**eddie spaghetti:** OH WELL

**benjamin:** one day,,, just one day without threatening to fight that’s all i ask

**queen bev:** yeah guys stop upsetting ben

**benjamin:** sksksk thank you bev

**queen bev:** of course uwu

**trashmouth™:** UR THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP???

**queen bev:** no i didnt

**big bill:** ksjdskd omg

**staniel the maniel:** Why are you acting like fighting Eddie first is a privilege?

**trashmouth™:** B)

**staniel the maniel:** That’s not an answer

**trashmouth™:** B)

**staniel the maniel:** Wow

**eddie spaghetti:** goodbye

**mikey:** oh my god,

**mikey:** okay i have an announcement

**benjamin:** ooh what is it?

**mikey:** Am not against Gay s . but you are all so Anoying . God bless

**big bill:** KSJDSKD MIKE

**queen bev:** me too mike tf

**eddie spaghetti:** SKDJSKDSKD WELL OK THEN

**trashmouth™:** OH MY GOD

**trashmouth™:** also good job mike u made stan lose his shit with that

**mikey:** SKDJSK good

**trashmouth™:** hes fucking WHEEZING WOW

**mikey:** my fucking mind wow i love being a comedian

**big bill:** mike’s truly the funniest person in this chat :)

**mikey:** as i deserve!!

**eddie spaghetti:** im respectfully disagreeing

**queen bev:** gee i wonder why

**eddie spaghetti:** what i didnt say anything

**trashmouth™ sent a video.**

**queen bev:** SDJSKDJSK THATS STAN LAUGHING???

**eddie spaghetti:** is he ok-

**trashmouth™:** I THINK SO???

**benjamin:** i don’t think stan’s ever laughed like that omg sksks

**mikey:** STAN!! YOUR LAUGH IS SO CUTE TF

**big bill:** it really is ksjdsdk omg

**trashmouth™:** oh my GOD

**trashmouth™:** @mikey ur earlier announcement is now a mood

**mikey:** SKDJSDK okay rich i see how it is

**staniel the maniel:** Why did you record it Richie SMH

**staniel the maniel:** Oh

**staniel the maniel:** But thank you Mike and Bill

**staniel the maniel:** That’s good to know sksks

**big bill:** of course stan ksdjksd it’s a nice sound :)

**mikey:** it is omg i hope we can hear it again

**queen bev:** WOW

**benjamin:** mike-

**mikey:** oh no was that weird

**big bill:** no i agree kjsdskd

**eddie spaghetti:** from one gay to another,

**eddie spaghetti:** thats gay

**mikey:** SKJDSKD i mean

**staniel the maniel:** Oh

**staniel the maniel:** You probably will actually

**staniel the maniel:** You’re some of the only people who can actually make me laugh

**queen bev:** AW STAN!! UWU

**benjamin:** omg wait that’s so soft sksks

**trashmouth™:** stan admitting he finds me funny? i must be dreaming B)

**eddie spaghetti:** now hes gonna take it back bc u said that dumbass

**staniel the maniel:** Yeah I take it back only Mike is funny

**trashmouth™:** B I T C H

**queen bev:** HA

**mikey:** stan you’re the only valid person in this chat besides bill oh my god

**big bill:** ksdjsk omg mike

**staniel the maniel:** What no you guys are more valid

**eddie spaghetti:** side note its really weird seeing stan use the word valid

**staniel the maniel:** They deserve it

**big bill:** omg :’)

**mikey:** i

**mikey:** hang on there’s a fly and it’s annoying me smh

**big bill:** oh no mike ksdjsk you should have ben go and get it omg

**benjamin:** yeah i can leave the library early if you want!

**mikey:** no it’s fine skdjs i got it

~

**“softie™”**

**OCTOBER 12, 2019**

**mike:** i lied there’s no fly

**softie™:** oh alright sksks but why?

**mike:** i had to take a break from the chat

**mike:** stan’s so cute ben what the fuck

**softie™:** SKSKSK mike omg

**softie™:** i mean this in the nicest way possible but you’ve told me before

**softie™:** but!! it’s sweet :)

**mike:** i know skdjdk he’s just

**mike:** adorable

**mike:** god so is bill 

**mike:** i’m suffering

**mike:** liking two people is HARD

**softie™:** liking people in general is hard :’)

**mike:** okay yeah fair point

**mike:** on that subject

**mike:** bev “defending” you earlier was cute skdjsd

**softie™:** suddenly i have to study

**mike:** BEN SKDJSD

**mike:** wait shit there’s actually a fly now and it’s buzzing RIGHT IN MY EAR what did i do to deserve this

**softie™:** SKSKSK okay i’ll be back in a few to get it

**mike:** sdjskd god bless

~

**“Richard”**

**OCTOBER 12, 2019**

**Stan:** I’m having a crisis

**Richard:** oh man what now

**Richard:** IM KIDDING

**Stan:** :/

**Stan:** You suck

**Richard:** B(

**Richard:** n e way whats ur crisis about?

**Stan:** I

**Stan:** Think I might like Bill

**Richard:** u already told me that what

**Stan:** And Mike

**Stan:** At the same time

**Richard:** OH

**Richard:** firstly: yeah ik

**Stan:** Excuse me

**Richard:** secondly: oh my god you bisaster

**Stan:** What

**Richard:** bi disaster

**Richard:** I invented the term myself B)

**Stan:** I highly doubt that

**Stan:** Anyway

**Stan:** I don’t know what to do

**Richard:** hmmm

**Richard:** are u open to a 3-way mayhaps B)

**Stan:** Excuse me???

**Stan:** A threeway with who???

**Stan:** Because if you’re offering that’s a definite “absolutely not”

**Richard:** HUH??????

**Richard:** what the FUCK NO?????/

**Richard:** STAN U DUMBASS I MEANT W/ U AND MIKE AND BILL

**Richard:** LIKE A POLY RELATIONSHIP WITH U THREE ALL TOGETHER

**Stan:** OH

**Stan:** Then specify next time holy shit Richie

**Richard:** W H Y WOULD I HAVE MEANT ME JESUS CHRIST

**Richard:** u know my heart belongs only to eds B)

**Stan:** I never know what to expect from you that’s all

**Stan:** And

**Stan:** I don’t know

**Stan:** Maybe

**Richard:** hey

**Richard:** u know they 99% like u back right

**Stan:** There’s that one percent though…

**Stan:** And anyway if they like me then you know for a fact Eddie likes you

**Richard:** no he doesnt wtf hes way out of my league

**Stan:** You’re exhausting

**Richard:** wh????

**Stan:** Thanks again

**Stan:** You made me feel 1% better

**Richard:** djskdjk any time staniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan beveddie mikeben and richiestan friendships in this house! also shoutout to those of y'all on tumblr who gave me the convo idea for stan and richie KSJDSDSK
> 
> also mike's "announcement" is based off a tweet that says exactly that and it's the funniest thing to me as i truly am an Annoying Gay
> 
> anyway yeah, as you can see bill and mike both came to terms with their feelings a while ago but it took stan till now to Realize skdjsd my poor boy
> 
> and at this point they're All aware of their own feelings and of their friends feelings for each other but none of them know that their crushes like them back and that's because they're all dorks and you know what? that's okay bc it gives me reason to keep this going SKDJSKD but they'll all find out,, eventually :)
> 
> this is slightly rambly and probably doesn't flow/make sense and that's bc i'm Tired skdjsk
> 
> anywho you can find me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) if you wanna yell about it or something ksjdjksd uwu
> 
> have a good day/night!!


	32. thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters keep getting longer and longer skdjskd hopefully y'all don't mind that!!
> 
> anyway i wanted to thank y'all again for all of the kudos and comments like,, y'all are so valid skdjsk :') i've been in a weird mood for a few days but y'all's comments and messages abt this made me feel better so ty uwu
> 
> also whoops this got sorta plot-y again skdjsd omg it was meant to be a filler but i can't control how this fic goes So
> 
> also also!! some people on tumblr suggested that if i were to do another crossover chapter but with Something Else i could do dc's film shazam mainly bc jdg is in that one as well skdjsd so what do y'all think?? i'm down but only if the majority is so lmk if y'all think that would be fun or Too Much ksdkjs bc this is still mainly an IT fic but the occasional crossover doesn't hurt imo sooo
> 
> anyway skdjsdk enjoy!!

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 16, 2019**

**queen bev:** guys i have an announcement to make

**eddie spaghetti:** beverly i Will end u

**big bill:** oh shit eddie pulled out the full name ksjdskd

**queen bev:** EDDIE

**queen bev:** just for that now i Will

**eddie spaghetti:** N O

**queen bev:** PLEASE ITS SO FUNNYKRDJFDL

**eddie spaghetti:** NO ITS NOT I WANNA D*E

**trashmouth™:** what happened

**trashmouth™:** why is eds dying

**trashmouth™:** i must know Right Now

**eddie spaghetti:** nO u of all ppl u cant know

**trashmouth™:** see that just makes me Need to know even more

**eddie spaghetti:** N O

**trashmouth™:** W H Y

**queen bev:** CALM DOWN CHILDREN

**trashmouth™:** NO U

**staniel the maniel:** I just want one peaceful day devoid of yelling

**staniel the maniel:** Please

**benjamin:** don’t we all :’)

**trashmouth™:** never B)

**benjamin:** richie,, Please

**trashmouth™:** my dear benjamin, no

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god

**mikey:** why were yall yelling what did i miss

**queen bev:** SLDSDKJ HANG ON

**eddie spaghetti:** bev is still laughing im gonna 

**eddie spaghetti:** idk what yet but ill think of something

**benjamin:** don’t,, don’t do anything eddie pls

**queen bev:** BEN will u protect me

**benjamin:** SKSKS of course bev omg

**queen bev:** HA now u cant do anything eddie >:)

**eddie spaghetti:** OH my god

**mikey:** okay mood eddie

**big bill:** nobody:

**big bill:** eddie: omg

**mikey:** technically it’s “oh my god” but yeah

**eddie spaghetti:** ohhh my GOD

**eddie spaghetti:** wait fuck

**queen bev:** SKDJSDK

**trashmouth™:** bev whats the announcement

**queen bev:** right yes

**queen bev:** eddie has dumb bitch disease

**trashmouth™:** bitch me too the fuck

**mikey:** i think we ALL have dumb bitch disease

**staniel the maniel:** I take personal offense to that

**mikey:** okay everyone but stan

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**mikey:** yes that includes bill

**big bill:** KSJDKS okay yeah i agree

**eddie spaghetti:** bev ur on thin ice shut uP

**queen bev:** it was an honest mistake eddie skdjsjdls

**trashmouth™:** w

**trashmouth™:** what did u dO eds

**eddie spaghetti:** none of ur BUSINESS

**queen bev:** i mean technically it is

**trashmouth™:** what the FUCK does that mean

**eddie spaghetti:** NOTHIGNEDSJDP

**staniel the maniel:** I think we have to know at this point, Eddie

**big bill:** yeah c’mon eddie ksjdsdk i’m sure it’s not that bad!

**eddie spaghetti:** ok but what if it is

**big bill:** uh

**queen bev:** its Not eddies just being dramatic

**mikey:** when is he not skdjsd

**eddie spaghetti:** ok, look,

**trashmouth™:** pls,,

**trashmouth™:** i beg of u,,,

**trashmouth™:** tell us,,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** i give up yall are relentless

**eddie spaghetti:** say One Single Thing and im coming after all of u

**trashmouth™:** promise B)

**eddie spaghetti:** SHUT UPPP

**benjamin:** sksks bev what horrible thing did eddie do

**queen bev:** SDKJSKJD OK SO

**queen bev:** we were with richies feral twin mike and his friends

**queen bev:** and idk he probably picked it up from the other gc

**big bill:** oh no

**queen bev:** but mike called eddie “eds”

**trashmouth™:** excuse mE

**benjamin:** rip feral mike omg

**queen bev:** AND EDDIE SAID

**queen bev:** “SHUT UP RICHIE”

**trashmouth™:** NO

**trashmouth™:** DID HE RLY

**queen bev:** YES

**mikey:** OH MY G O D

**queen bev:** MIKES FACE WAS SO FUNNYJSKDJ

**eddie spaghetti:** FUKC YALLSJDLJDK

**big bill:** i mean

**big bill:** in eddie’s defence

**big bill:** he apparently looks A Lot like richie so

**eddie spaghetti:** THANK U BILL

**queen bev:** i did say it was an honest mistake skjdskd

**staniel the maniel:** Eddie…

**staniel the maniel:** Nice going

**eddie spaghetti:** goodbye

**trashmouth™:** i still cant believe he called u eds oh my god

**trashmouth™:** i invented that nickname B(

**benjamin:** are you not more interested in the fact that he said your name instead of mike’s tho sksks

**trashmouth™:** nah im not surprised he had me on his mind B)

**eddie spaghetti:** d*e

**queen bev:** EDDIE dont be rude

**eddie spaghetti:** never

**trashmouth™:** bev tell him he cant use it

**mikey:** holy shit richie skjdskd

**trashmouth™:** its TRUE

**staniel the maniel:** Isn’t that a little ridiculous

**trashmouth™:** ofc not smh

**benjamin:** sksks don’t make bev do it omg you have his number remember??

**queen bev:** sdksjdk love when ben fights for my rights!

**benjamin:** :D

**mikey:** wow

**trashmouth™:** OH RIGHT I DO

**trashmouth™:** brb B)

**eddie spaghetti:** R I C H I E 

**benjamin:** i didn’t think he’d grow to be so,, protective

**benjamin:** over a,, nickname

**big bill:** somehow i’m not surprised ksdjskd

~

**“the twin”**

**OCTOBER 16, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** that nickname is illegal for anyone but me to use B)

**the twin:** the

**the twin:** what????

**the twin:** oh wait

**the twin:** “eds”???

**trashmouth™:** yah

**trashmouth™:** i invented it B)

**the twin:** oh??? kay??

**trashmouth™:** which means its copyrighted

**trashmouth™:** to me

**the twin:** I don’t think that’s quite how it works

**the twin:** but okay

**the twin:** I guess I won’t use it anymore lmao

**trashmouth™:** yes

**the twin:** .....alright

**trashmouth™:** thx B)

~

**“feral mike”**

**OCTOBER 16, 2019**

**feral mike:** what the hell was that

**the queen:** im so sorry SKDJSKDS

~

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 16, 2019**

**queen bev:** i think u scared mike skjdsd

**trashmouth™:** B)

**mikey:** excuse you richie never scares me

**mikey:** wait

**queen bev:** SDJSKD MICHAEL

**eddie spaghetti:** richie oh my god im-

**benjamin:** okay but like,, i’m also slightly scared sksks

**trashmouth™:** my impact >B)

**staniel the maniel:** Never do the angry sunglasses face again

**staniel the maniel:** It’s an abomination

**trashmouth™:** ok just for u stan

**trashmouth™:** >B)

**staniel the maniel:** I don’t know what I expected

**big bill:** kskdjskd anyway do yall want a picture of turtle??

**mikey:** YES

**staniel the maniel:** Please

**staniel the maniel:** I miss her

**big bill:** aw ksdjskd she misses you too!!

**trashmouth™:** does she miss me too B)

**big bill:** what was that

**trashmouth™:** WHAT

**trashmouth™:** eds tell bill to stop bullying me >B(

**eddie spaghetti:** bill keep bullying richie

**trashmouth™:** how Dare u

**eddie spaghetti:** yes

**trashmouth™:** we

**trashmouth™:** @queen bev please vibe check eddie for me

**eddie spaghetti:** wait no-

**queen bev:** VIBE CHECK SDSKJDK

**queen bev:** im vibe checking all of u fuckers when we meet in person

**queen bev:** and that vibe check shall be a smack

**big bill:** KJSKDSD BEV

**queen bev:** except ben his vibe check shall be a kiss

**trashmouth™:** WHAT

**mikey:** OH??

**queen bev:** on the cheek

**queen bev:** THAT WAS ALL MEANT TO BE ONE SENTENCE

**staniel the maniel:** Are you sure about that

**queen bev:** question me again staniel i’ll vibe check u right the fuck now

**staniel the maniel:** No you won’t :)

**queen bev:** Watch Me

**mikey:** guys i think ben’s dead

**queen bev:** OH GOD SKDJSD

**big bill:** KSJDKS OH NO

**big bill:** f

**staniel the maniel:** F

**benjamin:** i appreciate the f’s thanks guys sksksk

**trashmouth™:** bev i cant believe u k worded ben thats so rude

**queen bev:** SHUT UP SKDJSKD

**queen bev:** BEN IM SORRY

**benjamin:** SKSKS IT’S OKAY

**trashmouth™:** this is the highlight of my day

**queen bev:** vibe check fuck u

**big bill:** OKAY heres the picture ksjdksd

**big bill sent a picture.**

**mikey:** MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL

**staniel the maniel:** Aww

**staniel the maniel:** I want to pet her again :(

**big bill:** come over this weekend!!

**big bill:** you’re all invited kjdksds

**trashmouth™:** oh its ok im gonna be busy

**benjamin:** me too rip

**benjamin:** but y’all have fun!! pet turtle a lot for me :’)

**big bill:** oh okay ksjdsd

**big bill:** what about you two?

**mikey:** i can come over!

**staniel the maniel:** Yeah, I should be able to make it

**big bill:** yay okay ksjdskd is saturday good then??

**mikey:** yeah!

**mikey:** i can’t wait to see turtle again skdjsdk bless

**big bill:** :)

~

**OCTOBER 16, 2019**

**You created group “side eye emoji”**

**You changed this group’s subject to “mike bill stan amirite”**

**trashmouth™:** B)

**eddie spaghetti:** i fuckin knew u were lying oh my god

**eddie spaghetti:** ur lucky ur doing this to give them time otherwise id be mad about no turtle pics

**trashmouth™:** bill sent one earlier tho dsdjks

**eddie spaghetti:** not the same thing

**trashmouth™:** oh rly now B)

**eddie spaghetti:** goodbye

**queen bev:** hey ben and i exist too smh

**benjamin:** sksks so richie you lied on purpose too?

**trashmouth™:** i sure fuckin did djskds

**queen bev:** also why not just put the Actual emoji as the group name

**trashmouth™:** bc spelling it out is funnier and im a comedian duh

**trashmouth™:** also should we bet on whether or not any of them will confess B)

**benjamin:** that’s,, immoral so no

**queen bev:** ben makes a valid point skdjsk

**eddie spaghetti:** are we ganging up on richie now

**queen bev:** yeah

**eddie spaghetti:** GOOD

**trashmouth™:** yall SUCK >B(

**trashmouth™:** but fine smh v.v

**trashmouth™:** hopefully this weekend is interesting at least B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeet yet another chat love that
> 
> so i was originally planning on doing the next ~traditional chap~ on halloween but i miiight do it this weekend instead??? and it'll likely be stan's chapter that's next as well skdjd so we'll see how that goes
> 
> alright idk what else to say today so hmu on tumblr (bookrockshooter) if you wanna scream about it or various other things with me ksdjdsk
> 
> have a good day/night!


	33. thirty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is late, apologies :') long story short i had an emotionally taxing few days and this chapter refused to be written until today so here it is skdjsdk it was meant to go up a day-ish ago but Oh Well skdjsd rip
> 
> also fun fact this fic is now 200+ pages in google docs whoops
> 
> anyway! thank y'all again for all the kudos/comments/messages etc they literally make my day when i get them and idk i'm just v glad y'all still like this so thank you kdjsd uwu!!
> 
> also this Was supposed to be stan's ~traditional~ chapter but i could not for the life of me get it to work so instead here's a regular all-texting chapter with the losers being gay disasters Yet Again and some Very Slight plot nskjdsd enjoy uwu

**“Richard”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**Richard:** sooo

**Stan:** What

**Richard:** u nervous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Stan:** What the fuck is that

**Stan:** I’m blocking you if you ever send me that thing again

**Stan:** Also you do realize that they’re my friends first, right?

**Stan:** Just because I may or may not have feelings for them doesn’t change that

**Richard:** “may or may not” bitch u Admitted it

**Stan:** Proof?

**Richard:** >B(

**Richard:** im too lazy to scroll back up so u win this round

**Richard:** but thats lit good job on not being scared or anything B)

**Stan:** Please go away

**Richard:** oh shit are u there already

**Stan:** No

**Richard:** liar

**Stan:** Go bother Eddie instead

**Richard:** already am B)

**Richard:** also send turtle pics

**Stan:** Wow

**Stan:** TTYL Richie

**Richard:** ur such an old man

**Richard:** wtf is ttyl bitch ill k word u

**Stan:** I’m telling Eddie you won’t leave me alone

**Richard:** suddenly i must go

**Stan:** :)

**Richard:** now go forth staniel,,, go forth and be gay

**Stan:** :/

~

**“side eye emoji”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** stan just got to bills house

**queen bev:** thank u richie very cool

**trashmouth™:** listen,

**queen bev:** no

**trashmouth™:** >B(

**trashmouth™:** eddie vibe check bev for me

**queen bev:** SDKJSD PLS SPARE ME

**eddie spaghetti:** ur spared bev

**eddie spaghetti:** im doing hw so i cant anyway

**eddie spaghetti:** which ik i already told u @ richie and yet here u are

**eddie spaghetti:** bothering me

**eddie spaghetti:** :///

**trashmouth™:** hey stan said the same thing B)

**eddie spaghetti:** skdjsdk oh my god

**benjamin:** so like,, what do we do

**queen bev:** just chill until one of them panic-texts us

**queen bev:** stan will text rich, mike will text u ben, and bill will text me

**eddie spaghetti:** ive been spared of the gay drama thank god

**benjamin:** sksks congrats eddie

**trashmouth™:** every day is a gay drama with u tho

**eddie spaghetti:** IM???

**queen bev:** richie thats gay

**trashmouth™:** maybe so B)

**eddie spaghetti:** good BYESKDJSKD

**benjamin:** isn’t goodbye one word

**eddie spaghetti:** i cant stand any of u

**queen bev:** EDWARD dont talk to ben that way

**benjamin:** :’)

**eddie spaghetti:** U BROUGHT OUT THE EDWARD????

**queen bev:** U DESERVED IT

**eddie spaghetti:** ok fair sdkdjs

**trashmouth™:** ok but what about me

**queen bev:** no u deserve it

**trashmouth™:** DSKJDSK the nerve v.v

~

**“queen bev”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**queen bev:** ur not subtle

**queen bev:** like at all

**trashmouth™:** yah B)

**queen bev:** sdkjsd god ur so valid

**trashmouth™:** so

**trashmouth™:** like

**trashmouth™:** hes not actually bothered by it right

**queen bev:** w

**queen bev:** no??

**queen bev:** i cant say more than that but yes eddie doesnt mind ur ridiculous flirting sdkjsdk

**trashmouth™:** thank FUCK

**trashmouth™:** in that case halloweens gonna be an especially fun night B)

**queen bev:** SDKJSDKS pls dont k word him

**trashmouth™:** no promises B)

**queen bev:** oh my god

**queen bev:** id say more but bill just texted me AHHH

**trashmouth™:** OH SHIT

**trashmouth™:** brb texting staniel

**queen bev:** SKDJSK

~

**“billy boy”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**billy boy:** this is so dumb beverly

**billy boy:** we’re trying to do homework together and i keep getting distracted

**billy boy:** both by them and turle kjsdsks

**billy boy:** but yeah i’m suffering

**queen bev:** SDKJSDK it be like that sometimes

**queen bev:** also ur a disaster

**billy boy:** ksjdksd yeah i know

**queen bev:** sooooo nothings happened then?

**billy boy:** oh my god

**billy boy:** no nothing has happened ksjdskj

**billy boy:** like

**billy boy:** i kinda wanna say something

**billy boy:** but how do you just say “hey i like you both lets date maybe if you're down idk”

**billy boy:** like,,, i dunno

**queen bev:** ok heres how u say it

**queen bev:** “hey i like u both lets date maybe if ur down idk”

**billy boy: **you’re as bad as richie omg ksjdksk

**queen bev:** thanks its part of our charm uwu

**billy boy:** “charm”

**queen bev:** hEY

**billy boy:** kjsdksk brb i’m gonna go back to my work

**queen bev:** u mean ur gonna go back to getting ~distracted~ by mike and stan

**billy boy:** KSJDSK bye beverly

**queen bev:** uwu

~

**“staniel the maniel”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** stan

**trashmouth™:** the

**trashmouth™:** man

**trashmouth™:** are

**trashmouth™:** u

**trashmouth™:** having

**trashmouth™:** fun

**trashmouth™:** being

**trashmouth™:** a

**staniel the maniel:** I will block you I fucking swear

**trashmouth™:** bisaster

**trashmouth™:** DAMMIT

**trashmouth™:** anyway B)

**staniel the maniel:** Do you need something

**trashmouth™:** read my messages bitch

**staniel the maniel:** No I’m busy

**trashmouth™:** w

**trashmouth™:** HWAT

**trashmouth™:** do i even wanna KNOW

**staniel the maniel:** RICHIE

**staniel the maniel:** I’m doing homework what the fuck

**trashmouth™:** oh thats boring smh

**staniel the maniel:** Goodbye Richard

**trashmouth™:** no B)

**trashmouth™:** u should make a move on one of them

**trashmouth™:** or both at once

**trashmouth™:** that makes more sense

**staniel the maniel:** :/

**staniel the maniel:** I’ll “”make a move”” on them if you do the same to Eddie

**trashmouth™:** i flirt with him everyday wdym B)

**trashmouth™:** and b4 u point out that he doesnt reciprocate yes ik

**staniel the maniel:** Wow

**staniel the maniel:** Maybe he flirts back in his own way

**staniel the maniel:** Not as straight-forward as you that is

**trashmouth™:** haha

**staniel the maniel:** What?

**trashmouth™:** u said “straight” B)

**staniel the maniel:** Alright I’m going to go back to doing homework and not flirting with either of them now

**staniel the maniel:** Bye

**trashmouth™:** suit urself v.v

~

**“side eye emoji”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**queen bev:** any updates gays

**benjamin:** mike hasn’t texted me yet sksks

**trashmouth™:** stans being lame and just doing ~homework~

**queen bev:** smh so is bill skdjsd

**queen bev:** but on the bright side he’s tempted to tell them! he just doesnt know How to

**trashmouth™:** damn that sucks

**trashmouth™:** if i had a gay crush id tell them rip to bill but im different

**queen bev:** shut the fuck up no u WOULDNT SKDJSDK

**eddie spaghetti:** if??

**trashmouth™:** yah its a hypothetical situation B)

**eddie spaghetti:** so u dont like anybody??

**benjamin:** omg

**queen bev:** ohmygod???

**queen bev:** skdjds ben our minds

**benjamin:** sksksk uwu

**queen bev:** UR FIRST UWU OH MY GOD MY IMPACT

**trashmouth™:** BEN HOW COULD U

**benjamin:** I COULDN'T HELP IT SKSKSK

**queen bev:** ben continues being the most valid uwu

**benjamin:** please i'm not omg sksks

**trashmouth™:** gross flirt somewhere else

**queen bev:** GOD

**trashmouth™:** anyway eds to answer ur question: hmmmmm that depends

**trashmouth™:** why do u ask ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**eddie spaghetti:** DONT USE THAT FACE SKDJSDKS

**eddie spaghetti:** im just curious dumbass

**trashmouth™:** yah

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah??

**trashmouth™:** no its yah*

**trashmouth™:** and thats all im saying B)

**eddie spaghetti:** oh ok sdkjskd

**queen bev:** god

~

**“queen bev”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**queen bev:** u rly just said fuck subtlety huh SKDJSD

**trashmouth™:** dskjdsk im a bisaster leave me alone v.v

**trashmouth™:** he didnt say anything tho so

**queen bev:** that doesnt mean anything

**queen bev:** on an unrelated note suddenly i have to go

**trashmouth™:** w

**trashmouth™:** ok????

**trashmouth™:** oh shit are u txting ben B)

**queen bev:** oh my god byesdjsdk

~

**“tiny gay”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**the queen:** who do u think richie has a crush on

**tiny gay:** i dont wanna think about it

**tiny gay:** probably stan

**the queen:** W

**the queen:** WHAT???????

**the queen:** oh my fuckign god are u kidding me

**the queen:** im like 99% sure he has a crush on U eddie

**tiny gay:** no i doubt it

**tiny gay:** anyway i still need to finish this assignment

**the queen:** oh my god

~

**“Mike!”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**Ben:** any updates?

**Mike!:** yes

**Mike!:** 1\. i’m on my way back

**Mike!:** and 2. stan and bill are cute and i’m gay

**Ben:** SKSKS omg mike

**Ben:** see you soon though!

**Mike!:** see you!! :)

~

**“r+e?”**

**OCTOBER 20, 2019**

**the queen:** i cant stand them

**stanny:** Mood :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my favorite thing about writing this over the course of several weeks/months is that you get to see how my own texting style changes (i.e. uses of certain words, etc) bc i make the losers type like that fjskdsd
> 
> also i'm not sorry for the usage of the lenny face even in 2019 i thought it was hilarious
> 
> anyway random note on this fic: for the remainder of the month there will be At Least four more chapters skdjkd i'm still working out my upload schedule for nov bc school is finally starting to be A Lot so there's that!
> 
> alright i'm done sdjskd so reminder that you can find me on tumblr under the same user or twitter under @lynsayskick
> 
> have a good day/night uwu!


	34. thirty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all who still read and comment on this regularly are so valid,, ily uwu
> 
> also yes this ch was meant to go up two days ago apologies ksdjskd
> 
> anyway! quick update Again bc i can't help it
> 
> life's been lowkey kicking my ass which is why updates are not as common as before rip but i'm trying!! it's just,, shit happens y'know
> 
> but they Are still happening at least so! yay skdjskd
> 
> like this ch tho they may end up getting a little shorter mainly bc as much as i still love doing this fic don't get me wrong it's getting harder to focus on for a number of reasons which sucks but like!! that's life h
> 
> so yeah this ch is short and not super plot-y again and honestly like most of this fic i still like it bc it made me laugh so Here You Go skdjsdk enjoy

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 25, 2019**

**mikey:** okay

**mikey:** random question

**staniel the maniel:** What’s up?

**big bill:** random how omg

**big bill:** are you okay??

**mikey:** oh yeah i am omg

**mikey:** i think??

**queen bev:** mike?????

**mikey:** and random like,, it’ll be unexpected

**benjamin:** oh definitely

**queen bev:** what is it skdjskd omg

**mikey:** uhhh

**eddie spaghetti:** oh no

**mikey:** it’s not bad?? technically??

**eddie spaghetti:** o h n o

**staniel the maniel:** That just concerns me more

**mikey:** no don’t be omg

**mikey:** actually hang on

**mikey:** here’s some context first

**trashmouth™:** is the question “can any of yall pick locks” bc the answer is yes

**benjamin:** what??

**eddie spaghetti:** rich why the hell do u know how to pick locks

**trashmouth™:** stan taught me B)

**eddie spaghetti:** what

**queen bev:** what the FUCK

**queen bev:** stanley

**queen bev:** u must teach me when we meet

**queen bev:** thats a life skill i desperately crave

**staniel the maniel:** Yeah alright

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god??

~

**“beverly”**

**OCTOBER 25, 2019**

**eddie:** no wonder he likes stan

**beverly:** w??????

**eddie:** he can pick locks beverly

**eddie:** i cant do that

**eddie:** should i learn

**beverly:** oh my god who are u

**eddie:** im Gay and Sad

**beverly:** god i hate sad gay people

**eddie:** EXCUSE MESDJKSF

**beverly:** KIDDING SKDJSKDSKJ

**beverly:** i just cant believe ur still on this

**beverly:** actually thats a good thing bc i forgot to ask Why u think that

**eddie:** what??

**beverly:** why do u think richie likes stan skdjsd

**eddie:** idk he makes the most sense

**beverly:** HOW

**beverly:** and if u say its bc he can pick locks im b-locking ur ass

**eddie:** BEVERLYSKDJSKDKS GOD

**beverly:** EDDIE

**eddie:** im???

**beverly:** also even if richie Did like stan

**beverly:** ((which he doesnt fyi))

**beverly:** stan likes mike n bill so it wouldnt matter skdsjd

**eddie:** Ok Yeah But Still

**beverly:** i

**beverly:** bye

**eddie:** SKDJSKD???

~

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 25, 2019**

**big bill:** ?? stan why do you know how to pick locks ksjdksd omg

**benjamin:** why do Any of you know how to do that because like,,,

**staniel the maniel:** It seemed like a useful skill at the time

**trashmouth™:** oh it definitely is B)

**eddie spaghetti:** oh god why

**trashmouth™:** B)

**eddie spaghetti:** RICHIE???

**mikey:** no richie that wasn’t the question but i’ll keep that in mind skdjsdk

**mikey:** anyway! context

**mikey:** real quick tho please don’t think ben and i are crazy

**big bill:** we won’t mike ksjdskd i promise

**benjamin:** oh thank goodness

**mikey:** so like for the past few days we’ve been hearing weird noises, like scratching on the walls

**benjamin:** tapping up in the ceiling too,,,

**queen bev:** ohmygod what

**mikey:** and the lights go out all the time??

**mikey:** also things have been like moving i guess?? we’re finding stuff in places they weren’t before

**benjamin:** and the door’s really hard to open/close sometimes,,

**mikey:** just freaky shit going on

**big bill:** that’s creepy actually omg

**mikey:** right?? like what the fuck

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my GOD wait are yall being haunted

**benjamin:** YES!! WE ARE!!

**mikey:** WE’RE PRETTY SURE YEAH

**trashmouth™:** wait wait wait

**trashmouth™:** so the question ISNT “does anyone know how to pick locks”

**queen bev:** SKDJSKDS KEEP UP RICHARD

**eddie spaghetti:** richie shut UP ben and mike have a ghost in their dorm oh my god

**benjamin:** oh hell i knew it

**benjamin:** mike what do we do

**mikey:** idk move out i guess

**big bill:** that seems a little drastic ksjdsk

**queen bev:** come to ny yall can stay with me uwu

**benjamin:** !! bev omg sksksk

**benjamin:** if only we could :')

**queen bev:** i mean whats stopping u other than school smh skdjskd v.v

**benjamin:** hm,, valid point

**big bill:** oh my god??

**queen bev:** yes bill

**big bill:** yall are ridiculous that's all ksjdskd 

**staniel the maniel:** Ghosts… aren’t real

**staniel the maniel:** Like… the whole idea just isn’t empirically possible

**queen bev:** ok but how do u Know

**staniel the maniel:** I just do?

**mikey:** i wish i could agree stan but i Cannot

**benjamin:** yeah like what else could it be omg,,

**staniel the maniel:** There could be mice in the walls? That would explain the scratching

**staniel the maniel:** And maybe the lights in your particular room are shitty

**staniel the maniel:** Also, it’s easy to displace things and/or forget where you put something, so there’s that

**staniel the maniel:** As for the door, doors just… stick sometimes? That’s fairly normal

**staniel the maniel:** So yeah

**staniel the maniel:** I’m sure you guys are just fine :)

**queen bev:** stans the only one here with logic wbk

**mikey:** wait,,, you may be onto something

**big bill:** ksjdkd that definitely makes more sense than a ghost honestly

**big bill:** a ghost would be kinda cool tho omg

**benjamin:** No It Wouldn’t sksks

**trashmouth™:** bitch i wish i was haunted are u kidding

**trashmouth™:** brb gonna get a ouija board and let the demons hang with me B)

**eddie spaghetti:** thats such a bad idea oh my god

**queen bev:** no need for a ghost or demon when u can ~haunt ur own house~

**trashmouth™:** bev,, ur Mind

**staniel the maniel:** Richie if you even try to invite supernatural entities into our dorm, despite them not being real, I will not hesitate to kick your ass out

**eddie spaghetti:** as he deserves

**trashmouth™:** HEY NOW

**mikey:** you’re an all star

**queen bev:** get ur game on

**benjamin:** go play :)

**big bill:** KSJDKSDKJS

**trashmouth™:** B)

**eddie spaghetti:** i cant stand yallskdjsds

**queen bev:** gonna blast this in ur dorm now eddie

**eddie spaghetti:** the fuck u will

**staniel the maniel:** Wait I love that song

**mikey:** wow taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan absolutely knows how to pick locks bc he's just as chaotic as the others and i'll stand by that forever
> 
> also shout out to anyone who caught the reference to miniseries it!stan's iconic line nskjdsd
> 
> anyway! so here's this one kdjsdk i'll Try to get another maybe two up before the month ends but i'm not promising anything hh you'd thing writing a gc fic would be easier than this,, maybe it's just me oop
> 
> okay yes there's that it's late and i don't have anything else to say ksdjskd come yell at me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) if you so wish
> 
> have a good day/night!! uwu


	35. thirty-three - STAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated halloween!! sorry this is going up a little late rip i put off writing this bc of life and then was busy today (yesterday?) and literally only now finished it apologies skdjskd
> 
> but idk i'm p happy with how it came out!! and hopefully y'all are too skdjskd
> 
> so here we have stan's chapter uwu and also the ~halloween chapter~ and hopefully y'all enjoy it! it feels long to me but i think that's bc there's a fairly equal amount of stan pov and actual texting like,, it reaches 11 pages in docs which is pretty long compared to the others omg
> 
> idk!! i'm happy with it so!! here you go ksdjskd ah
> 
> enjoy uwu

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 31, 2019**

**Beverly:** HAPPY

**Richard:** HALLOWEEN

**Mike☺:** HELL YEAH

**Eddie:** OH SHIT ITS HALLOWEEN

**Richard:** did u rly forget the best holiday ever eds smh

**Stan:** That’s a bit of an exaggeration

**Mike☺:** stan you’re so valid but i have to side with richie here

**Stan:** Wow… betrayed by the most valid person (other than Bill) here…

**Mike☺:** SDKJSD stan,, forgive me

**Stan:** Hm…

**Stan:** Yeah alright

**Mike☺:** god bless

**Richard:** wow

**Beverly:** mood

**Eddie:** skjdskd

**Eddie:** anyway no tf i just didnt realize it was already the 31st

**Beverly:** likely story

**Eddie:** ://

**Bill☺:** ksjdsk happy halloween everyone!

**Ben:** !! i’m excited omg

**Ben:** what time are we going to your place, mike?

**Mike☺:** uhh seven sounds good right skdjsd i think kids are usually trick-or-treating by then

**Bev:** “kids” bitch id be out getting candy too if i could

**Mike☺:** okay mood but unfortunately as we’re “adults” society frowns on that so ://

**Bill☺:** we’re doing the next best thing giving some to kids tho!

**Stan:** A wholesome point :)

**Bill☺:** ksjdskd yay

**Richard:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Eddie:** STOP WITH THAT F A C E

**Richard:** never ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Stan:** Richard, I can’t stand you

**Richard:** good B)

**Beverly:** god valid

**Richard:** n e way

**Richard:** guess what i got

**Richard:** read that in a singsong voice for the full effect

**Eddie:** no

**Richard:** great eds now u wont get the full effect smh

**Eddie:** maybe i dont Want the full effect

**Richard:** B(

**Eddie:** god fine

**Richard:** B)

**Stan:** Eddie, you gave in so quickly

**Eddie:** i cant read suddenly

**Richard:** ofc he did its me B)

**Beverly:** haha eddies *******

**Eddie:** do i even wanna know what that says

**Beverly:** no

**Eddie:** wait now i actually do

**Beverly:** nah

~

**“r+e?”**

**OCTOBER 31, 2019**

**Beverly:** it says whipped

**Mike☺:** SKDJSKD you’re not wrong

**Beverly:** RIGHT

**Ben:** bev sksksk oh my god

**Ben:** you,, make a good point

**Beverly:** ty ben skdjskd uwu

**Bill☺:** i wonder if either of them will decode it ksdjsk

**Stan:** Probably not

~

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 31, 2019**

**Eddie:** bev,, pls

**Beverly:** skdjskds no

**Eddie:** u suck

**Richard:** wait i wanna know what it says too

**Richard:** i dont speak code remember v.v

**Beverly:** too bad

**Stan:** LOL called it

**Richard:** w?????/

**Mike☺:** i agree completely bev

**Bill☺:** ksjdskd rip eddie

**Eddie:** Fuck U Guys

**Ben:** wait richie what do you have omg

**Richard:** my dear benjamin,

**Eddie:** oh my god??

**Richard:** i have a Very Important Object

**Bill☺:** that’s,, suspicious

**Stan:** Richard, I swear to fuck if you have a ouija board…

**Richard:** B)

**Stan:** >:/

**Beverly:** what does that face even mean skdjskd

**Mike☺:** he’s angry, but,,, reluctant about it

**Ben:** makes sense to me sksks

**Bill☺:** mike’s the only one who can make sense of Anything so that’s fair

**Stan:** Honestly I didn’t know what I was trying to get across with it either

**Stan:** So I’ll go with Mike’s explanation

**Mike☺:** SKDJSDK my mind

**Ben:** but richie,

**Ben:** if you do have a ouija board,,, why

**Ben:** stan didn’t want one remember sksks

**Beverly:** ben, defender of everybody

**Eddie:** as he should be

**Ben:** sksksk uwu

**Mike☺:** i keep forgetting that ben’s started using that face too so whenever i see it it’s like,, a spook

**Mike☺:** because it's halloween

**Richard:** god same

**Ben:** uwu!

**Mike☺:** the nerve

**Beverly:** “that face” mike just uwu and move on

**Bill☺:** no mike,, don’t give in

**Richard:** if mike u*us im kicking him from the chat

**Stan:** I’ll just add him back

**Bill☺:** i’d add him back ksjdskd

**Bill☺:** omg stan our minds

**Richard:** never mind im kicking all three of u now

**Mike☺:** the homophobia of it all,,

**Richard:** good thing i hate gay ppl

**Richard:** IM KDIDING SDSDSKJS;D

**Mike☺:** AWFULSKDJSKD

**Eddie:** BYE

**Bill☺:** richie you misspelled kidding kjsdsk

**Richard:** irrelevant

**Stan:** But you spelled that right

**Richard:** N E WAY

**Richard:** back to my important object,

**Beverly:** ok is it a ouija board or not skjdskd

**Richard:** its a surpise thats what B)

**Stan:** Wow

~

“Will you hurry up, Richie? It’s almost seven already, do you want to be late?”

No response. Stan scowls and reaches up to brush a hand through his hair before remembering, belatedly, that he has a sheet over his head, which he accidentally pushes aside. He sighs and re-adjusts it, wondering, not for the first time, why Richie insisted on getting dressed here and not at Mike’s. Not that it particularly matters, but Stan's anxious to get there. He always appreciates when they hang out as a group, even though, yes, okay, he really wants to see Mike and Bill specifically. But so what? His crushes on them are getting stronger by the day, he can't control that.

After another few moments, he sighs and knocks on the dorm door, feeling only a little ridiculous that he’s knocking on his own door. Well, it’s not actually his, but still. The point still stands. “Richard!” he snaps just as the door is flung open and Richie appears, grinning widely. “What took you so long?” he asks, rolling his eyes.

“Taking selfies,” his friend says, laughing when Stan just shoves his shoulder - gently, thank you - in response. “What? Eddie and Bev need some, remember?”

“Yeah, and you could’ve easily taken them at Mike’s,” Stan reminds him, eyeing his costume. “Nice shirt. Make the rips yourself?”

Richie tugs on his shirt, still grinning. “You know it. Used a pair of scissors.” He finally steps all the way out of the room and shuts the door behind him, locking it. Stan glances down at the bag he’s holding and frowns. “You know that we’re not the ones getting candy, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Richie says, grinning again. “This has my surprise in it,” he continues, shaking the bag for emphasis.

“Do you realize how suspicious that sounds?” Stan doesn’t bother waiting for a response since he already knows the answer, if Richie’s answering laugh is enough. “Come on, let’s go.”

Stan relishes the few seconds of silence he gets before Richie speaks up again. “Eager to see your boys, then?” he asks, and Stan is horrified at how fast a blush forms on his face.

“Shut the fuck up and bother _your_ boy instead,” he says, and smiles at the choked sound Richie makes.

~

“Trick or treat!” Richie sings when Mike answers the door. “I’ll take every king-sized Hershey bar you have, please and thanks.”

Mike winces. “Oh, sorry, Rich. I just gave the last one away.” Then he turns to Stan and hands him a chocolate bar, grinning. “Hey, Stan. You like Hershey’s, right?”

Well, he does now. “Of course,” he says, smiling when Mike laughs and Richie gasps loudly.

“The _betrayal!_”

“I’m kidding, man, there’s more inside. C’mon!” He waves them in and Richie follows right behind, leaving Stan to shut the door with a roll of his eyes. Once he’s sure it’s locked and they have a slightly lesser chance of someone breaking in and murdering them - so what if Stan’s seen one too many horror movies and is now paranoid, give him a break - he joins his friends in Mike’s living room.

It’s a nice house. Stan feels at home pretty quickly, and he smiles at the family photos that hang on the walls as he passes them. Privately, he thinks that Mike was an adorable kid. Not that he’s not cute now, of course, but still. He’s just- cute in general. Stan groans under his breath. He’s already a mess (only internally, though, never outwardly) and he hasn’t even seen-

“Stan!” someone says, and he involuntarily smiles just at the voice. “Hey, w-we were waiting f-for you,” Bill continues, smiling at him from his place  
on the couch. He’s in the vampire outfit he said he’d be wearing, and it looks weirdly good on him. _To be fair, though_, Stan muses to himself,_ he probably looks good in everything he wears._

He only realizes that he’s still staring when Bill laughs and looks down at himself, and Stan can’t really tell under the white face paint, but he might be blushing. Did Stan embarrass him? Fuck, he probably did. Before he can apologize, Bill says, “Yeah, I kn-know it’s a lot, b-but I d-didn’t have t-time to t-take anything off b-before getting here. I was j-just out with G-Georgie.”

“Oh, no, you’re fine,” Stan says quickly. “It looks, um, nice.”

Bill grins. “Thanks. Nice g-ghost costume,” he replies, and Stan only then realizes that he still has the sheet over his head. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not, but at least it means no one can see his face if he ends up blushing at any point.

A knock at the door interrupts what would’ve probably been a moment of awkward silence and Stan is immensely grateful for whoever’s at the door. “I’ll get it,” Mike says, and he brushes past Stan on his way to the door, which only serves to fluster him further. It’s then that he resolves to keep the sheet on for the rest of the night as he sits down beside Ben on the opposite couch, who smiles at him in greeting. Stan waves at him in response.

“That was the last of the candy,” Mike announces when he returns, tossing the candy bowl onto the coffee table. “I can't believe we ran out so fast. At least now no one else will come knocking.”

Richie groans and slides off the couch and onto the floor dramatically. Mike just steps over him and takes the open spot next to Bill, who grins at him softly. It’s ridiculous, but the sight has Stan frowning, and he drops his ghost sheet back over his face to hide it.

It’s not that he’s bitter, really, not at all. If - well, _when_, at this rate - Bill and Mike end up together, Stan will support them completely. It’d just be nice if he could be included, is all.

It won't do him any good to be upset over it, though. He frowns again.

“What do y’all wanna do?” Mike asks then, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs. “We could watch something scary.”

Richie sits up from where he’d been laying on the floor a second ago and shakes his head wildly. “No! We can play with my surprise,” he says mysteriously, and he drags his bag to him.

Ben shifts in his spot next to Stan. “What exactly is the surprise?” he asks, and he sounds nervous. Stan pats him reassuringly on the shoulder. Stan is pretty sure that Richie did, indeed, bring a ouija board, but even if he did, there’s nothing to be scared of. Sure, they’re annoying, with how scary they try to be, but Stan knows they’re not real.

“If it’s a ouija board, can we use it to communicate with the ghost in mine and Ben’s dorm?” Mike asks. He sounds more amused than anything, but Stan can tell that he’s genuinely curious, too. “‘Cause I’d like for it to go away, please.”

“You’re s-still having w-weird sh-shit happen?” Bill looks surprised. “It’s b-been a w-week.”

Richie grins and brandishes the thing he had in his bag, which is, to nobody’s surprise, the board. “Ghosts don’t have expiration dates, Big Bill. Now!” he adds loudly and Stan feels rather than sees Ben jump almost a foot in the air. He coughs to cover his laugh as Richie continues speaking. “We can try to talk to y’all’s ghost, Mike, but there’s a chance we’ll get something else instead.” His gaze flickers between all of them and then stops on Stan. “Stan, take your sheet off and we can get started.”

“What? No,” he scoffs, trying not to sound as nervous as he suddenly feels. “I want to blend in with the ghosts.”

Mike’s answering laughter has Stan ducking his head and grinning, even though they still can’t see him. “I dunno, Richie, I think he’s got the right idea.”

“Oh, don’t be lame, Staniel,” Richie says, waving his hand dismissively. “C’mon, you can’t be the only one hidden from the spooky ghosts.” And he makes what Stan can only assume are ghostly noises, making Mike and also Bill laugh again. Stan rolls his eyes but pulls the sheet off anyway, balling it up and throwing it at Richie, who topples over upon impact. Stan refuses to laugh, even though seeing Richie fall over is hilarious.

“Do we have to?” Ben asks, his voice wavering. “The ghost can stay in our dorm so long as we don’t have to, you know, talk to it.”

Richie tilts his head, considering. “Okay,” he says finally, and Stan watches Ben sag with relief. “We’ll only talk to a different spirit, and only for five minutes.” Ben stiffens again and Stan pats his head this time.

“But-”

“Let’s go!” Richie shouts, placing the board on the table and the planchette atop the board. “Gather ‘round, folks, it’s _ghost time_.”

“Happy Halloween,” Stan mutters as he joins the circle. Bill grins at him and he smiles back before looking away, hoping that his face didn’t turn red and give him away. _This is ridiculous,_ he thinks, sighing.

“Y-you okay?” Bill asks softly. Stan just nods, still refusing to look at him. Get a grip, he hisses mentally.

“Stop whispering, lovebirds!” Richie says, rapping on the table to get their attention. Bill coughs and Stan glares at Richie, trying his hardest to convey the message of _I will end you, Richard Tozier_. Richie just grins in response.

Ben finally joins them and sits between Stan and Richie, completing their little circle of five. At Richie’s instructions, they each place their fingers on the planchette and wait for Richie to start. After a second, he closes his eyes and says, quietly, “Spirits, if you’re there, give us a sign… and say something.”

The piece stays still. Stan meets Mike’s gaze and flushes (again, of _course_) when Mike grins and then fucking _winks_. Stan wonders if he can blame the board and its non-existent powers if he suddenly has a heart attack.

He’s distracted from this thought when the piece starts to move. Stan jumps and then looks to Richie, who’s now staring at the piece in surprise. “Oh, shit, it’s actually moving,” he says, squinting at the board. Stan watches as the piece slides to the letter _G_. “I wonder what it’s gonna say.”

Ben swallows harshly. “I don’t like this,” he whispers as the piece then goes to _A_.

“Shush, it’s speaking,” Richie hisses. The piece slides to the letter _Y_ and then stops. They all stare at it for a few moments.

Then Stan snickers, breaking the silence, and then they’re giggling, even Ben, though his laughter is definitely that of relief and not actual amusement. “You guys are so dumb,” Stan eventually manages, but he’s laughing too hard to actually sound annoyed.

“I’m glad the ghost was brave enough to come out to us,” Richie says solemnly, and that sets them all off again.

Eventually, they all quiet down and stare at the board. “Okay, but who actually spelled that out?” Ben asks finally. Stan shrugs and looks at Bill.

“W-Wasn’t me,” he says, amused. “Bet it was R-Richie.”

“What? No way,” he says, shaking his head. “Mike?”

Mike frowns at him, confused. “No, man, wasn’t me.”

They all fall silent.

“What the fuck,” Richie whispers, and he grabs the board and tosses it back into the bag. Stan looks at Mike and raises his eyebrows in a silent question: _Was that you?_

Mike just winks again and Stan drops his gaze to grin at the table.

~

**“feral gays”**

**OCTOBER 31, 2019**

**Richard sent a photo.**

**Richard:** group pic with 5/7 of the squad B)

**Beverly:** bitch yall look so CUTE especially ben u have my uwus

**Ben:** SKSKS bev omg :’) you look great too btw!

**Richard:** oop

**Beverly:** shush

**Eddie:** richie i just want u to know that no matter how many times i see ur fuckin costume it still scares me

**Richard:** damn is that all B)

**Stan:** Good fucking grief

**Mike☺:** wow guys get a room :///

**Eddie:** BYEKLSDSJLD

**Mike:** also good news! richie’s ouija board called us gay

**Beverly:** i dont think we needed a board to know that skjdskd

**Richard:** oh shit that reminds me

**Bill☺:** oh man ksjdksd what is it

**Richard:** eds i have a question for u

**Eddie:** w

**Eddie:** what

**Ben:** omg

**Mike☺:** holy shit??

**Richard:** ur a doctor right

**Eddie:** i mean tonight i am???

**Richard:** cool cool in that case u must have a bandaid then

**Eddie:** i

**Eddie:** why do u need a bandaid

**Beverly:** i feel like we should leave

**Ben:** same,,

**Richard:** bc

**Richard:** i scraped me knee

**Richard:** falling 4 u B)

**Eddie:** oh my GOD THATS LIKE THE SIXTH ONE IM TIRED OF U SKDJSKD

**Richard:** B)

**Stan:** That was awful

**Richard:** no u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely meant to have like more going on but like i said i only now finished this ch and also it was getting long anyway so this is the end result skjdsdk also i only included one pick up line bc this is stan's ch and i didn't wanna show richie and eddie's individual chat which is where richie said the rest so y'all can just imagine the other ones skjdsdk
> 
> anyway! i hope this ch was to y'all's liking kjdsjk and i'll try to have the next one up Soon
> 
> also i hope y'all had a happy halloween!! if you dressed up i'm sure you looked fantastic uwu i technically didn't but i like to pretend i did skdjsk y'all can see my ""costume"" on my tumblr (bookrockshooter) if you so wish 
> 
> alright i'm tired skjdsd have a good day/night!


	36. thirty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH sorry for not updating for like a week omg sdjskdks life got in the way and this fic slipped my mind rip :') but i'm back ksjdskd!!
> 
> anyway thank y'all again for all of the nice comments like they still absolutely make my day so just,, thank y'all sdksdk uwu <3
> 
> this chap has literally no point i just wrote it and it made me laugh so here y'all go sdjskd who says there needs to be plot every chapter maybe i just want the losers to be dumb and gay
> 
> kjsdksj enjoy!!

**“feral gays”**

**NOVEMBER 7, 2019**

**queen bev:** HOW the fuck is it november

**mikey:** it’s been a week why are you only now questioning it 

**queen bev:** i lost track of time skdjsk v.v

**trashmouth™:** god me

**mikey:** it’s gonna be 2020 soon y’all!

**trashmouth™:** oh wait fuck no that sucks

**eddie spaghetti:** ?? what why

**trashmouth™:** i wont be able to legally make “i dont have 2020” vision jokes anymore

**staniel the maniel:** Finally

**staniel the maniel:** You’ve told me that same joke like five times this past week

**staniel the maniel:** Why

**trashmouth™:** bc its funny?? u live with a comedian ok stanley

**staniel the maniel:** Where’s the comedian Richard

**staniel the maniel:** Where is he

**trashmouth™:** WOW

**queen bev:** thats funny i thought he lived with a clown

**eddie spaghetti:** but richies scared of clowns

**mikey:** tfw you’re scared of yourself

**trashmouth™:** listen,

**big bill:** is it bully richie hours again

**trashmouth™:** NO its praise richie for his sense of humor hours

**staniel the maniel:** Now you’re just making up hours

**trashmouth™:** I Will Get U

**eddie spaghetti:** why cant we have both

**queen bev:** good idea eddie

**queen bev:** also richie we’re just playing uwu ur funny skjdskd

**eddie spaghetti:** sometimes that is

**trashmouth™:** wbk but ty dsjdkdkj

**trashmouth™:** also oh my god

**eddie spaghetti:** omg what

**trashmouth™:** eds,, u finally admitted that im funny B)

**eddie spaghetti:** what no i didnt

**trashmouth™:** thats not what ur message says ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**eddie spaghetti:** STOP WITH THE FACESJDSJLSD GOD

**queen bev:** nothing will ever be funnier than watching eddie lose his shit over ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**eddie spaghetti:** ch*ke

**trashmouth™:** kinky

**eddie spaghetti:** im gay

**mikey:** wow mood

**trashmouth™:** wbk

**eddie spaghetti:** BYE

**big bill:** god can you hear me

**trashmouth™:** yes

**staniel the maniel:** Blasphemy

**mikey:** SDSDKJSKDJ

**benjamin:** please,, please just one day sksks

**benjamin:** also i think you’re funny too richie!

**trashmouth™:** i knew i could count on u ben B)

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god

**benjamin:** uwu

**trashmouth™:** nvm

**queen bev:** HEY let my boy uwu skdjsk

**benjamin:** SKSKS bless beverly :’)

**big bill:** idk i have to agree with richie ksjdksjk

**trashmouth™:** THANK U BILL

**benjamin:** oh okay :(

**big bill:** wait

**mikey:** oh god oh fuck ben’s sad

**eddie spaghetti:** oh NO

**queen bev:** THATS NOT ALLOWED!!!

**queen bev:** BEN DONT BE SAD

**big bill:** I'M SORRY BEN KSDJSKD

**benjamin:** I’M NOT REALLY IT’S OKAY SKSKSK

**trashmouth™:** FINE ben can uwu i guess

**big bill:** oh my god

**staniel the maniel:** :O

**queen bev:** stan sjdksd

**trashmouth™:** w

**eddie spaghetti:** richie

**trashmouth™:** oh

**trashmouth™:** OH FUCK I SAID IT

**queen bev:** H A

**queen bev:** NICE GOING RICHIE

**trashmouth™:** i have to kick myself from the chat now guys bye

**eddie spaghetti:** THATS SO DRAMATIC SKDJSKD

**staniel the maniel:** It’s Richie what did you expect

**trashmouth™:** stan u know me so well B)

**staniel the maniel:** Unfortunately

**queen bev:** i think we ALL know richie too well

**eddie spaghetti:** god yeah

**trashmouth™:** aw eds B)

**eddie spaghetti:** :/

**mikey:** as stan so wisely put it: Unfortunately

**trashmouth™:** sad yeehaw

**big bill:** we’re as far north as we can be why are you still using yeehaw kjsdksd

**trashmouth™:** bc im bi?? duh

**big bill:** shit my bad you’re right ksjdsk

**eddie spaghetti:** is anyone here actually a southerner tho

**benjamin:** technically i am sksks i came from texas

**trashmouth™:** WILD

**benjamin:** texas is very wild yes

**eddie spaghetti:** is

**eddie spaghetti:** is that a pun

**benjamin:** i,, don’t think so??

**benjamin:** why would it be-

**eddie spaghetti:** the wild wild west??

**big bill:** but texas is a southern state not a western one

**eddie spaghetti:** wait

**staniel the maniel:** I thought the Wild Wild West was a movie?

**mikey:** it’s a real place too isn’t it??

**queen bev:** yeah its in the west

**eddie spaghetti:** of texas??

**queen bev:** idk????????

**trashmouth™:** were all (mostly) dumb and gay lets just move on the more important things

**eddie spaghetti:** oh god like what

**trashmouth™:** B)

**eddie spaghetti:** i dont trust that face

**staniel the maniel:** Neither do I

**trashmouth™:** B)

**You changed the chat name from “feral gays” to “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

**eddie spaghetti:** FUCK U

**trashmouth™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) doesnt approve of swearing

**eddie spaghetti:** BYELSKDSLD

**queen bev:** just like how richie finally uwu’d

**trashmouth™:** on ACCIDENT

**queen bev:** SHUSH

**queen bev:** anyway

**queen bev:** we must now make eddie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**eddie spaghetti:** never wtf

**staniel the maniel:** I can’t stand that face

**staniel the maniel:** I feel like it’s watching me

**trashmouth™:** thats bc it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**staniel the maniel:** Send that face one more time and see what happens

**trashmouth™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**big bill:** oh no ksjdksjk

**benjamin:** richie let us know if you need to stay in mine and mike’s room sksksk

**trashmouth™:** pls im sure ill be f

**eddie spaghetti:** u’ll be f

**eddie spaghetti:** rich??

**queen bev:** stan fucking sniped him

**mikey:** wow sad

**mikey:** drop an f in the chat for richie

**mikey:** f

**eddie spaghetti:** f

**queen bev:** f

**benjamin:** f

**big bill:** f

**staniel the maniel:** F

**eddie spaghetti:** wait but like actually where did he go

**queen bev:** like i said stan sniped him

**staniel the maniel:** He’s not even in the dorm with me??

**eddie spaghetti:** what

**big bill:** like actually??

**staniel the maniel:** Yeah

**queen bev:** what the hell

**benjamin:** that’s,, unnerving

**eddie spaghetti:** rich u asshole where did u go

**trashmouth™:** aw i knew yall cared B)

**eddie spaghetti:** BITCH

**queen bev:** RICH WHERE DID U GO

**trashmouth™:** IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO DISAPPEAR DSKDJSD

**trashmouth™:** whatsapp crashed on me and tbh i blame ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**mikey:** stan your threat worked omg

**big bill:** ksjdsk his power

**staniel the maniel:** Whoops :)

**trashmouth™:** wow v.v

**trashmouth™:** wait no i meant (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

**eddie spaghetti:** WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ONEJSKDJKSDK

**queen bev:** RICHARD

**mikey:** W H Y

**trashmouth™:** bc nothing can stop ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) or its friend (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

**eddie spaghetti:** bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a texan they're right texas is wild as fuck
> 
> anyway yes here's this silly chapter ksjdksdj i thought it was funny so i hope y'all do too omg
> 
> oh also as for an update schedule: i'm gonna try and get back into updating every 3ish days if i Can kjskds life's just been a lot recently but it's fine i'll manage uwu ksdjsk
> 
> anywho! y'all can find me again on tumblr (bookrockshooter) or twitter (lynsayskick) if y'all wanna yell with me about stuff ksdjskd uwu and i hope y'all are all having a good day/night! <3


	37. thirty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: says i'll go back to uploading every 3 days  
also me: disappears for like 10 days
> 
> haha anyway! here's an update finally!! sorry college has been Ugh lately and also i've had some very iffy days mental-health wise but that's okay because i'm feeling okay now!! so here's a chap that i actually started writing like last month skdjskd whoops but anyway Yes
> 
> slightly plot-y, mostly the losers being dorks which is always valid
> 
> so yes nsdjsdl enjoy uwu

**“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

**NOVEMBER 17, 2019**

**staniel the maniel:** I don’t think I’ve ever felt true fear until tonight

**mikey:** i??? stan are you okay oh my god

**big bill:** what happened??

**staniel the maniel:** I

**staniel the maniel:** Think so

**staniel the maniel:** Richie’s about to not be okay if he doesn’t shut the fuck up though

**eddie spaghetti:** oh god what did richie do

**staniel the maniel:** Something horrible

**queen bev:** this is so cryptic stan pls skjdskd what-

**benjamin:** oh no what’s going on??

**eddie spaghetti:** i think richie k worded somebody

**queen bev:** SDJSKDS OH GOD

**staniel the maniel:** He killed me emotionally

**big bill:** oh my god??

**trashmouth™:** IM FUCKSNDSKLSD 

**trashmouth™:** IM LOSING MY FUCKIGN MIDN

**staniel the maniel:** Had it not been for the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you

**staniel the maniel:** …

**staniel the maniel:** That just made him laugh harder I give up

**benjamin:** what Happened stan omg

**mikey:** i’m about to just go to your dorm and see for myself

**queen bev:** same ill meet u there

**big bill:** you’re in ny tho kjsdks

**queen bev:** That Wont Stop Me

**staniel the maniel:** No it’s fine

**staniel the maniel:** I just

**staniel the maniel:** Ugh

**big bill:** i’m sure whatever it was wasn’t bad!! we won’t judge stan

**queen bev:** yes pls tell my curiosity is k wording me skdjskd

**trashmouth™:** ok ive recovered now

**trashmouth™:** stansdjsdjsldk

**staniel the maniel:** He’s laughing again

**staniel the maniel:** Wow

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god richie

**eddie spaghetti:** hang on

**queen bev:** oh god guys i think eddies gonna k word richie

**staniel the maniel:** If he won’t, I will

**eddie spaghetti:** NO SKDJKSD GOD

**benjamin:** please no k wording,,,, please

**staniel the maniel:** ...Fine

**benjamin:** oh thank goodness

**big bill:** kskdjks stan are you alright now tho??

**staniel the maniel:** Yeah I guess

**staniel the maniel:** Richie finally shut up at least

**staniel the maniel:** Thank you Eddie

**trashmouth™:** E D S

**trashmouth™:** I CANT BELIEVE U,,,,,,,,

**mikey:** SKDJSKJ what did you do eddie omg

**trashmouth™:** he called me and told me to shut up and then HUNG UP BEFORE I SAID ANYTHING

**eddie spaghetti:** u think i wanna hear ur voice at this hour??

**benjamin:** sksks why specifically this hour

**eddie spaghetti:** idk just because

**trashmouth™:** ofc B)

**eddie spaghetti:** i

**eddie spaghetti:** why are u caLLING ME

**trashmouth™:** answer to find out ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** SHUT UPSHDKSHDS

**mikey:** yall are EXHAUSTING

**queen bev:** ok i cant do this sksdjsd

~

**“r+e?”**

**NOVEMBER 17, 2019**

**the queen:** we’ll hide here until theyre done being fuckign LOSERs

**michael with a b:** oh my god good idea

**michael with a b:** this chat has an even better purpose now

**billy boy:** ksjdks hiding from them you mean?

**michael with a b:** yes

**stanny:** I can’t hide from them :/

**stanny:** They’re talking on the phone now

**the queen:** oh my god

**stanny:** At least he’s not being too loud though

**ben uwu:** hey stan do you wanna let us know what happened now??

**stanny:** Oh right

**stanny:** I just

**stanny:** I was heading to bed

**stanny:** And I saw a spider

**stanny:** And may have yelled since it startled me

**stanny:** Richie thought it was hilarious SMH

**michael with a b:** oh my god stan skdjskd i’m sorry

**the queen:** WHAT

**the queen:** friendship ended with richie, now stan is my friend

**stanny:** Damn I thought we were already friends :/

**the queen:** WAIT FUCK

**ben uwu:** SKSKSKS oh dear omg

**ben uwu:** but i’m sorry stan :(

**big bill:** i’m sure richie didn’t mean any harm by it ksjdksd but rip stan omg

**stanny:** It’s okay

**stanny:** I’m not really mad

**stanny:** It’s sort of funny but I’m not telling him that

**michael with a b:** sdjksd is the spider gone at least?

**stanny:** Oh no it’s still here

**stanny:** I’m very tempted to throw it on Richie

**ben uwu:** sksks that’s probably a bad idea

**ben uwu:** do you want me to come and kill it?

**stanny:** Please

**michael with a b:** i’ll come with!

**stanny:** :)

**stanny:** I think Eddie hung up on Richie again

**the queen:** as he deserves skjdskd

~

**“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

**NOVEMBER 17, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** AGAIN???

**eddie spaghetti:** YES

**mikey:** STOP YELLING

**mikey:** PLEASE

**trashmouth™:** UR YELLING RN???

**mikey:** AND WHAT ABOUT IT

**trashmouth™:** OK OK

**trashmouth™:** also @staniel the maniel im v sorry for laughing

**trashmouth™:** ur scream was just funny

**queen bev:** skdjsd wow

**staniel the maniel:** Oh

**staniel the maniel:** It’s okay

**benjamin:** we’re here sksks

**trashmouth™:** i cant believe u had them come just to kill the spider djskds

**staniel the maniel:** It’s not like either of us was going to do it

**trashmouth™:** ok fair

**queen bev:** haha richies scared of spiders

**trashmouth™:** nO

**trashmouth™:** nothing frightens me B)

**eddie spaghetti:** clowns

**trashmouth™:** im not scared of yall tho

**mikey:** WOAH WOAH

**queen bev:** richie did u just call us clowns SDJSKDS

**trashmouth™:** yah

**benjamin:** i’m not a clown :(

**trashmouth™:** u got somethin against clowns??

**benjamin:** NO i like y’all after all sksks

**mikey:** rude >:(

**queen bev:** hes not wrong skdjsdk we are clowns v.v

**big bill:** wait wait wait

**big bill:** richie says he’s not scared of clowns or spiders

**big bill:** but would he be scared of

**big bill:** clown spiders

**queen bev:** SKDJDKSDSK

**queen bev:** SPIDER CLOWNS!!!!!

**staniel the maniel:** ...Splowns

**eddie spaghetti:** S P L O W N S

**mikey:** no,,, cliders

**trashmouth™:** that sounds like cider

**trashmouth™:** apple c(l)ider

**queen bev:** apple clown spider

**big bill:** how appetizing ksjdskd

**staniel the maniel:** Ew

**eddie spaghetti:** yall are DISGUSTING SHUT UP

**trashmouth™:** aw eds u dont want a nice tall glass of apple clider??

**queen bev:** now served with extra spiders :)

**eddie spaghetti:** im fucking gagging shut up

**trashmouth™:** maybe UR the one scared of spiders B)

**eddie spaghetti:** no im not stfu

**benjamin:** what would a group of clown spiders be called tho

**benjamin:** like how a flock of crows is a murder

**eddie spaghetti:** excuse me

**trashmouth™:** imagine someone saying they just witnessed a murder only for it to have been

**trashmouth™:** a group of birds

**staniel the maniel:** Crows, specifically

**queen bev:** ok but what would a group of splowns be called

**mikey:** splownsdsjkdjsdl

**mikey:** god our minds

**big bill:** a spider circus maybe kjsdks

**queen bev:** SPIRCUS

**eddie spaghetti:** GOD

**mikey:** oh wait let’s discuss spider things later a thought just occurred to me

**staniel the maniel:** What’s up?

**mikey:** one, i love that ben and i are still in y’alls dorm and yet we’re still just texting sdkskj

**benjamin:** i think it’s just easier this way sksks

**mikey:** two,

**mikey:** ik we kept talking about meeting up during winter break but what about thanksgiving?

**mikey:** friendsgiving, if you will

**trashmouth™:** WAIT UR RIGHT

**trashmouth™:** mikes the only one with braincells here

**eddie spaghetti:** id take offense but its true

**staniel the maniel:** Well, I personally take offense because I also have brain cells, SMH

**trashmouth™:** n e way yah why dont we meet up then??

**queen bev:** !! we should omg

**benjamin:** ah y’all can! but i can’t :(

**queen bev:** NO WHY :(((

**benjamin:** my mom and i are going to texas to see family rip

**benjamin:** not that that’s bad!! but

**benjamin:** i’d rather see y’all sksks :’)

**queen bev:** AW

**trashmouth™:** WHAT

**trashmouth™:** u mean ur leaving me to ***** *****

**mikey:** do i even wanna know skdjsdk

**big bill:** god i wish i could read

**queen bev:** HA

**queen bev:** but also ill just stay in ny then

**eddie spaghetti:** me too ig

**eddie spaghetti:** we can have friendsgiving together bev

**queen bev:** FUCK YEAH

**trashmouth™:** damn im boutta fly to ny myself

**eddie spaghetti:** dont waste ur money like that tf

**trashmouth™:** but i wanna see u

**trashmouth™:** both

**mikey:** omg

**staniel the maniel:** Interesting

**trashmouth™:** i Will buy a pet tarantula for u

**eddie spaghetti:** u’ll see us in winter smh

**eddie spaghetti:** but mood

**trashmouth™:** thats like a MONTH from now

**benjamin:** more like,, five weeks,,,

**queen bev:** god im gonna fight time

**big bill:** it’ll fly by! and then we can all finally meet in person :)

**queen bev:** GOOD

**queen bev:** god i cant wait wtf

**queen bev:** i need to see the rest of yall

**queen bev:** just eddie isnt enough ://

**eddie spaghetti:** SKJDSKD rude

**trashmouth™:** hed be just enough for me ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** GOODBYESKLKSDLKS

**mikey:** @ god, strike them down now please and thanks

**staniel the maniel:** Please :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((psst richie was saying "third wheel"))
> 
> anyway yeet i feel better now that this is uploaded, and also i've figured out the ending date for this whole thing!! if i can actually stick to my original updating schedule then the last chapter will probably go up january first to kick off the new year sdksjd and also ~ben's chapter~ will probably be next?? hopefully it'll go up next week and then we'll have mike's a little after that and it'll probably be regular gc chapters up until the chap that they all meet irl,, that'll probably be traditional from ~someone's~ perspective 
> 
> also i'm sure i already asked before sdjsdk but would y'all want another it x st gc again? bc i'm already writing one that includes some other characters skdjskd so-
> 
> anyway! thank y'all Again for still commenting on this and saying how much you enjoy it omg bless ksjdsdk and hopefully y'all haven't given up quite yet considering how inconsistent my updating has been :') but yes thank y'all again and i hope you're all having a wonderful day/night uwu


	38. thirty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? being bad at uploading again even after saying that i wouldnt be? haha yeah!!
> 
> anyway yeah i really. dont know why sdjsldj like ive been feeling outta whack lately and havent done much of. anything. except schoolwork and be sick. so yeah!! so this ch is p short and just a quick update sdjsdks i rly meant to have more up by now i swear but idek it's been Quite A Week so theres that
> 
> n e way yeah this ch isnt much just them being dorks again and also a ~slight crossover~ that i just rly wanted to finally include djfkdf idk if these new characters will make much appearance and even be included in chats but they Do exist So Yeah
> 
> okay onto the ch yeet

**“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

**NOVEMBER 29, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** happy capitalism day fuckers im gonna raid walmart of every tv they have

**eddie spaghetti:** with What money

**trashmouth™:** idk ill track some down

**staniel the maniel:** Where the hell would you fit over a thousand televisions

**trashmouth™:** bold of u to assume id keep them the fuck

**trashmouth™:** ill just sell them for the og prices and make more money than i spent B)

**benjamin:** i,, don’t think you can do that

**benjamin:** realistically that is

**big bill:** idk i kinda wanna see him try ksdjksd

**queen bev:** hmu w the tvs u get today rich uwu

**trashmouth™:** ofc bev B)

**eddie spaghetti:** give me one too tf

**trashmouth™:** anything for u eds ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my godsjkd

**queen bev:** im tired of yOH MYGOF

**benjamin:** bev???

**mikey:** did

**mikey:** did beverly d word

**big bill:** d word????

**mikey:** d*e sdkjsdk

**benjamin:** i hope not oh my god

**trashmouth™:** oh thats what u meant

**staniel the maniel:** Wow

**queen bev:** NO IM FIEN

**queen bev:** YALL

**queen bev:** I FOUND

**queen bev:** ANOTHER

**queen bev:** DOPPELGANGER

**trashmouth™:** WHAT

**benjamin:** like another richie??

**staniel the maniel:** Oh no... not again…

**staniel the maniel:** I can’t take another one…

**mikey:** god mood

**trashmouth™:** excuse me >B(

**queen bev:** EVEN BETTER

**trashmouth™:** eXCUSE M E????????

**big bill:** who did you find???

**queen bev:** I FOUND AN E D D I E LOOKALIKE

**trashmouth™:** WHAT

**queen bev:** BUT HE LOOKS WAYYY MORE LIKE EDDIE THAN MIKE DOES RICHIE

**big bill:** rip richie then ksjdskd

**trashmouth™:** now What is that supposed to mean

**staniel the maniel:** As if you don’t know

**trashmouth™:** listen,

**mikey:** richie and i look nothing alike what

**mikey:** OH you mean feral twin mike SDJSKDS

**big bill:** oh my god mike ksjdsd

**mikey:** listen i see my name and i assume it’s me

**mikey:** after all i am the superior mike

**staniel the maniel:** I think we’re all aware of that except for Feral Mike

**mikey:** stan,,,, you’re so valid thank you

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**benjamin:** is “Feral Mike” just his proper title now sksksk

**staniel the maniel:** Yes

**eddie spaghetti:** oh shit wait u found my feral twin??

**queen bev:** did u already KNOW of his EXISTENCE

**benjamin:** the plot thickens…...

**eddie spaghetti:** i only met him like 5 minutes ago im-

**trashmouth™:** EDS

**trashmouth™:** UR OWN FERAL TWIN

**trashmouth™:** HOW DO U FEEL

**eddie spaghetti:** idk hes cool and all ig

**eddie spaghetti:** his names freddy

**eddie spaghetti:** kind of a nerd

**eddie spaghetti:** definitely better than ur twin tho thats for sure

**trashmouth™:** the NERVE

**queen bev:** fight fight fight

**benjamin:** oh god no

**trashmouth™:** im telling mike u said that

**mikey:** but i just read it

**eddie spaghetti:** Im At My Limit

**queen bev:** michael

**queen bev:** with a b,

**benjamin:** bichael,,,

**queen bev:** yes

**mikey:** oh my GOD

**queen bev:** when will u stop pretending to mix urself up with feral mike SKDJSKD

**mikey:** never wtf

**mikey:** it’s Funny and as we all know i’m the funniest person in this chat

**mikey:** -stan, circa 2019

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**big bill:** wise words that i’ll forever stand by

**mikey:** BILL,, MY <3

**big bill:** KSJDSKD <3

**queen bev:** gay

**mikey:** always

**big bill:** ksjdskd omg

**staniel the maniel:** So what’s your twin like, Eddie?

**eddie spaghetti:** i just said tho-

**trashmouth™:** nah eds we want DETAILS

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god fInE

**eddie spaghetti:** uhh we talked a little and i learned that he’s a foster kid

**eddie spaghetti:** hes like highkey weird but in a good way like yall

**trashmouth™:** the flattery,,, idk if i can handle it,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** shut UP 

**queen bev:** wait eds are u still with him

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah we’re sitting together in the library

**queen bev:** omw

**staniel the maniel:** Deja vu…

**trashmouth™:** same place and everything damn

**trashmouth™:** yall should hunt down the rest of our feral twins at ur library

**big bill:** i’m not sure we could handle anymore omg,,

**mikey:** good point please don’t try

**mikey:** two richies and two eddies is More Than Enough

**trashmouth™:** mike,, whatre u implying,,,

**mikey:** i think you know,,

**trashmouth™:** bro,,

**mikey:** bro,,,,

**big bill:** bro?

**trashmouth™:** no not u

**big bill:** KSDJSKD damn okay 

**eddie spaghetti:** why is that a bro moment hes implying that ur a handful to deal with

**staniel the maniel:** It’s true

**staniel the maniel:** But he’s implying that about you as well, Eddie

**eddie spaghetti:** wait

**trashmouth™:** every moment with us is a bro moment B)

**mikey:** BRO

**trashmouth™:** B R O

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god??

**trashmouth™:** oh my brod*

**big bill:** b r o d

**benjamin:** how is that pronounced sksksk??

**mikey:** broad

**trashmouth™:** yah

**queen bev:** no more bro-ing im about to meet eddies twin

**trashmouth™:** show him a pic of me i wanna see if he thinks im hot

**big bill:** i just choked oh my god ksjdskdjsk

**eddie spaghetti:** WHY????

**big bill:** is that directed at me

**eddie spaghetti:** no its @ richie

**mikey:** wbk eddie only cares about richie :’(

**eddie spaghetti:** no i DONT

**staniel the maniel:** LOL

**eddie spaghetti:** stans on thin ice

**benjamin:** oh my god please,,,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** i just wanna know why he wants my doppelganger to think hes hot

**mikey:** I See

**trashmouth™:** bc then well know if hes Really like u B)

**eddie spaghetti:** i 

**eddie spaghetti:** am going to k word u the SECONF i come back tod erry

**mikey:** tod erry

**staniel the maniel:** You misspelled “second”

**eddie spaghetti:** GOD

**benjamin:** eddie ignore us go talk to your twin with bev sksksk

**eddie spaghetti:** GLADLY

**big bill:** how mean ksjdskd

**eddie spaghetti:** yall* deserve it

**eddie spaghetti:** *richie

**trashmouth™:** SCUSE U

**staniel the maniel:** “Richie deserve it”

**eddie spaghetti:** stanley

**staniel the maniel:** Edward

**trashmouth™:** incorrect ive decided that eddies full name is eduardo

**eddie spaghetti:** w

**eddie spaghetti:** fuckign why??????

**trashmouth™:** idk it sounds cool

**mikey:** skdjkds and “eddie” doesn’t?

**trashmouth™:** now dont go putting words into my mouth bro

**mikey:** okay bro

**trashmouth™:** i like all of eds names B)

**trashmouth™:** eduardo just has a nice ~ring~ to it

**eddie spaghetti:** i mean?? if u say so????

**trashmouth™:** i do say so B)

**big bill:** congrats on your new name eddie ksjdskd

**eddie spaghetti:** i dont want it richie take it back

**trashmouth™:** nah B)

**queen bev:** update freddy thinks richie is hot

**trashmouth™:** THANK GOD

**staniel the maniel:** Did you show him a picture of The Rock instead

**mikey:** STANSJDSLD

**big bill:** omg throwback

**queen bev:** NO sdjskd i showed him the selfie rich sent

**queen bev:** he thinks ur all hot btw and that includes eddie

**benjamin:** doesn’t that mean he just thinks he himself is hot sksks

**benjamin:** not that that’s bad!! self love is important uwu

**queen bev:** ben ur mind i agree sdjsdk

**trashmouth™:** taste

**eddie spaghetti:** BYE

**mikey:** why are we put on earth. just to suffer. every day richie and eddie take a year off my life

**big bill:** KSDSKDJSK MIKE

**staniel the maniel:** At this rate we’ll all be k worded by them tomorrow

**big bill:** yeah that’s true rip us

**benjamin:** f in the chat,,,

**queen bev:** nice knowing yall sjdskd

**eddie spaghetti:** fuck u guys

**queen bev:** also @ eddie get off ur pHONE

**trashmouth™:** wait bev send a group pic w/ u 3

**queen bev:** WAIT YES BRB

**mikey:** alright let’s see if twice the amount of eddie sends richie into cardiac arrest

**trashmouth™:** how Dare u assume that i wont just straight up DIE

**staniel the maniel:** “Straight”

**trashmouth™:** ur right i meant bi*

**queen bev sent a picture.**

**queen bev:** eddie freddy n me

**mikey:** sounds like a disney show

**benjamin:** bev you look so good there omg!!

**benjamin:** and eddie and his twin look nice too sksks

**queen bev:** BEN PLSDJSDKS UWU

**benjamin:** SKSKSKS UWU

**big bill:** the resemblance is uncanny wow omg

**staniel the maniel:** I can’t believe Eddie was cloned

**mikey:** oh fuck i knew it

**eddie spaghetti:** i wasnt clowned how dare u

**eddie spaghetti:** CLONED***

**queen bev:** NSJDSJDSKDJS

**mikey:** where’s richie’s response

**mikey:** preferably in all caps

**big bill:** maybe yall k worded him

**benjamin:** that would be,, unfortunate

**trashmouth™:** jdkfjd;kfjdDJLJSJFK;DJFLK

**benjamin:** oh dear

**queen bev:** whats ur verdict richie

**trashmouth™:** god im so glad im into guys

**eddie spaghetti:** I CANT STGNT U

**staniel the maniel:** More like you can’t stand* spelling

**big bill:** KSJDKSDS S T A N

**eddie spaghetti:** what thefuvk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise the shazam kids exist solely so i could throw in freddy and make richie have a gay meltdown
> 
> anyway!! quick general update!! so things were rough for various reasons these past few weeks which also explains the lack of chapters but hopefully now that we're coming up to the holidays things will start to be a tad easier skdjsdk like i've not been active at all online except for messaging ppl on occasion so hopefully that changes soon!! and hopefully chapters are able to come a little faster (and hopefully i didnt just jinx it haha f)
> 
> and on that note i,, dunno how many more chapters i'll be getting out. like i still wanna hit 50 but to do so i'll have to go past jan 1st which isnt Bad but it throws off my original schedule and i don't like that sdjsldj but to make myself feel better i might do that,, havent decided yet but i shall Soon
> 
> so yeah theres that come yell at me on tumblr now that im gonna try and be more active if you so wish sdskdjsd
> 
> anyway yeah i'm sick and gonna go take medicine and pass tf out gn yall uwu


	39. thirty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy december where the FUCJ did 2019 go
> 
> anyway yeet finally a ch to Kinda advance the plot kdjsdk idk overall i just thought it was funny while i was writing it so hopefully y'all do as well!!
> 
> also i can't believe i kept forgetting to say so these last few updates but thank y'all sm again for still liking this and leaving comments and all that bc it's still really nice knowing that y'all still like this thing?? so bless i love y'all skdjskd uwu!!
> 
> so yes enjoy this ch and i'll ramble a bit more in the bottom notes sjdksd

**“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

**DECEMBER 5, 2019**

**mikey:** okay we’re changinf the gc name

**mikey:** wait damn it

**queen bev:** changinf

**mikey:** bev how could you do this to me

**big bill:** kjsdksd changinf

**mikey:** bill,,, not you too

**trashmouth™:** haha mike said changinf

**mikey:** i’m Sick of y’all >:(

**benjamin:** omg no mike sksks

**staniel the maniel:** What are we changinf the name to?

**trashmouth™:** HAHA STAN SAID CHANGINF

**benjamin:** is it really that funny sksks

**trashmouth™:** uh yah

**eddie spaghetti changed the name from “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” to “changinf”**

**queen bev:** PLEASEKSDJSKD

**trashmouth™:** eds is the funniest bitch in this chat idk the rest of yall

**eddie spaghetti:** wait why the fuck am i a bitch

**trashmouth™:** its a term of endearment B)

**trashmouth™:** bevs a bitch too

**queen bev:** fuck yeah im a bitch

**benjamin:** i’m glad that’s being used positively sksks

**queen bev:** uwu ben

**trashmouth™:** stanley is a bitch but only sometimes

**staniel the maniel:** Thanks?

**mikey:** okay but is it regular bitch or jenna marbles ~beech~

**queen bev:** BEECH

**trashmouth™:** jenna marbles beech obviously

**eddie spaghetti:** now im a beech???

**big bill:** beech is good though ksjdksd

**queen bev:** its better than just bitch at least skdjskd

**mikey:** we’re all beeches i’ve decided

**eddie spaghetti:** i guess i can accept being called a beech by mike

**trashmouth™:** i???? how rude v.v

**staniel the maniel:** Is this a real conversation. Am I actually reading these words right now. What the fuck.

**trashmouth™:** “these words” staniel just say beech and be done with it

**queen bev:** #stansaybeech2k19

**big bill:** get it trending on twitter

**eddie spaghetti:** THAT REMINDS ME yall its december

**eddie spaghetti:** 2019 is almost over

**queen bev:** WHAT the FUCK

**big bill:** didn’t we discuss this last month ksjdskd

**eddie spaghetti:** yeah but now the ends even closer

**benjamin:** this year went by so fast omg

**benjamin:** wait it’s december

**trashmouth™:** yah weve established this

**benjamin:** it’s d e c e m b e r

**trashmouth™:** y a h w e v e e s t

**trashmouth™:** WAITWAITIWANTINADJSIF

**trashmouth™:** ITS DECEMBER

**trashmouth™:** LIKE. DECEMBER DECEMBER

**mikey:** december squared

**staniel the maniel:** December²

**eddie spaghetti:** OH FUCK

**queen bev:** !!!! EDDIE AND I GET TO SEE YALLS DUMBASSES SOON

**trashmouth™:** FANTASTIC

**big bill:** you mean we have to soon deal with not only richie irl but eddie too??

**staniel the maniel:** Oh fuck we’re doomed

**eddie spaghetti:** u know i can read these right??

**staniel the maniel:** Good

**eddie spaghetti:** fuck yall >:((

**benjamin:** it’s okay bev’s presence can make up for theirs sksks

**eddie spaghetti:** WHAT

**trashmouth™:** DKSJFDSKF WOW

**queen bev:** BEN,, UWU

**queen bev:** wbk im the best beech here anyway

**benjamin:** of course you are!!

**queen bev:** oh my god

**big bill:** gross

**staniel the maniel:** Lmao

**benjamin:** omg???

**mikey:** GOD y’all are as bad as ****** and *****

**queen bev:** HOW DARE U SKJSDKS

**trashmouth™:** tf does that say

**eddie spaghetti:** we probably dont wanna know

**trashmouth™:** whatever eds we dont need these losers well just ditch them when u get here B)

**eddie spaghetti:** hmm,,, im almost tempted,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** but to spend time with Just richie,,, can i handle it

**trashmouth™:** EXCUSE U

**eddie spaghetti:** IM KDIDIGN thatd be fun maybe

**mikey:** he pulled a “maybe” on you richie rest in pieces

**staniel the maniel:** He also said “kdidign”

**eddie spaghetti:** what the fucj

**eddie spaghetti:** maybe i Will ditch with just richie

**trashmouth™:** i love sinning B)

**queen bev:** SINNING??? RICHIE WHATRE U GOING TO DO

**trashmouth™:** I MEANT WINNING WHAT THE FUCK

**staniel the maniel:** Or did you

**big bill:** i can’t believe richie and eddie are going to summon the devil

**mikey:** that’s what you thought of in terms of “sinning”??

**eddie spaghetti:** JESUS CHRIST

**big bill:** eddie saying his name like that is a sin :/ have fun in hell

**queen bev:** GODSKJDJSJDK

**trashmouth™:** GC MEETUP IN HELL

**eddie spaghetti:** im about to sin again the fuck

**mikey:** no k wording bill

**eddie spaghetti:** ://

**benjamin:** wait did richie call us losers

**queen bev:** eddie just SINNED ben who cares if richie called us losers skdjskd

**big bill:** i mean we are let’s be real ksjdskd

**trashmouth™:** wait that gives me an idea™

**staniel the maniel:** For a sin?

**trashmouth™:** i have never sinned in my life stanley idk what ur talking about

**eddie spaghetti:** thats ur funniest joke yet

**trashmouth™:** DJSKDSD BITCH

**queen bev:** beech**

**trashmouth™:** n e way!1!

**You changed the name from “changinf” to “the losers™”**

**queen bev:** richie u just summed up the entire chat skdjskd incredible

**benjamin:** sksks nobody touch the name it’s perfect now

**big bill:** wait,, it’s missing something

**big bill changed the name from “the losers™” to “the losers club”**

**mikey:** your MIND

**trashmouth™:** why are we a club now

**big bill:** idk it just has a nice ring to it

**staniel the maniel:** It does actually

**eddie spaghetti:** ur just saying that

**staniel the maniel:** Actually I typed it

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god

**big bill:** another sin

**eddie spaghetti:** bill im fighting u the second i get to derry

**trashmouth™:** i thot u were fighting me tho B(

**eddie spaghetti:** i

**eddie spaghetti:** u wanna fight??

**trashmouth™:** yah

**trashmouth™:** actually scratch that ill just fight everyone

**trashmouth™:** im gonna establish dominance over the whole group

**eddie spaghetti:** i

**eddie spaghetti:** wow

**queen bev:** the fuck u will richie

**benjamin:** what day are y’all getting here for break??

**queen bev:** oh right!! i think we’re still deciding

**queen bev:** like we wanna spend as much time as possible with yall

**queen bev:** but also we dont wanna go home really lmao

**eddie spaghetti:** oh fuck thats right

**queen bev:** so mayhaps like. the week of the 22nd idk

**benjamin:** good idea!! we can all be together for both christmas and hanukkah uwu

**staniel the maniel:** Yay :)

**queen bev:** GOOD

**trashmouth™:** yall should stay at one of our houses then

**trashmouth™:** our parents (probably) wouldnt care

**mikey:** !! yall can come to mine

**mikey:** our house is pretty big

**mikey:** and ik my parents wouldn’t mind since we’re all ~adults~ here

**mikey:** what do yall say??

**queen bev:** MIKE I OWE U MY LIFE

**eddie spaghetti:** im completely fine with that u have no idea

**trashmouth™:** my house is also open as backup B)

**eddie spaghetti:** id only go to urs to meet ur sister

**trashmouth™:** and turn her against me??? no way ur uninvited

**eddie spaghetti:** but richie,, i thought we were friends ://

**trashmouth™:** how dare u pull the friend card on me like that

**trashmouth™:** f i n e smh just dont teach her to bully me v.v

**staniel the maniel:** I thought y’all were planning on fighting

**trashmouth™:** itll be a friendly fight B)

**benjamin:** no fighting!!

**benjamin:** pls :(

**trashmouth™:** wow ok DAD

**queen bev:** SKDSDJKSJK

**queen bev:** dont speak to ur father like that smh

**benjamin:** i don't think i have the strength to be a father yet,,,

**trashmouth™:** good i dont need a dad anyway B)

**queen bev:** ok ur grounded son

**trashmouth™:** wait when did u become my mom

**queen bev:** i adopted u just to ground u

**trashmouth™:** HWAT

**benjamin:** if i Unground you will you stop sksks

**trashmouth™:** yah

**benjamin:** okay you’re free now

**trashmouth™:** FUCK YEAH

**mikey:** wow bev and ben are already such good parents skdjsd

**queen bev:** shush or ill ground u too

**mikey:** never

**queen bev:** SKJDSJDK OK THEN

**mikey:** i’m too powerful to be grounded

**staniel the maniel:** What the fuck is going on

**big bill:** i think ben and bev just became richie’s parents and then bev tried to ground mike

**staniel the maniel:** Okay so I didn’t misread anything

**eddie spaghetti:** seeing yall irl is gonna be Too Much i already know it

**eddie spaghetti:** and yet,,, im excited

**trashmouth™:** eds being soft?? in MY gc??

**trashmouth™:** It’s More Likely Than You Think

**eddie spaghetti:** i changed my mind u can ch*ke

**trashmouth™:** DJSKDSD WOW

**queen bev:** 2 weeks and yall can fight irl wow sdjsdks

**eddie spaghetti:** FINALLY

**trashmouth™:** Ur Going Down Eds

**eddie spaghetti:** njo u are

**eddie spaghetti:** FUCK NO***

**trashmouth™:** and with that typo u already lost

**eddie spaghetti:** BYE

**mikey:** we have to deal with this in person soon,,,

**big bill:** i’m sure it’ll be fine ksjdksd

**big bill:** well

**big bill:** maybe

**staniel the maniel:** Can’t wait :/

**queen bev:** skdjskd

**queen bev:** 2 weeks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet they finally have The Best Chat Name i'm never changing it again jdksdkj
> 
> also can you tell that i'd been watching jenna marbles when i started this ch bc i sure can
> 
> anyway! so there's that yeet kdjskds mainly just them being dorks again but also setting a date that y'all can expect The Meetup chapter which will likely be one of the last ones so!! yeah!! the Actual last ch will probably go up in january tho so we'll see sdjskd
> 
> mmm ben's ch should be next and will have a Significant Moment (insert side eye emoji) if i think it works but honestly i doubt y'all will mind at this point skdjsdk and then after that will probably be the second it x st crossover ch which will then lean up to another Significant Moment so yeet! and then mike's ch will be sometime after that skdjsdk
> 
> also on the subject of future updates!! my semester ends soon (thank FUCK) and so it'll be A Lot easier to focus on this and i'll try to get out more chapters than there have been after that but,, no guarantees kjsdskd rip
> 
> so yeah i think that's it for now!! ty for reading again uwu and pls feel free to come yell @ me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) also if you're a haikyuu fan then Please come yell @ me bc i've recently started watching the anime and i'm,, Invested whoops skdjskd
> 
> have a good day/night uwu!!


	40. thirty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heY heres a quick chapter to show that i havent disappeared off the face of the planet sjdskdj
> 
> okay so today was supposed to be ben's chapter but i'm like. struggling to write it for some reason?? but it'll go up soon i promise!! my semester ended recently which means i'll have way more time to Finally focus on this better thank fuck ksdjsdk omg
> 
> so yeah here's just a short thing that i wanted to post so i hope y'all like it ksjdsdk yeet

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 13, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** cant believe its friday the 13th and i havent died yet

**trashmouth™:** this is blatant false advertising

**eddie spaghetti:** richies using big words

**mikey:** blatant is,, not a big word what

**trashmouth™:** HA

**queen bev:** maybe he meant advertising skjdskd

**staniel the maniel:** I can remedy that for you

**trashmouth™:** w

**trashmouth™:** is that a tHREAT

**big bill:** stan,,, please don’t kill richie kjsdksjk

**staniel the maniel:** I wouldn’t actually

**staniel the maniel:** I’d regret it

**trashmouth™:** GASP

**staniel the maniel:** Maybe

**trashmouth™:** i knew u loved me stan B)

**staniel the maniel:** IDEK you

**queen bev:** wow we stan a beautiful friendship

**eddie spaghetti:** anyway has anyone been k worded by jason voorhees yet

**mikey:** nope i’m still good wby skdjsdk

**benjamin:** please no i don’t like those movies

**benjamin:** they’re,, spooky

**staniel the maniel:** I think they’re meant to be

**queen bev:** ben ur so valid but also those movies are classics

**benjamin:** no i know!! but. still sksks

**eddie spaghetti:** i bet richies scared of them too

**trashmouth™:** as if wtf

**trashmouth™:** i can go to sleep watching those

**eddie spaghetti:** prove it then

**trashmouth™:** i wiLL

**trashmouth™:** when u get back to derry B)

**trashmouth™:** its a date ;)

**eddie spaghetti:** GODSJKDSDK

**queen bev:** yall are unbearable goodbye

**mikey:** watching halloween movies in the winter??

**mikey:** disgusting i can’t believe i’m friends with y’all

**big bill:** KSJDSKD halloween movies should be year round though,, they’re good

**mikey:** i take it back maybe bill has a point

**big bill:** oh yay kjdsksd

**trashmouth™:** wow

**queen bev:** wbk bill is mikes favorite sdkjsd v.v

**mikey:** NO omg

**mikey:** it’s bill and also stan

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**benjamin:** oh okay sksksk :’)

**mikey:** AND BEN TOO!!!

**benjamin:** BLESS

**mikey:** and bev of course sdjskd

**queen bev:** as we deserve uwu

**mikey:** eddie and richie are okay

**trashmouth™:** we

**eddie spaghetti:** i support that bc richie isnt listed as a fave

**staniel the maniel:** A valid reason

**trashmouth™:** excuse u

**trashmouth™:** what if i said u were my fave eds B(

**eddie spaghetti:** ,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** well of course i am im my own favorite too

**trashmouth™:** W O W the biphobia

**eddie spaghetti:** IM KIDDINGJSKDHJSKDJ maybe ur my favorite too then smh

**trashmouth™:** HA!!!!!!! I KNEW IT

**mikey:** oh my god

**big bill:** eddie admitting to liking richie?? is this real life

**mikey:** or,,, is this just fantasy

**queen bev:** u fuckin NERDS

**staniel the maniel:** Richie can you come to the dorm real quick

**trashmouth™:** uh yeah gimme a sec

**queen bev:** oh yeah thats not suspicious at all sdkjsdk

**benjamin:** is stan gonna k word richie,,

**eddie spaghetti:** maybe he hired jason voorhees to do it for him

**big bill:** if jason were real then honestly i could see that ksjdskd

**staniel the maniel:** :// I’m not that predictable

**benjamin:** oh?? no?? sksks

**trashmouth™:** ok guys im at the dorm wish me luck

**benjamin:** good luck richie sksksk

**eddie spaghetti:** say hi to jason for me

**queen bev:** why are u so obsessed with jason voorhees

**eddie spaghetti:** im not???

**mikey:** likely story

**eddie spaghetti:** im???

**staniel the maniel:** I would just like to announce that I’m very glad that hockey masks are so cheap

**big bill:** stan oh my GOD

**mikey:** SKDJSKD I KNEW IT

**queen bev:** STANIEL DID U SCARE RICHIE OH MY GOFDSJDSD

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**eddie spaghetti:** oh my god sdksjdkds did he d*e

**staniel the maniel:** Almost

**staniel the maniel:** He’s recovering

**trashmouth™:** I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ANNOUNCE

**trashmouth™:** THAT STANS THE WORST

**benjamin:** no nobody is the worst here!! we’re all the best sksksk

**queen bev:** god ben ur mind

**trashmouth™:** no sorry stans the worst thats just how it is

**staniel the maniel:** In your eyes maybe

**staniel the maniel:** At least I’m Mike’s favorite

**mikey:** sdjskd of course

**big bill:** wait richie

**big bill:** would you say that stan scared you to death with the mask

**trashmouth™:** i felt my soul leave my body so yah id say so smh >B(

**big bill:** so you died then

**big bill:** on friday the 13th

**trashmouth™:** oh shit

**trashmouth™:** maybe it ISNT false advertising,,,

**trashmouth™:** i take it back friday the 13th k words ppl just like its meant to

**staniel the maniel:** Good

**queen bev:** wow what a fantastic holiday

**benjamin:** please,,, no more friday the 13th k wordings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i've never actually seen a friday the 13th movie bc i'm too obsessed with the anoes series
> 
> anyway yeah there's that ksdjsdk i'll hopefully update by the end of the weekend or perhaps monday?? feel free to yell at me if that doesn't happen (but not like Real yelling of course skdjsdk omg)
> 
> okay! so yes i'll see y'all again in a few days ksjdskd have a good day/night uwu


	41. thirty-nine - BEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S BEN'S CHAPTER FINALLY I'M SORRY Y'ALL SKDJSKDS idk why i struggled So Hard with this but. like. i did ksjsdk but it's done now!! and i'm fairly happy with it so i hope y'all are too omg skdjskd
> 
> idk what to ramble about here tonight so?? onto the chap yeet i hope y'all enjoy skjsdk!!!

Ben stares down at the paper on his desk, gripping his pen so hard that he’s worried he’s about to snap it in two.

He can’t do this.

After spending at least a week trying to hype himself up - alongside Mike too, and Ben doesn’t know what he’d do without him, really - he’s ready to abandon the idea altogether. He knows what Mike’s been saying, and he’s seen the little side comments Richie’s made in the chat, and even some of what Beverly says at times makes him think _maybe this is a good idea? Maybe she’ll say yes? I should just try._

And yet… he can’t bring himself to do it.

His self-doubt has been worsening over the last hour or so as he’s been trying to write something to get his feelings out - _and really, Ben, a poem is the best you could do?_ \- and, finally, he groans and drops his pen. It clatters against the desk and he stares at it, defeated.

“I give up,” he mutters, adding a, “Hi, Mike,” as the door to his dorm opens. He sighs and slumps forward until his head is resting against his desk.

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Mike asks. Ben can practically hear the frown in his voice.

“I can’t do this,” he says. “I tried writing her a poem, Mike. What good’s that going to do? It’s not the most exciting way to-” His throat closes up, and he has to force the words out. “- to ask her out.”

God, who is he kidding? Ben’s not at all the type of guy to ask someone out; he never has been. Sure, he’s had crushes here and there, but to actually admit to said crushes that he liked them? Yeah, right. It’s dramatic, but Ben would rather bury himself alive than go through something that’s bound to be painfully awkward.

“What?” Ben hears Mike cross the room and then pick up the paper, mumbling the words under his breath as he reads Ben’s sad, sad attempt at confessing to Bev. “Wait, this is sweet, though!” he says after a minute. Ben lifts his head in time to catch Mike grinning at him, heartfelt and sincere, and Ben almost tears up, he loves his friend so much.

“Thanks,” he manages, taking the paper back when Mike holds it out. “I- I like to think she’d appreciate it, but… what if she doesn’t? I know,” he continues quickly at Mike’s raised eyebrow, “this is Bev we’re talking about, but, I mean… I don’t know, Mike.”

“She’ll love it,” Mike says gently. Then his grin takes on a mischievous appearance and he adds, “I mean, remember when y’all were parents for, like, two minutes the other week? You’re basically married, so-”

“_Ohmygod_,” Ben whines, covering his face with his hands as Mike giggles behind him. “Stop. No. Go flirt with Bill and Stan and leave me to wallow in self-pity.”

“Absolutely not,” Mike says cheerfully. Ben rolls his eyes and tries to force back a smile when Mike jumps onto his bed, tugging a textbook out of his bag once he’s settled. “I’d love to go hang out with them, but I have a final soon, so…”

Ben groans at the reminder. “God, that’s right. How many more do you have?”

“Just the one tomorrow morning,” Mike replies, thumbing through his textbook. “And then I’ll be able to stay at home until next month. You have one tomorrow too, right?”

“Math,” Ben says, turning back to his poem. He narrows his eyes at it, thoughtful. “I should probably study, too. I’ve already spent way too much time on this.”

“Send it to her, then! You can study afterwards, once you’ve got a girlfriend.”

Ben hates how hard his face starts to burn at that. “I’m about to go study in the library.”

“So rude,” Mike says, laughing again. “I’m just vibing, Ben, don’t mind me.”

“You-” Ben pauses, frowning. “Vibing? What?”

Mike glances up from his notes and blinks at Ben. “Yeah? I’m just vibing. Chilling. You haven’t heard anyone use that phrase?”

“I mean, probably Richie at some point, but I can’t really remember. It just means, what, to hang out?”

Mike grins. “Kinda? Wait, let’s see what the others think.”

Ben almost protests, sure that at least one of their friends (Richie, probably) is going to tease him for not knowing whatever the hell vibing is, but it’s a welcome distraction from both his poem and studying, so he shakes his head and opens up their group chat.

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 16, 2019**

**Mike!:** someone explain vibing to ben

**Staniel:** What?

**Mike!:** he doesn’t know what it is skdjskd

**Rich:** what

**Rich:** ben u dont know what vibing is

**Ben:** no :(

**Ben:** i mean i know what a vibe check is sksks but vibing??

**Bev <3:** skdjsdk vibing is like

**Bev <3:** huh

**Bev <3:** wait how exactly Should vibing be described

**Staniel:** What the hell is “vibing”

**Rich:** ur old u wouldnt get it

**Staniel:** And you’re on thin ice

**Eddie:** it was nice knowing u richie

**Rich:** omg rly??

**Eddie:** just kidding fuck u

**Rich:** DJSDKSKSJ WOW

**Ben <3:** skdjsdk anyway ben vibing is just like. chilling or hanging out?? yeah that sounds right

**Ben:** skskks thank you bev uwu

**Bill:** eddie how ready are you to fight richie kdjskd

**Eddie:** Very Ready

**Rich:** omg bill u rhymed

**Bill:** i’m a writer of course i did

**Eddie:** im

**Eddie:** u just rhymed my name and “ready”

**Bill:** it still counts ksdkdsjs

**Bev <3:** bill im sorry but that sounds so pretentiousksdjskd

**Rich:** “im a writer” bitch where i thought u were an artist

**Bill:** KJSDKSJD i write too omg

**Staniel:** I’ve read some of his stuff

**Staniel:** It’s really good

**Bill:** wait for real??

**Staniel:** Yeah? You have talent

**Bill:** stan omg thank you kdjskd <3

**Staniel:** Of course

**Staniel:** <3

**Mike!:** it’s true!! i’ve only ever had critique for your endings but other than that you’re a natural

**Bill:** ksjdskd yay <3

**Mike!:** !! <3

**Ben:** aw :’)

**Rich:** haha gay

**Eddie:** god me

**Mike:** omg wait that reminds me

**Mike:** ben’s a writer too

**Bev <3:** WHAT

**Ben:** wjat

**Ben:** what*

**Rich:** haha wjat

Ben’s gaze snaps up from his phone to where Mike’s lying on his bed, phone in hand. “_What?_” he says out loud, and his face feels warm again, of course. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you an opening?” Mike says innocently, and Ben can see him trying to hide his grin.

“_Mike_,” he groans, covering his face again only to peek at the chat through his fingers after a second.

**Mike!:** yeah! he’s really good :)

**Bev <3:** i didnt know this omg?? ben what do u write thats so valid

**Ben:** i don’t w

**Ben:** rite really

**Ben:** i tried it like once and it was okay sksks but not something i’ll do again

**Bev <3:** still!! thats cool uwu

**Ben:** sksks thank you omg

**Rich:** ok ben share with the class this thing u wrote

**Bill:** was it a story??

**Ben:** it was

**Ben:** a poem

**Eddie:** wait thats so cool omg

**Eddie:** poetry is usually p interesting

**Rich:** brb writing eds a poem

**Eddie:** GODSJKDSD

**Staniel:** Every day… every day it gets worse

**Bev <3:** will yall ***** somewhere else bens trying to talk about his poetry!!

**Ben:** NO it’s okay omg sksks it’s not that good really

**Bev <3:** dont talk like that smh im sure its wonderful and im willing to read it if thats ok uwu

**Mike!:** yeah i think you’d like it especially bev :)

“I’m making Richie kick you from the chat,” Ben says, throwing his pen in Mike’s direction. It barely grazes his arm and Mike grins at him. “You’re being too obvious, oh my god.”

“Nah, it’s very subtle,” Mike says, waving his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry!”

**Rich:** wow bev i think mike wants just u to read the poem

**Mike!:** no what she just sounds more interested than the rest of y’all

**Bev <3:** sdkjsdk its a poem written by ben how could i not be

**Ben:** BEV that’s so sweet what omg :’)

**Rich:** w o w

**Bev <3:** shut up richie sdjskds

**Staniel:** What’s the poem about, Ben?

Ben is half-tempted to throw his phone right out of the nearest window. “I can’t do this,” he says weakly. “This was such a dumb idea.”

God, why did he do this? He’d already resolved himself earlier to never telling Beverly, ever, so why didn’t he stop Mike from bringing up that stupid poem? Sure, he _wants_ to tell her, but he _can’t_, if that makes any sense. He doesn’t know anymore.

“Hey, no,” Mike says, and Ben watches as he leans forward on his bed, frowning in concern. “If you really don’t want to, I’ll drop it. I just… I really think it’s a good idea, Ben. I’m positive that she’ll have a good reaction. But I don’t wanna, like, force you to, okay? I’m sorry.”

He sounds genuinely bad about what’s going on, and Ben winces. “No, it’s okay,” he says, shaking his head. “I just… I don’t know. I do want to tell her, but… I’m nervous. I guess.”

“And that’s okay! It’s normal to be nervous about this kinda thing. If it wasn’t, I’d be with Stan and Bill right now.” Mike laughs a little, but it sounds forced to Ben, and he forgets about his worries momentarily in favor of Mike's. “So, like, it’s okay. You do whatever feels right to you. What matters is that you’re happy and comfortable, okay?”

Ben wonders if it’s healthy to want to cry over your friends multiple times a day and then decides it doesn’t matter. He sniffs slightly and turns back to his phone, re-opening the chat. “Thanks, Mike. That’s- that’s really helpful.”

This time, he can hear Mike smiling without even having to look at him. “Any time, Ben.”

Ben smiles in return down at his desk. Maybe he can do this. Just to get it over with, at least. He might as well try, right?

**Rich:** where did ben go

**Eddie:** did he d word

**Rich:** d word huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Eddie:** i genuinely cant stand u

**Mike!:** god can you hear me now Please

**Bill:** (self) destruct?

**Bev <3:** SKDJSDK ben please dont self destruct thatd be awful

**Staniel:** Ben did you die

**Ben:** no omg sksksk

**Ben:** sorry got distracted

**Ben:** side note mike is the best roommate ever uwu

**Mike!:** ben!!! you’re the softest person on this planet!!! let me die for you

**Ben:** NO OH MY GOD SKSKSK

**Bev <3:** SKDJSKDS

**Bev <3:** i think we’ll ALL die for ben

**Ben:** Dear God Please Don’t

**Rich:** jokes on yall im dying for eds

**Eddie:** tf u will dumbass

**Bill:** ksjdskd anyway ben what did you write about?

**Bill:** if you wanna talk about it of course

**Ben:** oh write

**Ben:** wow i meant right*

**Staniel:** Ben has writing on the brain now

**Rich:** thats not all he has ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Bev <3:** NSDJKSKD RICHIE

**Ben:** blocked

**Ben:** anyway

**Ben:** i mean it’s a poem i just wrote about like

**Ben:** feelings you know sksksk

**Rich:** RLY NOW

**Rich:** F E E L I N G S U SAY

**Staniel:** Shut the fuck up and let the man speak

**Rich:** so hostile,,,

**Ben:** yeah sksks that’s all! nothing super important

**Bev <3:** aw ben feelings are important tho!! especially urs uwu

**Ben:** sksks thank you bev :’)

Ignoring the rest of the incoming messages, Ben backs out of the group chat and opens, instead, his private one with Beverly. With shaking hands, he types a new message to her.

**“Bev <3”**

**DECEMBER 16, 2019**

**Ben:** do you still wanna see the poem i wrote?

**Ben:** it’s okay if you don’t!! you just seemed curious sksksk

**Bev <3:** ABSOLUTELY BEN OMG

**Bev <3:** i bet its great skdjsd uwu

**Ben:** okay! give me a second skksks

Ben opens his phone’s camera and aims it on the poem. The picture he takes comes out slightly blurry because his hands refuse to stop shaking, but at least it’s legible, and before he loses his resolve, he sends it straight to Beverly.

Ben sent a picture.

He almost immediately regrets it.

**Ben:** therr it id

**Ben:** there it is*

**Bev <3:** ahh ok time to read!!

Ben drops his phone onto the desk and goes to hide his face in his hands for what feels like the hundredth time today. “Mike,” he says, voice muffled and choked. “Mike, I sent it.”

“What?” Mike pauses, like he’s waiting for Ben to continue, and when he doesn’t, Mike actually gasps. “Holy shit, really? Ben! Oh my god, this is great! What-”

“No it’s not,” Ben interrupts, shaking his head. His entire face feels like it’s been lit on fire. “It was a mistake and she’s going to be weirded out by me and I’ll never be able to talk to her again and when she comes back in December she won’t see me and-”

The insistent buzzing of his phone cuts them off, and he lowers his hands to see that Beverly is trying to video call him.

The urge to chuck his phone far, far away comes back even worse than before.

“She’s video calling,” he breathes out, and wonders if this is what dying feels like.

“Answer!” Mike hisses. His voice sounds like it’s moved, and Ben looks over to see him already halfway out the door, flashing him a thumbs-up. “You’ll be fine! I’m gonna go study with the others, okay?”

“Ohmygod,” is all Ben manages before the door shuts and he’s left alone with his stupid poem and a phone that soon stops buzzing, only to vibrate a few more times after that.

Ben leans away from his phone as much as he can and then opens the chat.

**Bev <3:** WAIT THIS IS SO NICE???

**Bev <3:** BEN UR MIND OH MY GOD i love this!!

**Bev <3:** who inspired u tho???

**Bev <3:** wait

**Bev <3:** wait ben am i being dumb

**Bev <3:** oh myod

**Bev <3:** benbenbenbenben

**Missed video call at 5:13 PM**

**Bev <3:** BEN PLS ANSWER AHHHHHH

**Bev <3:** ben where did u go

**Bev <3:** pls dont die on me i need answers

“Oh god,” Ben says to himself. He taps the video call button, misses, and then taps it again.

Beverly picks up immediately.

“Ben?” she says, voice tinny and rough due to the quality of the call and yet just as nice as Ben remembers it. “Ben, you there?”

“Here,” he says after a moment, wincing at how raspy he sounds. He coughs and repeats, “I’m here, Bev.”

There’s a second or two of silence before she speaks again. “Ben, that poem-”

“I like you, Beverly,” he says all in a rush and then goes to hide his face again. She can’t see him, not with where his phone is laying, but the embarrassment is too much. “I really like you. And th-that poem is… it’s about you. You’re just… very inspirational. I guess. I don’t know.”

God, Ben wants to throw himself out of the window at this point. Or into a river. A hole. Literally anything to get him away from this utter silence that he’s certain is going to end with Beverly saying something like, “I’m flattered, Ben, but…”

“Oh my god,” Bev says, and Ben jumps at the sound of her voice. His heart might also be skipping a few beats that he desperately needs right now. “Oh my god, Ben, that’s genuinely-” She pauses and he hears her take a breath that crackles across the line. “Ben, that’s so fucking sweet. And I like- I like you, too.”

For a second, Ben thinks he heard wrong. Then he thinks _okay, where’s the punchline?_ Then he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’s actually been asleep this entire time and he’s having what is by far the most stressful dream he’s had in years.

No matter what the answer is, he can’t help but ask, “Wait, really?”

Bev laughs, and she sounds so happy than Ben feels himself start to smile despite his still-racing heart. “Of course! Ben, I- you’re such a genuinely nice and good person, I just know it, and, like, I know we’ve only known each other for a few months, but I just… I really like you. And I can’t wait to see you soon.”

Just like that, Ben starts to calm down, and he laughs a little himself, though it comes out more like a wheeze than anything. “Beverly, I should be saying all of that about you,” he manages. “You’re just… amazing. And so kind, and funny, and p-pretty, and I just want you to be happy all the time.”

“Shut up, that’s so cute,” Bev says, and Ben grins and finally picks his phone up so he can see her. She’s sitting on her dorm bed, her hair short and wildly curly like it usually is, and she’s grinning just as hard as he is. “Ben, when I get to Derry again, we’re going on a date.”

His heart thumps, hard, and he laughs again. “Where do you want to go?”

Her answering smile is one that he wants to be able to look at forever. “Wherever our hearts are burning to go?”

“Oh my god,” he can’t help exclaiming, and he blushes all over again at her laugh. “You really liked the poem that much?”

“It’s my favorite one,” she says, and he covers his face again, this time hiding a ridiculously happy grin.

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 16, 2019**

**Bev <3:** hey remember that time when everyone in this gc was single

**Bev <3:** because NOT ANYMORE SKDJSKD

**Rich:** WJAT

**Rich:** U FUCKIN LOSERS HOLY SHIT

**Rich:** FINALLY GOD FUCKING DAMN

**Bev <3:** SHUT THE FUCK UPYSODSDKSDK

**Mike!:** BEN!!! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT

**Ben:** THANK YOU MIKE SKSKSKS

**Staniel:** Aw congrats you guys :)

**Bill:** OH MY GOD YAY KSJDSKD

**Eddie:** WHAT!!!!!

**Eddie:** FUCKING FINALLY JESUS

**Bev <3:** FUCK U EDDIE SKJDSJDS

**Mike!:** ARE Y’ALL GOING ON A DATE WHEN BEV GETS HERE

**Bev <3:** ABSOLUTELY any suggestions i cant remember shit abt derry

**Staniel:** The movies?

**Bill:** going on a ~romantic walk~

**Eddie:** ew not outside

**Eddie:** have lunch together

**Rich:** interesting

**Eddie:** i?? its just lunch

**Bev <3:** the movies sounds fun skdjsdk

**Ben:** yeah i’m down for that :) that’s always a good first date right sksksk

**Bev <3:** ahhhh first date omg

**Bev <3:** im excited for more UWU

**Ben:** SKSKS me too :’)

**Rich:** gross go be h*t somewhere else

**Bev <3:** IM LITERALLY BI SHUT UPSJDSKDSJD

**Mike!:** and i’m studying so be QUIET

**Mike!:** not y’all tho @ ben and bev y’all are fine skdjsdk

**Bill:** wow okay kjskds :’)

**Mike!:** I MEAN just richie and eddie be quiet the rest of y’all are good skjdskd

**Staniel:** Thank you Mike :)

**Eddie:** WOW

**Rich:** fuck yall who needs these losers right eddie

**Eddie:** id say u have a point but i literally do bc bev and i are supposed to be studying together

**Bev <3:** SORRY EDDIE SDJSDKSD

**Rich:** all by my lonesome again,,,,, tragic

**Eddie:** SKJDSKD GOD

**Ben:** sksksk mood i should go study too

**Ben:** i’ll talk to y’all later :)

**Staniel:** You mean you’ll talk to Bev* later

**Ben:** i mean yeah

**Bev <3:** SKDSLD UWU <3

**Ben:** SKSKSKS <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benverly rights and also benmike friendship rights uwu
> 
> anyway yes so there's that skdjsk so now we have one relationship down!! and before they even met irl god their minds
> 
> so the upload schedule for this should Finally go like one chapter every other day (the next few will be normal + one more st crossover chat and then mike's chapter will be like,, next weekend maybe?? bc i wanna get it out before the ~official meetup~ chapter which will be like idk the middle of next week?? maybe?? we shall see!!) since i Am finally free from school thank fuck. and then the fic itself will end,, i guess sometime at the end of this month?? so yeah kjdskd look forward to the upcoming chapters i guess uwu!
> 
> also ik i say this almost every time but literally thank y'all sm for still commenting on every chapter and also to new readers leaving kudos on this bc like i appreciate y'all so much???? idk it just makes me v happy so thank y'all ksjdksd omg :')
> 
> anyway yeah i'm tired skdsdjk hmu on tumblr (bookrockshooter) about whatever and have a good day/night uwu! <3


	42. forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is going up slightly late i was watching star wars all day yesterday kdjskds
> 
> anyway yeet this one's just a random normal chapter with the losers being dumb gays as per usual and also benverly being soft bc of course so Yes
> 
> next chapter will be another st/it crossover chap bc i really wanna include the older st characters ksjdskd and will also then lead into mike's chapter which should go up like idk sunday?? and then perhaps one more normal chapter and then!! the one where they Finally all meet up god bless
> 
> so yeah that's all i have to say up here skdjskd happy reading!!

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 18, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** WINTER BREAK HERE I FUCKIN COME BITCH

**mikey:** MOOD

**staniel the maniel:** Haha I finished before Richie

**trashmouth™:** YEAH YEAH WHATEVER

**queen bev:** OH HELL FUCKING YEAH

**big bill:** ksjdksd are y’all back home for break now?

**trashmouth™:** hell yeet

**eddie spaghetti:** hell yeet???

**trashmouth™:** yeet is another word for yeah

**eddie spaghetti:** since w h e n

**staniel the maniel:** Not this again what the fuck

**trashmouth™:** yeet this again

**queen bev:** whatre we yeeting

**mikey:** but i thought yeet was a verb

**benjamin:** if it were an actual word it would be sksks

**trashmouth™:** are u implying that yeet??? isnt a real word?????

**benjamin:** i

**benjamin:** yes

**trashmouth™:** bev correct ur bf

**eddie spaghetti:** sorry bev isnt available rn

**big bill:** oh my god eddie what did you do to bev

**eddie spaghetti:** NO WAIT

**trashmouth™:** um eds bev has a bf ://

**eddie spaghetti:** IM GAY SHUT THE FUKYUO

**eddie spaghetti:** its bc u reminded her that she has a bf and now shes screaming into her pillow

**mikey:** ben’s probably doing the same thing skdjskd

**staniel the maniel:** Fukyuo isn’t a word, Eddie

**eddie spaghetti:** @ bill n mike will yall tell ur bf to Shut The Fukyuo up

**trashmouth™:** but theyre all still single eds

**eddie spaghetti:** oh wait shit ur right

**trashmouth™:** how much u wanna bet theyre all screaming now

**eddie spaghetti:** im broke so??? nothing the fuck

**big bill:** will neither confirm nor deny

**trashmouth™:** hA

**staniel the maniel:** Excuse you I’m too dignified for screaming because of something like that

**mikey:** wack because i’m not

**trashmouth™:** fuckign called it

**staniel the maniel:** That’s more of a Richie thing

**trashmouth™:** u say that like its a bad thing

**eddie spaghetti:** its a bev thing too apparently

**eddie spaghetti:** SHE JUST KICKED ME OUT OF MY OWN DORM??????????

**queen bev:** U DESERVED IT

**queen bev:** NOW THINK ABOUT WHAT U DID

**eddie spaghetti:** I BREATHED??????????

**big bill:** KSJDKSDJ eddie just knock on the door until she lets you back in

**eddie spaghetti:** but what if i get yelled at by someone,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** i guess ill just sit here,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** cold and alone,,,,,,

**eddie spaghetti:** abandoned outside my own dorm,,,

**queen bev:** WOWSKJDSKD

**eddie spaghetti:** she let me back in :)

**mikey:** richie? is that you?

**eddie spaghetti:** WJATSDHLD

**trashmouth™:** god my influence

**benjamin:** sksks i feel like eddie gets more chaotic with each passing day

**trashmouth™:** more feral*

**mikey:** yeah it’s definitely feral

**queen bev:** its worse irl SKDJSD

**queen bev:** and omg

**queen bev:** yall get to experience that. in a week.

**queen bev:** EDDIE WE SEE THEM INA WEEL

**staniel the maniel:** Ina. Weel.

**queen bev:** STOP U KNOW WHAT I EMANT

**queen bev:** BEN HON I GET TO SEE U IN A WEEK!!!

**benjamin:** I CAN’T WAIT!!!

**big bill:** “hon”

**queen bev:** im a soft gf bill shut the fuck up

**trashmouth™:** oh GROSS yall are gonna be one of Those Couples(™)

**trashmouth™:** all,, m u s h y

**trashmouth™:** using like petnames and stuff

**eddie spaghetti:** u mean to tell me that if u had a bf or whatever that u wouldnt use pet names???

**trashmouth™:** yah im too cool for that B)

**mikey:** imagine me coughing very loudly and obviously right now

**mikey:** because that’s what your message made me do

**trashmouth™:** we

**queen bev:** NSDKJSDKJSD ME TOO

**eddie spaghetti:** why are u still coughing

**eddie spaghetti:** if u get me sick bev i will not hesitate to take an entirely different plane ride than u

**queen bev:** eddie.

**queen bev:** ur my bestie.

**benjamin:** the highest of honors :)

**queen bev:** SKDJSKD PLEASE UWU

**trashmouth™:** case in POINT

**eddie spaghetti:** bev ur my bestie too but what

**trashmouth™:** B(

**eddie spaghetti:** I CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE BESTIE

**trashmouth™:** HA TAKE THAT BEV

**mikey:** who. who still uses bestie tho

**queen bev:** i do mike skdjsk

**mikey:** okay you’re the only acceptable user of the word bestie

**mikey:** eddie’s on thin ice

**eddie spaghetti:** but i cant ice skate

**queen bev:** GOD

**big bill:** richie when did you get ahold of eddie’s phone ksjdskd

**trashmouth™:** eds i think theyre implying we spend too much time together

**eddie spaghetti:** who are u

**trashmouth™:** DSJKDSDJ

**mikey:** i changed my mind eddie can stay in ny

**big bill:** i quietly second that ksjdskd

**eddie spaghetti:** wow

**queen bev:** SDKSDSJ

**queen bev:** anyway as i was saying

**queen bev:** eddie ur my bestie but

**queen bev:** ur. so dumb

**eddie spaghetti:** WHTAD

**staniel the maniel:** Richie.

**trashmouth™:** staniely

**big bill:** that’s a new one ksjdskd

**staniel the maniel:** You’re also so dumb

**trashmouth™:** WELL ALRIGHT THEN

**trashmouth™:** eds maybe dumb will be our always

**eddie spaghetti:** according to these losers i guess smh

**mikey:** hasn’t someone already used that joke

**benjamin:** never gets old

**big bill:** why don’t we just say that everyone here is dumb and move on ksdjksd

**queen bev:** good idea ill accept that

**mikey:** eddie and bev when are yall getting here again?

**queen bev:** we’re tryna fly in tuesday uwu

**queen bev:** bc the semester ends for us on friday but we told our parents that we’re staying all break lmao

**queen bev:** so we’ll stay for just a few days next week

**queen bev:** so long as mikes parents are still cool with it!!

**mikey:** oh of course omg they said y’all can stay for as long as y’all want!

**eddie spaghetti:** mike tell ur parents that id die for them

**benjamin:** i,, highly doubt that’s necessary

**trashmouth™:** id die for them too tho

**benjamin:** oh god

**mikey:** they appreciate the thought but said it’s not necessary skdjsdk

**big bill:** “it's... very nice of them to want to die for us... but please tell them it's unnecessary”

**big bill:** -mike’s parents 2k19

**queen bev:** and how do u know that

**mikey:** he’s at my house skjskd

**trashmouth™:** inch resting

**mikey:** we’re literally friends

**staniel the maniel:** Can I come over?

**mikey:** yes absolutely!!

**trashmouth™:** omg can i come over B)

**mikey:** i don’t have a house

**queen bev:** SKJDKSDJSK MICHAEL

**mikey:** I’M KIDDING yes please do richie

**trashmouth™:** yeet B)

**trashmouth™:** but ill come over l8r im busy now

**mikey:** i

**mikey:** @ ben can YOU come over

**benjamin:** sksks yeah!

**big bill:** omg we should skype bev and eddie

**queen bev:** YES eddie lets go

**eddie spaghetti:** not yet im busy

**mikey:** i?????

**queen bev:** wait where tf did u go

**eddie spaghetti:** im the hall again bc richie keeps calling me brb

**trashmouth™:** B)

**mikey:** god

**staniel the maniel:** How are we going to survive dealing with them like this IRL

**queen bev:** trick question! we wont

**big bill:** good to know ksjdksd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lack of logic this fic has,,,, we love to see it
> 
> anyway ksjdskd so yes here's this, i found it funny so hopefully y'all do too :') but yes next week will finally have the long-awaited full losers club meetup!!! which will probably be both through text and also through richie's pov since he's the one who made the chat and all yknow ksdjskd yeet
> 
> alright i think that's it for now?? so yes come yell @ me on tumblr about whatever if you want and i hope y'all are all having a wonderful day/night uwu!


	43. forty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap got so long WOW ksjdskdsj
> 
> so here we have another st/it gc that's mostly them all being gay disasters and then there's actually some ~plot~ at the end omg skdjsdk
> 
> alright so mike's chap (if i can write it in time oop) should go up like sunday?? so yes
> 
> i'm v distracted by watching star wars atm so idk what else to put SJDKSDJS so enjoy!

**“a mess”**

**DECEMBER 20, 2019**

**feral mike:** ok yall

**rrrichmond:** twin

**feral mike:** twin

**tiny gay:** jfc

**stanny:** Please spare us

**the queen:** oh shit whats up mike

**michael with a b:** you called

**michael with a b:** wait nvm

**the queen:** SKDJSKD please

**feral mike:** we mentioned nancy steve jonathan and robin before right

**dustin:** i’m telling her you listed her last

**madmax:** the lesbophobia

**feral mike:** pls dont im pretty sure she’d yeet me to another state

**rrrichmond:** lmao yeet

**dustin:** -robin, as she yeets mike to california

**the queen:** thats so FARKSJDKSD

**lucas:** she’s in hawkins how the hell is she supposed to do that

**dustin:** that wouldn’t stop her lmao

**ben uwu <3:** wait who’s robin?

**dustin:** steve’s platonic soulmate :]

**madmax:** ALSO shes a lesbian ICON and id DIE for her

**el:** Max please

**madmax:** its ok i’ll die for you too

**el:** NO

**ben uwu <3:** pls,, no dying

**the queen:** wow i love her already why havent yall introduced us yet

**feral mike:** About That

**feral mike:** apparently theyre lowkey interested in meeting yall

**feral mike:** although Why idk

**el:** Mike

**madmax:** maybe bc theyre all cooler than u

**the queen:** HA

**feral mike:** HEY

**el:** ...Max

**ben uwu <3:** oh i wouldn’t go that far sksks

**stanny:** Yeah they’re all losers

**william:** so are we tbh sksjsks

**lucas:** to be fair everyone’s cooler than mike

**el:** Ugh

**billy boy:** poor el kjsdksd omg

**madmax:** im sorry bb i take it back

**el:** Thank you :)

**feral mike:** a n y w a y

**feral mike:** yall cool with a chat with them or

**ben uwu <3:** how old are they??

**lucas:** fucking ancient

**william:** they’re like in their mid twenties sksjkjsk

**lucas:** i said what i said

**dustin:** i’m telling steve

**lucas:** oh so you’re a tattletale now

**madmax:** children children please

**madmax:** shut the FUCK up

**michael with a b:** SKDJSKD max i stan you

**madmax:** who doesnt B)

**rrrichmond:** Excuse U thats My emoticon

**madmax:** i dont see your name on it

**rrrichmond:** wdym look its right there

**rrrichmond:** Brichie)

**tiny gay:** SKDJSKD GOD

**lucas:** brichie

**rrrichmond:** yah

**the queen:** im kicking u richie

**tiny gay:** brichie*

**rrrichmond:** dfjdkfd

**rrrichmond:** but i wanna meet the ~adults~

**stanny:** We’re also adults

**rrrichmond:** legally? yes

**rrrichmond:** in my heart?? n e v e r

**william:** wow same

**william:** who needs to grow up :)

**rrrichmond:** ur MIND

**the queen:** i think thats a unanimous yes to the gc feral mike

**feral mike:** lmao alright lets go

~

**DECEMBER 20, 2019**

**feral mike created group “who even knows”**

**feral mike added you**

**feral mike:** here it is

**the queen:** fuckin LIT

**lesbian goddess:** o shit nice

**stevenson:** omg hello children

**dustin:** steve we’re literally in college

**stevenson:** maybe so

**stevenson:** but ur still,, my kids

**madmax:** dad? is that u?

**stevenson:** yes hello child

**dustin:** ohhh my god

**nancy:** Hi Mike’s friends!

**tiny gay:** hi mikes sister

**lesbian goddess:** oh god there are so many kids here

**dustin:** we!! are adults!!

**lesbian goddess:** steve get ur kid

**madmax:** ROBIN HI

**lesbian goddess:** MAX MY CHILD HELLO

**rrrichmond:** the chaos,,, yes

**billy boy:** are you thriving off of it yet ksjdsks

**rrrichmond:** absolutely

**jonathan:** Wait can everyone introduce themselves

**ben uwu <3:** hi i’m ben!

**jonathan:** Hi Ben

**the queen:** im bev uwu

**jonathan:** Oh god I’m already lost

**william:** please don’t embarrass me Jonathan

**jonathan:** I just got here???

**william:** :/

**madmax:** HA

**lesbian goddess:** AKSJASKA

**ben uwu <3:** oh dear

**jonathan:** Also when?? Have I ever???

**feral mike:** last month

**jonathan:** How???????

**rrrichmond:** we have more important things to focus on yall

**jonathan:** Who are you

**nancy:** Lmao Jonathan’s going to have a hard time keeping track of everyone

**jonathan:** There’s too many of them……….

**feral mike:** thats my lookalike richie

**rrrichmond:** excuse u the correct term is ~twin~

**the queen:** doppelganger also works sdjskds

**michael with a b:** twin,, doppelganger

**rrrichmond:** yah

**lesbian goddess:** may i suggest twoppelganger

**stevenson:** oh my god yes

**madmax:** he’s basically cooler mike

**nancy:** But everyone’s cooler than Mike?

**madmax:** yeah thats true

**feral mike:** i breathe and yall come after me what the fuck

**feral mike:** will,,, my favorite person in the world,,,, please

**william:** aw don’t bully him gays :(

**william:** SKSJSKS guys*

**rrrichmond:** no u were right the first time

**stevenson:** wait who’s everyone again

**nancy:** There’s Bev, Ben, and Richie so far

**billy boy:** and i’m bill kjdksdj

**stanny:** I’m Stan

**tiny gay:** eddie

**rrrichmond:** eds*

**tiny gay:** its EDDIE

**stevenson:** hey there EDDIE

**tiny gay:** im

**tiny gay:** dustin tell ur dad to stop that

**dustin:** he’s not my dad what the hell

**lesbian goddess:** dont speak to ur dad that way

**dustin:** i’m running away from home

**michael with a b:** sdjsdk tragic

**michael with a b:** also i’m mike!

**jonathan:** What the fuck there’s another one

**madmax:** yeah but he’s better

**feral mike:** what the FUCK

**william:** it’s okay you’re still my favorite mike skjksjk

**feral mike:** thank god

**feral mike:** you’re my favorite will <3

**william:** sksjsks i’m the only one but good :) <3

**madmax:** ugh dad they’re being gay again

**el:** Haha

**stevenson:** oh good i’d be worried if they weren’t

**the queen:** SKDJSDK

**nancy:** It’s nice to meet everyone!

**tiny gay:** ur so polite how are u and mike related

**nancy:** I ask our mom the same thing

**madmax:** maybe he’s adopted

**rrrichmond:** my feral twin,,,

**feral mike:** this. this is biphobia

**nancy:** It’s biphobic that we’re related

**feral mike:** i am. just sitting here.

**william:** but you’re standing next to me

**feral mike:** everyone is against me i canonot believe

**william:** sksjksk no never!

**stanny:** ...Canonot

**feral mike:** i

**el:** We’re all still friends, Mike :)

**feral mike:** :///

**nancy:** Stan you’re my new favorite

**stanny:** Thank you?

**stevenson:** being nancy’s fave is the highest of compliments so you’d better be thankful

**stanny:** ...I feel threatened

**jonathan:** Oh it’s okay he thinks he’s scarier than he actually is

**stevenson:** wait i don’t even wanna be scary

**lesbian goddess:** then stop threatening kids steve smh

**stevenson:** I WOULD NEVER???

**madmax:** idk i feel pretty threatened too ://

**stevenson:** clearly i’ve failed as a parent

**jonathan:** Wait who are we parenting

**nancy:** We have six kids Jonathan?? Keep up

**the queen:** skdjkdsdj oh god oh fuck

**jonathan:** Who did we adopt

**feral mike:** i’m officially disowning myself no thanks

**nancy:** We have five kids

**lucas:** me too bye

**nancy:** ...Four

**jonathan:** That’s too many take them back

**nancy:** JONATHAN

**stevenson:** THAT’S A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY!!!!

**dustin:** you guys are embarrassing i’m going with mike

**michael with a b:** where are we going

**michael with a b:** wait

**dustin:** you can come too lmao

**rrrichmond:** we love family drama

**the queen:** yall are UNGRATEFUL SDJSKDSD

**the queen:** pls adopt me three parents sounds great

**tiny gay:** me too i want three chaotic parents

**lesbian goddess:** three parents + a gay aunt*

**the queen:** FUCK THATS EVEN BETTER SDSJDKSD

**lesbian goddess:** I KNOW RIGHT

**feral mike:** no. you don’t want them.

**el:** Don’t be mean, Mike :(

**lesbian goddess:** el let me adopt u

**el:** Omg

**el:** I would, but I have Hopper and Joyce :)

**lesbian goddess:** understandable i respect that

**stanny:** What the fuck is going on

**billy boy:** i think bev and eddie are getting adopted kjsdksdj

**stevenson:** yes

**stevenson:** already signed the papers and everything

**the queen:** fantastic thank u dad

**stevenson:** of course daughter

**ben uwu <3:** congrats bev sksksk

**the queen:** thank u ben uwu

**billy boy:** wait speaking of dating

**billy boy:** nancy steve and jonathan are all dating right

**lucas:** you mean you didn’t gather that from the three parents thing

**billy boy:** just double checking kjsdksd

**nancy:** Yes we are

**stevenson:** and i’m very lucky to be with them :D

**nancy:** Steve!!! I’m the lucky one!!!

**jonathan:** Wait no that’s me????

**michael with a b:** oh my god y’all are so cute

**stanny:** Almost as cute as Bev and Ben

**billy boy:** ksjdksd

**the queen:** STAN UWU

**ben uwu <3:** :')

**nancy:** Thank you I know c:

**lucas:** ew

**dustin:** i want to die

**stevenson:** and now ur grounded

**dustin:** what the fuck

**nancy:** Language!

**feral mike:** someone replace me as her brother pls

**rrrichmond:** im clearly the best option

**madmax:** gross guys only el and i are allowed to be cute here

**el:** :)

**lesbian goddess:** i support that entirely i love u two

**madmax:** as you sHOULD

**el:** We love you too, Robin!

**madmax:** look at my gf being the softest wow

**the queen:** this chat screams gay rights im thriving

**lesbian goddess:** thrive my gay children

**tiny gay:** god i love being gay

**william:** sksjks gay rights!

~

**DECEMBER 20, 2019**

**You created group “help”**

**bill:** hey sorry if this is weird but can i ask y’all a few questions about your relationship??

**nancy:** Uh… so long as they aren’t invasive

**bill:** oh no not at all!!

**bill:** i just

**bill:** i wanna date two guys but like. idk how

**jonathan:** Which one is this

**bill:** i’m bill kjsdks

**steve:** oh u seem v polite i already approve

**steve:** which boys do u like?

**bill:** they’re both in the chat

**bill:** stan and mike ksjdkds

**nancy:** My Mike?? He’s with Will

**bill:** NO omg my mike

**bill:** other mike ksjdsk

**steve:** they also seem v lovely u have good taste bill

**bill:** i know kjsdkjs

**jonathan:** What did you need to know?

**bill:** like,, what’s different about y’alls relationship vs like mike and will

**nancy:** Well for starters, we’re better

**bill:** KSJDKSD omg

**nancy:** No I’m kidding Mike and Will are great together c:

**nancy:** There’s not much of a difference?? I’m just dating one more person than what’s considered usual

**nancy:** A lot of trust and consent goes into this kind of thing

**nancy:** Not so different from a monogamous relationship, really

**nancy:** We’re all dating each other and it’s amazing

**nancy:** If you want to date both Mike and Stan, you just need to sit down and discuss it with them

**nancy:** Communication is also a major key factor

**nancy:** You have to be sure that everybody is comfortable with the idea

**nancy:** Not to sound assumptious, but I think they both are

**nancy:** Don’t quote me on that

**bill:** kjsdksd thank you

**bill:** that was helpful!

**steve:** nancy’s super smart so i’m sure you’ll be fine kid

**jonathan:** Oh man are we adopting him too

**steve:** maybe so

**bill:** KJSDKS no that’s okay omg

**bill:** thank you again!

**nancy:** Good luck, Bill!

~

**DECEMBER 20, 2019**

**You created group “??? questions ig”**

**mike:** hi i have a question

**steve:** oh hello there

**steve:** why are we being asked so many things today

**jonathan:** We’re old and wise?

**nancy:** I’m not old excuse you

**jonathan:** Young and wise* lol

**mike:** skdjsdk sorry it’ll be real quick

**mike:** any tips on trying to form a poly relationship??

**nancy:** Yes of course!

**nancy:** Communicate with all parties involved, make sure there’s trust there, and do what makes you happy

**nancy:** Hope this helps!

**mike:** thank you skdjskd

**mike:** y’all are all happy together right?

**jonathan:** Oh absolutely

**steve:** hell yeah!!!

**nancy:** Always c:

**mike:** bless thank y’all sdjsdk

~

**DECEMBER 20, 2019**

**You created group “Poly?”**

**Stan:** Can I ask something?

**Steve:** bro

**Nancy:** Lmao

**Nancy:** Trust, communication, happiness

**Stan:** Oh

**Stan:** Thank you

**Nancy:** c:

~

**“loves of my life”**

**DECEMBER 20, 2019**

**nance:** That was kinda cute actually

**johnny boy:** I can’t believe they all asked right after each other

**coolest guy in hawkins:** young love :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact it took me an hour and a half to upload this bc i was still watching star wars ksdjskd whoops
> 
> also quick note! i myself am not poly (tbh idrk) so if i was in any way misinformative about it please lemme know!! i don't Think i was but you can never be too sure ksjdskd
> 
> anyway yes bill mike and stan are all dorks who Want to date but have yet to Communicate so but fret not!! they shall next chapter skdjskd yeet
> 
> okay i think that's it for now?? i'm tired so i'll end the a/n here ksdjskd have a good day/night uwu!


	44. forty-two - MIKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH happy holidays y'all!!! sorry this is going up a bit late skjdskd i've been sick as fuck and have lacked the energy to do. anything. but i'm better now! so here's mike's chapter skdjskd yeet
> 
> anyway so yeah i'll be fairly busy today and tomorrow bc christmas and family and all that so the ~meetup chapter~ will hopefully go up before the week is out if i'm lucky ksdjsks i wanna make it pretty long but idk how long yet so. we'll see oof
> 
> also! obligatory thank you again to the continuous comments and kudos like ily all for them tysm ksjdksd ugh :') each one is a gift uwu <3
> 
> but anyway yes here's this chapter to finally tie up the stanlonbrough story line how valid skdjsd i hope y'all enjoy uwu!

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 22, 2019**

**bev!:** its the start of hanukkah and also the week of christmas HAPPY HOLIDAYS BITCHES

**Brichie):** FUCK YEAH MY FAV TIME OF YEAR

**fellow gay:** its the fuckinf holidays already??? wh

**fellow gay:** goddamit

**fellow gay:** not a fuckinf word rich

**Brichie):** fuc

**Brichie):** damn ok v.v

**bev!:** wow

**mike:** ah happy hanukkah stan!! and happy holidays in general sdkdjsd

**bill <3:** ksjdskd happy holidays!!

**stan <3:** :) Thank you guys, happy holidays!

**softie™:** !! wonderful this is the only week ever

**mike:** i wonder why you’re saying that… hmm…..

**softie™:** i’ve already admitted i really wanna see bev sksksk

**softie™:** and eddie too of course!

**fellow gay:** skdjskd thanks ben

**bev!:** im gonna *** when i see ben irl guys just be prepared

**bev!:** well all of yall really but Definitely ben

**fellow gay:** i cant believe ben is gonna k word bev

**stan <3:** That would be an awful way to spend the holidays…

**softie™:** I WOULD NEVER SKSKSK

**bev!:** NO im gonna cry skdjskd

**softie™:** i will too omg

**bev!:** skdjksd god our minds ben uwu

**bill <3:** that’s kinda sweet actually ksjdksj omg

**Brichie):** ew

**bev!:** bitch

**bev!:** and so will u eddie im sure of it

**fellow gay:** ive never cried in my life

**Brichie):** ull cry when u see me im sure of it B)

**fellow gay:** bet the fuck  
**mike:** RIGHT when are yall getting here?? tuesday??

**bev!:** thursday now :( but only bc everyone and their fuckin mom is flying for the next few days h

**bev!:** but we’ll be there before yall know it!!

**Brichie):** fucking finally god

**Brichie)**: my dear eds,

**fellow gay:** wh

**Brichie):** when i call u that wonderful nickname irl what will u do B)

**fellow gay:** fucking yeet u what else

**stan <3:** I think only Bev should be allowed to come now

**bill <3:** probably a smart idea ksjdksd

**mike:** we’ll just lock them in a room together and everything will be solved :)

**bev!:** SKDJSKD yes. yes

**fellow gay:** u wouldnt dare

**mike:** : )

**Brichie):** idk i think they would eds >_>

**stan <3:** Is that. Another weird face

**Brichie):** yah its looking away

**stan <3:** Why

**Brichie):** idk it just is

**mike:** god me

~

Mike’s on a mission.

After weeks of he, Bill, and Stan dancing around the inevitable _what are we_ conversation, Mike knows that they have to talk about it soon. Preferably today. Within the hour. Right this second.

Okay, so maybe it’s not the most _urgent_ of matters, but Mike just wants it done with. Really, he just wants to be able to hold their hands and call them cute names like Bev and Ben are doing and also kiss them on occasion, if they’re okay with it, and is that so wrong? No, he tells himself, of course not. Mike just- he really likes them, okay, and he’s a little bit sure that they like him back, too, so they have to talk about it. Soon. Hopefully.

He needs to ask them first, though.

Nodding to himself, he goes to the chat with just the three of them and then pauses when he sees that Bill’s already typing something himself.

**“bill support group”**

**DECEMBER 22, 2019**

**bill <3:** hey g

**bill <3:** uys

**bill <3:** hit send too early whoops ksjdksd

**mike:** hi bill skdjsk what’s up??

**bill <3:** can we talk about

**bill <3:** something

**bill <3:** if that’s cool

**mike:** i’m always down for talking yes

**bill <3:** ksjdskd cool okay

**bill <3:** stan?

**stan <3:** Yes

**stan <3:** I’m fine with that

**stan <3:** What is it?

**bill <3:** it’s

**bill <3:** probably easier to do it irl honestly ksjdksd

**mike:** !! y’all can come over

**mike:** my parents are both working today

**mike:** wait that sounds like something richie would say i’m sorry SKDJSD

**mike:** i just meant that it’d be easier to talk

**mike:** with a lack of

**mike:** interruptions???

**mike:** fuck that sounded worse i’m sorryskjdksd

**bill <3:** kjsdksd it’s okay omg

**bill <3:** i’m heading over now

**stan <3:** Me too

**stan <3:** Who’s watching Georgie and Turtle?

**bill <3:** my mom ksjdks she’s off today

**bill <3:** okay see y’all soon!

**stan <3:** See you :)

**mike:** okay!! just let me know when y’all arrive skdjsd

So, unless Mike’s been reading into all of this completely wrong, it looks like Bill wants to talk about the same thing. Stan, too, and that fact makes Mike feel entirely better already. He gives a little shaky huff of relief.

“Okay,” Mike says to himself. “Okay. They’re coming over and we’re gonna be able to talk about our… relationship. Yeah. And it’ll be fine. And if I’m lucky, I’ll end the day with two boyfriends. Why am I nervous?”

And he sort of is, for some reason. He doesn’t think he should be. Bill and Stan are some of his best friends, and he’s at least a _little_ confident in the idea that they both like him back. Maybe. God, he was so _sure_ of this an hour ago, what happened?

Groaning, Mike rolls off of the couch he’s been lying on for the last hour and does a quick cleanup of his living room while he waits for his friends to arrive. Not that they would really care, he knows, but it gives him something to be distracted by.

He’s switching on the History Channel when someone knocks, and he can’t help the immediate grin that stretches across his face even as his heart starts to beat a little faster. “It’s fine,” he mutters under his breath, crossing the room and heading down the front hall. “Just because you like them and want to date them doesn’t mean you can't be chill.”

When he opens the door and sees Bill, who greets him with a soft smile, he can’t resist the urge to pull him into a hug. Bill accepts, laughing quietly into Mike’s shoulder, and _god_ he’s so far gone for this boy. “Hey, man,” he says, patting Bill’s shoulder when he pulls back after a few moments.

Bill grins and steps inside when Mike waves him in, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up on the wall. Watching him do so makes Mike realize, belatedly, that it’s currently freezing outside and he shuts the door so fast it slams, making them both jump. “Jesus, it’s cold,” he says, a shudder wracking through his body even as the chill starts to fade.

“Yeah, I d-didn’t really th-think ab-bout that b-before heading over, s-so I had to go b-back for mm-my jacket,” Bill admits, grinning sheepishly. “I guess I was j-just… really eager to see y-you g-guys. And t-to talk about… y-you know.”

The way Bill’s face reddens when he stops speaking makes Mike forget why he was ever nervous. “So we _are_ all on the same page,” he says, and his laugh is a little breathy. “That we all-”

Mike only appreciates the admittedly comedic timing of the next knock because he knows it’s Stan. He grins and lets him in too, waiting until he’s hung up his own jacket before saying, “Hey, Stan!” and pulling him into a quick hug.

Stan smiles at him once he's released, looking as nervous as Mike was only a few minutes ago. “Hey, you two,” he replies, and it’s such a casual phrase but the _you two_ has Mike almost melting.

Correction: he’s so _very_ far gone for _both_ of these boys.

“Come on,” he manages, heading back out to the living room. “Don’t mind the TV, I just wanted some background noise earlier.”

“History Channel?” Stan guesses, chuckling at Mike’s responding eye roll. It’s a good series, sue him for watching it whenever he can. And, actually, now that he thinks about it, there’s a new episode out of that one show that Ben really likes; he needs to see if he’s seen it yet. But later. He’s too busy being gay now.

“It’s _good_,” he says aloud, hopping onto the couch and then curling up on the middle cushion, waiting to see if his suddenly-thought-up plan will work.

Bill settles down onto his left and Stan, after a moment of slight hesitation, ends up on Mike’s right; he mentally hisses _yes!_ and then says, out loud and sudden, “So… I think I’ve kinda already said so, just in really subtle ways, but I really like you both. And, well, I want to date you both… at once. If that’s cool with y’all.” No use in drawing it out, right? He needs them to know, and he wants to know what the two of them think in return.

He feels rather than sees Bill’s huff of laughter, but Stan’s reaction is one that he’s glad he’s actually watching. His eyes go a little wide before he breaks out into a huge smile, like he wasn’t expecting that at all. Mike can’t imagine why that’d be the case.

“Like… actually?” is all he says for a few moments, and Mike just grins back. “Wow, that’s… I was hopeful, but, um, I really thought that only the two of you would end up together. So… wow.”

“R-really?” Bill says before Mike can reply with his own surprised explanation. “I thought I was b-being obvious f-f-for mm-months that I l-liked you b-both.”

“Same!” Mike adds, laughing as he recalls the several instances where their other friends immediately called them out for flirting in the chat. Not that they really had any right to, though, when Mike knew damn well they were doing it, too.

Well. Ben and Bev can have a pass now since they finally got their shit together. But Richie and Eddie? Absolutely not.

Bill suddenly holds his phone out to them both and shows them their ‘bill support group’ chat. Mike’s heart flutters when he sees that his contact name is _heart owner_ and nods in agreement when he sees that Stan’s is _pretty boy_. Next to him, Stan makes a startled noise.

“These have b-been y’all’s c-c-contact names f-for me since… l-late August, I think,” Bill admits, a mixture of embarrassment and fondness on his face. “If that m-means an- anything, I g-guess.” He draws his phone back and Mike catches Stan’s gaze; the happiness on his face probably mirrors Mike’s own.

“I’ve also liked you two for a while, y’know,” he jumps in, and glances at Bill, who’s still blushing. He grins and looks back at Stan as he says, “Like, a lot. You guys are my favorite people. After my parents, at least,” he adds, and they both laugh.

“I c-can get b-behind that,” Bill says, leaning over to rest his head on Mike’s shoulder. Somehow, this is nothing compared to the many times he’s done it in the past, and Mike wonders for a second if it’s actually possible for the human heart to stop functioning momentarily just from someone being so cute.

“That’s… good. Good,” Stan says, and the smile he still has on is one that Mike decides, on the spot, is his favorite Stan smile. “So… where do we go from here? Are- are we all… boyfriends? Because, um, I… would like that.”

“I’m more than happy with that, yeah,” Mike says. Tilting his head to bump it softly against Bill’s for a moment, he then reaches out to brush his fingers against the back of Stan’s hand. Stan immediately flips his hand over and laces their fingers together, and Mike would be perfectly okay if this moment never ended, really. “I mean, Eddie already thought we were dating,” he adds, grinning, and Stan ducks his head, unsuccessfully hiding his pink face.

“Always w-wanted two b-b-boyfriends,” Bill agrees, giggling, and Stan laughs along with him. Mike just leans back, head resting against the couch back, and lets himself feel content for a minute. He can’t believe he ever doubted that they’d end up like this eventually; sitting here, with Bill’s head pillowed on his shoulder and Stan’s hand in his, just feels right, and it’s even better when he watches Bill reach across his lap to rest his hand on theirs.

Someone’s phone buzzing startles them all into jerking upright as they check to see whose it is. Stan ends up pulling his out, working it out of his back pocket and bringing it up to squint at the screen. He rolls his eyes as he types in his passcode, but he’s clearly fighting a smile. “Just Richie,” he explains when he’s done typing whatever response he sent. “Being an idiot, as per usual.”

“So nothing new there,” Mike says, laughing. “What’d he say?”

“He asked if I was ‘finally going to stop being dumb and take Nancy’s advice and ask y’all out’,” Stan admits casually, though his face flares up at the admission. “I mean, I did, but he didn’t need to word it like that.”

Mike blinks as he quickly registers what Stan just said, and Bill asks, “N-Nancy? Like, R-Richie’s f-f-feral twin b-brother’s sister, Nancy?”

“Yes,” Stan says, “why?”

“I t-texted her to ask f-for adv-vice on how t-to, like, form a p-p-polyamorous relationship,” Bill says, and Mike can’t help laughing and thinking _god, we’re ridiculous._

“I asked Nancy for help, too,” he says, shaking his head at the coincidence. “She probably laughed her ass off at us afterwards.” Strangely, if that was the case, Mike finds that he doesn’t really mind all that much.

“We d-deserved it,” Bill says, and they all grin in complete agreement.

~

**“nancy”**

**DECEMBER 22, 2019**

**mike:** THANK YOU I OWE YOU NOW

**nancy:** Haha you’re welcome, Mike!

~

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 22, 2019**

**mike:** hey good news,

**mike sent a picture.**

**mike:** we’re all in Like with each other :)

**stan <3:** Ahhh <3

**bill <3:** more good news: i’m very glad to be attracted to guys rn ksjdskd

**bev!:** WJKSDSJDK MY BOYS!!!!

**bev!:** CONGRATS

**bev!:** TOOK YALL LONG ENOUGH TF

**softie™:** :D yay!!!

**Brichie):** FINALLY WHAT THE FUCK

**Brichie):** STAN I TOLD U THAT U SHOULDVE DONE IT FOREVER AGO

**stan <3:** I’ll admit, just this once, that you were right, Rich

**Brichie):** im always right but ok v.v

**fellow gay:** HA YES congrats u dumbasses

**bill <3:** ksjdksd thanks eddie omg

**bev!:** GUYS lets go on a double date

**softie™:** oh!! fun idea yes uwu

**bev!:** uwu!

**bev!:** or

**bev!:** double-triple date?? group date

**bev!:** something like that skdjskd

**mike:** GOOD IDEA

**stan <3:** Damn I guess that means Richie and Eddie can’t come :/

**fellow gay:** wait why

**bill <3:** because y’all are single ksjdkd

**softie™:** oh dear sksks

**Brichie):** yah and

**Brichie):** it can be a group date + two tagalongs B)

**stan <3:** Two *single* tag-alongs? Disgusting

**mike:** idk maybe my bf has a point ://

**stan <3:** :’)

**Brichie):** damn fine we dont need yall anyways v.v

**Brichie):** (psst eds well just secretly follow them on their dumb date thing)

**fellow gay:** (they can read this dumbass)

**Brichie):** (oh fuck ur right our plans are foiled)

**fellow gay:** (nice going idiot)

**Brichie):** (dkfjdkdj ur so MEAN)

**bev!:** yall are so ANNOYING SHUT UPSKJDSKDS

**stan <3:** Maybe we should just kick them out of the chat too ://

**softie™:** oh no need to be so harsh sksks

**mike:** (psst stan i’ll do it later)

**stan <3:** :)

**bev!:** SKDJSKD MICHAEL

**Brichie):** this is MY CHAT

~

**“r+e?”**

**DECEMBER 22, 2019**

**bev!:** anyway

**bev!:** do yall think

**bev!:** theyll pick up what we’re putting down

**bev!:** abt them being the only single ones left

**bev!:** probably not skdjkds but 

**stan <3:** They’re both idiots, so no

**bill <3:** i mean,, aren’t we all kinda dumb sometimes about this kinda thing ksjdkd

**mike:** just call me out next time bill :/

**bill <3:** KSJDKSD i meant All of us

**softie™:** you have a point unfortunately sksks

**softie™:** but,,, it’s been months. they have to realize it eventually sksksk

**bev!:** Maybe So skdjsd

**mike:** maybe they just have to see each other irl first and then they’ll be like Oh Wait

**softie™:** like,, a fanfic,,

**bill <3:** ksjdks i mean. yeah

**bev!:** W

**bev!:** THEYRE LITERALLY A FANFIC SHUT UP GODJSDJSKDS

**mike:** i can’t fucking believe this skdsjdsk ben i hate that you’re right

**stan <3:** What the hell does that mean

~

**“eddie spaghetti”**

**DECEMBER 22, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** damn can u believe the nerve of all of them smh v.v

**eddie spaghetti:** wait what nerve what did they do

**trashmouth™:** they left us as the only ~single ones~

**trashmouth™:** so rude honestly where will i find a bf in time to join their stupid date B’)

**eddie spaghetti:** im

**eddie spaghetti:** wow

**eddie spaghetti:** im sure u can find somebody rich

**eddie spaghetti:** ur not That ugle

**eddie spaghetti:** ugly* god

**trashmouth™:** oh?

**trashmouth™ sent a screenshot.**

**trashmouth™:** evidently yeah B)

**eddie spaghetti:** WHJDSJSLDJLSKJSDSKD

**eddie spaghetti:** WHY DO U STIKL AHVE THT ITS LIKE 4 MINTHS OLD

**eddie spaghetti:** I CANNOT DTAND UT

**trashmouth™:** U CALLED ME HOT HOW COULD I NOT SAVE IT DFJDKFDJF

**eddie spaghetti:** im fucing,gonma fught u

**eddie spaghetti:** on another note

**eddie spaghetti:** is that still my name wtf

**trashmouth™:** uh yah its a classic B)

**eddie spaghetti:** hm. i disapprove. change it

**trashmouth™:** ur so demanding dkfjdfk are u like this irl too

**eddie spaghetti:** bev says so.,, so ig???

**trashmouth™:** wack ok

**trashmouth™:** but i changed it B)

**eddie my love:** good what is it??

**trashmouth™:** its [redactacted]

**eddie my love:** im

**eddie my love:** no seriously richie what is it

**trashmouth™:** thats classified info B)

**eddie my love:** i cant stand u smh ur so annoying

**trashmouth™:** thats so RUDE now ull never see it v.v

**eddie my love:** SKDJSKD im kidding rich please i wanna see

**trashmouth™:** mayhaps ill show u,,, one day

**eddie my love:** god ur so dramatic i cant wait to fight u on thursday

**trashmouth™:** looking forward to it eds B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this chapter super cheesy and ridiculous? of course it's me why wouldn't it be
> 
> also surprise finally some more straight(haha)-forward reddie interactions i've missed their dumbasses so mUCH and this was necessary bc most of the meetup chap is just. reddie. bc they need to get together already
> 
> also now that i'm looking back over this it looks?? short?? especially the stanlonbrough bit like it looks Too Short but it refuses to be written longer apparently so that's,, it sdksjds whoops i'm sorry i hope y'all don't mind :'))
> 
> anyway yeah so there's that, idk when the meetup chap is going up yet unfortunately but i'll try to get it up soon :') it's not even been started on yet so like,,, oops skdjskd h
> 
> so! i think that's it for now sdjskd happy holidays again and come yell @ me on tumblr if you so wish, and have a good day/night uwu <3


	45. forty-three - RICHIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHHH HERE IT IS. THE MEETUP CHAPTER. FINALLY. also fun fact this was supposed to go up a few days ago im so sorry but ive been incredibly sick and doing Anything except coughing and dy*ng was a challenge so. Here We Are Now
> 
> also happy new year skdskd i meant to finish this in 2019 but wHOOPS that Did Not happen
> 
> anyway Yes here it is,,,, the Big Chapter,, and probably the Final Official Chapter,, can also be referred to as the Reddie Chapter since that's the main focus and am i sorry? not at all it's been a long time coming wjksdjskd god
> 
> anyway yeah!! that's it For Now so here y'all go ksjdskd it's Meetup Time But Mainly Reddie Time

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 26, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** TODAYS THE DAY

**trashmouth™:** ITS TODAY

**trashmouth™:** TODAY

**trashmouth™:** DID YALL KNOW THAT ITS TOADAY

**trashmouth™:** TODAY* FUCK

**benjamin:** IT’S TODAY!!!

**trashmouth™:** WHEN ARE THEY ARRIVING AGAIN

**benjamin:** LIKE

**benjamin:** SOON I THINK

**benjamin:** THEIR FLIGHT TOOK OFF AN HOUR AGO SO

**trashmouth™:** FUKC!!!! FUCING DUVK

**staniel the maniel:** I want to get annoyed at your typing, but I’m excited too

**staniel the maniel:** So I’ll give you a pass

**trashmouth™:** U FUCNGI BETTRR

**mikey:** it’s getting worse oh god

**trashmouth™:** IM EXIFTED SHIT FUO

**mikey:** god i wish i could read

**big bill:** ksjdks i take it you’re excited?

**trashmouth™:** YH

**benjamin:** sksksk mike are you and your parents still picking them up?

**mikey:** yeah! we’re almost at the airport

**mikey:** anyway fuck derry for not having an airport like excuse you

**trashmouth™:** INIMPORTANT I GET TO SEE EDS TODAY

**big bill:** i’m telling bev you said that

**trashmouth™:** IM EXCTED TO SEE HER TPO SHUT IP

**staniel the maniel:** He’s going completely feral

**staniel the maniel:** Mike I changed my mind take me with you

**mikey:** skdjskd i would but we’re here so :(

**mikey:** oH i think their plane is landing!! 

**trashmouth™:** FUCKIGN GFUFCK

**benjamin:** SKSKSKSK me too richie

**big bill:** i dunno it’s kinda cute how much he wants to see them

**staniel the maniel:** I [redacted]

**benjamin:** i can’t believe stan just agreed that richie’s cute sksksk omg

**staniel the maniel:** In a completely platonic friend way

**staniel the maniel:** He’s probably not even reading the chat right now so I’m safe

**trashmouth™:** AW STAN UR CUTE TOO IN A FRIEND WAY B)

**saniel the maniel:** Dammit

**big bill:** ksjdskds exposed

**mikey:** THEIR PLANE IS EHRE HANG ON Y’ALL

**big bill:** !!!!!

**benjamin:** AHHH OKAY

**trashmouth™:** im losing mu mind

**trashmouth™:** stanley hold me

**staniel the maniel:** No that’s gay

**big bill:** wait a minute

**queen bev:** NJKSDJSDNJS YALL FUCKING CLOWNS IS2G

**benjamin:** BEV!!!

**queen bev:** BEN!! UWU

**big bill:** KJSKDSD HEY

**queen bev:** HELLO LOSERS

**eddie my love:** RICHIE SHUT THE FUCK UP

**trashmouth™:** EDS HOLY FUCK

**trashmouth™:** AN HOUR WITHOUT TALKING TO U HAD ME WASTING AWAY

**eddie my love:** SKDJSKDSKJDS WOW

**eddie my love:** REMIND ME WHY I WANTED TO SEE U AGAIN

**trashmouth™:** bc of my incredibly good looks obviously B)

**eddie my love:** im staying on this plane now fuck u

**trashmouth™:** DKFJDKFDJ EDS,,,, DONT DO THIS TO ME

**eddie my love:** GOD

**staniel the maniel:** The chaotic energy from all of you IRL is going to be… so much

**queen bev:** SKDJSD AS IT SHOULD BE

**mikey:** WHERE ARE Y’ALL

**mikey:** DO YOU SEE ME WAVING

**queen bev:** NO THE FU

**queen bev:** WITWAITIAI YEA H

**queen bev:** MIKE I SEE U!!!!!!!!

**eddie my love:** OH HOLY SHIT THATS MIKE

**mikey:** COME HERE

**trashmouth™:** god i wish that was me

**staniel the maniel:** You’ll see them in less than two hours shut up

**trashmouth™:** ok AND

**mikey sent a picture.**

**mikey:** LOOK AT US

**staniel the maniel:** Oh :’) <3

**big bill:** god i love good content

**benjamin:** !!! OMG YAY

**benjamin:** truly a blessed photo,,, of the softest losers,,,

**queen bev:** SKDJSKD if u were here then it Would be the softest uwu

**eddie my love:** i?? am not soft???? what the fuck

**trashmouth™:** my dear eds lying is a sin

**eddie my love:** SKDJSKDJSK SHUT UP

**mikey:** okay okay we’re on our way back

**trashmouth™:** FINALLY

**trashmouth™:** IVE BEEN WAITING,,,,, FOR SO LONG,,,,

**eddie my love:** UR SO DRAMATIC PLS

**queen bev:** yall are gonna k word me just ki

**queen bev:** Bev isn’t available at the moment please ignore any previous messages

**benjamin:** oh dear sksks bev are you alright-

**queen bev:** MIKE STOLE MY HPOEB DOIDS

**big bill:** what’s a hpoeb

**queen bev:** bill.

**staniel the maniel:** The iHpoeb 11 sure looks cool

**queen bev:** SHUT UP SDKSDKSDH

**benjamin:** SKSKSK okay but,, bev you were right

**queen bev:** THANK U BEN

**trashmouth™:** was bev gonna suggest we k*ll each other bc RUDE id never to that to my dear eds B)

**eddie my love:** shut ur fucksdjsdls im gonna k word U

**staniel the maniel:** Just do Something to end my suffering

**mikey:** i’ll save you when i get back stan sdjsdks

**mikey:** @bill help our boy

**big bill:** ksjdksd of course :)

**trashmouth™:** oh disgusting,,,,,, theyre c*ddling,,,

**benjamin:** i think it’s cute sksks

**queen bev:** it IS richie stop being mean >:(

**eddie my love:** why did u censor it oh my god

**trashmouth™:** comedic purpose why else B)

**eddie my love:** bye

~

Richie’s nervous.

It’s a lot easier to admit it now, actually, because there’s a world of difference between video calling someone for the first time and then actually seeing them in person for the first time. Like, face-to-face.

It’s terrifying. Richie thinks he might vomit.

“You look ill,” Stan notes, which, yeah, of-fucking-course he does. He can act all flippant and casual about it in the chat, but there’s no hiding it from his friends who can actually see him right now. “Sit down, don’t wear a hole into Mike’s carpet.” Bill hums his agreement, absently messing with Stan’s hair.

“You don’t control me,” Richie mutters, but he sits down anyway, throwing himself onto the couch next to Ben, who smiles nervously at him. It’s oddly relieving, seeing someone as on-edge as he is.

_At least Ben doesn’t have to worry about accidentally professing his undying love for Bev since they’re actually dating, though, unlike you and Eds,_ his brain cruelly reminds him. But whatever. He’s only a little bitter.

“Are you feeling okay, Rich?” Ben asks him, and his smile has more of a concerned edge to it now. “You do look kinda sick. I can get you some water if you want!”

“Ah, I’m alright,” he says, waving him off. “It’s just the gay panic. Bi disaster-nous. Me having a complete meltdown.” He slumps back into the couch and presses his face against the cushion in an attempt to stop talking. God, he’s a mess right now.

“Disaster-nous isn’t a word,” Stan says, disgusted.

“R-Richie isn’t w-working right n-now, let h-him have this,” Bill says, grinning.

Richie gives the middle finger to Bill’s general direction. It’s true, but he’s not about to admit it. Not that it really matters, honestly, since he knows they can tell, but. He still has _some_ pride left.

“Oh, hell, they’re almost here,” Ben says suddenly, voice wavering like he’s not sure what emotion he should be feeling, and Richie sits up so fast it’s a wonder he doesn’t throw out his fucking back. He groans and rolls off the couch, effectively losing any possible pride he may have had as he yanks his phone from his pocket to check the chat.

**queen bev:** TMINUS LIKE

**queen bev:** HOW MANY MINUTES MICHAEL

**mikey:** SKDJSKD LIKE THREE

**eddie my love:** WOW

**queen bev:** TMINUS 3 MINS FUCKERS

**big bill:** OH HELL YEAH

**benjamin:** I’M!! AHHH

**staniel the maniel:** Finally

**eddie my love:** WHERES RICHIE TF

**staniel the maniel:** Having a fucking meltdown

**trashmouth™:** excuse u stan im too cool for that

**queen bev:** its ok eddies losing his shit too

**eddie my love:** I AM NOT

**eddie my love:** IVE NEVER LOST MY SHIT IN MY L I FE

**eddie my love:** RICHIE IK UR LAUGHING SHUT UP

**trashmouth™:** no B)

“Jesus,” Richie says out loud, dropping his phone onto his chest. “Three minutes. How the fuck is that possible?”

“There’s this thing called time,” Stan says. Richie fights the urge to throw a pillow at him. “But, actually, Richie,” his friend continues, sounding a little more serious, and Richie sits up, eyeing him warily.

Stan’s smiling. “It’ll be okay, you know. You guys are friends, and that’s not going to change just because you’re going to be seeing him in person for the first time. You’ll be alright.”

Realistically, Richie knows that. Had their friendship been doomed from the start, it never would have made it past, like, the selfie stage. After months of stupid texts and random phone calls and genuinely hilarious Skype chats, Richie knows that their friendship is meant to be, cheesy as it sounds.

Even then, he can’t help feeling like it’s about to get completely fucked.

“Yeah, you’re right,” is all he says, sticking his tongue out at Stan just to hear the sound of disgusted horror he makes. “I guess. Thanks, Stanley.”

“Of course I am,” Stan says brightly. “Now, on that subject, can you please do us all a favor and ask him out already? You two are getting unbearable. More so than usual, that is.”

Richie’s mortified to feel his face begin to burn at that. “Shut the fuck up, oh my god,” he whines, finally giving in and throwing the nearest pillow at him. Stan shrieks and bats it away into Bill’s face, who just grins and tosses it back to Richie.

“This is war,” he says seriously right as the front door opens and Mike calls, “We’re back, losers!”

Immediately, Richie feels his entire body go numb.

“Oh, shit,” he says, looking at Ben, who looks just as nervous-slash-ecstatic-slash-whatever the fuck other extreme emotion they’re both feeling right now. Behind Ben, Richie can see Stan and Bill already rising, ready to greet the others, and _shit_ that’s a thing that’s happening now. Their whole little group is about to be all in the same place for once.

He’s about to see _Eddie_. In _person_. What the _fuck_.

“Are we dreaming?” Ben whispers, and Richie pats him on the head, though he misses on the third pat and accidentally pokes his face instead.

“Sorry,” he says, “and yeah, we probably are.”

“Oh god.”

Another voice sounds from the front of the house, calling, “Holy fuck! Ben, Richie, get the fuck over here!” and Richie would be more amused at the look on Ben’s face if he wasn’t anxiously looking for the one who he knows is right behind Bev.

As he thinks that, a blur of bright orange-red flies past Richie and into Ben, and then Bev and Ben are hugging so tightly that Richie wants to make a joke about them becoming one person, but he’s suddenly much more occupied with something else entirely before he can.

Like it’s a dramatic scene from a movie or something, Richie finds himself blinking at Eddie, who’s standing before their other friends, staring right back at him. He looks exactly like Richie remembered from all of the pictures he’s sent - dark hair, dark eyes, short, and so cute it should be a crime - and Richie wonders, really, if he is dreaming.

“Richie,” Eddie says, and, god, even his voice is the exact same. Way less static-y then Richie’s used to, of course, but that’s not an issue in the slightest.

“Eds,” he breathes, and, yeah, this is _exactly_ like it’s out of a movie, but. Whatever. Richie can live with it.

Eddie laughs, high-pitched and almost hysterical, and Richie can’t even make fun of him for it because he completely gets it. “Almost can’t believe you’re real,” he admits, grinning so widely that it would probably be concerning if Richie wasn’t so focused on trying not to drop dead from shock. “But. Wow. You are.”

“Bet your ass I am,” is all he manages before they’re hugging, suddenly, and Eddie may be a little shorter than him but he fits in Richie’s arms perfectly, and it’s the stupidest thing Richie’s thought today but fuck it, it’s true. It’s probably the best hug Richie’s had in ages and he doesn’t want it to end. He buries his face in Eddie’s hair and shuts his eyes tight, hoping to imprint this moment on his mind forever.

“Are they breathing?” someone asks after a few seconds, minutes, years, whatever; Richie raises his head just enough to say, “No, we’re fucking dead.”

Eddie kicking him on the leg shouldn’t make him as happy as it does. “Shut the fuck up, loser,” he says, muffled by Richie’s shoulder, and Richie really can’t do anything but grin.

~

“How weird is this for y’all?” Mike asks later.

They’re all sprawled across various parts of his living room. Stan and Bill are next to him on the couch, Stan curled up against Mike and Bill’s head in his lap. Ben and Bev are in a similar position in the loveseat, only Bev’s head is on Ben’s shoulder. They look comfortable and relaxed and just like other couples that Richie’s seen before.

He and Eddie, on the other hand, had spent about five minutes arguing over who would take the last chair before forcing both of themselves into it. It’s incredibly awkward, because Eddie’s practically in his lap, and Richie knows that their friends are silently laughing at them, but the only reason he hasn’t given up the chair is because Eddie hasn’t stopped blushing the entire time, so. It’s worth it.

He’s blushing, too, but nobody’s actually said anything yet, so he can’t bring himself to care.

“How weird is what?” Bev asks through a yawn. “D’you mean us finally being here? Because it’s super weird.”

“But cool, too,” Eddie adds, shifting and accidentally (or maybe purposefully, actually, he has no idea) elbowing Richie’s arm. Richie shoves him in response and Eddie turns to scowl at him. “Stop fucking moving!”

“_You_ stop moving!” he snaps, twisting in an attempt to dodge Eddie’s arm and instead throwing himself off the chair and onto the carpet. “Ow, goddammit,” he hisses, rolling his eyes when Eddie grins down at him triumphantly.

“Ha! Fuck you, chair’s mine now,” Eddie says gleefully.

“Whatever.” He can’t find it in himself to be actually be annoyed, though, because it’s Eddie, and isn’t that ridiculous. “I didn’t want it, anyway. It’s ugly.”

Mike gasps dramatically. “Excuse you, my _mom_ bought that chair.” Bill pats his arm comfortingly.

“Did I say ugly? I meant beautiful,” Richie corrects himself quickly. “Don’t tell Mrs. H I said anything mean about her taste in furniture.”

“Maybe Mike won’t, but I will,” Eddie says. “It’s not very nice to say things like that, Richie.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he says, sitting up just enough to whack Eddie’s leg. The hiss Eddie lets out in response reminds Richie, weirdly, of the stray cat he’s seen around, and he starts laughing so hard that he falls back over, curling up just in time to miss Eddie’s next attack. “Hey, fuck off,” he says, still giggling.

God, he’s such a fucking disaster right now. _Bisaster,_ if you want to get into specifics. Not that he isn’t usually, no, but it’s _worse_ right now, and it’s _embarrassing_. Stupid Eds and his ability to make Richie forget that he was ever cool.

“You two are literal children,” Stan says, rolling his eyes. “Can we lock them up somewhere for a little while? Let them tire themselves out.”

“They can have nap time afterwards,” Bev says, snickering.

“Oh, fuck you guys,” Eddie says, scowling. Richie isn’t even surprised at this point when all he can think upon seeing his face is _aw, he’s still cute when angry._ “I’m the same fucking age as y’all, quit acting like I’m a baby.”

“But you are,” Richie can’t help saying. “I mean, you’re the same size as one, at least.”

“You are so _fucking_ annoying.”

“Why don’t we just agree that we’re _all_ annoying,” Ben says quickly. “Yes? I think that’s a good idea.”

Bev reaches up and pokes Ben’s face. “Correct. Now all of y’all shut the fuck up. Only Ben and Mike can talk. And me.”

“What d-did I d-do?” Bill asks, sitting up to mock glare at Bev. “I’m j-just r-resting over h-here.”

“Hmm… valid point,” Bev says. “Maybe you’ll be an exception, too.”

Mike tugs Bill back down and smiles down at him. “I’ll make you one. Stan, too.”

It’s cute, but Richie can’t resist looking at Eddie and fake-gagging; Eddie snorts and then covers his mouth like he can’t believe he just let himself laugh at Richie. It’s enough for him, and he grins to himself. 

“So when are we having our group date?” Mike adds, grinning. “The one that Richie and Eddie definitely can’t come on, by the way.”

“What? You meant that?” Eddie asks. He sounds genuinely offended and Richie doesn’t bother holding back a laugh.

“You mean you don’t wanna hang out with just me?” he teases, unable to resist batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. Eddie scoffs and looks away, but Richie can see that his face has gone pink again. He can’t figure out why, exactly, but he’ll take it.

“No, fuck you.”

Oh, so that’s how it is. Richie ducks his head to hide his amused smile. “So rude, Eds. I was gonna offer to buy you food, too,” he says, sighing as sadly as he can manage. “Guess I’ll just have to get some alone, then. All by myself. Nobody to share with. What a sad, sad way to-”

“Oh my god, I can’t stand you,” Eddie says, failing spectacularly, in Richie’s opinion, to hide his smile. “Fine, I’ll hang out with you. Fuck these guys.”

Richie jumps up probably too fast but whatever, sue him for wanting to hang out with one of his favorite people. “Ha! Knew you’d agree eventually, Eds. Let’s go.” He heads out to the front hall with a come on wave and grabs his jacket off of the coat rack, and he almost knocks it over in his haste. He rights it before anyone can see.

“What, right now?” Eddie asks, but Richie can hear him following after him, tugging on his jacket only a few moments later. “It’s freezing.”

Richie just shrugs, grinning. “So what? We’re used to this.”

“Bye, gays,” Bev says, raising her hand in a half-hearted wave. “We’ll catch up later.”

“Eventually,” Bill agrees, and Richie just flashes their friends a thumbs up before opening the door and gesturing for Eddie to go first.

“After you, my good sir.”

“Dick.” Eddie rolls his eyes and shoves his way out the door, but Richie doesn’t miss the smile on his face. He follows after cheerfully, shutting the door and bouncing after Eddie.

They wander around Derry for a while, talking shit and pointing out various areas of the town that they both agree don’t suck as much as the others, one of which is the old-fashioned arcade that’s still up and running even now. Eddie admits that he hasn’t gone very often, maybe once or twice over the last few years, and Richie immediately drags him for a round of Street Fighter that turns into three.

Richie wins every time, of course.

“You’re a fucking cheat,” Eddie’s snapping as they leave, and Richie, hyped up on winning more than once and also being here with Eddie (which still feels like a dream, honestly), just laughs and slings an arm around him. Eddie jumps and Richie almost flinches back, ready to apologize, but then he continues, like nothing’s out of the ordinary, with, “I’ll beat your ass next time, Rich, just wait. Asshole.”

Huh. Eddie’s letting him rest his arm around him. That’s. That’s a thing. Richie’s not sure what to do other than laugh nervously and say, “Ah, don’t worry, Eds. I’ll just have to teach you to be better. Then maybe you’ll have a slight chance at beating me. But, like, super slight. I’ve been training for years at that game, so obviously I’m gonna be better.”

He’s rambling, he knows, but can he be blamed? Abso-fucking-lutely not. He’s got his arm around Eddie. Excuse him if his brain just fucking explodes sometime soon, thank you.

“That just sounds like a challenge,” Eddie says, elbowing Richie gently. “Can we get food now?”

“Demanding,” Richie huffs, and he laughs at the overly offended noise Eddie let’s out.

They eventually pass by a diner that Eddie suggests after recognizing it as one he’s been to before, and Richie’s quickly discovering that he can’t deny Eddie anything, so they end up inside and sat across from each other at a window table.

“It’s nice,” Richie says once they’ve ordered, glancing around curiously. It’s not super crowded, which Richie doesn’t mind, and it’s actually fairly warm compared to the outside. “I still think we should’ve just gone and gotten ice cream, but I’ll allow this.”

“It’s in the thirties, dumbass. We’d get fucking pnemunia or something.”

“Worth it.”

Eddie stares at him. “You’re so fucking weird.”

“And you love it?” Richie says hopefully.

Eddie flushes and fiddles with his phone. “No. I guess. Shut the fuck up.”

“Such a way with words, Eds,” he says, but he’s grinning (and blushing, but whatever) as he pulls out his own phone.

They settle into a comfortable silence until their food arrives, and then Richie amuses himself by snatching whatever he can off Eddie’s plate until Eddie snaps and retaliates by grabbing his phone and hiding it on the seat next to him. It’s stupid, but Richie finds it funny, anyway.

“Thievery’s a sin, jerk,” Richie says through his laughter, not bothering to try and get it back. It’s not like there’s anything incriminating for Eddie to find if he were to go searching, so it doesn’t matter. He sips his drink and leans back into his seat. “Lemme know if something happens in the chat.”

“Yeah, alright,” Eddie says. He sounds distracted. “Do you not have a password on this thing?”

“Oh, what, now you’re looking through my phone? Disgusting.” Richie grins and sits up, leaning forward curiously. “But no, I don’t. Too lazy to think of one. Why, did you wanna check something?”

“I just…” Now Eddie sounds extremely distracted, and Richie frowns, glancing back up at him. His eyebrows are furrowed and his cheeks are pink, and he looks- thoroughly confused is the only way Richie can think to describe it. “Bill texted the chat and I went to check out of habit because I looked at your phone first, and I… why is that your contact name for me?”

And now Richie’s the confused one. “Eddie Spaghetti? That’s been your name for months, what-”

Oh.

Oh, jesus fucking christ.

He changed Eddie’s name the other day. To something that, in his case, at least, is not at all fucking platonic and carries way more romantic notions than any of his other contact names do.

“Um,” he says. His face is on fire. “Right. You mean-”

“Yeah,” Eddie says. He’s not looking at him, which Richie immediately decides is a very bad fucking thing and starts going over his escape plan options. The door’s fairly close, but the window’s closer, and, though likely difficult to open, is probably manageable. If worse comes to worst, he’ll break his way out and get far, far away from this whole fucking situation. “Is- is it, like, a joke? Or-”

“Uh. Do you want a real answer?”

_Well, fucking duh!_ his brain screams at him and, yeah, okay, that should’ve been a given.

“Please.” Eddie slides his phone across the table back to him and Richie snatches it up, Eddie’s contact name of _eddie my love_ on clear display.

Maybe he will actually throw up this time. He’s not sure he’s ever been so terrified in his life.

“Would you believe me if I said that I thought it had a nice ring to it?” he tries, but Eddie’s flat stare tells him otherwise. “No, okay. Um.”

_Just spit it out, Tozier, and deal with the fucking damage._

“I, uh. Like you? Like, the same way Ben likes Bev, but in, like, a gay way, because we’re both guys, y’know, and, uh, I just. Wanted a stupid name for you. Because I’m a dumbass. Um. I’m sorry.”

He shuts his mouth with a click, dropping his gaze, and realizes belatedly that he’s trembling, just slightly. God, he’s so fucking dramatic, getting like this over something as simple as admitting his feelings to Eddie. It’s not like he’ll hate him, no, Eddie’s not that kind of person, but what if their friendship is destroyed after this because Eddie can’t handle knowing that Richie is stupidly into him? _Way to fucking go, you idiot,_ he hisses mentally.

“Are you serious?”

Richie flinches before realizing that Eddie doesn’t sound angry, actually, and he glances up to see that he’s staring at him with huge eyes. “Are you kidding or being serious, Richie, because if you’re kidding, I will seriously have to kick your ass and I’m, like, way too tired to do that right now, but I totally will later if I have to.”

He’s practically tripping over his words with how fast he’s talking, and Richie is utterly fucking lost right now because it sounds like Eddie wants him to be telling the truth, which. What?

“Yeah? You wanted the truth, and- and that’s it,” he says. “Is that… bad?”

“No, what the fuck,” Eddie breathes, bringing his hands up to his face to cover the sudden grin he has. Richie finds himself grinning back automatically, but he’s still very, very confused. “I. I like you. Also. Holy shit.”

“What the fuck?” Richie has to be dreaming. That’s the only possible reason that Eddie would ever say that he likes him back. Discreetly, he pinches himself, but nothing happens. Does that even work? he thinks absently before reminding himself that that doesn’t matter, he’s in the middle of an impossible conversation right now. “You’re kidding. Are you?”

“What? No, that’d be so fucked,” Eddie says, glaring like he’s offended that Richie would even suggest that he doesn’t actually like him. “I actually like you, dumbass. Like, in- in a gay way. God.” He looks away again, face reddening even further.

Richie’s not sure how to respond. Dumb as it sounds, he’d never expected Eddie to like him back. Like, at all. How in the hell is this happening? And, yeah, he knows how sad that is, to feel this shocked, but can you blame him? This is. This is unfamiliar territory.

“Cool,” he manages after a minute of tense silence. “Uh. Why?”

_Why? You’re asking why? Fucking christ,_ he thinks to himself. _This is a disaster. A bisaster._

“Fuck if I know,” Eddie says immediately, crossing his arms over his chest. “Because you’re funny and cool and hot and you always make my days better with your stupid messages. Why do you like me?”

Forget puking, maybe Richie will just pass the fuck out instead. “I- fuck if I know? I just like you. You’re, like, my favorite person to text and you’re cute, I dunno, I’m gay, okay?”

“That’s fair,” Eddie says, and they lapse into silence again. It’s not as bad as before, but maybe that’s because Richie’s more focused on trying to keep his head from fucking spinning rather than the atmosphere around them. He’s still not entirely convinced that he’s imagined the entire conversation.

“So. We like each other,” he says eventually. Eddie starts to smile again and then covers it, like he’s embarrassed, and it’s stupidly endearing like most of Eddie’s actions are. “Do you wanna, um. Date? Because I’m totally up for that.”

“Yes,” Eddie says before Richie even finishes speaking. Richie grins at the mortification on Eddie’s face, but he keeps going, adding, “Of course I do, idiot, why wouldn’t I?”

“Always knew you’d be one for super romantic nicknames, Eds,” he says, laughing when Eddie just scowls and throws a napkin at him.

“Like you’re any better. _Eds_ isn’t romantic in the slightest.”

“Damn, alright. Guess we’ll both have to work on our nickname game, huh?”

“Nickname game? What the fuck does that mean?”

And just like that, they’re back to normal. Except, now, they’re boyfriends. What the fuck.

If this is a dream, and, yeah, Richie’s aware of how fucking dumb it is, he hopes he never wakes up.

~

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 26, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** guess whos not single anymore B)

**eddie my love:** of course thats how u announce it skdjsdk god

**queen bev:** WHAT

**queen bev:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE U SERIOUS

**queen bev:** FUCKING!!!! FINALLY YOU ABSOLUTE LOSERS

**trashmouth™:** OK THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR

**staniel the maniel:** Was it. Was it really.

**trashmouth™:** mayhaps Not but still

**staniel the maniel:** But congrats, you two :)

**benjamin:** YAY OMG

**mikey:** oh my GOD THANK YOU

**mikey:** FINALLY

**mikey:** OUR SUFFERING,,, IS OVER

**eddie my love:** SUFFERING FOR W H A T

**big bill:** y’all have been flirting for months kjsdksd 

**queen bev:** it was v tough to watch skdjskd v.v

**trashmouth™:** as if yall werent doing the SAME DAMN THING????

**eddie my love:** so richie WAS flirting with me oh my godjsdskd

**eddie my love:** i cant believe bev was right

**queen bev:** im always right fuck u

**benjamin:** bev is always right yes

**queen bev:** ben,,, uwu,,,

**benjamin:** sksks uwu!

**trashmouth™:** u mean u didnt know???

**eddie my love:** no the fuck??

**trashmouth™:** i thought i was so obvious dfjdfkdj oh my god eds

**eddie my love:** shut up i cant read

**trashmouth™:** clearly

**trashmouth™:** IM KIDDIDNFGNDSJDL

**eddie my love:** SKDJSKD IM DUMPING UR ASS

**trashmouth™:** WEVE BEEN DATING FOR LIKE THREE MINUTES

**eddie my love:** ok ill wait another hour

**trashmouth™:** sweet thanks eds

**big bill:** good lord ksjdksj

**mikey:** i. i can’t even respond

**queen bev:** i can. i hate richie and eddie

**eddie my love:** SKDJSDK WOW OK

**staniel the maniel:** I know I said that they were unbearable before… but I think

**staniel the maniel:** I think it’s only going to get worse from now on

**trashmouth™:** ur damn right it will im gonna be the most obnoxious bf B)

**eddie my love:** that sounds like a challenge

**eddie my love:** im gonna be more obnoxious fuck u

**trashmouth™:** what the fuck no IM gonna be more obnoxious

**eddie my love:** BET

**trashmouth™:** UR ON

**staniel the maniel:** You’re both obnoxious now be quiet

**queen bev:** skdjskd i. i have to go

~

**“r+e?”**

**DECEMBER 26, 2019**

**the queen:** cant believe this chat isnt needed anymore

**michael with a b:** oh no it is

**michael with a b:** it is our Hiding Spot for when they’re being

**michael with a b:** Like That

**the queen:** SDJSKD god mike ur mind

**the queen:** i am happy for them tho they have my uwus but oh my god,,,,,

**ben uwu <3:** i mean,, it was already kinda like that sksks

**ben uwu <3:** but valid

**stanny:** They ruined the word obnoxious for me

**billy boy:** ksjdskd i’m so sorry stan

**the queen:** well find u a better word skdjskd uwu

**stanny:** :)

~

**“eddie my love”**

**DECEMBER 26, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** they rly just left us on read huh B(

**trashmouth™:** how rude dkfjdkfd

**eddie my love:** skdjsdk theyll answer eventually smh

**eddie my love:** also why are we texting we’re literally right next to each other

**trashmouth™:** convenience

**eddie my love:** ok yeah i get that

**trashmouth™:** also. its easier

**trashmouth™:** still not used to talking to u irl

**trashmouth™:** keep thinking ur gonna disappear or smth

**eddie my love:** oh

**eddie my love:** me too

**eddie my love:** im glad ur real tho

**trashmouth™:** dkfjdfk wow thanks eds

**eddie my love:** ur welcome <3

**trashmouth™:** oh my fosj,ksdn

**eddie my love:** W

**eddie my love:** WHY DID U RUN AWAY COME BACK

**trashmouth™:** U SENT A HEART EMOJI HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO REACT

**eddie my love:** NOT LIKE THAT WHAT THE FUCK

**trashmouth™:** OK WHATEVER

**trashmouth™:** btw <3

**eddie my love:** hgfvvhyjghyuygy

**eddie my love:** how dare u do that without warning i almost DIED

**trashmouth™:** NOW U UNDERSTAND

**eddie my love:** SHUT UP

**trashmouth™:** ok anything for u <3

**eddie my love:** I CANNT SANDN U

**trashmouth™:** DFJDKFDF OOPS

**eddie my love:** ok pls come back its cold and ur warm

**eddie my love:** <3

**trashmouth™:** dkfjdkf

**trashmouth™:** idk eds thats kinda gay ://

**eddie my love:** u cannot legally say that when u just said that ur gay for me earlier what the fuck

**eddie my love:** also

**eddie my love:** i thought u were gonna come up with other nicknames

**trashmouth™:** oh fuck ur right

**trashmouth™:** ok here are some options feel free to pick

**trashmouth™:** baby

**trashmouth™:** ok thats it

**eddie my love:** u are absolutely not calling me b*by how fuckin dare u

**trashmouth™:** DKFJDKF eds it is then B)

**eddie my love:** yeah thats good

**eddie my love:** or

**eddie my love:** idk i liked mydeareds

**trashmouth™:** I FCUKINF KNEWI T

**eddie my love:** IM GAY SHUT YP

**trashmouth™:** COOL ME TOO

**eddie my love:** ur the worst bye

**trashmouth™:** oh ok bye B)

**eddie my love:** IM

**eddie my love:** literally get back over here im COLD

**trashmouth™:** wskdjskd anything for u my dear eds B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET THERE'S THAT i'll be real and say that i had no idea what i was doing until like. the end. and also YES this is cheesy as hell but do i care?? absolutely not thank you
> 
> i finally got here,,,, oh my god,,,, honestly go me i'm v pleased with myself skjdskdd omg
> 
> so!! this is technically The End of this fic. but i'll very likely put up a bonus epilogue/new years chap later for the hell of it wjksdsd so hopefully y'all wouldn't mind that?? yes i think i'll do that. save all the rambling for that a/n so you're free to skip it if so jsdksdsd
> 
> i Will say here tho like,,, this is so silly. bc it's a ridiculous chatfic. but i love the losers so much and they've been a huge part of my 2019 and i had such a fun time writing this and so!!! i'm glad y'all did too!!! holy fuck!!! so many of y'all have left me comments and kudos and messages and it Always makes my day. y'all helped brighten the last few months of 2019 for me. so Thank You. and special shoutout to the mutuals i made on tumblr bc of this thing and Especially those that i've become friends with since like i love y'all sm and you All have my uwus skjdskd
> 
> okay there's me being sappy hope y'all don't mind i'm still lowkey sick and have no filter even when typing so yeet
> 
> anyway feel free to come yell at me on tumblr (@bookrockshooter) if you please and also!! have a wonderful first day/night of 2020 uwu <3!!!


	46. forty-four - EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yes it's already january 2nd but Whatever here's the new year celebratory chapter jsdskd
> 
> so!! happy new years (again)!! i hope 2020 has started off well for you all because it's what y'all deserve <3
> 
> i was already sappy last a/n about this but i'm gonna do it again bc i love giving love!! and this fic was a big part of my life for a few months so Yeah i'm gonna be emo about it don't @ me
> 
> but first off here's the last ever annos chapter!! ah!! literally no rhyme or reason to it it's just the losers being soft as fuck please enjoy skdjskd

**“the losers club”**

**DECEMBER 31, 2019**

**trashmouth™:** good news guys

**trashmouth™:** the next decade starts in like ten minutes

**eddie my love:** oh wait holy fuck

**trashmouth™:** RIGHT

**trashmouth™:** were getting the roarin 20s back babey B)

**big bill:** what a good song 

**staniel the maniel:** 2020 doesn’t sound like a real year

**queen bev:** rawring 20s xD

**benjamin:** bev,,,

**queen bev:** yes ben :)

**benjamin:** SKSKSK you’re my favorite person but pls,, never again

**queen bev:** skdjskd im <3 u

**benjamin:** oh :’) <3

**queen bev:** also xD

**benjamin:** ,,,,

**big bill:** oh my god

**mikey:** bev i’m Going to start the new year by blocking your ass

**queen bev:** SKSDJSSKJ U WOULDNT

**mikey:** I WOULD

**trashmouth™:** haha lmao xD

**staniel the maniel:** Ew

**eddie my love:** u disgust me

**mikey:** i’m blocking richie too

**eddie my love:** good idea me too

**trashmouth™:** blocking ur bf is illegal in maine

**eddie my love:** SKDJSDSKSL NO TF IT IS NOT

**trashmouth™:** are u sure B)

**eddie my love:** im

**staniel the maniel:** I’m blocking everyone that isn’t Mike or Bill at this rate

**queen bev:** how fuckin dare u stanley

**staniel the maniel:** Oh I dare

**big bill:** ksdjskd aw thanks stan <3

**mikey:** i love having (one of) the most valid bfs <3

**staniel the maniel:** Sksjsks

**staniel the maniel:** <3

**trashmouth™:** gross im blocking yall for being gay in my chat

**eddie my love:** oh thats RICH coming from u

**trashmouth™:** haha rich

**queen bev:** rich coming from rich(ie) skdjskd

**eddie my love:** god

**benjamin:** let’s not block anyone,,, i think that’s a good idea,,

**mikey:** usually ben gives good advice

**mikey:** but unfortunately i have to disagree

**mikey:** you’re all blocked goodbye

**big bill:** KSJDSKD betrayal,,

**mikey:** just kidding i could never sdkjsdj

**mikey:** i couldn’t block any of y’all really

**mikey:** you’re all,, too valid and i’m glad we met this year (thanks to richie sdjskdj)

**mikey:** ily’all :)

**big bill:** mike ily omg

**staniel the maniel:** :’) ILY2

**mikey:** SKDJSKD BLESS <3 <3

**mikey:** we being Gay tonight

**big bill:** but that’s every night ksjdskd

**mikey:** okay good point

**queen bev:** o fuck wait are we being sappy bc its the end of the year

**mikey:** yes. yes we are.

**trashmouth™:** oh god oh fuck ok

**mikey:** say nice things starting NOW

**queen bev:** SDKSDK wait lemme think about what i wanna say

**benjamin:** i can start!!

**benjamin:** in the almost five months we’ve known each other, y’all have become my best friends

**benjamin:** y’all made 2019 such a good year for me and i will always appreciate that

**benjamin:** and (sorry for being gross skdjsd) i wanna thank richie especially for putting the chat together because without him i never would’ve met beverly or any of the rest of you!!

**benjamin:** so thank you and i love y’all :) <3

**mikey:** wait i didn’t wanna end the year crying DAMMIT BEN ILY

**queen bev:** I DEFINITELY AM OH MY GOD

**queen bev:** BEN I ADORE U WITH MY WHOLE HEART IM SO GLAD I KNOW YALL OK

**queen bev:** UR ALL LOSERS BUT UR MY LOSERS SKDSJDSK ID D*E FOR ALL OF U

**benjamin:** PLEASE DON’T SKSKSKS OMG

**queen bev:** OK I PROBABLY WONT BUT THE OFFER IS THERE

**queen bev:** I LOVE YALL AHHHHH THANK FUCK RICH LET US MEET

**mikey:** WE LOVE THE WHOLESOME VIBES TONIGHT

**eddie my love:** god ok maybe ill let myself be soft for once

**trashmouth™:** ur always soft tho B)

**queen bev:** so soft

**queen bev:** like a kitten

**trashmouth™:** OK BUT HE HISSED LIKE ONE THE OTHER DAY

**queen bev:** SO U HEARD IT TOO??? WJDKSDJSD I TOLD U EDDIE

**eddie my love:** FUCK U GUYS NEVER MIND

**mikey:** NO!!! BE SOFT EDDIE

**eddie my love:** SKDJSDK GOD. OK

**eddie my love:** im still thinking make someone else go next

**big bill:** ksjdksjs i wanna say some stuff so i’ll go

**benjamin:** the writer is going none of us will be able to live up to him sksksk

**big bill:** god i wish

**big bill:** but yeah like y’all already said, we’re all best friends

**big bill:** a losers club, if you will,

**eddie my love:** i cant believe that stuck skjdks

**queen bev:** skdjsdks shut up bill oh my god

**big bill:** KSJDSKD okay okay

**big bill:** and yeah like i’m just really grateful that richie made this

**big bill:** it was weird at first but i’m glad none of us like left or anything

**big bill:** because i love y’all and i’m so happy we’re all friends :’)

**queen bev:** BILL UWU <3

**eddie my love:** skdjsdk fuck im really going into 2020 a mess wow

**mikey:** I’M EMOTIONAL GOD

**staniel the maniel:** I’m… very soft now

**staniel the maniel:** I’m really glad I met you guys

**staniel the maniel:** Even if it was through Rich of all people

**staniel the maniel:** You’re all my best friends and I can’t wait to start the new year with all of you

**staniel the maniel:** <3

**mikey:** mayhaps i’m crying tonight ily stan

**queen bev:** FUCK YALL FOR MAKING ME FEEL THINGS SO LATE I HATE YALL SKDJSDK

**queen bev:** UR SO VALID STAN

**trashmouth™:** dkfjdfk wait ur all thanking me

**trashmouth™:** i mean yall are welcome B) but that threw me off

**eddie my love:** u helped us all meet ofc we are tf

**trashmouth™:** yah but still

**eddie my love:** dumbass we Appreciate u

**queen bev:** eddie its ur turn shower us in compliments

**eddie my love:** skdjsdk god ok hang on

**eddie my love:** yall are the best people i know honestly

**eddie my love:** all of u helped me get through the end of this year

**eddie my love:** ur all ridiculous and its amazing

**eddie my love:** anyway shoutout to my boyfriend especially for making this stupid gc without him i wouldnt have met my best friends and also Him for the most part

**eddie my love:** so yeah

**eddie my love:** i love u guys <3

**queen bev:** THE TEARS,,,,,,,

**mikey:** EDDIE OH MY GOD

**benjamin:** sksksk ily too :’)

**big bill:** ksjdksd eddie should be soft all the time omg

**eddie my love:** no fuck that

**staniel the maniel:** Soft Eddie is no more

**queen bev:** maybe hes only soft eddie with richie

**eddie my love:** what if i am shut the fuck up

**queen bev:** WKJSKDKS gay

**eddie my love:** YEAH AND

**trashmouth™:** i

**trashmouth™:** love u

**trashmouth™:** all of u

**trashmouth™:** making this gc was a rly random decision

**trashmouth™:** but it ended up being the best thing i did this year

**trashmouth™:** well one of but n e way

**trashmouth™:** im v happy that we all became friends

**trashmouth™:** and that none of yall like grew sick of me lmao

**trashmouth™:** starting 2020 with u guys is gonna be great i just know it

**trashmouth™:** so yah

**trashmouth™:** love yall B)

**eddie my love:** richie

**eddie my love:** i love u

**eddie my love:** wed never get tired of u

**eddie my love:** u made this chat and now ur stuck with us skjdskd

**eddie my love:** thats how it is so u better be glad

**trashmouth™:** DJFDHFJ FUCK ILY EDS

**queen bev:** RICHIE IM GONNA FIGHT U WE LOVE U!!! AND WERE NEVER LEAVING U

**staniel the maniel:** Richie, you’re my [redacted] friend. As annoying as you are, I care about you and I’m really happy to be starting the new year with you

**mikey:** I’M GONNA SOB WE LOVE YOU RICHIE SM

**benjamin:** i’m crying okay richie really is the most valid person here

**queen bev:** AGREED SKDJSDK

**big bill:** we wouldn’t be the losers club without you richie :)

**trashmouth™:** im going fucking feral yall are the only people ever

**trashmouth™:** thank fuck for that number neighborhood trend

**eddie my love:** skdjsdk the best thing about 2019 wow

**trashmouth™:** it WAS

**trashmouth™:** also in other news

**trashmouth™:** ONE MINUTE

**queen bev:** ONE MINUTE!!!!

**eddie my love:** SLIGHTLY LESS THAN ONE MINUTE

**trashmouth™:** 53 SECONDS

**mikey:** HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE

**mikey:** FORTY SIX SECONDS

**big bill:** 2019 is almost over holy shit

**trashmouth™:** WACK

**eddie my love:** I CANT BELIEVE IT

**benjamin:** HERE’S TO 2020 BEING OUR YEAR!!

**staniel the maniel:** :)

**staniel the maniel:** twenty seconds

**queen bev:** WERE ALMOST THERE YALL

**trashmouth™:** WAIT BAD NEWS GUYS

**trashmouth™:** I CANT KISS EDS HOW BIPHOBIC

**staniel the maniel:** Be quiet we’re focusing on the countdown

**eddie my love:** ILL BLOW U A KISS SHUT UPKSDJSKD

**trashmouth™:** OK GOOD

**trashmouth™:** ONE SECOND

**JANUARY 1, 2020**

**trashmouth™:** HAPPY NEW YEARS FUCKERS

**eddie my love:** HOLY SHIT HAPPY NEW YEARS

**queen bev:** HAPPY NEW YEARS LOSERS!!!

**mikey:** IF WE ALL SAY IT IT’S GONNA GET REPETITIVE 

**benjamin:** GOOD POINT BUT STILL HAPPY NY SKSKSKS

**big bill:** happy new york

**benjamin:** yes i hope new york is happy sksksk

**staniel the maniel:** Okay this was fun but I’m exhausted now

**staniel the maniel:** Happy New Year and good night guys :) <3

**big bill:** gn stan!! sleep well :)

**big bill:** i’m probably gonna go sleep too tho ksdjkds night y’all

**mikey:** gn my boys <3 and gn the rest of y’all skdjskd i’m Tired

**big bill:** <3

**benjamin:** i think we should all sleep now sksks that way we can start 2020 off well rested!

**queen bev:** ur mind ben mayhaps ill sleep then skdjskd

**queen bev:** night yall uwu!! <3

**benjamin:** gnight bev!! <3

**eddie my love:** gn losers get some rest

**trashmouth™:** lmao early sleepers are lame

**eddie my love:** u fell asleep on the phone with me the other night before midnight dont lie like that

**trashmouth™:** EXPOSING ME IN MY OWN CHAT??? BITCH

**eddie my love:** GO TO BED IK UR TIRED

**trashmouth™:** just for that i refuse to sleep unless u call me again B)

**eddie my love:** no wtf unlike u im not afraid to sleep rn

**trashmouth™:** pls

**trashmouth™:** pls

**trashmouth™:** pls

**trashmouth™:** pls

**trashmouth™:** pls

**queen bev:** will yall shut the FUCK UP!!!!

**eddie my love:** OK OK ILL CALL SKJDKDSKJ ur lucky ily

**trashmouth™:** ty eds love u too B) <3

**eddie my love:** shut upskjdsk god

**eddie my love:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene
> 
> n e way feel free to skip this emo a/n sjdskd i'm just rambling a bit bc it's past midnight and i'm tired and have no filter
> 
> so yeah there's that!! final chapter of probably one of my favorite ever fics that i've written if only bc it was Fun and it led me to meet a lot of really awesome people that drastically improved the end of my 2019 so,, thank y'all so much for that kjsdsk ily uwu <3
> 
> if you ever kudos'd or commented or left me a message or ask on tumblr about this fic: i Love you and i'm just so glad that y'all enjoyed this thing?? like it was such a silly little thing for me to do but so many of y'all said that it made you happy and that you looked forward to the next chapter and that made me happy and i just :') it was just a really fun experience and i'm so glad it happened. the whole IT story means a lot to me and it's really cool hearing that i wrote the losers pretty well?? bc i love writing fic for them so that was a definite relief to hear skjdsdk omg. so yeah just,, thank y'all sm for reading this, especially those of y'all who stuck around from the beginning <3
> 
> so i guess that's it?? annos is over and done with as far as i know, and i'm p sad bc i loved writing this but if i'm being honest it took up a decent amount of my time ksjdksd and i wanna focus on other fics and stuff so yes i think i'll do tjat. but i'll miss this specific au a lot :')
> 
> okay! ik i keep saying this skjdsdk but please feel free to hmu on tumblr (@bookrockshooter) to talk about IT or whatever else, i love meeting new people even if i am shit at conversation ksjdskd :') and also!! i hope y'all are all having a wonderful day/night uwu <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Losers Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754176) by [TomBrownMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomBrownMan/pseuds/TomBrownMan)


End file.
